Werewolves
by Madame Potter-Malfoy
Summary: En la noche de su decimoséptimo cumpleaños, Harry recibe su herencia mágica convirtiéndose en un hombre lobo. Con la tarea de asesinar a Voldemort, el deber de reunir a su manada y la misión de rescatar a los Malfoy sobre sus hombros, se encuentra desesperado en la búsqueda de su pareja... aunque tal vez no deba buscar demasiado. HP/DM SB/SS LM/RL y otras parejas CAP 2 ACTUALIZADO
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a la grandiosa mente de J.K. Rowling.

La idea de la herencia mágica tampoco es mía.

Hay muchos fics con este tema y aunque yo trato de hacer los míos lo más originales posibles, si encuentran algún parecido con otra historia pido sinceras disculpas a los respectivos autores U.U

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola, hola! Aquí me tienen otra vez con esta nueva historia, un creature fic que, como se habrán dado cuenta, se trata de hombres lobo XD Será un poco lioso al principio pero lentamente irá aclarándose todo, lo prometo.

 **Prólogo**

El número 4 de Privet Drive se encontraba en penumbras y sus habitantes dormían plácidamente esa cálida noche de julio. Todos excepto el joven mago residente de la morada, que en pocos minutos se convertiría en un adulto ante los ojos de la sociedad mágica.

Estaba ansioso por ser al fin mayor de edad y poder librarse de sus horribles tíos, ya que al cumplir los diecisiete años el detector le sería retirado y podría realizar magia libremente. Claro que sin violar el Estatuto del Secreto. Su padrino ya le había pedido que se mudara con él a Grimmauld Place y Harry estaba más que dispuesto; en unos días Sirius y Remus irían por él, acompañados de otros miembros de la Orden, y pasaría el resto del verano en su nueva casa, con su nueva familia.

Perdido en sus alegres pensamientos no se dio cuenta que un pequeño resplandor emanaba de él. Una tenue luz blanca comenzó a rodearlo, envolviendo su cuerpo en un capullo luminoso debajo de las sábanas raídas. Repentinamente exhausto sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y su cuerpo se sintió extrañamente dolorido, aunque no recordaba haber hecho ningún esfuerzo, y pronto cayó en un profundo sueño.

Nadie pareció notarlo- al fin y al cabo, estaba rodeado de muggles- pero en la habitación más pequeña de aquella casa se produjo un gran y silencioso estallido exactamente a la media noche. Se pudo percibir una fuerte ola de magia y una cegadora luz blanca, casi plateada, iluminó por completo la calle a través de la ventana, desapareciendo inmediatamente tan sólo un segundo después.

Todo esto sucedió sin que Harry fuera consciente de ello, envuelto en brazos de Morfeo. Pero pronto su sueño se volvió agitado e intranquilo y comenzó a gemir lastimeramente aún dormido.

Se encontraba en un bosque en tinieblas y aparentemente desierto. Comenzó a caminar buscando algo o a alguien, pero después de un rato parecía estar caminando en círculos sin llegar a ningún lado, tan solo se halló rodeado de oscuridad y un silencio ensordecedor que le perforó los oídos. Sintiéndose perdido empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, demasiado asustado, pero un aullido en la distancia lo detuvo, haciéndolo estremecer y se agazapó detrás de un árbol cercano. Unos crujidos de ramas al romperse anunciaron que no estaba solo y comenzó a buscar su varita frenéticamente, dándose cuenta con horror que no la llevaba consigo. Delante de él se dibujó la silueta vaporosa de un enorme animal tan negro como la noche y con unos ojos verdes que refulgían como el brillo del avada kedavra. Retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó con el tronco de otro árbol y lentamente alzó la mirada, descubriendo a un feroz lobo que estudiaba sus movimientos y olfateaba en su dirección. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron creyó que iba a morir, pero el imponente animal se inclinó ante él, reconociéndolo y haciendo una extraña reverencia. Harry se tranquilizó un poco al ver esto y bajo la guardia. Inesperadamente el lobo se abalanzó sobre él, introduciéndose justo en el centro de su pecho, cerca del corazón.

Despertó con el cuerpo bañado en sudor y el corazón latiéndole desbocado en el pecho. Su sueño lo dejó muy perturbado, todo se había sentido demasiado real, como si de verdad hubiera tenido ese extraño encuentro con el misterioso lobo fantasmal. Como si... como si realmente el lobo se hubiera introducido en él. No podía explicarlo, pero era una sensación demasiado tangible.

Se dirigió al baño para asearse y despejar su mente, sin percatarse que no llevaba consigo sus eternas gafas redondas. Se metió bajo el chorro de agua caliente y se relajó un tanto, masajeando suavemente los tensos músculos de su cuerpo. Al cabo de diez minutos y regresó a su habitación envuelto en una toalla y se encontró con tres lechuzas que ululaban impacientes en el alfeizar de su ventana. Se acercó para abrirla y las aves se posaron en la percha de Hedwig, que chilló de indignación por el atrevimiento, pero antes de poder decir algo un movimiento afuera llamó su atención.

Una figura encapuchada se acercaba a pasó decidido a la vivienda de sus tíos.

-Mortífagos...

oOoOoOo

A muchos kilómetros de distancia y en medio de la noche, un hombre lobo sintió el llamado de un miembro de su manada y su instinto protector salió a la superficie, activando todas sus alarmas y haciéndolo removerse en sueños. Un gruñido sordo brotó de sus labios entreabiertos, desde el fondo de su garganta, mostrando sus agudos caninos en una pose defensiva ante la posible amenaza. El lobo en su interior aulló de frustración al no poder hacer nada y resignado susurró inaudiblemente el nombre del que consideraba su cachorro.

Al día siguiente Remus Lupin despertó muy angustiado y con un fuerte presentimiento instalado en su pecho. Se encaminó a la habitación de su amigo a primera hora de la mañana para informar de sus sospechas, después de todo una ventaja de ser hombre lobo era que podía confiar plenamente en sus instintos.

-Sirius, ¿estás despierto? - llamó suavemente a través de la puerta.

-Pasa Moony, está abierto- murmuró el pelinegro adormilado.

-Necesitamos ir por Harry ahora mismo- le dijo con urgencia nada más poner un pie dentro de la habitación, espabilando completamente al otro merodeador.

\- ¿Pasa algo Remus?

-Anoche...- titubeó- tuve una especie de sueño. Creo que algo le pasó a nuestro cachorro.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?- negó- Si hubiera pasado algo ya lo sabríamos.

-No- negó-. Sé que algo le pasó, estoy seguro.

-Mira, enviaré una nota para avisar a la Orden...

\- ¡No! No podemos esperar mucho más.

\- ¡Remus, no podemos arriesgar a Harry!- lo tomó de los hombros y lo sacudió- Sabes que Voldemort podría atacarnos en cualquier momento.

-Por favor... no necesitamos a los demás, podemos ir nosotros mismos por él- suplicó ansioso.

-Dumbledore no estará contento con nosotros- aceptó reticente, aunque muy preocupado por su ahijado.

\- ¡No importa lo que diga Dumbledore!

-Tienes razón, soy el tutor de Harry y por lo tanto responsable de su seguridad. No dejaré que nada le pase- aseveró.

-Gracias- lo abrazó-. Apresúrate, te espero abajo- y salió para dejar que su amigo se alistara.

Quince minutos después Remus y Padfoot se aparecieron en Privet Drive, cerca de la casa de los Dursley.

oOoOoOo

Muy cerca de Little Hangleton, más específicamente en la Mansión de los Riddle, se encontraba Lord Voldemort. Sentado en su cómodo sillón capitoné de cuero negro- que más bien parecía un trono- en el salón principal, se hallaba acompañado de su enorme mascota, que reposaba la cabeza en su regazo mientras su amo la acariciaba, haciendo ver imponente a la figura semi humana. La noche anterior pudo percibir una pequeña onda de magia, aunque muy poderosa, pero no supo con exactitud de donde provino. Así que tras mucho meditarlo mandó llamar a uno de sus fieles lacayos.

Se escucharon unos suaves golpes en la puerta, que se abrió con un llano "pase", dejando ver la desaliñada figura de Lucius Malfoy.

\- ¿Me llamó mi señor?

-Lucius, mi querido amigo. Es bueno verte de nuevo- lo miró con sus penetrantes ojos rojos causando un estremecimiento en el rubio- ¿Pudiste sentir la magia de anoche? - el hombre negó.

-Lo siento mi señor, no he percibido nada extraño.

-Fue un gran estallido de magia, Lucius...- comentó haciendo una mueca- Sin embargo, ocurrió a muchos kilómetros de distancia. Apenas pude percibir los residuos.

\- ¿Mi señor?- preguntó temeroso.

-Una magia tan poderosa nos puede conducir a la victoria, o por el contrario, puede ser nuestra perdición- aseguró el mago oscuro frunciendo el ceño-. Quiero que investigues cómo, dónde y por qué ocurrió, no me importa lo que tengas que hacer.

-Como usted ordene, Milord- hizo una reverencia y se encaminó diligentemente a la salida.

-Una cosa más Malfoy- con un chasquido Voldemort hizo aparecer una figura famélica, que cayó con un golpe sordo frente a su trono, con las ropas sucias y hecha jirones. El joven se enderezó con mucha dificultad y se inclinó levemente ante su _amo_ , haciendo tintinear las cadenas que adornaban su cuello y manos.

-Más te vale hacerlo bien esta vez Lucius, o tu hijo pagará las consecuencias...

-Si mi señor- murmuró entre dientes observando los ojos grises, idénticos a los suyos, que suplicaban le evitara más dolor-. No le fallaré Milord- le contestó Lucius al mago oscuro.

Sin embargo, nunca dejó de ver a su amado hijo.

-Eso espero- dijo Voldemort cuando el hombre hubo desaparecido-. Vamos a divertirnos un poco Nagini- sonrió perversamente y recibió un siseó como respuesta.

El muchacho postrado en el suelo se tensó visiblemente cuando el Lord apuntó su varita hacia él.

-Veamos que puedes hacer joven Malfoy... ¡ _Crucio_!

 _Continuará..._

* * *

¿Qué les pareció este primer capítulo? Por favor no se olviden de dejarme su opinión en un pequeño review :D

¡Hasta la próxima!

 _Madame Potter-Malfoy_

 **Publicado:** 07/04/2017

 **Actualizado:** 12/05/2018


	2. Herencia mágica

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son creación de Rowling, yo sólo los tomo prestados.

 **N/A:** ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews, follows y favoritos! Bien pues en este capítulo se aclaran un poco las cosas sobre la herencia de criatura de Harry y se revelan oscuros secretos que hasta ahora permanecían convenientemente ocultos.

¡Ojalá que disfruten la lectura!

 **Capítulo 2. Herencia mágica**

Desde que sus pies tocaron tierra percibió un sutil cambio en el ambiente. Las barreras que antes protegían el lugar habían desaparecido la noche anterior y sus instintos se activaron automáticamente para sondear la zona. Un olor muy intenso, aunque extrañamente familiar, flotaba en el aire y para su desgracia provenía de la casa donde estaba su cachorro. Sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse dorados y oyó al lobo gruñir, luchando por liberarse de las cadenas que lo aprisionaban en lo más profundo de su ser. Pero un ladrido lo distrajo y desvió su atención a su acompañante.

\- ¿Lo sientes, Padfoot?- recibió un gruñido de parte del enorme perro negro como respuesta-. Vamos.

Después de asegurar el perímetro se acercaron sigilosamente, rodeando la propiedad. Cuando estuvieron seguros que nadie los veía, Sirius regresó a su forma humana y entraron a la casa por la puerta trasera, varita en mano y cubriéndose las espaldas uno al otro.

Aparentemente todos dormían, pero unos pasos en el piso de arriba los alertaron y avanzaron en silencio a las escaleras para subir al segundo piso. Guiándose por su olfato, Remus indicó la puerta al final del pasillo, pero antes de entrar el animago lanzó un hechizo a los parientes de su ahijado que los dejó sumidos en un sueño profundo.

Con un asentimiento por parte de Sirius, el hombre lobo tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró lentamente.

Cuando la puerta se abrió se encontraron con una extraña escena: un joven de pelo negro estaba agazapado en el hueco entre la cama y el armario, en una pose totalmente defensiva, como si fuera a saltarles encima al menor movimiento. Sus ojos verdes, que despedían un brillo tan intenso que parecía fluorescente, escudriñándolos.

Sinceramente, se preguntaron los merodeadores, ¿este era Harry? Su cuerpo desnudo- la toalla, que aparentemente lo cubría, se había caído y permanecía tirada en el suelo- se mostraba muy diferente a como lo recordaban: atlético, de músculos firmes pero sin llegar a ser robusto; su piel blanca ahora se veía ligeramente bronceada; aún inclinado se notaba que había crecido varios centímetros, superando fácilmente el metro setenta; y sus facciones, antaño infantiles y redondas, dieron paso a rasgos más varoniles y marcados que le daban un aire de madurez impresionante.

Harry veía alternativamente a los hombres frente a él, evaluándolos. Decidió que no querían hacerle daño, pero aun así no bajo la guardia. Olfateó en su dirección y los observó más detenidamente. Él conocía a estos hombres, su olor le era muy familiar... ¡Por Merlín! ¡Eran Sirius y Remus, sus amigos! Lo más cercano a unos padres que nunca tendría. Su única familia.

Pero había algo, una parte de él al fondo de su mente que gruñía por la cercanía de los intrusos. Dos impulsos totalmente opuestos surgieron en él: por un lado, estaba feliz y quería saludar a sus amigos, abrazarlos; y por otro lado tenía la imperiosa necesidad de hacer saber a esos hombres que este era su territorio, y por lo tanto él era el alfa aquí.

'Espera un momento, ¿territorio?, ¿alfa?, ¿de dónde demonios salió eso?'

\- ¿Harry? - su padrino fue el primero en reaccionar y lo llamó suavemente.

Avanzó un paso hacia él, pero esto sólo hizo que el moreno soltara un áspero gruñido de advertencia

-Harry soy yo, Sirius, tu padrino- dio un paso más-. Padfoot, ¿recuerdas?

-Sirius no te muevas- susurró Remus, que hasta el momento había permanecido callado, en shock, pero tras unos momentos reconoció el olor que inundaba la habitación y sus ojos se dilataron de terror.

\- ¿Qué pasa Remus? - giró a encarar a su amigo-. ¿Por qué Harry se comporta así?

-Retrocede- le dijo el castaño cada vez más tenso.

\- ¡Está asustado Remus! - estaba a escasos centímetros de su ahijado y este gruñó de nuevo, mostrando ahora unos afilados colmillos que antes no estaban ahí.

\- ¡Escúchame! ¡Tienes que alejarte de él!

Sirius lo ignoró y trató de tomar a su ahijado de los hombros, pero Harry inesperadamente se abalanzó sobre él. Ante los atónitos ojos grises del animago la figura del chico cambió para ser reemplazada por un enorme lobo negro que lo aprisionó contra el suelo, apoyando sus patas delanteras en su pecho y lanzando una dentellada al aire, amenazándolo.

\- ¡SIRIUS!

Rápidamente Lupin se enfrentó al lobo, que fácilmente lo rebasaría en estatura si se levantara en sus patas traseras. Sus ojos dorados centelleando de furia al reconocer en el peligroso oponente a su cachorro, pero dispuesto a ayudar a su amigo.

'¡¿Qué te han hecho cachorro!? ¡Quien sea que te haya hecho esto lo pagará muy caro!'

Remus liberó sus instintos y pronto acometió al lobo, embistiéndolo contra la pared. Este inmediatamente se recuperó y cargó contra Lupin, que cayó sobre su espalda con un golpe seco, lanzando patadas y golpes en todas direcciones tratando de librarse del animal. Las lechuzas que seguían en la percha junto a Hedwig empezaron a chillar y aletear frenéticamente y Sirius tuvo que lanzar un hechizo de silencio para no despertar a toda la cuadra, dividido entre intervenir a favor de su amigo o del lobo que aparentemente era su ahijado.

Aullidos y gruñidos era lo único que se escuchaba mientras los lobos rodaban por el suelo, repartiendo mordidas y zarpazos a su oponente y destrozando la habitación en el proceso. Tal vez el lobo azabache fuera más fuerte que Lupin, pero su experiencia lo hacía un digno oponente, hasta que, tras arrojarlo fuertemente contra el armario, quebró el espejo de la puerta dejándolo aturdido. La imponente figura del animal se alzó sobre él, plegando los belfos y mostrando sus agudos caninos, con un sordo gruñido al fondo de su garganta. Para sorpresa de Sirius, Remus bajó los ojos y comenzó a gemir lastimeramente en señal de sumisión, reconociendo al lobo como su superior, y permaneció convenientemente quieto.

Establecida la jerarquía, el enorme lobo negro se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros y lentamente dejó de gruñir para empezar a agitar la esponjada cola alegremente. Sirius abrió los ojos con incredulidad y Remus sonrió imperceptiblemente, trató de levantarse, pero el animal se tensó nuevamente y le gruñó en advertencia.

-Está bien cachorro, me quedó claro, no te preocupes- susurró el castaño.

Esto pareció complacer al lobo, que volvió a relajarse sin apartar la mirada de los adultos. Lentamente, y ayudado por su amigo, Remus se sentó en la cama, o más bien lo que quedaba de ella. Después de comprobar que su compañero sólo tenía algunos cortes y magulladuras, el animago explotó.

\- ¡¿Qué jodidos está pasando aquí?!- el lobo ladeó la cabeza y los merodeadores lo miraron, uno confundido y el otro resignado.

\- ¿Qué no es obvio? - Sirius negó exasperado-. Harry está... él está... infectado- murmuró Remus.

\- ¿Infectado? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Harry es ahora un... hombre lobo- la voz del castaño estaba cargada de una infinita tristeza.

-No... no puede ser cierto- Sirius negaba frenéticamente-. ¡NO!

-Sirius, míralo. Está transformado en lobo, tu viste como cambió de repente.

\- ¡P-pe... pero no hay luna llena! ¡Ni siquiera es de noche!

-Es cierto, no lo había pensado-murmuró, frunciendo el ceño-. Pero su olor es el de un hombre lobo, un poco más intenso, sí, pero indiscutiblemente el de un hombre lobo.

\- ¿Y si es un animago?

-No lo creo, ¿cómo es que pudo...? - Remus se interrumpió, al ver como el lobo azabache lentamente se fue transformando y dio paso al muchacho que los había recibido- ¡Harry!

El ojiverde se puso de pie, visiblemente desorientado. Al percatarse que estaba desnudo quiso cubrirse, pero fue asaltado por dos pares de manos que lo abrazaron estrechamente. Los merodeadores lo apretaron en un abrazo asfixiante y empezaron a abrumarlo con preguntas que él no podía entender.

\- ¡Basta!- el moreno apartó a los adultos bruscamente y se sorprendió de su fuerza, más trato de disimularlo-. ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Y los demás? ¿Dónde está Dumbledore?

-Vinimos solos.

\- ¡¿Están locos?! El Ministerio está tras de ti Sirius, no puedes salir solo de Grimmauld Place y lo sabes- lo señaló con un dedo acusador-. Y tú, los mortífagos están reclutando a todas las criaturas que encuentran, tampoco deberías salir, Remus- los hombres tuvieron la decencia de mostrarse avergonzados-. Se supone que vendrían acompañados de la Orden.

-Lo sentimos cachorro. Ayer tuve un sueño, más bien una especie de presentimiento, creí que te había pasado algo... No estaba equivocado- esto último lo dijo inaudiblemente y los otros no parecieron escucharlo.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan responsable Prongslet?- dijo el animago con una nota de reproche en la voz.

-Perdón, no es que no agradezca que hayan venido por mí, pero no quiero que les pase nada. Son lo único que me queda y no quiero perderlos a ustedes también.

-No te preocupes, fuimos muy cuidadosos- Sirius le pasó un pantalón a su ahijado, que se lo puso al instante.

-Ahora sí, ¿podrías explicarnos que sucedió? - el hombre lobo lo observó con sus ojos castaños llenos de preocupación.

Harry lucía confundido, pero al ver los golpes en la cara de Remus pareció darse cuenta de lo que hizo momentos antes y palideció.

-No... no lo sé, yo... yo... me convertí en... ¿un lobo...? - estaba muy desconcertado y se miró las manos como si estás fueran a darle la respuesta-. ¡¿Cómo demonios me pude transformar en un lobo?!

\- ¿Alguien te atacó Harry?

\- ¡No!- el ojiverde entró en pánico y se refugió de nuevo en el hueco donde lo habían encontrado, su corazón latiendo aceleradamente y golpeando su pecho-. ¡¿Qué mierda me pasa?!

-Tranquilo cachorro, está bien- trató de calmarlo Remus, pues los ojos del muchacho comenzaban a encenderse-. Todo estará bien...

\- ¡NADA PUEDE ESTAR BIEN! ¡ME TRANSFORMÉ EN UN LOBO!

-Harry por favor, tranquilízate- Sirius se fue aproximando al asustado chico.

\- ¡¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE?!- Harry se sentía acorralado y empezó a gruñir, pero esta reacción instintiva solo logró asustarlo más.

-Harry, mírame a los ojos...

\- ¡VETE!- los afilados colmillos empezaron a asomarse otra vez y el muchacho sintió como algo dentro de él pugnaba por salir.

-Por favor cachorro, déjanos ayudarte- mientras decía esto el hombre lobo también trató de acercarse a Harry.

\- ¡ALÉJATE! ¡SOY PELIGROSO!

\- ¡Escúchame Harry! ¡No eres peligroso! - poco a poco se fue acercando a su ahijado y lo tomó de los hombros suavemente, sin perder el contacto visual-. No eres peligroso... Solo necesitas calmarte- lentamente el muchacho se fue deslizando hasta sentarse en el suelo. Respiró profundamente y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

\- ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? - estaba asustado y su voz salió temblorosa- ¿Es que no puedo ser normal?

-Tranquilo cachorro, estamos aquí contigo- el hombre lobo paso un brazo por sus hombros, el moreno se acurrucó en su pecho, pero sintió una extraña sensación de incomodidad y se apartó un poco del castaño-. ¿Estás seguro que no te atacaron anoche?

-Si, ayer mis tíos no me dejaron salir en todo el día. Estuve encerrado aquí en mi habitación.

\- ¿Y antes de anoche? ¿Te ha sucedido algo extraño en los días anteriores? - preguntó el pelinegro mayor.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, anoche tuve un sueño muy extraño...

\- ¿Qué soñaste cachorro? - preguntó Remus con curiosidad.

-Estaba solo en un bosque y de la nada apareció un lobo negro. Parecía un fantasma y sus ojos brillaban, de repente me saltó encima, pero en lugar de tirarme o golpearme, más bien pareció introducirse en mí. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero de alguna manera siento algo dentro de mí.

-Que extraño...- murmuró Sirius.

\- ¿Y esas lechuzas?- Remus reparó en las aves que seguían esperando para entregar las cartas al destinatario.

-Estaban aquí cuando llegué- contestó Harry sin darle mucha importancia, mientras se ponía de pie para terminarse de vestir.

\- ¡Miren! Está es de Gringotts- el animago que había tomado las cartas de las otras dos lechuzas, señaló a la más grande, que traía consigo un paquete con el sello del banco mágico.

-¿Gringotts?

-Si, ábrela, tal vez sea algo importante.

Harry obedeció a su padrino y desató el paquete de la pata del ave. Lo abrió y se encontró con un fajo de pergaminos y una carta dirigida a él.

-Es una carta.

\- ¿Quién la envía? - preguntó Sirius receloso.

Harry abrió el sobre y buscó la firma del remitente entre el puñado de pergaminos, descubriendo un nombre que hizo a su corazón dar un vuelco.

-Es... de mi padre.

\- ¡James! - los merodeadores se quedaron pasmados.

Con manos temblorosas el moreno ordenó los pergaminos y se sentó al borde de la cama, con Sirius y Remus a cada lado, y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

 _Querido Harry:_

 _Si estás leyendo esto quiere decir que Voldemort logró asesinarnos y tú ya eres mayor de edad._

 _Primero que nada, quiero decirte hijo que tu madre y yo te amamos con todo el corazón, fuiste el fruto de nuestro amor y nuestro mayor orgullo. Siempre estaremos contigo donde quiera que estés._

 _Desde los primeros días supimos que serías un niño muy especial, más que cualquiera. Tú no eres como los otros chicos y eso es por tu herencia mágica Harry. Nunca nadie lo supo, salvo tu madre cuando nos casamos, pero yo soy un hombre lobo._

 _Esto se debe a que en la familia hay un antepasado con sangre de lobo, Cygnus Black II, el padre de mi madre Dorea Black._

 _Mi madre me contó que después de que su padre contrajo matrimonio con Violeta Bulstrode, fue atacado por un hombre lobo al que por suerte asesinó, pero era demasiado tarde, logró morderlo y había sido infectado con la maldición. A partir de esto mi abuelo se transformaba cada luna llena, pero mantuvieron su condición en secreto, pues no querían ser exiliados de la sociedad mágica. Tuvieron cuatro hijos: Pollux, Cassiopeia, Marius y Dorea; de estos cuatro hijos sólo Pollux desarrolló la maldición y después de cumplir los ocho años tuvo su primera transformación._

 _Fue entonces que Cygnus buscó a mi abuelo Henry Potter. Como sabrás, la familia Potter es famosa por sus creaciones y avances en las pociones, por lo tanto, Cygnus pidió a Henry le hiciera una poción especial, confiándole el secreto de su condición y la de su hijo._

 _Henry hizo lo que le pidieron. Tardó 2 años en perfeccionar la fórmula, pero finalmente, antes de que Pollux ingresara a Hogwarts, la tuvo lista. Una poción que inhibía los síntomas de la maldición: fuerza, rapidez, aroma, el color de los ojos y mantenía al lobo dormido hasta la luna llena. Pollux podría pasar casi totalmente desapercibido salvo por las ausencias cada mes._

 _De esta manera los Black se amistaron con los Potter y más tarde Dorea se comprometió con el hijo mayor de Henry, Charlus Potter, mi padre. Aunque mi madre no presentó los síntomas, la sangre de lobo corría por sus venas y finalmente me transmitió el gen. Desde que nací mis padres me administraron la misma poción que a Pollux, por lo tanto, nunca llegué a transformarme, el lobo en mí seguía dormido. Supongo que el convertirme en animago también ayudó a contener las transformaciones, sin embargo, con el tiempo todo cambió._

 _Siempre estuve interesado en Lily, pero a partir de quinto año algo dentro de mí me hacía querer demostrarle a tu madre que yo era "el mejor" y terminaba haciendo el ridículo. Mis instintos me urgían a complacerla y lentamente fui dejando mi comportamiento infantil y arrogante atrás; ya no hacía bromas ni molestaba a los demás y me dediqué totalmente a conquistar a tu madre._

 _Cuando comencé a salir con ella noté que surgieron algunos cambios en mí: era más fuerte, más rápido, mi oído, vista y olfato se agudizaron, me hice diestro en los duelos y más resistente a los hechizos. Yo ya sabía que tenía sangre de lobo y que algún día podría llegar a convertirme en uno, por lo tanto, cuando empecé a notar los cambios escribí a mis padres y les conté todo. Mi padre me dijo que tal vez el lobo en mi interior encontró en Lily a su compañera y esto hizo que mi herencia se manifestara finalmente; sin embargo y aún con mis poderes desarrollados no llegué a transformarme._

 _Meses después de que nos graduamos de Hogwarts le propuse matrimonio a Lily y me sinceré con ella sobre mi condición. Esperaba que me rechazara, pero ella me aceptó, dijo que me amaba y que no le importaba en absoluto así me convirtiera en un troll. La primera noche de luna llena después de nuestra boda tuve mi primera transformación. Fue muy doloroso, pero aún sin haber tomado la poción matalobos que había sido recientemente creada, fui consciente de lo que hacía. Por unos instantes me sentí amenazado cuando vi a tu madre, pero inmediatamente la reconocí como mi pareja y no hubo mayor problema._

 _Luego de la primera transformación tu madre me pidió que la convirtiera. Obviamente me negué, yo amaba a Lily y no quería que ella pasara por lo mismo, el que yo conservara mi mente no quería decir que con tu madre fuera a ser igual. Me insistió mucho y a diario, incluso me rogó que la transformara para poder acompañarme como Sirius, Peter y yo lo habíamos hecho con Remus, y finalmente terminé aceptando pues el lobo en mí parecía encantado con la idea._

 _La siguiente luna llena, con ayuda de los elfos, pues no quería correr riesgos y llegar a lastimarla, la mordí lo más suavemente que pude. Aunque traté de resistir el impulso no pude contenerme y bebí de su sangre, pero inmediatamente me separé de ella horrorizado por lo que había hecho. En ese instante tu madre fue cambiando frente a mis ojos y donde había estado Lily apareció una loba, más parecida a un zorro por el sedoso pelaje rojizo, que me miró con sus ojos increíblemente verdes. El lobo en mí aullaba de dicha y comprendí entonces que al morderla el vínculo entre nosotros se había completado. Lily era mi pareja destinada y ahora se había convertido, voluntariamente, en una mujer lobo para estar a mi lado el resto de nuestras vidas._

 _A partir de esa noche las siguientes transformaciones fueron indoloras y tu madre y yo estábamos más unidos que nunca. Meses después fuiste concebido en una noche de luna llena. Mis padres ya no están por lo tanto no puedo comprobar mi teoría, pero me atrevo a decir que tú, al igual que yo, recibirás tus poderes como las demás criaturas, al cumplir la mayoría de edad._

 _No te asustes Harry ni te avergüences por ser lo que eres. Mantén tu frente en alto y siéntete orgulloso de tu sangre. Esto no es una maldición cuando hay amor y aceptación de por medio hijo. Espero que algún día tengas la dicha y fortuna de encontrar a tu compañera, o compañero, y puedas tener lo que yo tengo con tu madre._

 _En caso de que mis amigos sigan con vida, espero que así sea, pídeles perdón de mi parte por ocultarles algo tan importante, especialmente a Remus, pero no podía revelar que yo era un lobo de nacimiento o me hubieran condenado junto a mis padres._

 _Me gustaría que esta carta nunca fuera entregada y poder decírtelo yo mismo, pero estamos en tiempos oscuros y necesito asegurarme que, en caso de morir, recibirás la información sobre tu herencia._

 _Con esta carta te envío las escrituras de la Mansión de Stinchcombe, mi antiguo hogar y la llave de una cámara en Gringotts donde encontrarás lo necesario para resolver todas las dudas que, estoy seguro, tendrás._

 _Espero de todo corazón que hayas crecido rodeado del cariño que tal vez no pueda darte. Sé que muy pronto sabrás valerte por ti mismo, naciste para ser un líder Harry, pero recuerda que hay veces en que no podrás hacerlo solo. Encuentra tu manada y vive feliz hijo mío._

 _Tu madre y yo te amamos con todo el corazón._

 _Suerte pequeño Prongsy._

 _James Potter_

Harry terminó de leer la carta y guardó silencio. Sus ojos estaban inundados en lágrimas y su cabeza era un lío, miles de emociones contradictorias lo inundaron. Estaba feliz por tener una carta de su padre, confundido al saber que sus padres y él mismo eran en parte criaturas, asustado por la responsabilidad que esto conllevaba, triste porque como dijo James le hubiera gustado que él mismo le revelara esto, y un poco enojado, si era sincero consigo mismo, porque como siempre había algo en él que lo hacía diferente.

Todos se quedaron totalmente estáticos, incluso Hedwig se quedó quieta y convenientemente callada.

Nadie podía salir del shock ocasionado por ese pergamino amarillento.

-James era un hombre lobo...- atinó a decir Remus.

-Yo soy un hombre lobo...- susurró Harry.

\- ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué nunca nos dijo nada? ¿Acaso no confiaba en nosotros? - reprochó Sirius.

-No lo culpo, no es algo que uno pueda ir divulgando por ahí- Remus se sintió traicionado por su amigo, pero en el fondo entendía sus razones.

-Aquí dice que los hubieran condenado a él y a mis abuelos, pero, ¿condenado a qué?

-A muerte- respondieron los hombres al unísono.

\- ¡¿Matarlos?! - exclamó Harry, horrorizado-. ¿Por qué?

-Está prohibido que un hombre lobo tenga descendencia Harry- contestó el animago-. Son considerados criaturas oscuras, muy poderosos, y la gente teme que sus hijos sean aún más poderosos, como suele suceder con las otras criaturas mágicas.

-Si un hombre o mujer que ha sido infectado tiene hijos, los padres son obligados a deshacerse del bebé y si no lo hacen todos son sacrificados. Son leyes muy antiguas y retrógradas, pero así es. Hasta ahora no se sabe de algún lobo de nacimiento, todos han sido mordidos por otros hombres lobo. Bueno, eso fue hasta ahora. ¿Me pregunto cuántos Black habrán heredado la maldición?

-Sangre pura, ¡ja! Yo sabía que todo era una farsa. ¡Malditos hipócritas! Si mi madre estuviera viva iría a restregárselo en la cara... ¡Esa vieja arpía!

Mientras Black despotricaba contra su madre y sus ancestros, Harry se acercó de nuevo a la ventana, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco para poder despejar la mente y aclarar sus ideas.

Cuando su cabeza se asomó a la calle alcanzó a distinguir una túnica negra que se alejaba del lugar a paso raudo. Con todo lo que había sucedido se olvidó por completo del encapuchado que vio antes de que llegaran Sirius y Remus. Sin ser consciente lanzó un hechizo anti desaparición, haciendo una demostración de sus nuevos poderes. El individuo inmediatamente se dio cuenta del hechizo y giró la cabeza buscando al responsable, encontrándose con un par de ojos verdes.

Sin pensarlo dos veces el encapuchado echó a correr.

\- ¡¿Malfoy?!

\- ¿Qué pasa Harry?- preguntó Remus al escuchar el grito, pero lo único que vio fue como el ojiverde saltaba por la ventana-. ¡Harry!

\- ¡Vamos!

Sirius salió corriendo de la habitación en busca de su ahijado sin importarle nada más, bajando las escaleras de un salto, seguido del castaño. Cuando salieron a la calle apenas pudieron ver dos figuras que se alejaban corriendo a toda velocidad y los merodeadores aceleraron el paso para alcanzarlos.

Harry estaba a un metro de distancia del rubio cuando este comenzó a lanzar hechizos sin importar que hubiera muggles presentes. El joven lobo respondió a los ataques y pronto sus amigos llegaron a su altura y se unieron al duelo. Rayos rojos, dorados y azules volaban en todas direcciones y la gente empezó a gritar y correr por toda la calle tratando de escapar.

-¡ _Desmaius_!- un potente chorro de luz roja salió de la mano de Potter y dio en la pierna derecha de su oponente haciéndolo trastabillar.

Los tres magos se acercaron al mortífago y lo rodearon para apresarlo, pero justo en ese instante se levantaron las barreras anti desaparición y antes de que nadie pudiera decir o hacer algo Lupin se fue encima del rubio.

Un segundo después ambos habían desaparecido

\- ¡Remus!

\- ¡Moony!

Varios _crack_ se escucharon cerca de donde se encontraban y Harry reconoció a Gawain Robards, acompañado de otros cinco magos, que se aproximaban a la escena. Inmediatamente tomó la mano del animago y se apareció en su pequeño cuarto poniendo varias cuadras de distancia entre ellos y los aurores.

\- ¡¿Qué haces Harry?! ¡Debemos buscar a Remus!

\- ¡Ya lo sé! Pero no podemos hacerlo si estás en Azkaban, ¿sabes?

Rápidamente metió la carta de su padre y los demás pergaminos en su baúl, que ya estaba hecho, lo encogió y guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón

-Hedwig ve a la Madriguera, ahí estarás segura- la lechuza ululó y mordió su mano cariñosamente para luego salir por la ventana-. Vamos, es hora de irnos.

\- ¿A dónde iremos?

-No tengo la menor idea.

Ofreció la mano a su padrino y desaparecieron sin rumbo fijo justo antes de que los aurores llegaran a la casa.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

Aclaraciones

1\. James Potter es hijo de Charlus Potter y Dorea Black.

2\. Charlus Potter es el hermano mayor de Fleamont Potter.

3\. Ambos, Charlus y Fleamont, son hijos de Henry Potter.

 _Madame Potter-Malfoy_

 **Publicado:** 16/04/2017

 **Actualizado:** 17/05/2018


	3. La historia de los Malfoy

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, lugares, hechizos y todo lo que reconozcan pertenecen a Rowling, solo la trama es mía.

 **N/A:** Muy bien pues hay que conocer un poco lo que ha pasado con los Malfoy. Desde ahora les digo que los personajes están un poco OoC pero trataré de no ser tan drástica :)

 **Advertencias:** Un poco de violencia.

Recomiendo leer escuchando _I'm in here_ de Sia.

 **Capítulo 3. La historia de los Malfoy**

 _"Sed paciente y duro, algún día este dolor te será útil"_

 _-Ovidio_

* * *

Dolor.

Agonizante e insoportable.

Es lo único que existe en el mundo para mí.

Rodeado de una inmensa oscuridad que me absorbe lentamente, introduciéndose en mis venas por cada poro de mi piel...

Estoy desesperado por salir del profundo pozo donde me encuentro.

Desde hace algún tiempo el dolor es recurrente en mi vida, y, extrañamente, esa sensación lacerante es lo que me mantiene cuerdo.

El dolor me recuerda que sigo vivo.

Mi destino quedó marcado desde el momento en que mi padre cometió el fatídico error de unirse a Voldemort.

Lucius, al igual que yo, fue educado en la creencia de que los sangre pura son seres superiores, que deben ser respetados y alabados por todos, cualquiera menos que mestizo no debería siquiera existir. Por eso en un principio se unió a la causa por su propia voluntad, pero después del declive del Señor Tenebroso, y su regreso trece años más tarde, todo se fue a la mierda.

Mi padre seguía con la firme creencia en la supremacía de la sangre, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que lo único que Voldemort aspiraba era el poder, sin importar a quien debiera pisotear para lograrlo, y eso nos incluía a nosotros; sin embargo, siguió apoyándolo.

No lo culpo, después de todo lo hizo por miedo, para protegernos a madre y a mí, para mantenernos a salvo. Pero con un hombre- si es que se le puede llamar así- sin corazón como Voldemort, que no tiene escrúpulos para hacer lo que le plazca, no se puede confiar; tarde o temprano te traicionará. Y eso fue lo que sucedió. El Señor Tenebroso encomendó a mi padre una tarea que lo llevó a Azkaban.

Siendo yo el único hijo de Lucius, el Lord solicitó mi presencia inmediatamente después de que mi padre fue apresado.

Aunque me negué y rogué lo más que pude, madre me obligó a presentarme para no hacer quedar mal a mi padre. Yo sabía lo que me esperaba con ese monstruo y se lo hice saber, pero ella me ignoró. Todo lo que le importaba era mantener las apariencias, guardar el lugar de mi padre en el círculo de los allegados a Voldemort, sin importarle lo que _yo_ tuviera que hacer para ello.

Como la mayoría de los sangre pura, el matrimonio de mis padres fue concertado, sin embargo mi madre realmente ama a mi padre, aunque más bien creo que es una obsesión, rayando en lo enfermizo. Dedica su vida entera a complacerlo, sin importarle nada más. Madre se embarazó de mí para hacer feliz a padre y finalmente ganarse su corazón, pero cuando nací Lucius se dio cuenta que ella no deseaba realmente tener un bebé y esto solo logró distanciarlos más. De ahí surgió su resentimiento hacia mí, siempre me reprocha el que mi padre no guste de ella.

Narcissa sólo me soporta por mi padre. Cuando él está presente finge ser una madre dulce y amorosa, pero en cuanto estamos solos miradas duras y palabras frías es lo único que recibo de ella. Por mucho tiempo traté de complacerla en todo lo que me pedía para que me quisiera un poco, pero todos mis esfuerzos fueron en vano.

Mi madre me odia. Ella fue la que me lanzó a las garras del Señor Tenebroso, por su culpa estoy atrapado en este laberinto sin salida. Gracias a ella me convertí en la mascota del Lord.

Para salvar la vida de mi padre, Voldemort me encomendó la tarea de asesinar a Dumbledore y fracasé miserablemente. Podré ser un hijo de puta arrogante pero no soy un asesino. No pude hacerlo, no tuve el valor de matar al anciano director. Y cuando me ofreció protección estuve a punto de aceptar, pero al final terminé huyendo con los otros mortífagos.

Obviamente el Señor Tenebroso se enojó mucho, estuvo a punto de matarme, pero mi padrino intercedió a mi favor y logró que me perdonara la vida, aunque a cambio de recibir un castigo severo por supuesto. Voldemort no perdona. Me condenó a una vida llena de dolor y sufrimiento, de desprecio y soledad. Ahora soy menos que aquellos de los que un día me burlé, no soy ni la sombra de lo que solía ser, ya nada queda del muchacho arrogante y altanero de antaño... Mi orgullo está pisoteado, no me puedo llamar sangre pura, ni siquiera soy humano. Estoy atado a una maldición por el resto de mi vida...

La maldición del hombre lobo.

Cada noche de luna llena mi tormento se incrementa un poco. Es un suplicio sentir como los huesos cambian de lugar con un horrible crujido, esa maldita sed de sangre que te corroe las entrañas, los instintos que me incitan a luchar cuando ya no me quedan fuerzas...

No puedo más con esta tristeza. Estoy roto, soy un cascarón vacío.

No puedo seguir así, la vida se me escapa de las manos y no puedo hacer nada...

La soledad pesa más que las cadenas que apresan mis brazos, duele más que los azotes de Crabbe y Goyle, es más insoportable que los insultos y humillaciones de Nott, y mucho más desgarradora que los cruciatus de Bellatrix.

Mi único consuelo es que ahí afuera hay alguien esperando por mí. Lo sé, _lo siento_...

Ruego a todos los dioses que ese alguien me escuche, que esa persona venga a mi rescate. Cuando el lobo surge desde lo más profundo de mi ser, un lamento desgarrador brota de mi garganta rompiendo el silencio de la tétrica noche y quebrando mi corazón un poco más... Es mi única esperanza y me aferraré a ella con uñas y dientes.

 _Ayuda_

 _Estoy aquí_

 _Por favor ayúdame_

 _¿Puedes oírme?_

 _¡AYUDA!_

A veces me pregunto, ¿es tan grande desventura morir? *

-Veamos que puedes hacer joven Malfoy... _¡Crucio!_

oOoOoOo

Narcissa Malfoy se encontraba en el salón de té de su mansión. Estaba muy angustiada, el Señor Tenebroso había llamado a Lucius y era seguro que lo mandaría a una misión. Habían estado tan bien estos últimos días. Más específicamente desde que Voldemort secuestró a Draco y lo tenía como prisionero en la Mansión de los Riddle. Aunque su esposo no estaba contento con la situación no podía hacer nada pues su hijo era ahora propiedad de su señor y no podía verlo sin su permiso ni tampoco abandonar la mansión. Pero ahora que Lucius se fue de nuevo, nadie le aseguraba que iba a volver y eso la tenía en el estado de ansiedad en el que se encontraba. Tenía que hacer algo.

-Goopy- susurró la matriarca y enseguida la pequeña criatura se materializó frente a ella.

\- ¿Qué puede hacer Goopy por usted, señora? - el elfo hizo una profunda reverencia y esperó las órdenes.

-Retira todo, voy a salir.

-Como ordene ama- Goopy desapareció la tetera y la taza para luego hacerlo él mismo.

La rubia se encaminó a su habitación para cambiarse y buscó algo en su guardarropa, entre sus nuevas adquisiciones. Se decidió por una túnica de seda en un tono azul marino, que hacía resaltar su palidez y se ajustaba perfectamente a sus curvas. Arregló su cabello en suaves bucles, y puso el toque final con un poco de maquillaje y perfume.

Se miró al espejo y sonrió, satisfecha con el resultado. Sin duda era una digna integrante de la familia Malfoy.

Narcissa fue educada para ser la perfecta esposa: inteligente, refinada, discreta y complaciente. Ella era una Black y por lo tanto merecía lo mejor de entre lo mejor. Siempre supo que se casaría con un hombre adinerado y de buen linaje, pero cuando sus padres le informaron que Damien Nott** sería su prometido hizo una gran rabieta, muy impropia de una señorita como ella, pero no podía aceptarlo. Desde que inició el colegio quedó prendada de un compañero de su casa, un chico rubio de ojos grises: Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius era el candidato perfecto para la pequeña Black: era guapo, inteligente, refinado, caballeroso, rico, poseían los mismos ideales, y sobre todo era un valioso miembro de los _Sagrados Veintiocho_.

Lloró, suplicó y pataleó hasta que sus padres cedieron a sus deseos y se entrevistaron con Abraxas Malfoy. Después de varias reuniones los patriarcas de las dos familias acordaron el matrimonio y Narcissa estaba que no cabía en sí de gozo. Inmediatamente le comunicó la noticia a su adorado Lucius, pero este no pareció alegrarse tanto como ella hubiera deseado.

Cierto que no tenían una relación formal, pero eran muy cercanos y Lucius sabía de sus sentimientos, aunque parecía que el rubio no le correspondía. Esto la molestó mucho y decidió poner más atención a su prometido para saber cuál era el problema. Narcissa era muy astuta y pronto se dio cuenta que Lucius observaba muy interesado a un Gryffindor de primer año. _'Solo es un mocoso'_ pensó, y al ver que Lucius no hacía ningún avance no le dio mayor importancia.

Grave error.

Más tarde se graduaron del colegio y finalmente se casaron. Narcissa estaba exultante el día de la boda, al fin era la esposa de Lucius, no podía esperar a que terminara la celebración para poder entregarse al hombre que amaba. Muchas veces había imaginado ese momento así que se esmeró en lucir especialmente hermosa esa noche y planeó cada detalle. Lucius fue muy gentil y delicado con ella en todo momento, no podía negar que le había encantado, pero en el fondo sabía que no era así como lo había imaginado. Siempre pensó que su noche de bodas sería una noche de pasión y entrega, que Lucius le haría el amor toda la noche y le diría cuanto la amaba, pero esas palabras que tanto anhelaba nunca llegaron. Ni esa noche ni nunca.

Lucius era un buen marido, era amable, respetuoso y cumplía todos sus caprichos, pero nunca escuchó un "te amo" de su parte.

Fue entonces que un día Narcissa recordó a ese chico Gryffindor, como cada vez que Lucius lo veía sus ojos se iluminaban y se llenaban de una calidez que ella nunca había visto en su esposo. En ese instante se enfureció completamente, ella era _su esposa_ y nadie podía interponerse entre ellos, ¡mucho menos un maldito mestizo!

Los celos son muy malos consejeros y cegada por la ira decidió darle a Lucius lo único que creyó ese estúpido mocoso nunca podría darle: un hijo.

Tal como esperaba su esposo se alegró con la noticia de que serían padres. Se volvió más atento y cariñoso con ella y Narcissa estaba feliz. Pero su dicha no duro mucho ya que, al dar a luz, Lucius se dedicó única y exclusivamente a atender al bebé. Draco era toda su vida y Narcissa lo odio por eso, por tener lo que ella nunca podría conseguir: el amor de Lucius. Ante todos aparentaba ser una madre tierna y cariñosa, pero la verdad era que no soportaba al mocoso. Lucius se desvivía por su hijo, dejándola a ella de lado como si fuera cualquier cosa y eso no podía permitirlo.

Cuando llegó el día en que Draco iría al colegio se alegró mucho, al fin podría estar con Lucius sin tener que compartir su tiempo con su estúpido hijo. Narcissa quería enviarlo lo más lejos posible, tal vez a Beauxbatons o Durmstrang, pero su marido fue inflexible: su hijo iría a Hogwarts y sería seleccionado para la casa de Slytherin como todos los Malfoy, así que tuvo que soportar la presencia del muchacho en las vaciones.

Pero ahora que el Señor Tenebroso se había llevado a Draco sentía una felicidad insana, ¡finalmente Lucius sería todo suyo!

Sin embargo, los planes del Señor Oscuro no le estaban ayudando, no sabía lo que pasaba y eso la alteraba. Tenía que asegurarse de que Lucius no iría a parar a Azkaban de nuevo y sabía exactamente a quien recurrir para obtener información.

Terminó de alistarse y se encaminó al estudio de su marido. Se metió en la enorme chimenea de mármol, arrojó un puñado de polvos Flu y dijo la dirección deseada. Fue envuelta en un remolino de llamas verdes y llegó a una habitación similar a la que acababa de dejar.

Detrás del antiguo escritorio de roble, justo frente a la chimenea, un retrato mágico de un joven de piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos castaños que miraban todo con un aire de superioridad, le dio la bienvenida.

Narcissa salió del despacho de su señor y se dirigió al salón donde se reunían todos los mortífagos. Cuando llegó buscó entre los presentes y localizó a un alto pelinegro de ojos azules, que inmediatamente se percató de su presencia y le obsequió una sonrisa lasciva.

-Damien- saludó la rubia cuando llego a la altura del hombre.

-Narcissa- se acercó a la mujer y le besó la mano-. Tan bella como siempre.

-Necesito hablar contigo.

-Claro, vamos- le ofreció su brazo y salieron del salón.

Caminaron por varios pasillos y se detuvieron frente a una puerta, era claro el pago que el hombre quería a cambio de la información. Narcissa tomó aire, se adentró en la habitación de Nott y se sentó en el diván junto a la ventana.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿De qué quieres hablar? - el ojiazul se sentó al lado de la rubia y le dirigió una mirada significativa.

-Tú sabes a dónde fue Lucius- no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

-Tal vez- colocó una mano en el muslo de Narcissa y empezó a acariciarlo-. Mi señor no fue muy específico...

-Por favor Damien, necesito saberlo- suplicó tomando la mano que trataba de colarse entre los pliegues de su túnica-. Haré lo que me pidas.

-Está bien- sonrió-, te diré a dónde fue ese maldito traidor, pero...- tomó a la mujer de la nuca y la acercó a su cara- a cambio tendrás que ser especialmente complaciente hoy, Cissy.

La rubia asintió y el hombre inmediatamente tomó sus labios con rudeza para luego empezar a desprenderla de la túnica.

oOoOoOo

Después de la sesión de tortura Voldemort abandonó su trono y se retiró a sus habitaciones, dejando el cuerpo inconsciente del rubio tirado en medio de la habitación, aún tembloroso y con un hilillo de sangre que salía de su boca. Muchos mortífagos pasaron por ahí, pero nadie se apiadó del muchacho que se veía más pálido de lo normal.

Horas más tarde, unos pasos resonaron en la estancia y una figura pequeña se detuvo junto a Draco.

-Despierta mocoso- con su pie movió al joven inmóvil-. ¡Vamos, levántate!- lentamente los ojos grises se abrieron un poco y parpadearon varias veces para enfocar la vista hasta que reconoció a la mujer frente a él.

-Madre.

-Levántate, el Señor Tenebroso convocó a una reunión en una hora y los elfos tienen que limpiar.

Draco trató de ponerse en pie, pero un latigazo de dolor le recorrió la espina y optó por quedarse quieto

-No... no puedo. Ayúdame... a levantarme.

-No pienso ensuciarme las manos con escoria como tu- la mujer hizo una mueca de asco.

-Por favor... no puedo moverme...

-Mandaré a alguien por ti- dijo con un tono de fastidio y salió del salón sin siquiera mirar a su hijo.

Minutos más tarde tres hombres llegaron al lado del rubio y el más alto fue el que habló.

-Mira nada más a quién tenemos aquí, ¡Draco Malfoy en persona!- los dos hombres robustos que lo acompañaban rieron como idiotas-. Hace mucho tiempo que no salías de tus _aposentos_ \- se inclinó para quedar a su altura y lo tomó bruscamente de los cabellos-, ¿a qué se debe el honor de tu visita?

Draco reunió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y miró directamente a los ojos del mayor.

-¡Suéltame Nott!

-Deberías respetar a tus superiores niño- gruñó-. Para ti soy el Señor Nott.

-No eres más que... un sirviente.

-¡Mocoso insolente!- lo levantó por los cabellos y golpeó su costado con el puño provocando un gemido de dolor en el ojigris-. No quieras pasarte de listo conmigo, antes no podía hacer nada porque Lucius era la mano derecha del Lord, pero ahora que ya no está, ¿quién te salvará?- torció su boca en una extraña mueca que simulaba una sonrisa y arrojó el cuerpo desmadejado del rubio para patearlo en las costillas, haciendo que el muchacho escupiera sangre-. Crabbe, Goyle, encárguense del perro.

Draco se encontraba de nuevo en el piso, tratando de llevar un poco de aire a sus lastimados pulmones, cuando sintió como lo tomaban por los brazos y lo sacaban del lugar. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y el dolor se incrementaba a cada paso, pero no tenía fuerzas para protestar y se dejó arrastrar.

Mientras bajaban por una estrecha escalera que conducía a las mazmorras la temperatura iba descendiendo también, cuando llegaron a los calabozos Draco podía vislumbrar su aliento, que salía como una pequeña nube de vapor entre sus labios y se estremeció. Fue nuevamente lanzado al interior de la celda y su cuerpo cayó en el húmedo piso de piedra, la niebla de la inconciencia empezaba a invadirlo y sintió, más que vio, como lo encadenaban a los grilletes en la pared.

Escuchó los pasos de Crabbe y Goyle alejarse y sólo entonces se permitió liberar las lágrimas que hacía rato deseaba derramar. Estaba harto de la tortura a la que lo sometían a diario, cansado de las burlas y humillaciones. Cuanto daría por ver a sus amigos, a su padrino, por abrazar a su padre. Un pequeño sollozó escapó de su garganta. En poco tiempo empezarían las clases y sospechaba que no podría regresar a Hogwarts ese año.

En realidad, dudaba mucho que algún día pudiera salir de ese maldito lugar...

oOoOoOo

Aparecieron en lo que aparentemente era un bosque, a juzgar por los árboles que abundaban.

Estaban rodeados de un sin fin de plantas y arbustos que amortiguaron su caída, pero Remus cayó en otro tipo de superficie mullida. Se incorporó un poco sobre sus manos y vio debajo suyo a Lucius, que estaba a centímetros de su cara y lo observaba con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Se levantó inmediatamente, desarmó al rubio y se alejó algunos pasos, pero siguió apuntándolo con su varita.

-¿A dónde nos trajiste Malfoy?

-Espera- alzó las manos en señal de paz y se puso de pie lentamente.

-¡Dime dónde estamos! ¿Esta es la guarida de Voldemort? ¡Contesta!

-No, no. Cuando me di cuenta que estabas conmigo decidí venir aquí.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es una trampa?- Remus volteó a todos lados, como si esperara que en cualquier momento apareciera alguien más y se lanzara contra él.

-Estamos solos- negó-. Baja la varita por favor, tú tienes la mía, sabes que no soy una amenaza.

-No lo creo. ¿Qué hacías en casa de Harry? ¿Pensabas llevarle información a tu amo?

-No... yo... Bueno... sí, pero... yo...

-¡Maldito mortífago!

-Lupin, no sabes lo que es capaz de hacer el Señor Tenebroso. No lo conoces.

-No me digas, ¿crees que me comprarás con ese cuento barato? No eres mejor que él. Debería llamar a los aurores...

-¡NO!

-¿Vas a chantajearme? De una vez te digo que no servirá de nada.

-No lo hagas- susurró, angustiado-. Por favor... Tiene a Draco, no puedo dejarlo solo con ese monstruo.

-¿Qué?

- _Él_ tiene a mi hijo- dijo con voz estrangulada-. Lo ha convertido en su esclavo. No puedo abandonarlo, lo mataría en seguida.

El licántropo se quedó callado y observó detenidamente al hombre frente a él. Se veía más pálido de lo normal y unos surcos morados adornaban sus ojos, estaba más delgado y su cabello antes brillante y sedoso ahora se veía opaco y sin vida, atado en una precaria coleta. Su cara estaba descompuesta, sus ojos siempre fríos mostraban una profunda tristeza y su voz estaba teñida de desesperación. El hombre lobo buscó su olor y este le reveló sufrimiento, temor, angustia... Evidentemente Lucius decía la verdad.

-¡Por favor, tengo que salvar a mi hijo!- Remus sintió su corazón oprimirse ante la súplica en los ojos grises.

-Si es verdad, ¿cómo es que sigues de su lado?

-En esta guerra solo hay dos opciones: estar con el Señor Oscuro o en su contra.

-No es así. Puedes cambiar de bando, pedir protección para ti y para tu hijo...

-Prefiero estar de su lado que en su camino- una nota de amargura se coló en la voz del rubio.

-Si tú me dejaras... Yo podría ayudarte...

-¡No, no puedo! Me mataría, a mí y a Draco- Lucius se veía deshecho y de sus ojos surgieron dos lágrimas-. Además, si lo hiciera, ¿quién me asegura que los tuyos no harían lo mismo?

-Te equivocas. No todo es blanco y negro.

-Por favor, déjame ir. No le diré nada al Señor Tenebroso que los comprometa, te lo juro. Por favor...

-No puedo dejar que delates a Harry- alegó Remus débilmente.

-No lo haré... Te lo suplico...

-No puedo hacerlo...

-¡ES MI HIJO!- el gritó resonó por todo el bosque pero el licántropo escuchó claramente como algo dentro de él se rompía. Cerró sus ojos y apretó los puños fuertemente hasta hacerse daño.

-Vete- murmuró el castaño inaudiblemente.

-¿Lupin?

-¡Vete!

Remus tenía la mirada gacha, no soportaría ver marchar a Lucius una vez más.

Escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban y repentinamente se vio rodeado por los brazos del rubio, que lo estrechó contra su pecho. El hombre lobo se quedó quieto, sin atreverse a mover un solo músculo, y se dejó hacer. Un familiar aroma inundó sus sentidos y miles de sentimientos y sensaciones que creyó jamás volvería a experimentar lo invadieron.

-Gracias- susurró Lucius en su oído y lentamente se separó de él.

El castaño no tuvo el valor de levantar sus ojos cuando escuchó el _crack_ de la desaparición. Se quedó ahí, parado en medio de la nada, con el corazón roto y los ojos brillantes. Se dejó caer de rodillas y dejó a las lágrimas correr libres por sus mejillas.

-Perdóname Harry...

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 ***** Citando a Virgilio

 ****** ¿Alguien sabe cómo se llama el papá de Theodore Nott? Porque yo no y tuve que inventarme un nombre jejeje :)

Muchas gracias por sus reviews no saben lo feliz que me hacen, ¡me alegran el día! ❤❤❤

¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _Madame Potter-Malfoy_

 **Publicado:** 22/04/2017

 **Actualizado:** 28/05/2018


	4. La Mansión de Stinchcombe

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de Rowling, lo que no es producto de mi alocada mente.

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Primero que nada un millón de gracias por sus reviews, de verdad me hacen el día :D Y bueno pasando a otros temas, puede que piensen que este capítulo es muy soso o aburrido, yo prefiero pensar que es una especie de calma antes de la tormenta. A partir del próximo capítulo las cosas se irán complicando cada vez más y habrá mucha tensión y confrontaciones en ambos lados (entiéndase mortífagos y la orden).

Para evitar confusiones a partir de ahora me voy a referir a Harry como lobo y a Remus como licántropo.

 **Capítulo 4. La Mansión de Stinchcombe**

Sirius se percató que estaban en un bosque y observó el entorno tratando de orientarse, pero todo lo que veía eran cientos de enormes abetos que apenas dejaban pasar algunos rayos de sol. Volteó buscando a Harry, pues no estaba a la vista, y lo descubrió arriba de un árbol, quizá buscando a Remus o tratando de ubicarse al igual que él. Trató de avanzar hacia él pero inmediatamente tropezó con unos pequeños arbustos que obstruían el camino y el animago tuvo grandes dificultades para alcanzar a su ahijado que estaba varios metros por delante.

-¿Dónde estamos Harry?

-No lo sé- le contestó el joven bajando del árbol.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

-Nada me es familiar.

-Eso no es posible, tienes que conocer el lugar para poder aparecerte.

-Me concentré en Remus y aparecimos aquí...- el ojiverde se encongió de hombros.

-¡Genial! Moony fue secuestrado y nosotros estamos perdidos...

-No, Remus está cerca.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Ni siquiera sabes dónde estamos.

-Puedo olerlo... sé que está por aquí...

Sirius se extrañó pero no dijo nada y se limitó a seguir caminando. Después de varios minutos sin encontrar nada más que vegetación y uno que otro animalito, que en cuanto veían al muchacho se alejaban corriendo, este se paró en seco y volteó a la derecha, su padrino iba a preguntar por qué pero en ese momento escuchó un pequeño sollozo y miró a Harry que asintió a su muda pregunta. Se acercaron sigilosamente y ahí de rodillas, sujetándose la cabeza entre las manos, encontraron al licántropo.

-¿Remus?- el joven lobo se acercó al castaño y le tocó el hombro.

-¡Lo siento tanto Cachorro!- dijo Remus sin mirarlos y comenzó a llorar, un llanto de frustración e impotencia que estremecía su cuerpo con pequeños temblores.

-¿Qué pasa Moony? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo algo ese maldito?- preguntó el animago muy preocupado, nunca había visto así a su amigo.

-Lo siento... no pude... detenerlo- dijo entre sollozos.

-No pasa nada, lo importante es que estás bien- trató de consolarlo Harry.

-No, no entiendes... yo... _no_ _pude_ detenerlo... lo deje ir...

-¿HICISTE QUÉ?- Sirius abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y Harry se separó del licántropo al instante.

-Remus... ¿por qué harías algo así?

-Cachorro... lo siento... yo... yo... él me dijo... Voldemort... su hijo...

-Tranquilo, no te estoy entendiendo, explícate- el castaño respiró profundamente y se puso de pie.

-Voldemort tiene secuestrado a su hijo... me suplicó que lo dejara ir o lo matarían... a los dos...

-¿Voldemort tiene a Draco?- Harry estaba ciertamente confundido.

-¡Eso es una vil mentira! ¿Cómo pudiste creerle Moony?- Sirius miró reprobatoriamente a su amigo y este bajó la mirada.

-No es así... él fue sincero...

-¡No se puede confiar en un mortífago! ¡Es una despreciable serpiente!

-Mis instintos nunca me fallan- Remus se enfrentó a Sirius y lo miró directamente a los ojos- olía a miedo, estaba desesperado... sé que decía la verdad.

-Pues claro que tenía miedo, ¡pero de que lo entregaras a los aurores!- dijo el animago irónicamente.

-Ya basta Sirius- el tono de Harry fue autoritario y los dos hombres guardaron silencio al instante- si Remus dice que es verdad, yo le creo- su padrino iba a replicar pero no lo dejó hablar- además no podemos estar discutiendo esto aquí en medio del bosque. Tenemos que buscar un refugio, los aurores podrían rastrearnos.

-¿Aurores?

-Si, después de que desapareciste llegó un grupo de cinco con Robards a la cabeza y tuvimos que huir antes de que reconocieran a Sirius.

-¡La carta!

-No te preocupes lo tengo todo aquí- señaló su bolsillo derecho.

-Muy bien pero, ¿a dónde vamos?

-A Grimmauld Place- respondió Sirius como si fuera obvio.

-No.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

-Porque ahí estarán los demás de la orden, no puedo presentarme así con ellos, me harán muchas preguntas de las que no tengo respuestas...

-Harry tiene razón Padfoot, debemos buscar otro lugar- los tres se quedaron callados barajando las posibilidades y después de algunos minutos de silencio el moreno habló.

-¿Qué tal la casa de mi padre?

-¿La Mansión de los Potter?

-Si, nadie sabe de ella, ¿cierto?

-No- contestó su padrino- y ese es el problema.

-Pero tú has estado ahí antes- dijo el licántropo.

-Bueno si, pero cuando James supo que Voldemort estaba tras ellos decidió poner la mansión bajo _fidelio_ y él era el guardián del secreto, al morir James el secreto lo hizo con él.

-Pero mi padre me la heredó, ¿por qué lo haría si no iba a poder encontrarla?

-Busquemos en las escrituras que te dejó Cachorro, tal vez hallemos algo ahí- Harry asintió, sacó el baúl encogido del bolsillo y lo volvió a su tamaño original. Lo abrió, sacó el fajo de papeles y entre los tres buscaron algo que pudiera serles de utilidad.

-¡Aquí está!- exclamó Harry luego de un rato y les mostró un trozo de pergamino que tenía escrita únicamente una línea.

-Espera Harry- lo detuvo su padrino antes de que hablara.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No debes decirnos donde está Cachorro.

-¿Por qué?

-Así la ubicación de la mansión permanecerá secreta- le contestó Sirius- no podemos arriesgarnos a que pase lo mismo que con Pettigrew.

-Oigan, yo confío en ambos.

-Harry...

-Ustedes son mi familia, sé que nunca me traicionarían- les dedicó una dulce sonrisa a los merodeadores.

-Gracias Harry, prometo no decepcionarte- su padrino lo abrazó y el muchacho le correspondió un poco incómodo.

-Gracias Cachorro, no te defraudaremos- el licántropo devolvió la sonrisa.

- _"La Mansión de los Potter puede ser encontrada a las afueras de Stinchcombe en Gloucestershire"_ \- leyó Harry en voz alta.

-No debe estar muy lejos de aquí.

-¿Sabes dónde estamos Moony?

-Si no me equivoco en el bosque de Dean.

-Muy bien, entonces hagámoslo, ¿puedes llevarnos Remus?- el castaño asintió y tras guardar los pergaminos se tomaron de las manos y desaparecieron.

Llegaron a una colina rodeada de un inmenso prado verde a las afueras de una pequeña aldea y los tres amigos observaron maravillados la hermosa vista que tenían desde ahí. A varios metros se podía distinguir un muro de piedra que delimitaba los terrenos de una propiedad, más allá una verja de hierro daba paso a un camino de adoquínes flanqueado a ambos lados por inmensos árboles y que conducía hasta la puerta principal de la casona.

-Llegamos- dijo Sirius sonriendo.

-Eso creo- contestó Remus.

-¿Van a quedarse ahí o vamos a entrar?- les gritó Harry que ya iba a medio camino. Los hombres corrieron hasta alcanzarlo y cuando llegaron a la entrada se miraron unos a otros sin saber que hacer.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Hay un timbre o algo así?- preguntó el ojiverde mirando todo extasiado. La verja tenía al centro el escudo de la familia que consistía en un león de oro parado en sus patas traseras sobre un fondo rojo, una guirnalda de crisantemos en oro blanco lo rodeaba y una banda con la frase _AMORIS ET VERUM*_ se situaba debajo

-Intenta tocar el escudo, tal vez reconozca tu magia- dijo su padrino.

-Pero esto está protegido con fuertes hechizos, ¿y si me repele?

-No lo creo Cachorro, las mansiones antiguas tienen hechizos de sangre, por lo tanto si eres miembro de la familia te dejará entrar- el castaño puso su mano en el hombro del muchacho para darle confianza.

Harry pasó su mano sobre el lomo del león y repentinamente la verja se abrió con un pequeño chirrido. Harry, Sirius y Remus se adentraron en los terrenos y sintieron un cosquilleo cuando traspasaron las barreras, la reja se cerró tras ellos y siguieron el camino serpenteante hasta que llegaron a la puerta principal de la casa. La mansión era de estilo victoriano y constaba de cuatro plantas, lo que aparentemente era el ático y una torre en el lado norte. Tenía paredes blancas con amplios ventanales, balcones y techos inclinados en color vino. La puerta principal era doble, fabricada en madera de caoba con aldabas de oro en forma de cabeza de león y manijas en el mismo material. El joven lobo se acercó y llamó a la puerta esperando que alguien los atendiera.

-¿Creen que haya alguien que pueda abrirnos?

-Pues hace muchos años había elfos, no sé...- un pequeño _plop_ interrumpió lo que sea que el animago fuera a decir y todos voltearon a ver a la criatura que apareció ante ellos. Llevaba un vestidito negro, un moño en la cabeza del mismo color y zapatos a juego.

-Em... ¿hola?- dijo el moreno inseguro- soy Harry Potter.

-¿Harry Potter?- la pequeña elfina lo miró asombrada abriendo sus grandes ojos cafés- ¿el amito Harry?- la elfina jadeó al reconocerlo- ¡amo Harry, señor!- chilló la criatura con su aguda voz y se lanzó a los pies del muchacho llorando a raudales.

-¿Me conoces?

-Por supuesto señor, usted es el hijo del amo James y el ama Lily, ¡por fin ha vuelto!- se volvió a lanzar a sus pies haciendo exageradas reverencias y tocando el piso con su nariz.

-Para por favor- dijo el chico muy avergonzado mirando las sonrisas mal disimuladas de sus amigos- levántate, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Mi nombre es Sally señor- la elfina se levantó sólo para hacer una reverencia- soy el ama de llaves de la Mansión de los Potter señor.

-Pues mucho gusto Sally, como te dije yo soy Harry, él es mi padrino Sirius Black y él es mi amigo Remus Lupin.

-Bienvenidos- hizo otra reverencia- ¡Sally está tan contenta amo Harry!

-¿Podemos entrar?

-¡Oh! Lo siento mucho señor, ¡Sally ha sido muy descortés!- la criatura ya llevaba una mano para golpearse la cabeza pero Harry la detuvo.

-No Sally, no lo hagas. Mejor llevanos adentro y muestranos la casa.

-Como ordene señor- Sally abrió las puertas de la casa y todos entraron a un amplio recibidor.

El piso y la escalera eran de mármol y estaban pulcramente pulidos, las puertas al igual que la de entrada eran de madera de caoba. Del techo colgaba un gran candelabro de cristal y las paredes eran de color crema. En la pared izquierda se encontraba una chimenea de granito blanco, en medio una gran alfombra redonda con el escudo de la familia y en la derecha una mesita con un florero al lado de una puerta. La elfina se retiró para dar aviso a los demás elfos y Harry junto a sus amigos se dedicaron a explorar la mansión. Al centro más al fondo del recibidor se situaban las escaleras que daban acceso a los demás pisos y había una puerta a cada lado de esta. La del lado izquierdo daba al salón principal decorado con papel tapiz de damasco en rojo burdeos, contaba con varios silloncitos de terciopelo, mesas y un piano en un extremo, ventanales que eran casi tan altos como la pared, una puerta de cristal conducía a un jardín con un estanque y un pequeño puente de piedra lo atravesaba y llevaba a un gazebo con sillones de mimbre, había también candelabros de cristal y al fondo un servicio para los invitados. La puerta de la derecha daba al comedor principal, las paredes pintadas de beige, tres candelabros de cristal colgaban del techo, había una enorme mesa de madera rectangular, al rededor de cincuenta sillas de piel beige la rodeaban y al fondo estaba el acceso a las cocinas.

Se dirigieron a la escalera para subir a la primera planta que contaba con cuatro habitaciones: un saloncito de té pintado en rosa palo, con sillones tapizados en color perla, una mesita de centro, una alfombra blanca, una lámpara de pie, una chimenea con figuritas de porcelana, varios candelabros de pared y dos ventanas con cortinas traslúcidas; una enorme biblioteca tenía dos de las cuatro paredes cubiertas con estanterías llenas de libros de todo tipo, un ventanal que iluminaba la habitación, candelabros de pared, dos silloncitos junto a la chimenea, varias sillas y una mesita de estudio; un desayunador- comedor privado con las paredes de color gris claro, una mesa rectangular con seis sillas de madera blanca, candelabros de pared, dos ventanas con cortinas traslúcidas y un balcón; y por último estaba el estudio pintado en color gris antracita, tenía una estantería con los libros de la familia, un escritorio con un sillón de cuero negro y al frente dos sillas, detrás del escritorio un ventanal con cortinas de damasco, una chimenea de mármol blanco sobre la que estaba una fotografía mágica de sus padres y los que suponía eran sus abuelos y junto a la chimenea había un mueble bar con variedad de bebidas, vasos y copas.

Avanzaron a la segunda planta y descubrieron lo que parecían las habitaciones de invitados pues si bien eran espaciosas sólo contaban con una cama adoselada de tamaño matrimonial, una mesita de noche con lámpara, una comoda, un diván, un tocador con taburete, un escritorio, un biombo, una ventana con balcón, piso alfombrado y un baño con ducha. Había diez habitaciones en este piso.

En la tercer planta se encontraban las habitaciones de la familia. Contaban con una pequeña antesala donde había tres sofás, una mesita de centro, tres sillas de madera forradas en piel, dos lámpara de pie, una chimenea, candelabros de pared y el piso estaba alfombrado. Una puerta conducía a la habitación donde había una cama king size adoselada, dos buros con lámpara, un diván, un tocador con taburete, un espejo de cuerpo entero, una mesita con dos sillas al lado de la ventana, un balcón, una puerta que daba al vestidor y otra más al baño que estaba equipado con una bañera grande, una ducha y un inodoro. Había seis habitaciones en este piso.

Por último la cuarta planta era el desván y abarcaba todo el piso a excepción del pasillo de la escalera. El piso de madera estaba desnudo y de las paredes- que más bien eran el techo- sobresalían varias ventanas que iluminaban perfectamente toda la habitación, había una chimenea también de madera y al fondo, al norte de la habitación, se situaba la torre de la mansión.

Regresaron al hall para llamar a Sally y pedirle les preparara la comida pues estaban hambrientos, pero en lugar de la elfina los recibió un anciano elfo vestido con un pequeño traje negro, zapatos a juego y anteojos.

-Buenas tardes señores- hizo una reverencia a los tres y luego se dirigió al ojiverde- es un placer tenerlo de vuelta joven amo. Mi nombre es Bulo y soy el mayordomo de la familia Potter.

-Hola Bulo, muchas gracias.

-Hace mucho tiempo que esperabamos su regreso señor.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Harry se dio cuenta que Sally había dicho algo similar- ¿ustedes sabían que vendría?- preguntó contrariado.

-Si señor, pero creíamos que nunca más volvería.

-No lo entiendo.

-Hace muchos años, cuando los amos se ocultaron de quien-usted-sabe, el amo James nos advirtió del peligro y nos dio la orden de permanecer en la mansión a esperar su regreso. Encargó a Bulo la misión de cuidarlo si algo llegaba a pasarle a los amos, una persona debía contactarme y así yo podría traerlo de vuelta, a usted y sus amigos.

-Espera, ¿qué?

-Al término de la guerra el amo Harry debía regresar con sus padres, con el señor Black o con el señor Lupin aquí a la mansión, pero paso el tiempo y nadie llamó a Bulo. No podía desobedecer las ordenes del amo James y salir a buscarlo, por eso hemos esperado su retorno por más de dieciséis años...

Por un momento todo quedó en un tenso silencio. La mente de Harry trabajaba a toda velocidad y lentamente proceso las palabras que Bulo le decía. Sus padres no lo habían dejado en la calle. Sus padres no querían que creciera con los Dursley. Sus padres querían el volviera a su _hogar_...

-¿Me estas diciendo que todo este tiempo debí haber vuelto?- el lobo comenzaba a enojarse y sus ojos destellaron.

-Si señor, esta es su casa, aunque legalmente pasa a ser de su propiedad al cumplir la mayoría de edad- comentó Bulo sin percatarse del estado de su amo.

-¡¿Y por qué nadie me dijo nada?!- se dirigió a los hombres detrás de él.

-Yo... no lo sabía Cachorro- Remus se sintió mal al saber que Harry creció alejado del mundo al que pertenecía pero siempre había supuesto que era la única opción que tenía, a él nunca le hubieran permitido quedarse con un bebé y con Sirius en prisión los únicos parientes que le quedaban eran los Dursley. Ahora que sabía que no era así sospechaba que algo raro había pasado.

-Yo tampoco sabía nada Harry, lo siento mucho. Si no hubiera sido encarcelado yo te habría cuidado, lo sabes, eres como un hijo para mí- Sirius escuchó como su ahijado suspiraba pesadamente.

-Lo siento... ustedes no tienen la culpa, nadie la tiene supongo. El único responsable es Voldemort... ese despreciable ser es el causante de todas mis desgracias- el moreno apretó los puños con furia y sintió algo removerse en su interior pero respiró hondo para calmarse.

-Si el señor me permite, la comida está servida, Tacy los guiará al comedor- en ese instante apareció una elfina con una vestimenta similar a la de Sally con la diferencia de que esta llevaba un delantal blanco.

-Gracias Bulo- Harry esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Por aquí amo, señores- indicó la elfina y todos la siguieron hasta el comedor privado donde los esperaba un delicioso banquete.

Comieron en un incómodo silencio y cuando hubieron terminado ya empezaba a oscurecer por lo tanto pidieron a Sally les mostrara donde podían dormir. El ama de llaves los guió hasta la tercera planta y los colocó en las habitaciones, por supuesto a Harry lo condujo a la habitación al final del pasillo que era la recámara principal, se distinguía de las demás por tener el escudo de la familia en la puerta y ser un poco más amplia, pues tenía un estudio privado. Los tres se adentraron en sus habitaciones respectivamente, la de Harry estaba decorada en tonos cálidos, la de Sirius era de tonos terrosos y en la de Remus abundaban los colores ocre.

El joven lobo fue directamente al cuarto de baño donde Sally amablemente le había preparado la bañera. Se desnudó frente al espejo que estaba sobre el lavabo y observó detenidamente su reflejo. Lo primero que notó fue que no llevaba sus anteojos desde esta mañana, al parecer ya no los necesitaba; descubrió que la famosa cicatriz de su frente se había difuminado, pasando a ser poco más que una fina línea blanca; sus ojos, los mismos ojos de su madre, siempre fueron brillantes pero ahora había algo más, si miraba atentamente podía vislumbrar un destello que calificó como peligroso, casi podía jurar que pudo percibir una presencia ajena en ellos; su cuerpo había ganado musculatura con los años y los duros entrenamientos de quidittch, pero no pudo evitar darse cuenta que ahora su cuerpo era estilizado, cada músculo parecía haber sido sincelado minuciosamente dando como resultado una verdadera obra de arte a la vista, incluso cierta parte de su cuerpo parecía haber crecido algunos centímetros, Harry apartó la mirada sonrojado y se dirigió a la tina.

El agua caliente inmediatamente lo relajó, sin embargó su cabeza daba vueltas tratando de asimilar toda la informanción que recibió de golpe en un solo día. La carta de su padre, el espionaje de Lucius, la extraña reacción de Remus, la mansión, las palabras de Bulo... _«el amo Harry debía regresar con sus padres, con el señor Black o con el señor Lupin...»_ ¿Cómo es posible que todo esto le hubiera pasado a él? Se supone que lo enviaron con sus despreciables tíos porque eran su única familia, para crecer alejado de toda la carga de ser el niño-que-vivió le habían dicho. En su momento lo agradeció pero ahora se preguntaba, ¿qué tan cierto era eso? De acuerdo que nunca le gustó ser el centro de atención pero hubiera preferido crecer en la casa de sus padres, con Sirius, con Remus, incluso con los elfos. _'Estaría solo, sí, pero al menos ellos no me hubieran tratado como basura'_. Apartó esos lúgubres pensamientos y salió de la bañera, se vistió con su viejo pijama que extrajo de su baúl y se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente el ojiverde durmió hasta muy tarde y después de asearse se reunió con sus amigos en el salón de té y disfrutó de un tardío desayuno, cortesía de Missy la elfina encargada de la cocina. Cuando Tacy retiró la bandeja con los platos sucios, finalmente Harry rompió el silencio que empezaba a incomodarlo.

-Aún no puedo creerlo.

-¿El qué?

-El que sea un hombre lobo, el que mis padres lo hayan sido también, el que esta casa sea mía... el que me hayan enviado a un "hogar" donde me trataban peor que a un elfo doméstico...- esto último lo dijo con todo el desprecio del que fue capaz.

-No te atormentes Cachorro, lo pasado ya pasó.

-Lo que tienes que hacer ahora es acostumbrarte a la idea de que eres un hombre lobo, y uno muy poderoso- comentó Sirius sin poder evitar que una nota de orgullo se colara en su voz.

-Lo que debo hacer es sacar ventaja de esto para poder derrotar a Voldemort- contestó Harry con un extraño brillo en los ojos que erizó los vellos de la nuca de los adultos.

-No me gusta la idea pero tienes razón. Creo que ahora tenemos una oportunidad de ganarle a ese cara de serpiente- dijo el animago.

-Puede ser, pero necesitas entrenarte Cachorro, no puedes lanzarte de cabeza sin saber a lo que te enfrentas.

-Lo sé, pero antes que nada necesito aclarar mi mente, familiarizarme con todo esto- hizo un gesto con las manos señalándose a sí mismo y al rededor- tal vez deba visitar la cámara de Gringotts y ver que hay ahí.

-Eso podrías dejarlo para después, ha sido mucho para un solo día, tómatelo con calma.

-¿Por qué no das un paseo por los terrenos? Si no mal recuerdo, James siempre hablaba de un lago- lo animó Remus.

-Está bien- aceptó Harry- ¿ustedes no vienen?

-En un momento te alcanzamos- dijo su padrino y el ojiverde asintió.

Salió por la puerta del frente y rodeó la casa, un camino de adoquínes igual que el de la entrada lo llevó a un jardín de rosas rodeado con setos formando un amplio cuadrado, al centro había una hermosa fuente de piedra y cuatro bancas del mismo material estaban dispersadas a los lados. El moreno se dedicó a observar las flores y se preguntó vagamente si a su madre le gustarían tanto como a él.

Había dos caminos más: uno se perdía entre los árboles y el otro llevaba a lo que sin duda eran las caballerizas. Las paredes eran de piedra con tejados altos, estaba dividida en ocho cubículos y unas pequeñas puertas dejaban ver las cabezas de los animales que curiosos se asomaban a ver al extraño visitante. Pero cuando Harry estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se dio cuenta de que no eran exactamente caballos los animales que estaban ahí. Eran muy parecidos pero estos tenían un par de hermosas alas negras. El muchacho estaba fascinado y se acercó a acariciar a un ejemplar alazán con un lucero.

-¿Qué animal eres?- el caballo relinchó alegremente y se dejó acariciar.

-Se llaman aethonans señor- Harry brincó y soltó un gritito nada masculino, un elfo con overol azul y unas graciosas botas se había aparecido de la nada y ahora lo miraba atentamente- son un tipo de caballos alados parientes de los abraxans, granians y thestrals señor.

-H-hola, me has dado un susto de muerte- suspiró- ¿eres un elfo de la familia?

-Si señor, me llamo Bocky, soy el encargado de cuidar a los caballos.

-¿Aethonans?- el elfo asintió- son muy hermosos, ¿tienen nombre?

-El ama Lily los nombró a todos, pero algunos ya murieron y sólo quedan tres de ellos. Los otros cinco son crías que nacieron después de...

-Ya veo- interrumpió- ¿cuáles son los que nombró mi madre?

-Estos- señaló las primeras tres casillas- ese se llama Sultán- señaló al aethonan que acariciaba- este es Storm, fue la montura del amo James- apuntó al caballo zaino- y esta era la favorita del ama Lily- señaló una yegua baya de patas negras- se llama Calypso.

-¿Y los otros?

-No tienen nombre, tal vez usted quiera nombrarlos señor.

-Tal vez- sonrió imaginando a sus padres paseando por los terrenos en sus caballos- ¿puedo montar uno?

-Por supuesto señor- Bocky sacó a un caballo alazán con un lunar blanco en la nariz- este es hijo de Storm y Calypso. Es el más veloz de todos pero es el más manso también- el elfo ayudó al muchacho a montar al aethonan haciendo que el animal se inclinara en sus patas delanteras- si sigue ese camino llegará al lago, es muy bonito en esta época del año señor.

-Muy bien, gracias Bocky.

-Sólo tenga cuidado con las alas señor, no les gusta...

-Que les arranquen las plumas, ya- Harry no pudo evitar acordarse de Hagrid y sonrió ampliamente. Así pues el joven lobo se encaminó al bosque montado en su aethonan, mientras Remus y Sirius discutían algunos asuntos en la mansión.

-¿Crees que Dumbledore tuvo algo que ver?- preguntó Remus.

-No, no lo creo, estoy seguro- exclamó Sirius molesto- tiene que ser él la persona que contactaría a Bulo.

-Si el sabía que Harry podía regresar, ¿por qué lo mandó entonces con los Dursley?

-¡No lo sé! Lo que sí sé es que Bulo te tendría que haber traído junto a Harry. Él debía crecer aquí en el mundo mágico, en su hogar, con su familia, este es el lugar al que pertenece, ¡no con esos asquerosos muggles!

-Ya, pero ni tú ni yo sabíamos nada de esto.

-Podría apostar a que Albus sí, James nunca habría dejado a Harry desprotegido, la carta es prueba de ello. Y lo que dijo el elfo...

-Eso es una acusación muy grave Sirius- dijo el licántropo muy serio- nadie sabe realmente lo que pasó, puede que todo haya sido una terrible confusión, como dijo Harry.

-No lo sé Moony, hay algo que no encaja en todo esto. Lo mejor será confrontar a Dumbledore y preguntarle directamente.

-No podemos hacerlo Sirius, no tenemos pruebas, son sólo suposiciones tuyas. Si todo resulta ser falso...

-Aún así tenemos que hablar con él de la herencia de Harry, tal vez podamos averiguar algo.

-Esa desición no te corresponde.

-Lo sé pero el viejo es muy listo, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta- se quedaron en silencio perdidos en sus pensamientos hasta que el castaño habló minutos después.

-Tal vez tengas tengas razón, debemos enfrentarlo antes de que Harry lo haga, es muy listo y pronto llegará a la misma conclusión que nosotros, aún no sabe controlar su temperamento, podría transformarse y atacarlo.

-Exacto. Por eso debemos acordar una reunión con él en Grimmauld Place para no levantar sospechas.

-Muy bien, pero Harry no debe enterarse de esto. Bastantes problemas tiene con todo lo de su herencia como para sumarle otro.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-Entonces hagámoslo, llamemos a Dumbledore...

* * *

 **Datos curiosos:**

 **1.** Stinchcombe Manor en verdad existe, es un asilo de ancianos y clínica privada. Esta situada en Stinchcombe cerca de Dursley en el condado de Gloucestershire en Inglaterra.

Y se preguntarán (o tal vez no ¬.¬) ¿por qué decidí poner ahí la mansión de los Potter? Muy simple, si ustedes recuerdan la familia Potter desciende de un mago llamado Linfred _Stinchcombe_ al que apodaban "The Potterer". Me pareció interesante que la familia vivió en el oeste de Inglaterra (que es donde se encuentra la mansión) y además el Valle de Godric está en West Country, una región del sudoeste de Inglaterra que abarca los condados de Avon, Cornwall, Devon, Dorset, Somerset, _Gloucestershire_ y Wiltshire, sin contar que Rowling nació por estos lares jejeje :P

No se ustedes pero a mí esto se me hace demasiada coincidencia... o tal vez sólo sean alucinaciones mías... en fin :D

 **2.** Significado del escudo de los Potter.

León: valor, poder, dignidad, autoridad, dominio, justicia, sabiduría, ferocidad, liderazgo, fuerza y honor. Y es el emblema de la casa Gryffindor, que es la casa a la que pertenecieron los Potter :D

Crisantemo blanco: la verdad, sinceridad y amor leal.

 ***** Según el traductor significa "amor y verdad".

Contestando a sus reviews:

 **Guest:** ¡Hola! Que bueno que te gustó :D Pero lamento decir que aún no es posible que se encuentren las parejas, queda un largo camino para eso (otros cuatro o cinco capítulos jejeje)

 **Ryogana:** ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que te haya gustado este también y leernos en el siguiente capítulo :)

 **AstridRedHair86:** ¡Hola! Mil, mil gracias de verdad, son muy halagadoras tus palabras. No soy ni de cerca una escritora profesional pero así como me gusta recibir sus reviews, trato de entregarles un trabajo bien hecho y pongo todo mi esfuerzo y amor en cada capítulo. Me hace muy feliz que mi trabajo te guste y que sea merecedor de tu admiración :D Nuevamente muchas gracias! Nos leemos pronto!

 **Bonnibell Snape:** ¡Chica lista! ¡Acertaste casi en todo! Aunque no es exactamente como dices, especialmente la relación de Lucius y Remus, peeero si es por ahí la cosa :D Supongo que he sido muy predecible, ¡hay que cambiar eso! Y tengo algunas sorpresillas que espero no puedas adivinar tan fácilmente jejeje :) En fin ojalá te haya gustado la actualización :)

 **Jess Granger s:** Jajaja no por favor no mueras! :D Y bueno, si es cierto que me refiero a Remus, ¿a quién más si no? Jejeje me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero que este también ;)

Bien, es todo por ahora, les mando un fuerte abrazo y todo mi amor en este día del niño, porque nunca dejamos de ser niños en nuestro corazón ;) ❤❤❤

¡Hasta la próxima!

 _Madame Potter-Malfoy_


	5. Revelaciones

**Disclaimer:** A excepción de la trama y una que otra cosilla, todo es propiedad de Rowling y la Warner Bros.

 **Notas de autora:** Primero que nada pido una enorme disculpa por el retraso, me gusta publicar cada semana pero esta vez se me hizo imposible, así que lo siento :( En segundo lugar, bueno, aquí les traigo otro capítulo: aparecen más personajes, nuevos descubrimientos, las cosas empiezan a complicarse... ya saben, lo normal :D jejejeje ¡Que disfruten la lectura!

 **Capítulo 5. Revelaciones**

Molly Weasley se encontraba en la cocina preparando tranquilamente el almuerzo. Fred, George y Charlie estaban de visita y más tarde llegarían Bill y Fleur, ¡tendría la casa llena! Además, según le comentó Ron, también había invitado a Harry y Hermione a venir antes de entrar al colegio, eso agregaba dos personas más a la lista y esto la preocupó un poco ya que la casa no era tan grande para alojar a tantas personas, pero aún así la entusiasmaba mucho la idea de tener a todos sus "hijos" en casa, pues a los mejores amigos de Ron los consideraba como tal. Tan sólo le gustaría que Percy también estuviera ahí, si bien era cierto que habían tenido problemas últimamente, seguía siendo su hijo. _'Ojalá que recapacitara y llegado el momento peleara del lado correcto...'_

Un aleteó distrajo a la matriarca pelirroja de sus reflexiones y se asomó por la pequeña ventana de la cocina. A varios metros distinguió un punto blanco en el cielo que inmediatamente reconoció como la lechuza de Harry. Supuso que el ojiverde había enviado la respuesta a la carta de su hijo, pero cuando Hedwig finalmente llegó y se posó en una silla, Molly se dio cuenta que no llevaba ninguna carta y se extrañó. Harry no solía dejar libre a su lechuza a menos que hubiera problemas en casa.

-¡Ronald!- gritó a todo pulmón.

-¿Qué pasa mamá?- su hijo llegó corriendo al escuchar semejante grito.

-Acaba de llegar la lechuza de Harry pero...

-¡Genial!

-Espera hijo no...- Ron la ignoró y se acercó al ave tan sólo para descubrir que no llevaba nada atado a sus patas.

-¿Eh? No trae respuesta.

-Es lo que trataba de decirte, llegó sin carta.

-¿Crees que Harry este bien? No suele liberar a Hedwig a menos que tenga problemas con esos odiosos muggles a los que llama tíos- hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Sí, yo pensé lo mismo, pero creo que no debemos preocuparnos. En unos días Sirius y Remus irán a recogerlo, tal vez sólo la dejó libre para que diera una vuelta y estirara las alas...

-Supongo que tienes razón mamá, vamos Hedwig te daré un poco de agua- Ron llamó al ave y esta se posó en su hombro, después ambos desaparecieron por las escaleras.

Algunas horas más tarde llegaron Bill y Fleur como habían prometido y el clan Weasley se reunió en el pequeño comedor para disfrutar de un tardío almuerzo. Luego de comer permanecieron sentados a la mesa charlando de cualquier cosa cuando se escuchó el ruido de la chimenea que los puso a todos en alerta, pues no esperaban a nadie. Fred y George, Ron e incluso Ginny inmediatamente desenfundaron sus varitas al tiempo que Bill y Charlie se levantaban para ir a la habitación contigua, donde se encontraba la chimenea, y averiguar quien era el extraño visitante, pero antes de poder entrar un muy pálido Arthur casi los atropella de camino a la cocina.

-¡Arthur!

-¡Papá!

-Molly, chicos, tenemos problemas- dijo el pelirrojo mayor con un tono tan serio que no encajaba con el hombre usualmente alegre que todos conocían.

-¿Arthur que pasa? Me estás asustando.

-Es Harry...- todos se tensaron al oír el nombre del moreno- lo secuestraron...- por un momento reino un completo silencio mientras trataban de asimilar las palabras de Arthur, hasta que fue roto por un grito histérico.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Molly palideció y se llevo una mano al pecho.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- dijo Ron con voz ahogada.

-¿Eso es cierto papá?- Bill.

-No puedes hablar en serio...- Charlie.

-Calmense por favor- pidió el patriarca y todos guardaron silencio- hubo una alarma en Privet Drive por un ataque de mortífagos...

-¡¿Mortífagos en Privet Drive?!- Molly sintió sus piernas temblar y tuvo que sostenerse de Charlie- ¡No es posible! ¿Cómo pudieron traspasar las barreras de protección?

-Las barreras desaparecieron por la noche, supongo que cuando Harry cumplió los diesisiete años- explicó Arthur- Robards y su escuadrón fueron a investigar pero al parecer llegaron tarde pues solo vieron como un hombre vestido de negro se desaparecía con Harry.

-¿Quién era?- preguntaron los gemelos.

-No pudieron reconocerlo, sólo a Harry, y cuando fueron a comprobar la casa de sus tíos los encontraron en un sueño inducido y su habitación estaba destrosada, se llevaron todo...

-No...- susurró Ginny con los ojos húmedos.

-¡Pero aquí está Hedwig! Tal vez Harry logró escapar y viene para acá- dijo Fred y George asintió.

-¿Hedwig? ¿Está aquí? ¿Cuándo llegó?- preguntó su padre esperanzado.

-Está mañana, pero no traía ningún mensaje...- Ron cada vez estaba más angustiado por su mejor amigo.

-¿Creen que Harry esté con... quien-ustedes-saben?- Fleur expresó lo que todos temían pero nadie se atrevió a contestar.

-¿Sirius y Remus ya lo saben?- preguntó Bill y su padre negó.

-Sabía que no debiamos dejar a Harry con esos muggles- dijo Ron en un tono que claramente decía _"te lo dije"_ mirando a su padre directamente a los ojos.

-Sirius va a matar a Dumbledore cuando se entere- comentó George pues, en efecto, Sirius no estaría para nada contento con la desaparición de su ahijado, y conociendo el temperamento explosivo de los Black era más que probable que el animago se iría sobre Albus, el supuesto encargado de la seguridad del muchacho.

-Debimos haber sabido que algo así podía pasar, que cuando Harry se hiciera mayor la protección de sangre dejaría de funcionar- se lamentó Molly.

-Tal vez lo mejor sea que ni Sirius ni Remus se enteren por el momento- sugirió Bill y todos lo miraron con el ceño fruncido- lo último que necesitamos es que salgan a buscar a Harry y que los atrapen los aurores.

-Si la noticia ya corre por todo el Ministerio, en algunas horas estará publicado en El Profeta, es cuestión de tiempo para que se entere- obvió Charlie.

-Están recluidos en el cuartel, no pueden salir y nadie que no sea parte de la Orden puede entrar, por lo tanto, a menos que se lo digamos nosotros mismos, no hay forma de que se enteren.

-Eso es lo de menos, ahora debemos pensar que vamos a hacer, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras Harry probablemente está en peligro- exclamó Ron.

Todos comenzaron a discutir acerca de que acciones deberían tomar, los más jovenes querían salir a buscar al moreno ellos mismos, los adultos creían que lo mejor sería convocar una reunión de la orden para organizar un plan de búsqueda y rescate de ser necesario, pero al final decidieron que lo mejor era informar a Dumbledore y esperar que decidía.

Después de lo que parecieron horas por fin notificaron al director de Hogwarts de la desaparición de Harry y este, a través de la red flu, les pidió que guardaran la calma, prometió que investigaría en el Ministerio todo lo que pudiera, e iría personalmente a Privet Drive. Solicitó a demás que no informaran a Sirius pues no quería que cometiera una locura, ya después hablaría con él. Sin embargo el pelirrojo menor escuchó la conversación en total desacuerdo, tenía otros planes y tratando de no llamar mucho la atención salió de la habitación rumbo a su cuarto.

-Debo avisar a Hermione- dijo Ron para sí mismo y se dispuso a escribir un corto mensaje para su amiga castaña.

 _Hermione_

 _Le ha ocurrido algo a Harry. No te puedo decir más por ahora pero necesito de tu ayuda. Por favor ven lo más pronto posible a la Madriguera._

 _Ron_

-Hedwig, necesito que le lleves esto a Hermione por favor, es urgente- pidió al ave de su amigo, amarrando el sobre a su pata y abriendo la ventana para verla marchar.

ooo

La Mansión Riddle nunca le pareció tan temible como ahora. Se apareció en el cementerio fuera de las protecciones y llevaba al rededor de una hora parado ahí sin decidirse a entrar. Sabía lo que le esperaba en aquel lugar, pero no podía fallarle a su hijo otra vez... ni tampoco a _él_... Tomando valor de quién sabe donde caminó hasta la puerta de la imponente casona y se dirigió a los aposentos de su señor. Un sudor frío recorrió su espalda y su corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente cuando se encontró frente a la puerta de aquella habitación, inhaló profundamente y dio dos suaves golpes en la madera, esperando, hasta que una siseante voz dio su consentimiento para entrar.

-Mi señor- se arrodilló e inclinó la cabeza para mostrar sus respetos al ser nauseabundo que se encontraba tranquilamente en su trono tomando una copa de vino.

-Luciusss... por fin hass decidido volver, me preguntaba cuanto máss tendría que esperar- el rubio levantó la vista y vio que su señor lo miraba con suspicacia- has tardado demassiado, esspero que me traigass buenass noticiasss...

-Lo siento Milord pero al parecer no fue nada importante, busqué por todos lados y lo más notable que pude encontrar fue un incidente de magia accidental realizada por un menor.

-¿Magia accidental? Esso es ridículo- el aludido tragó saliva- tardaste una semana siguiendo el maldito rastro, ¿y me dices que fue magia accidental?

-Sucedió a las afueras de Epsom mi señor, en Surrey.

-No colmess mi paciencia Malfoy- advirtió.

-Hubo un accidente con un niño de 8 años, atacó a su padre y estuvo a punto de asesinarlo, al parecer el hombre los maltrataba a él y a su madre...

-¿Qué me dicess de Potter?

-¿P-potter?- el corazón del rubio se detuvo.

-Todo el Mundo Mágico sabe que Harry Potter está desaparecido, incluso me culpan a mí por esso, ¿vas a decirme que no lo sabías?- el ojigris bajó la cabeza- Llegué a pensar que eras el responsable Luciusss, lamentablemente, como ya comprobé, no tieness las hagallass para hacerlo- le dirigió una mirada de desprecio y dio otro sorbo a su copa.

-Lo siento mi señor, yo no...

-¿Creesss que soy esstúpido?- siseó el Lord Oscuro.

-Por supuesto que no mi señor.

-Te daré otra oportunidad Luciusss- se puso de pie y deslizó su varita por la manga de su túnica hasta su mano- ¿qué fue lo que averiguasste?

-Milord, yo...

Voldemort caminó lentamente hacia el hombre que estaba de rodillas para posarse frente a él, lo tomó sorpresivamente del cabello y levantó su cabeza hasta clavar sus penetrantes ojos rojos en los grises. Lucius inmediatamente sintió la invasión a su mente y lo dejó entrar, sabía que si se resistía sería peor. El mago oscuro hurgó en sus recuerdos hasta dar con el indicado.

 _"Llevaba días siguiendo ese rastro y finalmente lo llevó a aquel lugar, era un vecindario pobre en los suburbios de la ciudad. Por un momento observó la calle, preguntándose a donde ir, fue entonces que descubrió una casa medio derruida, con las ventanas rotas y las luces encendidas, no lo pensó demasiado y se dirigió ahí. Aplicándose un hechizo desilusionador entró a la vivienda y se encontró con una mujer rubia, de aproximadamente treinta años, que acariciaba los rizos castaños de un pequeño mientras este se abrazaba a ella. Un policía muggle le hacía preguntas a la mujer y anotaba todo en un cuadernillo._

 _-¿Dice que no sabe que pasó?_

 _-No. Edward estaba muy enojado cuando llegó y empezó a golpear a David sin razón. Esta vez estaba siendo especialmente violento, traté de quitarselo de encima pero me arrojó al piso y siguió golpeándolo, luego de la nada comenzó a gritar y cayó al suelo, yo no sabía que hacer traté de acercarme a David pero sentí como si hubiera una pared invisible que me impedía tocarlo._

 _-Eso no tiene mucho sentido señora Johns._

 _-Se lo juro oficial, así fue. Una especie de viento negro apareció envolviendo a mi marido, yo sólo podía escuchar gritos... las luces se apagaron de repente y me asusté mucho, llamé a mi hijo y entonces todo quedó en silencio... cuando las luces regresaron la habitación estaba destrozada, Edward estaba inconsiente y David estaba encogido en una esquina llorando._

 _-Todo esto es muy extraño, el señor Johns tiene una fractura en el cráneo, es un milagro que no esté muerto, ¿cómo el viento pudo hacerle eso?- preguntó el policía mirando a la mujer con sospecha._

 _-Fui yo- susurró el niño con la voz temblorosa._

 _-No digas eso cariño, tu no tienes la culpa de lo que le pasó a tu padre._

 _-¡Yo lastime a papá!- gritó el niño y por un segundo las luces parpadearon._

 _-¿De qué hablas David?_

 _-Yo quería lastimarlo... quería que él sufriera como yo..._

 _-Tu padre puede ser muy agresivo cielo, es normal que estés enojado con él._

 _-¡No mamá, tú no entiendes!- David se soltó del abrazo de su madre y salió corriendo._

 _-Será mejor que me retiré para que pueda hablar con el niño._

 _-Si, es lo mejor._

 _-Le recuerdo que debe presentarse en el ministerio para dar su declaración._

 _-Esta bien, gracias por todo oficial Carter._

 _Lucius observó la escena a una distancia prudente pero se dio cuenta que el aire del lugar estaba cargado de magia, concentrándose al rededor del niño y haciendo el ambiente pesado en torno a la casa..."_

Voldemort salió de su mente y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar apuntó la varita directamente al pecho de su vasallo.

- _¡Crucio!_ \- el rubio cayó y empezó a convulsionarse en el frío mármol, mordiendo su labio inferior y apretando los puños hasta hacerse sangre para tratar de soportar la tortura- ¡Dime la verdad Luciuss!

-Esa es... la verdad mi señor- apenas pudo articular.

-¡MIENTES! _¡CRUCIO!_ \- Voldemort incrementó la intensidad del maleficio provocando que Lucius no pudiera retener más los gritos de dolor que pugnaban por salir. El Señor Tenebroso se regocijó al escucharlos, era un sádico que encontraba placer en el sufrimiento de otros. Le encantaba ver como caían a sus pies, retorciéndose de dolor, gritando y suplicando por clemencia, como sus sirvientes lo miraban con miedo y agachaban la cabeza demostrando que él era superior a todos, claro que con Lucius siempre era diferente. Los Malfoy eran orgullosos, tanto como él mismo, y conseguir que aquel sonido desgarrador saliera de la boca del rubio era todo un logro por lo que viendo su meta cumplida retiró la maldición y se sentó de nuevo en su trono dejando al hombre desmadejado en el suelo- essta claro que modificasste tuss recuerdosss, aunque me parece interessante lo que vi...

-Puede... puede comprobarlo... mi señor- jadeó tratando de normalizar su respiración y llevar aire a sus pulmones.

-Por supuessto que lo haré no me fío de ti, sé que ocultass algo y no dudess que lo averiguaré...- advirtió Voldemort con voz fría.

-Milord... le juro que...

-¡CÁLLATE! Y sal de mi vissta, tengo assuntosss máss importantess que atender.

-Si mi señor- Lucius se puso de pie con mucha dificultad, aún sintiendo los espasmos recorrer sus extremidades, y salió de aquella habitación.

Asegurándose de que no había nadie cerca se encaminó a las mazmorras a paso lento y sujetándose de la pared. Sin duda había tenido suerte, normalmente las sesiones de tortura se alargaban por horas pero estaba seguro que la información que recaudó sería del agrado de su señor. El niño que casi asesinó a su padre tenía mucho potencial mágico, eso estaba claro y tal vez sería útil para algo, pero el Señor Tenebroso se dio cuenta fácilmente que no era la fuente de poder que buscaba. Desgraciadamente el no podía delatar a Potter sin tracionar a Lupin. _«Si tu me dejaras... yo podría ayudarte...»_ Era una oferta muy tentadora pero si lo hacía expondría a mayor peligro a su hijo. Ya le falló una vez y no pensaba volver a hacerlo, haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para mantenerlo a salvo. Estaba seguro que cuando el Lord derrotara finalmente a Potter, dejaría libre a su hijo y finalmente podrían vivir en paz.

Sin darse cuenta llegó a los calabozos y se acercó a una celda. Su corazón se estrujó al ver el estado de su único hijo. Colgado de unas gruesas cadenas y atado a la pared yacía inconsiente Draco; llevaba solo unos pantalones deshilachados que mostraban su torso desnudo lleno de cortes y magulladuras, estaba muy delgado las costillas se podían distinguir debajo de la maltratada piel, unas profundas ojeras adornaban sus ojos y su cabello opaco y sucio lucía manchas marrones, indudablemente de sangre seca. Entró lentamente y quiso liberar a su hijo pero los grilletes estaban sellados mágicamente y si usaba la varita su señor se daría cuenta inmediatamente, así que sólo se acercó y llamó a su unigénito.

-Draco, ¿me escuchas?- los ojos del muchacho temblaron y lentamente se abrieron dejando ver al padre la desolación que en ellos había- ya estoy aquí hijo.

-¿Padre?- la voz le salió ronca, tenía la garganta seca por la última sesión de tortura donde Avery se había ensañado con él, parpadeó y sus ojos trataron de enfocar la figura borrosa frente a él.

-¿Qué te han hecho hijo?- lo abrazó fuertemente y sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se humedecieron cuando su hijo escondió la cara en el hueco de su cuello.

-Ya no quiero estar aquí- susurró con la voz temblorosa.

-Draco...

-Por favor llevame contigo.

-Hijo... sabes que no puedo hacerlo.

-No me dejes aquí- trató inútilmente de bajar los brazos pero las cadenas se lo impedían y reprimió un sollozo- ¡argh!

-El Señor Oscuro te tiene como garantía de mi lealtad, yo también soy un prisionero.

-¡Pues no lo seas más! Huyamos, vamonos lejos.

-Tu madre...

-Sabes que ella hará lo que le pidas.

-Le pondrían precio a nuestras cabezas, el Lord no descansaría hasta encontrarnos.

-Por favor papá ya no lo soporto.

-Cuando el Señor Tenebroso acabe con Potter esto terminará y todo volverá a ser como antes, te lo prometo.

-No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir padre.

-Haré todo lo que este en mis manos para sacarte de aquí hijo, cuando todo termine...

-Esto no terminará hasta que alguien acabe con el Señor Tenebroso- lo inturrumpió, impregnando sus palabras de amargura y desesperanza.

-Draco eso no...

El sonido de pasos los alertó y se callaron al instante, inmediatamente Lucius se alejó del chico, escondiéndose entre las sombras, y Draco agachó la cabeza simulando estar inconsiente todavía. Cuando el intruso llegó hasta la celda donde estaban, se introdujo en ella y sin decir nada se quitó la capucha dejando ver su rostro a los Malfoy que se relajaron visiblemente.

-Lucius no deberías estar aquí, alguien podría venir.

-Severus- soltó el aire que no sabía que retenía- me alegra que hayas sido tu quien me descubriera- Draco levantó la vista y vio a su padrino aproximarse a él.

-Bebe esto- le acercó un frasquito a los labios y sin dudarlo se bebió el contenido de un solo trago, ignorando el amargo sabor de la esencia de Murtlap. Después de haberse tomado la poción, el profesor sacó de su bolsillo un emparedado envuelto en una servilleta de papel y se lo ofreció al rubio que lo devoró con ansias para luego tomar un poco de zumo de calabaza que también le ofrecía Snape. Llevaba al menos cinco días sin comer ni beber nada y sólo gracias a la resistencia de la sangre mágica es que no había muerto de inanición- lo siento Draco, es lo único que puedo darte por ahora.

-Está bien padrino, gracias- le dedicó una triste sonrisa que no alcanzaba a llegar a sus ojos.

-Lucius debemos irnos, mi señor nos convocó a una reunión, parece que nos dará información importante.

-A mi no me llamó y seguramente la reunión es para mandar a alguien más a investigar lo que pasó hace una semana.

-¿Pero no te había enviado a ti?

-Sí, pero no le di la información que quería.

-¿Y cómo es que sigues aquí?- preguntó el pocionista sorprendido.

-Dije que no le di la información que quería, pero a cambio le traje un dato interesante. Hay un niño con suficiente potencial mágico para llamar la atención de nuestro señor.

-¡Le mentiste!- acusó Draco a su padre.

-No le mentí, sólo no le dije _toda_ la verdad.

-¡Estás loco! ¿Cómo puedes hacer algo así, sabiendo que si el Lord lo descubre tu hijo pagará las consecuencias?- lo reprendió su amigo con la furia brillando en sus negros ojos- ¡sabes que es un experto en Legeremancia!

-Descuida, me aseguré de guardar bien mis memorias antes de presentarme con él- Severus bufó.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste padre?

-No podía decirle la verdad- Lucius no pudo soportar la mirada inquisitiva de su hijo y desvió sus ojos- no lo entenderías...

-Es cierto, no lo entiendo- aceptó- no entiendo como es posible que sigas bajo las ordenes de ese psicópata, ¡es un maldito genocida! Por si no te has dado cuenta, ahora yo también estoy en su lista, y si descubre que le ocultaste información tú también lo estarás.

-Draco baja la voz- susurró Lucius.

-No, ahora vas a escucharme- la tristeza estaba dando paso a una repentina ira- ¿qué pasó con el orgullo Malfoy? Tal vez yo ya no sea un sangre pura pero tú sí, ¿por qué te arrodillas frente a un mestizo?- le dio una mirada de disculpa a su padrino- ¿por qué te humillas de esa manera? ¿por qué lo soportas?

-¡Por ti! ¡Por tu madre! ¡Para mantenerlos a salvo!

-¿A salvo de que padre? Yo ya no puedo salvarme, estoy condenado y lo sabes, lo único que no quiero es morir en este maldito calabozo... si pudiera escapar ten por seguro que lo haría...

-¿Qué...?

-Yo nunca quise ser un mortífago- reconoció- si acepté presentarme ante el Lord fue únicamente por ti padre. Hace mucho tiempo me di cuenta que nosotros no somos nada para el Señor Oscuro, a él no le importaría pisotearos si con ello consigue el poder que tanto desea. Nos manipuló, nos hizo creer que al matar muggles y sangre sucia evitaríamos la extinción del Mundo Mágico y dejaríamos de escondernos de ellos, de tenerles miedo. Pero dime una cosa padre, ¿no es eso lo que estamos haciendo justo ahora? Escondernos, vivir con miedo. ¿De que sirve entonces esta jodida guerra? Lo que queremos salvar es lo mismo que estamos destruyendo. Esto no tiene sentido, nada de esto lo tiene... compañeros, amigos, familias enteras de magos sangre pura han muerto a manos del mismo Voldemort.

-¡No digas su nombre!- exclamaron los hombres.

-¡No me importa! Ya nada importa... solo quiero que esto acabe... ya no quiero sentir dolor...

Lucius y Severus se miraron sin saber que contestar a las recriminaciones del menor de los Malfoy. El ardor en su brazo izquierdo lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad y Snape se apresuró a tomar a su amigo del brazo.

-Vamos Lucius, tenemos que irnos ya. Mi señor nos llama.

-Claro- volteó a ver a su hijo- mañana vendré a verte Draco, sólo dame un poco más de tiempo y te prometo que pronto todo acabará- el chico asintió sin levantar la mirada del suelo- te quiero hijo.

-Yo también.

Los hombres salieron de la celda y se encaminaron fuera de las mazmorras en un tenso silencio, las palabras de Draco habían calado hondo en ellos. Porque eran ciertas. Porque el chico tenía razón. Toda esta guerra era una farsa, no se trataba de eliminar a los sangre sucia o darles el poder a los sangre pura, todo se resumía a un solo hombre con un complejo de inferioridad, que ansiaba el poder, que deseaba manejar el Mundo Mágico a su antojo y esclavizar a todos, sin importar que fueran sangre limpia, mestizos o nacidos de muggles.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad al Lord?- su amigo se encogió de hombros- pudiste haber recuperado tus privilegios, pudiste haber salvado a Draco.

-Dime Severus, ¿estamos haciendo lo correcto?

-¿Qué?

-Sí, ¿tú crees que esto este bien? ¿crees que si nuestro señor derrota a Potter... todo acabará?

-Realmente no lo sé.

-Hace tiempo que me estoy planteando si esto vale la pena...

-Tú sabes algo de Potter, ¿cierto?

-¿Por qué lo dices?- evadió la pregunta del pocionista.

-Por favor, no soy estúpido- el rubio frunció el ceño- eres el mejor rastreador en nuestras filas, por eso mi señor te eligió para investigar esa extraña onda de magia que sólo él pudo percibir, y curiosamente ese mismo día Potter desaparece sin dejar rastro- esto último lo dijo con cierta ironía- eres demasiado astuto para no relacionar los hechos, sabes perfectamente que es a ese mocoso al que buscabas, pero por una razón que no alcanzo a comprender le mentiste a nuestro señor. Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que si no le dijiste algo al Señor Tenebroso es porque piensas usarlo a tu favor.

-¿Qué? No, no, no, yo sólo digo que...

-No- lo cortó Snape y Lucius se tensó visiblemente.

Aunque eran amigos desde hacía mucho tiempo, sabía que Severus era un fiel seguidor del Señor Oscuro y si decidía ir a contarle de esta conversación sería su fin y el de su familia- Severus no me malentiendas- trató de arreglar.

-De hecho...- Snape se detuvo, posó una mano en su hombro y le dio un ligero apretón- yo también lo estoy considerando- el rubio lo miró incrédulo y una sonrisa ladeada se formó en los labios del pocionista, le dedicó una mirada significativa a su amigo y este asintió también correspondiendo la sonrisa.

ooo

Había pasado una semana desde que llegaron a la mansión de Stinchcombe, donde Harry se dedicó a explorar hasta el más recondito lugar de la casa y los terrenos, y a conocer la vida de sus padres mediante las historias que le contaban los elfos y las fotografías que abundaban por doquier. Había descubierto que el librero del estudio era en realidad una puerta secreta que bajaba al sótano donde había un laboratorio de pociones que envidiaría el mismísimo Snape, con estantes llenos de frascos de vidrio con muestras de pociones e ingredientes raros y exóticos. También encontró que una puerta en el hall llevaba a una sala de entrenamiento, estaba repleta de armas- varios tipos de espadas, dagas y shurikens- y blancos móviles, además de hechizos para representar diferentes escenarios y adversarios. Los hechizos que aseguraban la habitación no permitían que la magia que se realizaba dentro se pudiera percibir o escuchar fuera de ella. Lo sabía por que una tarde la había pobrado junto a sus amigos. Cabe decir que los adultos no tuvieron mucha oportunidad contra un lobo azabache.

Remus le había dicho que era necesario que se conociera mejor ahora que tenía nuevas _cualidades_ , Sirius en cambio le había comentado que sería bueno que supiera dominar sus impulsos pues en presencia de otros podría perder el control y no todos tendrían la fuerza- o la suerte- de ellos para detenerlo, y lo que Harry menos quería era lastimar a sus amigos. Por lo tanto los últimos días los había pasado en el lago.

Desde el día en que fue a cabalgar en Relámpago- así nombró al aethonan que había adoptado como suyo, el hijo de Storm y Calypso- y descubrió el hermoso espejo de agua cristalina en medio del bosque, decidió que aquel lugar era perfecto para meditar. En el tronco de un árbol especialmente frondoso, que estaba cerca de la orilla del lago, había encontrado grabadas las iniciales J+L en un corazón, sin duda obra de sus padres. Ese lugar le transmitía tanta paz, de cierta forma lo reconfortaba y lo hacía sentir más cerca de su familia. Pasaba horas y horas reflexionando a la sombra del árbol o mirando su reflejo en el agua.

Había logrado asimilar la idea de que era un hombre lobo, y aunque todavía no le gustaba del todo, ya no le parecía tan terrible como al principio. Intentó varias veces transformarse de nuevo en el lobo azabache, sin embargo no tuvo mucho exito, al parecer solo podía hacerlo en situaciones de riesgo o cuando se enojaba. Pero lo que si pudo hacer fue _conectarse_ con su otro yo, si cerraba los ojos y se concentraba podía percibir más claramente esa extensión de él mismo, esa parte animal que despertaba todos sus instintos y que lo hacía querer saltar sobre Remus o Sirius cada vez que le decían que hacer. Remus ya le había explicado que él era un lobo alfa y sumado al ser un hombre lobo de nacimiento le daba la mayor jerarquía en la manada y lo colocaba automáticamente como líder, por lo tanto, el que sus amigos le dieran _ordenes_ el lobo lo consideraba como un desafío a su autoridad. Aún no podía dominarse totalmente pero ya ejercía cierto control sobre sus reacciones y sus amigos lo habían felicitado por ello.

Fue por este avance que Moony y Padfoot decidieron hablarle de sus sospechas sobre Dumbledore. Esta misma tarde se reunirían con el director en Grimmauld Place y decidieron que no era correcto ocultarle algo tan importante a Harry, probablemente se molestaría con ellos y justo ahora no necesitaban complicar más las cosas, así que aprovecharon su acostumbrada reunión en el salón de té para sacar el tema a colación.

-A estas alturas todos deben saber que no estás en casa de tus tíos- comentó Remus aparentando indiferencia.

-Eso creo- contestó Harry despreocupadamente comiendo otra galleta.

-¿No te preocupa?

-¿Debería?- evadió la pregunta.

-Dumbledore debe estar vuelto loco sin saber donde está su chico dorado- dijo Sirius sin mirar a su ahijado y el gesto de irritación que hizo.

-No me importa lo que piense ese... viejo- el animago volteó a ver a su amigo y Remus dio su aprobación con un ligero asentimiento.

-Harry, Moony y yo tenemos que ir a Grimmauld Place.

-¿Qué?

-Nos vamos a reunir con Dumbledore para saber como estan las cosas allá afuera y para... hacerle algunas preguntas.

-¿Qué preguntas?- los miró de reojo.

-Verás Cachorro- tomó la palabra el castaño- después de lo que nos contó Bulo tenemos la firme sospecha de que algo muy extraño pasó para que no hayas vuelto aquí a la mansión cuando murieron tus padres- el joven lobo adoptó una postura rígida y centró su atención en la alfombra.

-Yo también lo he estado pensando mucho, si mi padre no les mencionó nada a ustedes, ¿a quién más pudo haber encomendado esa tarea? La única persona que se me ocurre es...

-Dumbledore- contestaron los merodeadores y Harry asintió.

-Es decir, él es el líder de la Orden del Fénix y los ayudó a ocultarse...

-Exacto, por eso vamos a encontrarnos con Albus para poder interrogarlo.

-Hay que averiguar que sabe de ti Cachorro, si sabe dónde estás y sobre tu herencia. A partir de ahí nos daremos cuenta si tiene algo que ver con el asunto de James o no.

-Probablemente lo niegue todo, tenemos que hacer que se delate.

-Bien, entonces yo voy con ustedes.

-Por supuesto que no- contestaron sus amigos al unísono.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?- preguntó Harry con incredulidad.

-Queremos interrogar a Dumbledore Cachorro y si te ponemos en la misma habitación lo más seguro es que te vayas sobre él a la primera oportunidad.

-¡Por favor Remus! Puedo manejarlo- el castaño enarcó una ceja- además estamos hablando de Dumbledore, el mago más poderoso de estos tiempos, no es como si fuera un anciano indefenso- replicó Harry irónico.

-No podemos arriesgarnos, aún no conocemos los límites de tus poderes.

-No es justo, se trata de mi vida ¿sabes?

-Lo sé Cachorro, pero entiende que es por tu propio bien, para que no lastimes a nadie.

-¡No voy a atacarlo!- el ojiverde se cruzó de brazos y gruñó entre dientes- a menos que me de razones para hacerlo...

-Harry, ¿sabes por qué nos atacaste a mi y a Sirius cuando fuimos a buscarte a casa de tus tíos?- el aludido negó- el lobo en tu interior acaba de despertar, para él todo es nuevo, los lugares, las personas... aunque tu nos conocías para el lobo eramos dos extraños que acababan de entrar en tu _territorio_ , ¿me entiendes? Habrá momentos en que todos tus instintos van a saltar y querrás atarcar a las personas que consideres una amenaza, especialmente cuando estés enojado o asustado.

-Tengo derecho a saber por qué lo hizo- el tono que utilizó fue de puro resentimiento y Sirius sintió un vuelco en el estómago.

-Tal vez podríamos...

-No Padfoot, no puede venir con nosotros. Tú fuiste el primero en decirlo, no te pongas ahora de su parte- le reprochó a su amigo.

-Pero si resulta que tenemos razón Harry tiene todo el derecho de darle su merecido al viejo- dijo Sirius mientras fruncía el ceño.

-He dicho que no, así que...

-Y yo digo que sí- el joven lobo le dirigió a Remus una mirada dura, tratando de imponer su autoridad sobre él- iré así tenga que dejarte encerrado aquí.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!

-Claro que sí, puedo levantar las barreras que impiden que nadie entre o salga de la mansión, excepto yo.

-No serías capaz- lo señaló el licántropo.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro- se encogió de hombros.

-Harry James Potter, no me obligues a...

-Tú decides Remus, o me llevan con ustedes o voy yo solo- amenazó el ojiverde.

-Esta bien- intervino Sirius antes de que las cosas empeoraran- puedes venir con nosotros, pero...

-¡Padfoot!

-Pero tendrás que dejarnos hablar primero con Dumbledore- dijo su padrino ignorando a su amigo y la mirada de reproche que le daba.

-Esta bien- sonrió Harry con suficiencia hacia Remus y este salió del salón gruñendo por lo bajo- iré a cambiarme.

-Espera un momento Harry, quiero hablar contigo.

-Claro- volvió a tomar asiento.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Has estado actuando muy raro- miró al joven con preocupación- cada día estás más retraído, te pierdes todo el día o te encierras en tu habitación, ya no hablas conmigo y siempre peleas con Remus, ¿qué pasa Harry? Sabes que puedes decirmelo.

-Yo...- desvió la mirada sintiéndose incómodo- lo siento, ustedes sólo se preocupan por mi y yo no hago más darles problemas...

-No digas eso, sabemos que todo esto ha sido muy abrumador para ti pero quiero que entiendas que no estás solo Harry, me tienes a mi y a Remus, siempre puedes hablar con nosotros cuando lo necesites.

-Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.

-¿Hay algo que quieras contarme ahora?

-En realidad...- iba a negarlo pero Sirius lo miró inquisitivamente y su ahijado se sobó la nuca incómodo- bueno... si pero... yo... no sé como decirlo.

-Sólo dilo.

-Es que me siento... raro- el joven se levantó para dirigirse a la ventana del salón y su mirada se perdió en el horizonte- a veces estoy triste, otras siento una enorme angustia en el pecho, estoy enojado todo el tiempo y no sé por qué... me siento tan extraño- Harry volteó y clavó sus ojos verdes en los grises de su padrino dejándole ver su turbación.

-Realmente no sé que decir- murmuró avergonzado- pero estoy seguro que Moony puede ayudarte.

-Después de como le hablé no creo que sea conveniente.

-Remus ha sido un hombre lobo por muchos años Harry, él puede entender mejor que nadie todo lo que estás sintiendo.

-Pero...

-Habla con él- le dijo tajantemente, por un momento pareció que el lobo iba a replicar pero este cerró los ojos un segundo tratando de controlarse y asintió.

-Bien, gracias Sirius- le dedicó una última mirada y fue en busca del castaño.

ooo

El jueves pasado se había despertado con la noticia de que Privet Drive había sido atacado por mortífagos y que Harry Potter estaba desaparecido. Por más que Scrimgeour quiso impedir que la noticia se filtrara, en menos de dos horas el Mundo Mágico estaba de cabeza, totalmente aterrorizado ante los rumores de que _el elegido_ había sido capturado por el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Más tarde recibió una lechuza de Arthur Weasley donde le informaba del supuesto secuestro de Harry y le pedía una reunión de emergencia, él los tranquilizó asegurando que como líder de la Orden del Fénix investigaría y en cuanto se enterara de algo se los haría saber. Fue personalmente a la casa donde hasta hace algunas horas se alojaba el hijo de los Potter y se sorprendió al encontrar residuos de magia muy poderosa en el lugar, el conocía bien el aura del muchacho y definitivamente algo de ella estaba presente pero también había algo más, otro tipo de magiaque no supo identificar se entremezclaba con la de su pupilo; además encontró dos firmas mágicas que también conocía. Inmediatamente se dirigió al cuartel para cersiorarse de que Sirius y Remus no se habían enterado todavía y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar el número 12 de Grimmauld Place vacío. Todo estaba intacto, permanecía la ropa, los libros y demás pertenencias pero no había ni rastro de los hombres que ahí vivían.

Algo en todo esto hizo que una sospecha se instalara en su mente, ¿y sí Harry no estaba desaparecido? ¿por qué las firmas mágicas de Remus y Sirius estaban en Privet Drive? ¿qué era lo que le había pasado a Harry? ¿de qué se estaba perdiendo?

La respuesta llegó dos días después por medio de una carta de Remus en la que lo citaba en Grimmauld Place para una pequeña reunión el próximo fin de semana. Supo entonces que Harry estaba con ellos, no sabía cómo lo habían conseguido, pero estaba seguro que así era, tenía un sexto sentido para estas cosas. Intuía que este _encuentro_ era para hablarle del joven en cuestión, tal vez al fin se enteraría que era lo que le había pasado.

El viernes por la tarde se alistó y a las tres en punto se apareció en la sala del cuartel donde ya lo esperaban Sirius y Remus tomando el té.

-Albus- corearon los merodeadores poniéndose de pie.

-Sirius, Remus, buenas tardes, ¿cómo han estado?- saludó Dumbledore tomando asiento frente a ellos.

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar- habló el licántropo con una sonrisa amable- ¿gustas una taza de té?

-Gracias.

-Supongo que ya sabes para que te hemos citado- dijo el animago sin rodeos.

-En realidad no, pero creo tener una ligera idea.

-Es sobre Harry.

-A claro, en unos días iremos por él a casa de sus tíos, ¿cierto?- los amigos intercambiaron una mirada como si hubieran esperado esa respuesta y Remus asintió imperceptiblemente.

-¿Y puedes decirnos quiénes irán con nosotros Albus?- preguntó despreocupadamente el pelinegro.

-Moody se ofreció a dirigir el grupo, supongo que Tonks y Kingsley estarán encantados de ayudar.

-Perfecto, no puedo esperar a que Harry esté aquí. ¿Cuándo iremos por él?

-Sé que habíamos fijado la fecha una semana después de su cumpleaños pero me temo que tendremos que aplazarlo.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

-Han surgido ciertos... contratiempos que nos impiden realizar la misión y asegurar su éxito- ¡Bingo! Si Dumbledore empezaba a torcer las cosas, era porque iban por buen camino.

-¿Qué clase de contratiempos?

-Eso mi querido Remus, es información que no te puedo dar, tenemos que manejar el asunto con total discreción, no podemos arriesgarnos a que los mortífagos descubran cuando trasladaremos al muchacho.

-¿Qué estás insinuando?- murmuró el animago entre dientes, no soportaba que lo tacharan de traidor- soy el tutor de Harry, si le pasa algo exijo saberlo.

-No hay nada de que preocuparse Sirius, sólo es por precaución, en unos cuántos días podrás verlo y comprobarlo tu mismo- Sirius no soportó más el descaro del director y se levantó bruscamente.

-¡Por favor Albus, ya no finjas!- Remus lo sujetó del brazo, sospechaba que de no ser así ya estaría sobre el viejo- lo sabemos todo...

-No sé a que te refieres, ¿serías tan amable de explicarte?-contestó tanquilamente, dando un sorbo a su bebida.

-Sabes perfectamente que eso no será posible

-¿A no? ¿Por qué?

-¡Porque Harry no está en Privet Drive!

-Ya basta Sirius- el licántropo lo fulminó con la mirada, la conversación estaba tomando un rumbo muy diferente al que esperaban.

-¿Entonces dónde está?- preguntó el director mirandolos intensamente. La respuesta los desconcertó y se miraron sin saber que decir.

-Pues deberías saberlo, se supone que tú eres el encargado de su seguridad.

-Yo sé donde está, en casa de sus tíos.

-¿Por qué no vamos a _comprobarlo_?- retó Sirius haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-Ya les dije que eso no es posible...

-Tiene que existir una razón para que no quieras ir allá Albus, y todos sabemos cuál es.

-Muy bien, ya que lo pones así...- los merodeadores sonrieron triunfalmente- dime donde lo tienen...- las cuatro palabras dichas con tanta determinación los descolocó de nuevo. Definitivamente esto no era lo que esperaban.

-¿Por qué tendríamos que saberlo?- refutó el ojigris enfrentando la mirada perspicaz de Dumbledore.

-No insultes mi inteligencia Sirius, pude distinguir sus firmas mágicas en casa de los Dursley- sonrió casi con satisfacción al ver como la expresión de los hombres frente a él perdía la seguridad de hace unos momentos- ahora bien, de alguna forma lograron llegar a Privet Drive sin ser detectados y convencieron a Harry de irse con ustedes a un lugar que desconozco, así que diganme, ¿dónde está mi muchacho?

Mierda. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? ¿Acaso Dumbledore realmente no sabía nada? Eso no era posible, no existía otra persona a la cual James hubiera encargado algo tan importante como la seguridad de su hijo. Algo no cuadraba en todo esto. ¿Y si el elfo mentía? Remus descartó esto inmediatamente, los elfos preferirían autoflagelarse antes que traicionar a sus amos, eran fieles a la familia que servían, para bien o para mal. La otra opción, y la más lógica, es que Dumbledore era quien mentía. Ese jodido anciano siempre tratando de manipular a todos para lograr sus fines. Pero ya no más, no dejaría que le pusiera las manos encima a su Cachorro.

-Está en un lugar seguro.

-¿Dónde?- insistió.

-No te lo diremos, ahora esta fuera de tu alcance- contestó el animago fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¿Por qué?

-Harry no quiere que nadie sepa donde está, especialmente tú.

-Entonces no entiendo para que me llamaron si no quieren que sepa nada de él- Sirius iba a contestar cuando escucharon una voz a sus espaldas.

-Para hacerle algunas preguntas profesor- contestó una voz fría en la puerta de la habitación.

Todos giraron en dirección a la voz y ahí recargado en el umbral de la puerta de madera estaba un joven pelinegro, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y la cabeza gacha.

-¡Harry!- exclamaron los tres hombres con la misma expresión de sorpresa en el rostro.

-Profesor Dumbledore, justo el hombre que quería ver...

 _Continuará..._

* * *

Respondiendo a sus reviews...

 **PhoenixOliveBlack:** Me da mucho gusto que te guste :P jejeje y pues Dumbledore no será malo pero tampoco será un santo en esta historia, supongo que como has dicho, medio medio ;) Y respecto a la relación de Harry con Sirius y Remus no es que sea fría, pienso que su carácter se endureció después de su transformación (que para el caso es lo mismo jajaja) ya es un adulto y tiene que comportarse como tal, además es líder de la manada. Había mencionado antes que algunos personajes estarían un poco Ooc y Harry esta incluido, espero que no te haga mucho problema :)

 **Jess Granger s:** Opino lo mismo, la familia Potter es una antigua familia sangre pura, aunque se hayan relacionado con muggles. Siempre me pregunté como era posible que sólo tuvieran esa pequeña casa en Godric's Hollow. Y tienes razón al decir que a veces hacemos creer una cosa cuando en realidad es otra (advierto que habrá algo así, me gustaría saber si puedes adivinar de que se trata jejeje :D) Y sobre la relación de Remus y Lucius supongo que tiene algo de ambas (me refiero a las opciones que me diste) pero es completamente distinta a la vez, ¿me explico? bueno más adelante te darás cuenta de lo que hablo jajaja, espero que disfrutes del capítulo.

 **Ryogana:** Nuevamente espero que te guste el cap :D ¡Gracias!

 **Xyori Nadeshiko:** ¡Que bueno que te guste! Y no te preocupes al final les remordió la conciencia jejeje espero leerte por aquí de nuevo :)

 **AstridRedHair86:** ¡Hola! Me da gusto que la descripción de la mansión te parezca bien, tenía miedo de haberme extendido demasiado y lamento decirte que para el ático tengo otros planes, pero me surgen algunas ideas de encuentros interesantes que se pueden realizar ahí jajajaja :D Yo tampoco me creo que Dumbledore sea un santo, tiene que tener algun defecto el anciano, a pesar que en el fondo lo admiro (si lo admito U.U). Sobre los aethonans consideré que al no estar transformado Harry, no habría mucho problema (tampoco soy muy experta en criaturas mágicas, para eso está Hagrid jejeje) pero tendré en cuenta tus palabras. Respecto a Sirius y Severus, no te preocupes llegará el momento de ese gran encuentro (¿me leíste la mente o algo así?) . Harry y Draco, amo esta pareja y me temo que tendrán que pasar por varias pruebas antes de tener una relación sólida. Tengo además planes específicos para Narcissa de eso no tengas duda ;) Y por último sobre el M-preg aún no me decido si agregarlo o no, precisamente por la cuestión de que no encuentro una forma correcta de desarrollarlo, aunque claro todavía queda mucha historia para decidirme :D En fin muchas gracias por tu apoyo, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, no me canso de decirles lo feliz que me hacen ❤❤❤

Nos leemos muy pronto.

 _Madame Potter-Malfoy_


	6. Confrontaciones I

**Disclaimer:** No, los personajes de Harry Potter no son míos, pero eso ustedes ya lo saben ;P

 **Notas de autora:** Hi everyone! Jejeje primero que nada quiero comentar que este capítulo me quedo muy largo y tuve que dividirlo, por lo tanto el próximo será la segunda parte de este capítulo. Espero, de verdad espero que haya podido plasmar los sentimientos de Harry en este encuentro, juro que me devané los sesos con esta escena y aunque no fue lo que esperaba, pues... esto fue lo que salió. Lo siento mucho mi cerebro no da para más jejeje

Disculpen los errores que puedan encontrar. ¡Que disfruten la lectura!

 **Capítulo 6. Confrontaciones I**

Todos giraron en dirección a la voz y ahí recargado en el umbral de la puerta de madera estaba un joven pelinegro, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y la cabeza gacha.

-¡Harry!- exclamaron los tres hombres con la misma expresión de sorpresa en el rostro.

-Profesor Dumbledore, justo el hombre que quería ver...

-Harry, que alegría me da verte- Albus se puso lentamente de pie pero apenas avanzó un paso un gruñido escapó de la boca del moreno y paró en seco.

-No se me acerque- siseó el lobo con los dientes apretados.

-¿Harry?- quiso dar otro paso pero entonces el muchacho levantó la cabeza y sus miradas se enfrentaron. La verde de Harry resplandecía con un brillo peligroso, sus ojos destilaban odio puro y un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del viejo mago- ¿qué te pasa hijo?

-No vuelva a llamarme así.

-Cachorro no deberías estar aquí- habló Remus con preocupación al percatarse que los ojos del muchacho empezaban a cambiar de color, símbolo inequívoco de su enfado.

-Prometiste dejarnos hablar primero con él, Harry- reprochó Sirius también.

-¿Por qué actuas tan raro?- el director ignoró las protestas de los hombres y centró su atención en el muchacho frente a él. Su postura rígida revelaba que se estaba conteniendo, ¿pero de qué?

-Dígame algo _señor_ , ¿por qué se empeña en ocultarle las cosas a los demás?

-No sé de que hablas muchacho.

-¿No? ¿Entonces por qué quiso hacer creer a Sirius y a Remus que yo seguía en casa de mis tíos?- refutó Harry mirandolo duramente.

-Bueno, yo sabía que ellos tenían que ver con tu repentina desaparición y esperaba que me lo dijeran- dijo Dumbledore por toda explicación.

-Y si no lo hubieran acorralado usted no pensaba decir nada, ¿cierto?

-Hay cosas que deben permanecer ocultas Harry, así no hacen daño a nadie...- el anciano le dedicó una extraña mirada que Harry no supo interpretar.

-Sí, puede que tenga razón- reconoció en un tono agrio pero en seguida se compuso- hablando de secretos... ¿nota algo diferente en mi?- Albus se percató entonces que la magia de Harry oscilaba contra él. Ahí estaba de nuevo aquella magia extraña en el aura del joven Potter que sólo podía calificar como salvaje, presionándolo agresivamente como si quisiera ahogarlo, obligándolo a replegar su propia magia.

-Tu aura es más poderosa- jadeó después de un momento con la voz constreñida.

-Muy bien _profesor_ , ¿y qué me dice de esto?- se levantó el flequillo mostrando su antigua cicatriz, ahora imperceptible a simple vista- ¿o esto?- entreabrió sus labios y señaló los pequeños colmillos que sobresalían en su dentadura.

-Cachorro...- advirtió Remus.

-¿Qué te pasa Harry?- volvió a repetir Dumbledore, su cabeza analizando toda la información y tratando de hallar algo de lógica a aquella situación sin sentido.

-¿Qué sabe de los hombres lobo?- el director abrió los ojos con sorpresa e inmediatamente los dirigió a Remus- de los nacidos lobos- aclaró el ojiverde al ver las acciones del anciano. La comprensión se reflejó en los ojos azules de Dumbledore y habló en un tono más serio.

-Para ser un lobo de nacimiento tus padres, o al menos uno de ellos, tendría que haber sido un hombre o, en todo caso, una mujer lobo. Está prohibido y penado por la ley mágica. Eso es imposible...

-¿Lo es?- casi sonó como si Harry lo estuviera retando a contradecirlo.

-¡No ha existido un hombre lobo de sagre pura en siglos!- exclamó el director con absoluta incredulidad.

-Aquí estoy yo profesor, soy la prueba que demuestra lo contrario. Una vez más soy la excepción- dijo presuntuoso.

-James y Lily, ellos nunca... no puede ser- negó aún sin poder creerlo competamente- ¿quién...?

-Mi padre... y eventualmente mi madre también- Albus pareció comprender lo que eso implicaba- en fin, obviando el hecho de que soy un hombre lobo, lo que realmente me interesa saber es que fue lo que le pidió mi padre hace 16 años, cuando usted les dijo que Vodemort iba tras ellos.

-¿De qué hablas muchacho?

-¿Va a negarme que mi padre habló con usted antes de ocultarse, antes de morir?

-No sé a que te refieres Harry.

-Me refiero al hecho de que mi padre le encomendo una tarea si es que no lograba sobrevivir.

-¿Qué?

-Hmm... sus mentiras empiezan a hartarme _Dumbledore._

-No te miento Harry, te juro que no entiendo nada.

-Bien entonces se lo diré claramente: usted debía enviarme a casa si mis padres morían- recriminó.

-Mi querido muchacho, yo te envié a casa- el joven lobo lo miró confundido y añadió- con tu familia, con tus tíos.

-Se equivoca- gruñó apretando los puños y avanzando un paso- mi única familia está aquí, en esta habitación- desvió su vista a Sirius y Remus- ellos al igual que los Weasley y Hermione... ellos son mi familia.

-Petunia es la hermana de tu madre.

-Podrá ser la hermana de mi madre pero esa mujer no es nada mío- siseó venenoso- ¡la ODIO, a ella, a su detestable esposo y a su estúpido hijo!

-Basta Harry- su padrino se colocó detrás de él y puso una mano en su hombro.

-Sólo una pregunta más- apartó de un manotazo la mano del animago- ¿por qué me envió a ese lugar?

-Tu madre se sacrificó por ti Harry, ella quería que estuvieras a salvo, el acto de amor de Lily te brindó una protección especial que sólo funciona si estas cerca de un pariente directo de ella y Petunia es el único pariente de sangre que tienes. Con los Dursley estarías a salvo, yo mismo puse protecciones adicionales al rededor de la casa.

-Mi madre se sacrificó para salvarme, para que yo pudiera vivir feliz. Su amor siempre me va a proteger, no importa donde esté- el ojiverde fulminó al hombre con la mirada, no iba a permitir que usara a su madre para manipularlo.

-Así no funciona Harry- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Usted lo dijo, cuando alguien te ama tan profundamente, aunque esa persona ya no este, nos deja para siempre una protección, una poderosa protección que está adherida a mi piel, impregnada en mi ser, ¡no en una maldita casa!- escupió con desprecio.

-Hice lo que creí era lo mejor para ti, lo que era correcto para un pequeño de tu edad.

-¿Lo correcto fue apartarme de mi hogar, de mi mundo?- apretó la mandíbula, estaba realmente furioso y entonces sus amigos se acercaron a él notando la tormenta que se avecinaba.

-Es suficiente Harry, Albus gracias por venir- pero ni Albus ni Harry se movieron un centímetro.

-¡Me envió a un lugar donde me odiaban por ser lo que soy!

-Yo solo quería protegerte...

-¡Y UNA MERDA!- su magia estaba fuera de control, los objetos en la habitación se elevaron en el aire y cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo- ¿De qué me sirvió su estúpida protección cuando esos infelices me encerraban por días en la maldita alacena por que les molestaba mi presencia? ¿Y todas las veces que me insultaban llamándome fenómeno o anormal? ¿Dónde estaba cuando me culpaban por todo lo que pasaba en la casa y me golpeaban hasta la inconciencia? ¿O cuando me mataban de hambre? ¿Qué hizo todas las veces que me humillaron insultando la memoria de mis padres y mi origen? ¿O cuando me trataban peor que a un elfo doméstico? ¿Dónde estaba usted o su jodida protección en esos momentos? ¡DÍGAME!

-Harry... yo no...

-¿No lo sabía?- soltó una risa sardónica- por favor...

-Si yo hubiera sabido como te tratarían, te aseguro que nunca lo hubiera hecho.

-Estamos hablando de usted, que presume de saberlo todo, todo el tiempo, un maestro de la manipulación, ¿y me va decir que no sabía la clase de vida que tenía con los Dursley?

-No estás siendo justo Harry- contestó el director débilmente sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Justo?- preguntó Harry con indignación- ¡¿Con qué derecho me pide que sea justo?! ¡USTED ROBÓ 10 AÑOS DE MI VIDA!- bramó y Dumbledore retrocedió un paso. Casi sin darse cuenta sus facciones empezaron a cambiar, las orejas se alargaron y de sus dedos brotaron garras peligrosamente afiladas. No se había percatado de la presencia de sus amigos, flanqueándolo a cada lado de su cuerpo, hasta que sintió como le sujetaban los brazos para tratar de calmarlo, soltó un gruñido de frustación- ¡me obligó a vivir con esas personas que sólo se dedicaron a hacer de mi vida un infierno!- siseó sintiendo la ira correr por sus venas.

-Lily era la persona más amable que jamás hubiera conocido- trató de justificarse- nunca creí que su hermana...

-¡NO SE ATREVA!- quiso atacarlo pero Remus se interpuso y lo retuvo sujetándolo por los hombros- ¡NO SE ATREVA A COMPARAR A MI MADRE CON ESA MUJER!- estaba teniendo serias dificultades para contener a su cachorro, que usaba toda su fuerza para tratar de safarse del fuerte agarre.

-¡Por favor Albus, vete!- suplicó Remus sin voltear a verlo.

-¡No podremos detenerlo por más tiempo!- dijo Sirius abrazando a su ahijado por la cintura para tratar de inmovilizarlo.

-Lo siento mucho Harry, en verdad lo siento- lo miró con ojos suplicantes- por favor perdóname, quiero ayudarte...

-¡NO!

-Debo protegerte, se lo prometí a...- Harry no pudo soportarlo más y con un brusco movimiento liberó una mano y pudo atacar al director con un potente hechizo que lo lanzó al otro extremo de la habitación hasta estrellarse con un sillón que se destrozó por la fuerza del impacto. Cuando finalmente se vio libre del amarre de sus amigos, que habían ido a ayudar a Dumbledore, el moreno se abalanzó sobre él y con un pie presionó su garganta. Los merodeadores jadearon y se quedaron pasmados sin poder moverse y sin saber a quien ayudar. Por un momento sus miradas conectaron: la del joven era una mirada llena de resentimiento, de cólera, tan intensa que el anciano pensó que podría matarlo sólo con eso. Sin embargo, y para disgusto de Harry, la de Dumbledore no delataba miedo, enojo, ni siquiera sorpresa; en los ojos azules del anciano sólo había una profunda tristeza con un pequeño tinte de culpabilidad. El lobo aulló en su pecho, clamando venganza e hizo amago de patearlo para desahogar su rabia pero Harry, en un inesperado impulso, lo detuvo. No podía hacerlo, este hombre era la persona que más admiraba en el mundo, lo respetaba como hombre y como mago, siempre podía contar con su apoyo, confiaba ciegamente en él, era su mentor... o al menos así había sido hasta ahora...- sólo quiero protegerte...- repitió Albus en un susurró ahogado. Sintiéndose furioso consigo mismo y maldiciéndose por no tener el valor de lastimarlo, se incorporó bruscamente y apretando los puños hasta clavar las garras en sus palmas, le dedicó al líder de la orden una última mirada cargada con todo el desprecio que pudo reunir.

-No se preocupe, puedo cuidarme solo- susurró girándose hacia la puerta- siempre lo he hecho...

Harry no esperó que le contestara, e ignorando las llamadas de sus amigos, salió de la habitación como una exhalación, tratando de controlar los frenéticos latidos de su corazón, escuchando rugir al lobo en lo más profundo de su ser, fuera de sí. No pudiendo soportar más estar en aquel sitio que lo ahogaba se apareció en su mansión justo en medio del recibidor. Bulo se presentó y le ofreció una taza de té pero no le hizo el menor caso, se encaminó a la puerta y salió al jardín liberando su magia inconscientemente. Apenas puso un pie fuera echó a correr lo más rápido que sus temblorosas piernas le permitieron. Estaba confundido, furioso, decepcionado, quería escapar, huir del dolor que le orpimía el pecho y le laceraba el alma. Su vista comenzó a empañarse por las lágrimas contenidas y pestañeó furiosamente para ahuyentarlas. Sin darse cuenta terminó su transformación y en su lugar quedó su alter ego, que corrió más rápidamente en dirección al lago.

Se adentro en la espesura del bosque y cuando pudo divisar el lago se detuvo justo en la orilla, las patas le hormigueaban, las orejas le zumbaban y el corazón parecía querer salírsele del pecho. Levantó los brillantes ojos verdes, algunas estrellas empezaban a colorear el cielo nocturno y la luna creciente lentamente adquiría su luminosidad. Dejando salir el mar de sentimientos caóticos en su interior el lobo aulló a la luna, una melodía agónica, de dolor y tristeza, un lamento desgarrador que rompió la calma del bosque. Y junto al lobo Harry lloró... por la vida que pudo haber tenido, por sus padres, por Sirius, por Remus... por él... por Dumbledore...

En la mansión, Sirius y Remus se aparecían en el recibidor muy preocupados por el ojiverde. El licántropo sabía que estaba muy alterado, en el aire aún flotaba el olor de su Cachorro: estaba destrozado. Al cabo de unos minutos sin saber exactamente que hacer se escuchó un triste lamento que los estremeció completamente. El castaño detuvo a su amigo cuando este quiso salir a buscarlo.

-No podemos dejarlo así Moony.

-Déjalo llorar su pérdida.

-¿Pérdida? ¿De qué hablas?

-Para los hombres lobo nuestra manada lo es todo, es nuestra familia. A nosotros nos rige la lealtad Padfoot y una traición es... imperdonable... extremadamente dolorosa- susurró con pesar, con una voz cargada de tristeza.

-Sigo sin entender- su amigo lo miró confundido.

-Dumbledore era más que un profesor para él, era su mentor, su guía... para Harry lo que hizo es un acto de traición... acaba de perder a un miembro importante de su manada...

ooo

Que dos mortífagos se reunieran fuera de los cuarteles no era raro, normalmente lo hacían para planear las misiones contra muggles y las estrategias para evadir la justicia. Lo extraño es que estos dos mortífagos en especial estaban ideando un plan, si, pero para traicionar a su señor ni más ni menos. Lucius y Severus se reunieron en la Mansión Malfoy y estaban encerrados en el estudio del rubio con un vaso de wiskey de fuego cada uno.

-¿Has pensado en lo que hablamos?- preguntó el pelinegro a su amigo.

-Sí- le dio un trago a su bebida sintiendo como el líquido ardiente resbalaba por su garganta- creo que voy a hacerlo.

-¿Narcissa lo sabe?- su amigo negó- ¿y no piensas decírselo?

-Claro que sí, pero temo su reacción, el que no lleve la marca no quiere decir que no sea leal a mi señor.

-Si lo vas a traicionar, debes dejar de llamarlo _mi señor_.

-Supongo que sí- se encogió de hombros- ¿y tú? ¿vas a hacerlo?

-Sí, no pienso quedarme si tu te vas, estoy seguro que el Señor Tenebroso me enviaría tras de ti si me quedo y no es algo que esté dispuesto a hacer.

-Dijiste que puedes contactar con alguien en el bando de la luz para que nos den refugio- Snape asintió- ¿quién es?

-No puedo decirtelo hasta que hablé con él- Lucius asintió.

-Creo que yo también puedo conseguir apoyo de alguien, tal vez sería más fácil si son dos los que esten de nuestra parte.

-¿Tú tienes a alguien en el lado de la luz?- arqueó una ceja con sospecha- ¿quién es?

-Tampoco puedo decirlo- respondió tranquilamente,

-¿Y por qué no?- preguntó Severus más bruscamente de lo que quería y Lucius frunció el ceño.

-Tengo mis razones, así como tu tienes las tuyas.

-Vamos Lucius es muy sospechoso que precisamente tú, que eras la mano derecha del Lord, me digas que tienes a alguien en el bando de la luz.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿Lo tuyo no es sospechoso?- replicó poniéndose de pie.

-Yo era un espía, tenía compañeros en Hogwarts, al mismísimo Dumbledore, puedo hacerles creer que todo este tiempo estuve de su lado- también se puso de pie y disimuladamente deslizó su varita por la manga de su túnica.

-¿Y como sé que esto no es una trampa para entregarme al Lord?- repentinamente sacó su varita y lo apuntó con ella.

-¿Qué?- el pocionista se puso en guardia- ¿por qué querría engañarte?

-No lo sé, pero la verdad no veo porque quieres abandonar.

-Ya te lo dije, si mi señor me mandara a matarlos... no podría hacerlo, sabes que quiero a Draco como un hijo.

-Aún así.

-Somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo Lucius, no te traicionaría.

-Somo Slytherins Severus, la lealtad no es nuestra virtud- sonrió presuntuoso.

-Es cierto, nosotros traicionamos si con ello obtenemos algún beneficio- reconoció alzando una comisura- pero no traicionamos a la familia, nos ayudamos mutuamente- obsevó a su amigo fijamente hasta que bajó su varita lentamente. Cuando se sentó él también hizo lo mismo.

-Tienes razón- suspiró y se masajeó las sienes- la verdad es que... tengo miedo- reconoció apenado- no por mi, por mi familia, no quiero equivocarme de nuevo.

-No lo harás- le aseguró- estamos haciendo lo correcto, el Señor Oscuro perdió su objetivo hace mucho tiempo, ahora sólo es un hombre hambriento de poder que nos llevará a la extinción si sigue matando a cada mago o bruja que se atraviese en su camino. Hoy puede ser Potter, mañana podrías ser tú o yo.

-Sí- asintió con pesar.

-Me pondré en contacto con mi _amigo_ y en cuanto tenga respuesta te lo haré saber- le dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

-Bien, creo que yo haré lo mismo- Severus le dedicó una mirada tensa y Lucius se removió incómodo- confía en mi, las serpientes no nos traicionamos entre nosotros, ¿cierto?

-Cierto- terminó de un sólo trago el wiskey que quedaba en su vaso- entonces te veré después, tengo que ir a revisar a Draco, Nott estuvo de guardia ayer y siempre se ensaña con él- su mirada se endureció.

-Gracias Severus- susurró el rubio- por todo lo que haces por mi hijo- el moreno hizo un gesto restandole importancia- tu has sabido ser mejor padre que yo.

-Eres un buen padre Lucius, amas a tu hijo y haces lo que está en tus manos para protegerlo, no te tortures.

-Por favor dile que en cuanto pueda iré a verlo.

-Por supuesto.

Snape se despidió y Lucius se quedó solo en la habitación. Se sirvió un nuevo vaso de wiskey y se tomó la mitad de una vez. Del cajón del escritorio sacó pergamino, pluma y tintero y con suspiro empezó a redactar su carta. Cuando terminó, esperó a que se secara la tinta y dobló perfectamente el papel hasta que pudo meterlo en un pequeño sobre donde anotó el nombre del destinatario.

-Espero que aún no sea tarde para aceptar tu oferta Lupin...

ooo

Hace algunos días Hermione finalmente había llegado a la Madriguera y en cuanto tuvo enfrente a su amigo lo bombardeó con preguntas que tuvo responder bajo la mirada reprobadora de su madre. Después cuando estaba más tranquila, se reunieron con sus hemanos en la buhardilla- la habitación de Ron- y pasaron toda la noche haciendo conjeturas sobre la extraña desaparición de su mejor amigo e ideando disparatados planes, sugeridos principalmente por lo gemelos. Finalmente, luego de que Hermione consultó al menos una docena de libros sobre hechizos localizadores y de rastreo, entre ella, Ginny, Fred, George y Ron habían urdido un plan para escabullirse y reunir toda la información posible del caso de Harry, pero no contaban con que Bill los descubriera y los siguiera hasta la entrada muggle del Ministerio. Por esta razón ahora estaban en la habitación de los gemelos, con la puerta asegurada bajo mil hechizos y convenientemente insonorizada, recibiendo el, aparentemente, interminable sermón de su hermano mayor.

-¿De verdad ustedes no piensan en las consecuencias de sus actos?- reptió por enésima vez- los mortífagos pudieron...

-Los mortífagos pudieron haberlos descubierto, capturado ...-interrumpió George.

-O peor aún, pudieron asesinarlos...-le siguió Fred.

-Si Bill, ya lo has mencionado al menos diez veces en los últimos quince minutos- contestaron al unísono los gemelos con voz monótona.

-Lo entiendo de ustedes- señaló a sus hermanos- pero esperaba más de ti- miró directamente a la castaña y esta se sonrojó avergonzada.

-Lo siento, yo...

-Es que no entiendo como todos están tan tranquilos esperando a que Dumbledore nos diga algo, ¡Harry puede estar muerto y nosotros aquí cruzados de brazos!- se exasperó Ron.

-¡Ronald!- Hermione sintió un vuelco en el estómago y lo fulminó con la mirada al ver como Ginny palidecía- ¡Harry no está muerto!

-Por supuesto que no está muerto- se unió Bill- si fuera así quien-ustedes-saben ya lo habría gritado a los cuatro vientos, le encanta ser el foco de atención... lo que me hace pensar seriamente que él no tuvo nada que ver en la desaparición de Harry- murmuró más para sí mismo frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Mione que había alcanzado a escucharlo lo miró intrigada, el pelirrojo pareció salir de sus cavilaciones y la observó fijamente- ¿Bill?

-Piénsalo, si fueras quien-tu-sabes y tuvieras en tu poder a la única persona que, según la profecía, puede vencerte, ¿qué harías? Obviamente mostrarías a todo el Mundo Mágico a su héroe caído, para obtener su rendición, para esparcir el horror y tener a todos postrados a sus pies, al menos eso es lo que creo.

-No lo había pensado...- susurró la castaña, Ron podía ver los engranajes de la cabeza de su amiga trabajar a toda velocidad.

-Vaya entonces el Señor Tenebroso es toda una diva- bromeó Fred y George soltó una risita.

-Esto es serio chicos, no es momento para bromas- los regañó Bill con una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Pero qué deberíamos hacer entonces?- preguntó Ginny, hablando por primera vez desde que llegaron.

-No lo sé Ginny.

-Yo no me fío de Dumbledore, no me gusta que no quiera decirle nada a Sirius, es el padrino de Harry tiene que saber lo que pasa- Ron empezó a caminar dando vueltas en la habitación.

-Bueno, Dumbledore no es exactamente la primer persona a la que recurriría pero es el líder de la Orden y nos dio instrucciones, además no quiero que Sirius cometa una locura y salga a buscar a Harry él solo.

-Está con Remus- objetó su hermano.

-Pues Remus corre tanto peligro como él, quien-tu-sabes está reclutando criaturas _oscuras_.

-Bill tiene razón Ron, aunque no estoy segura si ocultarle algo tan importante a Sirius sea lo mejor, si algo llegara a pasarle a Harry...- su voz se quebró y negó lentamente- nunca nos perdonaría... y Remus...

-Yo digo que tenemos que hacer...

-Una visita sorpresa a nuestros amigos...

-Y juntos elaborar un plan...

-Para rescatar a Harry...

-¡Y tú tienes que ayudarnos hermanito!- los gemelos observaron a su hermano mayor con una sonrisa traviesa bailando en sus labios.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué creen que quiero ser parte de sus retorcidos planes?

-Porque de no ser así ya nos habrías delatado con mamá- contestaron encogiéndose de hombros.

-A mi también me molesta que Dumbledore nos deje a oscuras, pero igual me preocupa la reacción de Sirius y Remus.

-Podemos ir mañana con el pretexto de que queremos ver a Harry y ver que opinan ellos- el pelirrojo mayor frunció el ceño.

-Vamos Bill, sin tu ayuda no podemos hacerlo.

-Por favor Bill- su hermana lo miró con ojos suplicantes.

-Bien- suspiró pesadamente y se masajeó el puente de la nariz- supongo que tarde o temprano se van a enterar, hoy es el supuesto día en que trasladarían a Harry al cuartel. ¿Me pregunto que excusa les dará Dumbledore?

Y fue así que al día siguiente, y con ayuda de Fleur para distraer a su madre, partieron a Grimmauld Place a través de la Red Flu. Cuando llegaron a la lúgubre casa se llevaron una enorme sorpresa al ver el desastre que había en la sala: los adornos y cuadros que había en la habitación estaban regados por el suelo, la mayoría rotos, y los restos de un sillón estaban en una esquina cerca de la chimenea. Todos se quedaron pasmados por un segundo, imaginándose los posibles escenarios que pudieron suceder en aquella habitación.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?- jadeó Hermione y se llevó las manos a la boca.

-¡Hay que revisar el resto de la casa!- sugirió Ron y todos se separaron para buscar a los merodeadores. Revisaron cada rincón de la casa pero no encontraron nada o a nadie.

-¡Maldita sea no hay nadie aquí!- Bill se pasó la mano por el pelirrojo cabello con frustación.

-¿Crees que también los secuestraron?- murmuró Ginny.

-No lo sé.

-Esto es demasiado sospechoso...- Fred.

-La casa esta bajo fidelio...- George.

-Nadie fuera de nosotros pudo haber entrado- completaron.

-¡¿Que mierda está pasando?!- Ron se llevó las manos a la cabeza, completamente frustrado.

Regresaron inmediatamente a la Madriguera y le contaron lo que descubrieron a sus padres, Fleur y Charlie. Todos estaban ciertamente confudidos pues desde hace días que Dumbledore no daba señales de vida y estaban ansiosos por saber el resultado de su investigación. Ahora con las noticias que trajeron los chicos se plantearon nuevas incognitas. ¿Dónde estaban Remus y Sirius? ¿Alguien los había traicionado? ¿Qué tanto sabía Dumbledore? Y lo más importante, ¿dónde estaba Harry?

ooo

Después del desafortunado incidente con Dumbledore, Remus trató de hablar con Harry al día siguiente cuando este regresaba del bosque casi al amanecer, pero el ojiverde parecía ido, llevaba las ropas llenas de barro, tenía uno que otro rasguño en la cara y la mirada perdida. Ni siquiera notó la presencia del licántropo y caminó directamente hacia la sala de entrenamiento donde se encerró el resto del día. La sala estaba insonorizada así que era difícil saber que estaba pasando dentro y cuando Sirius quiso abrir la puerta a patadas- ya que con magia no funcionó- la puerta desapareció. Bien entrada la noche los hombres seguían esperando a que el moreno apareciera en un par de sillas que habían conjurado, justo cuando se daban por vencidos y emprendian el camino a sus habitaciones el ruido de una puerta al abrirse los hizo regresar al hall y se encontraron con la imagen de un Harry sudoroso, lleno de cortes y cardenales, con la ropa rasgada y renqueando del pie izquierdo.

-¡Harry!- Remus bajó los escalones de dos en dos y se abalanzó sobre su cachorro estrujándolo en un apretado abrazo- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué no repondías?

-Lo siento- murmuró casi inaudiblemente el joven lobo y se dejó hacer, ignorando la molesta sensación que sentía cada vez que sus amigos lo abrazaban, estaba demasiado exhausto y recargó la cabeza en el hombro de Remus.

-¿Se puede saber que demonios hacías encerrado en esa maldita sala?- su padrino lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo siento- repitió- estaba muy enojado, demasiado alterado, no podía controlarme y me daba miedo hacerles daño...

-Está bien Cachorro, ya pasó- pasó un brazo del moreno por sus hombros y lo abrazó para ayudarlo a caminar- vamos a curarte eso.

-Gracias- a regañadientes Sirius se acercó y pasó el otro brazo de su ahijado por sus hombros para ayudarlo a subir las escaleras, en ningún momento recordaron que eran magos y con un simple hechizo podían levitar al muchacho para transportarlo más fácilmente.

Se dirigieron a la habitación de Harry y cuando entraron lo depositaron en la cama. Con ayuda de Sally -que apareció sin que la llamaran, muy preocupada por su amo- limpiaron las heridas, cerraron los cortes, curaron la lesión en el tobillo que le impedía caminar y le dieron una poción para el dolor.

-No sé en que estaba pensando ese chico- gruñó el animago sentándose al borde de cama, mientras Harry entraba al baño para asearse un poco- ¡es igual de imprudente que su padre!

-¿Y lo dices tú?- Remus arqueó una ceja divertido.

-Esta bien, tal vez yo no soy el más adecuado para hablar pero es cierto que nos tenía muy preocupados- su amigo asintió y se acomodó en una silla junto a la mesita. Diez minutos después el ojiverde regresaba de su baño con su pijama puesto.

-He estado pensando y creo que debería darle un vistazo a la cámara que mi padre me dejó en Gringotts- habló mientras se sentaba junto a Remus en la mesa donde Sally, amablemente, le había dejado la cena.

-¿Cambiaste de opinión?- preguntó su padrino perspicaz- la última vez que te lo sugerí dijiste que no estabas listo.

-En la carta papá dice que ahí encontraré respuestas- le dio una mordida a la tostada que tenía en la mano- necesito respuestas.

-No creo que sea una buena idea Harry- dijo Remus mirándolo dubitativo- no sabemos como estan las cosas allá afuera. Albus no nos dijo mucho, tal vez todos piensen que te ocultas, que desapareciste, que te secuestraron... no sé. El callejón Diagon podría estar infestado de aurores o de mortífagos.

-Tengo que ver que hay dentro, tal vez encuentre algo que me ayude a controlar _esto_ \- se señaló a sí mismo- no quiero pasarme toda la vida atacando a las personas cada vez que me enoje- desvió la vista recordando el lamentable episodio de la tarde anterior. Sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho y retiró el plato, de repente ya no tenía apetito.

-Eso pasará cuando finalmente te adaptes Cachorro, cuando aprendas a controlar los impulsos de tu otra parte- le sonrió cálidamente- con el tiempo.

-¿Y qué hago mientras tanto? Estoy harto de estar encerrado, ya es tiempo de ver a mis amigos. Si es cierto lo que dices- volteó a ver a Remus- estarán preocupados por mí, y si descubren que ustedes tampoco están...- negó preocupado- incluso pueden pensar que ustedes me secuestraron, saben lo paranoico que es Ojoloco. Además- su voz se volvió un susurro- no sabemos lo que... Dumbledore les haya dicho...

-Pero tu mismo lo has dicho, no puedes verlos así.

-Por eso quiero ir a Gringotts, tal vez ahí encuentre algo que me ayude- repitió.

-No estoy seguro.

-Por favor Remus- rogó, algo extraño teniendo en cuenta los sucesos de los últimos días.

-Yo puedo acompañarlos- sugirió Sirius.

-No- respondieron tajantemente los hombres lobo.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Ya lo dije, no sabemos que nos vamos a encontrar, puede haber aurores.

-O mortífagos- replicó el animago- no pueden ir solos, es peligroso.

-No está decidido todavía, tal vez ni siquiera lo hagamos.

-Por supuesto que lo haremos.

-Harry- advirtió el castaño- no quiero discutir contigo, por favor entiende, puedo ir yo solo, soy el que menos peligro corre de los tres.

-Todos estamos en peligro allá afuera- objetó- pero si, como dice Sirius, es la cámara familiar, no te dejaran abrirla aunque tengas la llave, debo hacerlo yo.

-¿Y cómo vamos a hacerlo? Te van a reconocer en seguida, aún sin las gafas.

-Puedo ir cubierto con mi capa. Nos aparecemos fuera del Caldero Chorreante, me cubro y entramos al callejón Diagon sin problemas.

-Sigue sin parecerme buena idea- Remus se masajeó el puente de la nariz- pero está bien, espero que sepas lo que haces Harry- le dijo seriamente.

-Te prometo que no pasará nada, seré muy discreto- le aseguró.

-Está bien- suspiró derrotado- iremos, pero tendrás que ir detrás de mi, en silencio y alerta a cualquier movimiento sospechoso- Harry asintió frunciendo el ceño- si yo digo que regresemos porque no es seguro, lo harás sin protestar, ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien.

-¿Y qué se supone que voy a hacer yo?- refunfuñó Sirius de brazos cruzados.

-Duerme, sal a pasear, entrena, ¿yo qué sé?- respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

Después de varias protestas más por parte de Sirius, acordaron visitar al otro día el banco mágico y los adultos se retiraron a sus habitaciones para descansar dejando al joven lobo perdido en sus pensamientos. Muy temprano en la mañana, Harry fue a despertar a sus amigos y juntos bajaron a desayunar, aunque el ojiverde sólo comió un poco de fruta, estaba demasiado nervioso y su estómago protestó cuando intentó alimentarlo. Al rededor de las diez de la mañana se aparecieron en un callejón cercano al Caldero Chorreante y siguiendo el plan, Harry sacó de su bolsillo la capa de su padre y se cubrió con ella.

-Muy bien Cachorro, recuerda: mantente cerca y si ves algo extraño, dímelo.

-De acuerdo.

Remus entró al bar con el chico invisble justo un paso trás él, por lo que los pocos clientes no le prestaron demasiada atención. Tom el encargado saludó amablemente al castaño y Harry se concentró en la espalda de su amigo, estaba muy nervioso, respiró profundamente y no despegó su vista de la pequeña mancha café en la túnica de Remus. Rápidamente llegaron al pasaje para entrar al callejón Diagon.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Remus sin girarse mientras golpeaba los ladrillos con su varita.

-Si, hagámoslo ya para poder volver a casa- no pudo evitar que un poco de ansiedad se colara en su voz.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto?

-Sí, sólo hagámoslo rápido.

Cuando los ladrillos terminaron de acomodarse los dos hombres lobo se adentraron en el callejón Diagon. Para ser vacaciones el callejón mágico estaba relativamente vacío y el moreno agradecio este hecho. La verdad a cada paso que avanzaban se iba alterando más, todos los olores en el aire lo incomodaban y la capa empezaba a asfixiarlo. Se colocó al lado de Remus y susurró un _"date prisa"_ pero pronto se dio cuenta del terrible error. Justo cuando pasaban junto a Flourish  & Blotts una señora que caminaba de frente a ellos en dirección contraria se dio de bruces con él, pues al ser invisible no se percató de su presencia.

-Lo siento, no me di...- la señora levantó la vista para disculparse pero al no encontrar a nadie volteó a ver extrañada a Remus que se quedó petrificado.

Harry sintió un tirón en el estómago y su corazón de detuvo. En alguna parte, atrás de su cabeza, el lobo comenzó a gruñir sordamente y se horrorizó. Quiso retroceder pero tropezó con la capa y cayó al suelo al igual que el manto de invisibilidad, quedando al descubierto. Todo pareció ir a cámara lenta: la mujer lo contempló unos instantes confundida y luego jadeó abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¡Harry Potter!- chilló y toda la gente les prestó atención.

Sin pensarlo demasiado se puso en pie de un saltó y empujó a la señora para salir corriendo a toda velocidad. Todo mundo comenzó a gritar su nombre y a cada paso tropezaba con las personas que transitaban la calle pero no se detuvo, siguió corriendo hasta la entrada de Gringotts y entró. Los guardias se le quedaron viendo con sospecha, Harry se colocó la capucha de su jersey y metió las manos a los bolsillos, se fue a una esquina y espero impaciente hasta que las puertas se abrieron estrepitosamente.

Remus, al ver que su cachorro se alejaba corriendo, salió del shock, se inclinó para recoger la capa y salió corriendo detrás de él pero lo perdió de vista cuando tropezó con unos niños que jugaban con sus escobas. Quiso gritarle pero no quería llamar demasiado la atención, al menos no más, pues algunas personas lo observaban de reojo y se dirigió al banco rápidamente. Supuso que Harry estaría ahí pues era el lugar a donde iban. Abrió las puertas de un golpe y todos los duendes lo voltearon a ver con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro, volteó a todos lados hasta dar con la figura encapuchada en la esquina y fue hacia a ella.

-¿Harry?- el chico levantó la cabeza.

-Por favor terminemos con esto.

-Pff... gracias a Merlín estás bien- suspiró con alivio- ¡no vuelvas a hacer eso!

-Lo siento, de verdad no fue mi intención pero por favor, ¿podemos dejar el sermón para más tarde?- preguntó con aparente nerviosismo y Remus asintió reconociendo que no era el lugar ni el momento.

Se acercaron al escritorio al fondo de la sala y pidieron al duende encargado visitar la cámara 731. El duende los condujo a través de un pasillo de piedra iluminado por antorchas hasta los raíles donde llamó un carrito para llevarlos a la cámara deseada. Empezaron a descender rápidamente, subiendo, bajando y dando giros a toda velocidad. Al poco tiempo Harry pudo vislumbrar un lago subterráneo y se dio cuenta que estaban descendiendo demasiado.

-¿En qué nivel exactamente está mi cámara?- se dirigió al duende.

-La bóveda de los Potter se encuentra en el nivel más profundo del banco, al igual que las cámaras de la mayoría de las antiguas familias sangre pura- contestó sin voltear a verlo.

En ese momento pasaron por una catarata que los empapó de agua fría y los hizo tiritar, un segundo después el carrito se detuvo frente a una puerta de metal.

-Llegamos- el duende se bajó del carrito y Remus y Harry lo imitaron. El muchacho estaba por darle su llave pero el hombrecillo hizo un gesto con la mano- retrocedan po favor- Harry miró extrañado a su amigo.

-Disculpe pero, ¿no necesita la llave?

-Estás bóvedas son de alta seguridad, señor Potter, sólo un duende puede abrirlas. Dentro encontrará una segunda puerta, ahí es donde va a necesitar la llave. Le advierto que hay varias protecciones que sólo puede atravesar un miembro de la familia, le recomiendo que su amigo espere aquí, o si es de su entera confianza le de permiso para entrar o podría salir lastimado.

-¿Cómo puedo darle permiso para entrar?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Es suficiente con que lo desee, pero le sugiero que lo tome del brazo para mayor seguridad.

-Bien.

Y justo como dijo el duende, al abrir la puerta de metal tocándola con su mano, apareció una segunda puerta con el escudo de los Potter. Harry se acercó a Remus y lo sujetó del brazo para poder atravesar los hechizos que protegían la bóveda. Cuando llegaron a la segunda puerta sintieron el cosquilleó de la magia y el ojiverde insertó la llave en la cerradura. La puerta se abrió con un característico chirrido y Harry se quedó pasmado al ver la cantidad de objetos en ella. Había, como en todas las demás, montones de galeones esparcidos por toda la habitación incluso más que en su cámara personal, pero también había retratos y pinturas mágicas cubriendo todas las paredes; varios estantes con diversos objetos como jarrones, floreros, vasijas, figurillas de porcelana y de cristal, relojes, espejos ornamentados, vajillas y demás; una vitrina mostraba brillantes joyas de incalculable valor y entre ellas Harry pudo distinguir un anillo de oro blanco con un pequeño león dibujado muy parecido al de la puerta; otro estante más pequeño estaba lleno de libros pero al joven lobo lo que más llamó su atención fueron los últimos, cinco libros forrados de piel negra, atados con una especie de cinta. Sin pensarlo los tomó y descubrió una pequeña caja de madera, como un joyero y trató de abrirla pero no pudo.

-Necesitas una llave para abrirla, mira- su amigo señaló la cerradura al centro de la caja, curiosamente tenía grabado el mismo león que el anillo.

-¿Me pregunto...?- se acercó a la vitrina y tomó el anillo, se lo puso y pasó la mano por la cerradura de la cajita. Al instante se escuchó un _click_ y el moreno sonrió. Dentro de la caja estaba otro libro igual a los anteriores, forrado en piel negra- ¿qué tiene de especial este?- preguntó más para sí mismo pero el licántropo le arrebató el libro y lo hojeó.

-Es un diario de pociones*- al ver la mirada confundida de Harry aclaró- lo usan los maestros de pociones para hacer las anotaciones de sus experimentos y todo eso- Harry asintió y observó más atentamente el libro, fue entonces que se percató de las pequeñas letras doradas en la parte posterior.

-Henry Potter- leyó.

-¿Tu bisabuelo? ¿Qué hay con él?

-¡Esos diarios son de Henry Potter!- exclamó emocionado- ¡son de mi bisabuelo!

Estuvieron fisgoneando en la cámara un rato más y al final salieron con los libros de su bisabuelo y un poco de dinero. Regresaron al vestíbulo y agradecieron al duende, pero antes de salir a la calle Remus salió para dar un vistazo y cuando regresó estaba muy pálido.

-¿Qué pasa Moony?

-Está lleno de aurores Harry, ¿qué vamos ahacer? No podemos aparecernos desde aquí- estaba muy nervioso y se pasó una mano por el cabello, despinándolo todo.

-Cálmate, ¿tienes la capa?- también estaba asustado pero necesitaban salir de ahí cuanto antes, no había tiempo para ponerse histéricos.

-Si.

-Genial, voy a ponermela y vamos a caminar un poco hasta la entrada del callejón Knockturn, ahí podemos aparecernos. Con todo el alboroto probablemente ni siquiera nos noten... al menos eso espero- susurró inaudiblemente.

-Bien, pero por favor Harry, esta vez ten más cuidado si nos descubren nos meteremos en un lío- el moreno asintió y se colocó la capa bajo la mirada escrutadora de los guardias, afortunadamente eran duendes y por todos era bien sabido que si no había ganancias de por medio los duendes no se inmiscuían en los asuntos fuera de Gringotts.

Salieron del banco y caminaron lentamente hacia el solitario callejón, el joven lobo concentrado de nuevo en la túnica de su amigo, no dispuesto a perder el control nuevamente. Nadie parecía prestarles atención y casi suspiran de alivio de no ser por el hombre que estaba justo a un lado de la entrada al callejón Knockturn. Harry prácticamente se pegó a Remus y trató de no respirar demasiado fuerte. Pasaron junto a él y el castaño agachó la cabeza y siguió de largo, pero la mirada del hombre lo siguió hasta que desapareció por una esquina. Lejos de las miradas indiscretas Harry asomó la cabeza sin quitarse la capa.

-¡Joder, eso estuvo cerca!

-Y que lo digas- el corazón del licántropo latía frenéticamente.

-¿Crees que te haya reconocido?

-No lo sé, pero si así fuera, no tiene nada contra mí. Saben que trabajé con Dumbledore en la primera guerra y que estuve en Hogwarts hace unos años, pero no creo que sospechen que yo esté relacionado con Sirius o contigo.

-Eso espero,mejor vayámonos antes de que pase algo más- Remus asintió y tomándose de las manos desaparecieron rumbo a la mansión de Stinchcombe.

ooo

Esto estaba mal, muy mal. ¿En qué momento su vida se había convertido en una burda imitación de novela trágica? Esa misma mañana envió a Bulo a conseguirle una copia de _El Profeta_ y como había esperado la noticia de su avistamiento en el callejón Diagon estaba en primera el Mundo Mágico inglés estaba expectante, esperando impacientemente cualquier indicio de su paradero, si no tenía el suficiente valor de encarar a sus amigos, ¿cómo hacerlo con los demás? Si se descubría que era un hombre lobo no quería imaginar lo que harían con él, probablemente lo exiliarían del país, tal vez lo condenarían a la horca o como sea que eliminaran a los de su clase. ¿Ser el niño-que-vivió, ser el elegido le seviría de algo en ese caso? Sospechaba que no, la sociedad mágica no era muy ecuánime en ese aspecto. Al parecer los humanos, ya fueran magos o muggles, tenían ciertas cosas en común; una de ellas y tal vez la más notable era que temían a lo desconocido. Los muggles temen a los magos porque no entienden la magia; los magos y brujas temen a criaturas como los hombres lobo porque no pueden contrarlarlos, ya que estos seres son dominados a su vez por una maldición. Y todos hacen lo único que pueden hacer para acabar con la supuesta _amenaza_ : matarlos.

No podía dar la cara y arriesgarse a atacar a alguien, esa sería su condena. Además no quería ni imaginar lo que pasaría si Voldemort se enteraba de su condición. Era necesario que encontrara una solución a todo este embrollo, no podía permanecer oculto para siempre, tenía que encontrarse con sus amigos y juntos buscar una salida, como siempre lo hacían.

En los diarios de su bisabuelo había encontrado muchas recetas de pociones, algunas experimentales, otras demasido antiguas o demasiado complicadas, pero en el último libro, el que estaba guardado en la caja de madera había encontrado la receta que Henry Potter había creado especialmente para Pollux Black: la poción _lupus somnium**_. Entre Sirius, Remus y él intentaron recrearla, en el laboratorio del sótano encontraron todos los ingredientes pero desgraciadamente no tuvieron mucho éxito y en dos ocasiones provocaron tales explociones que, de no ser por los encantamientos protectores, seguramente les habría costado un ojo de la cara, literalmente.

-Quiero ir a la Madriguera- fue lo primero que dijo al entrar en la habitación del licántropo donde estaban sus dos amigos.

-¿Qué?

-Necesito encontrarme con Ron y Hermione, tal vez también necesite a Fred y George.

-¿Para que quieres verlos?- preguntó su padrino.

-En dos semanas comienza el colegio, tengo que encontrar una forma para poder salir a la calle sin delatarme, necesito de su ayuda- sus amigos lo miraron dolidos y se apresuró a aclarar- no es que no aprecie su esfuerzo, les agradezco que sigan ayudandome aún cuando a veces explotó y me desquito con ustedes. Pero mientras más seamos, más rápido encontraremos una solución.

-No puedes hacerlo, sabes lo que pasó con Dumbledore- le recordó Sirius.

-Eso fue diferente...- respondió en un tono sombrío y el animago decidió guardar silencio.

-Además en tres días es luna llena, no sabemos como te puede afectar Cachorro.

-¿Y como se supone que voy a regresar a Hogwarts?

-De hecho, estabamos pensando que lo mejor sería que permanecieras aquí, tu sabes, hasta que puedas controlarte completamente...

-No, absolutamente no- atajó el moreno- no salí de una prisión para entrar en otra.

-Es por tu seguridad Harry y la de los demás.

-Por favor, no pienso quedarme aquí escondido para siempre.

-¿Por qué no? Es una buena idea- le dijo Sirius medio en broma medio en serio.

-Porque soy el jodido elegido y mi deber es acabar con Voldemort.

-No es tu deber- le respondió su padrino seriamente.

-Lo es, hace mucho tiempo acepté mi destino y ahora que tengo una oportunidad de poder vercerlo no me quedaré aquí, a salvo, viendo como ese psicópata asesina a miles de personas inocentes. Además... tiene que pagar por lo que le hizo a mis padres...

-¿Y por qué crees que los chicos pueden encontrar la forma de hacer la poción de tu bisabuelo? ¿No se te ocurrió alguien con más... experiencia?- Remus prefirió cambiar de tema.

-De hecho mi primera opción fue Snape...

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿EL GRASIENTO? ¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?! ¡PODRÍA ENVENENARTE!- Sirius se levantó de su asiento y empezó a gritar totalmente histérico.

-Por eso no lo había mencionado- Harry negó exasperado.

-Harry, sé que no me crees pero estoy seguro que _Snivellus_ ya no es más nuestro espía, si no ¿por qué huyó con los demás mortífagos cuando atacaron Hogwarts?- objetó muy convencido.

-Sirius, ya hablamos de esto...- habló Remus armandose de paciencia- Snape tuvo que huir junto a los mortífagos para no delatarse, si se quedaba con nosotros ya no tendríamos a alguien en las filas de quien-tú-sabes que nos diera información.

-No sé porque nadie me cree...- gruñó el ojigris dejándose caer en la silla donde había estado antes.

-Por eso quiero llamar a Hermione y a los gemelos, que aunque no lo parezca son muy listos.

-Y si nos reunimos con los demás ¿vas a contarles lo de tu herencia? Sé que son nuestros amigos, pero has pensado que tal vez... no se lo tomen muy bien.

-Claro que lo pensado y no estoy seguro de como lo vayan a tomar, pero no quiero ocultarselos.

-Podemos enviarles una nota para verlos en Grimmauld Place- sugirió su padrino.

-No, no quiero volver ahí.

-Entonces como dices, podemos vsitar la Madriguera, pero igualmente debemos avisarles primero, no sabemos que es lo que Albus les haya dicho.

-Claro.

-¿Quieres llamar a Moody, Tonks y Kingsley?

-Por lo pronto solo a los Weasley y a Hermione.

-Bien.

Remus se fue al escritorio a escribir la carta a sus amigos, Sirius estaba entretenido haciendo figuras con su varita y Harry estaba recostado en la cama, estaba apunto de irse, quería ir a cabalgar pues desde el incidente en Grimmauld Place que no lo hacía y le apetecía relajarse un rato. Se puso de pie dispuesto a irse cuando sintió como vibraban las protecciones de la casa.

-Mierda...- susurró y corrió a la ventana.

-¿Qué pasa Harry?- Remus levantó la mirada de la carta con preocupación.

-Hay alguien afuera tratando de entrar.

-¡¿Qué?!- Sirius se pusó de pie de un salto y corrió a la ventana junto a su ahijado.

-Espera- se concentró en la magia que vibraba en su cuerpo, en el poco tiempo que llevaban ahí nunca había sentido algo igual, su magia conectada a la casa, era algo muy extraño pero se sentía bien- no es una persona... creo que es... ¿una lechuza?

-¿Hedwig?- sugirió su padrino.

-No, no es ella la reconocería, pero ¿cómo nos encontró? La casa está oculta.

-Los animales son muy listos, no puedes engañarlos con magia, ellos se guían por sus instintos- aclaró Remus.

-La dejaré entrar- sus amigos asintieron y Harry hizo un hueco en las protecciones para dejar entrar al ave. Unos minutos después una lechuza marrón entró por la vetana y se posó en el escritorio estirando la pata hacia Remus.

-¿Para mi?- el ave lo miró con sus enormes ojos amarillos y esperó a que el licántropo le retirara el sobre, cuando lo hizo inmediatamente salió volando por donde vino y Harry la dejó salir de la propiedad. Remus comprobó que la carta no estuviera hechizada y sacó un pergamino del sobre, al terminar de leer tenía una expresión en la cara que sus amigos no supieron identificar, era una mezcla de miedo con ilusión y desconfianza.

-¿Qué dice?- quiso saber el ojiverde pero Remus negó e incendio la nota con su varita- ¿pasa algo malo?- preguntó preocupado por la reacción de su amigo.

-No nada malo, todo está perfecto- se giró en la silla y volvió a su tarea con la carta que estaba sin terminar. Harry y Sirius compartieron una mirada de desconcierto pero ambos se encogieron de hombros y siguieron con lo suyo. Mientras tanto el castaño disimulaba la sonrisa que bailaba en sus labios al recordar la pequeña carta que había recibido.

 _Lupin_

 _Sé que tal vez te sonará extraño y no te culpo si desconfías de mi, pero necesito hablar contigo de un tema muy delicado. Le he estado dando vueltas al asunto y finalmente llegué a una conclusión. ¿Aún está en pie la propuesta que me hiciste la última vez que nos vimos?_

 _Si es así, por favor encuentrame en tres días en el lugar donde aparecimos aquella vez. Creo que no es necesario recordarte que vengas solo, te prometo que no es una una trampa o un plan elaborado para sacarte información, te doy mi palabra de mago._

 _Espero vernos pronto._

 _L. M._

* * *

 ***** El nombre es original del fic "Cuestiones" de **Haroldo Alfaro** , que a su vez es una traducción de "Issues" de **jamie2109**. A ellos les corresponde el crédito.

 ****** Sueño del lobo.

Respondiendo a sus reviews...

 **PhoenixOliveBlack:** ¡Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo! Te prometo que ya casi termina el tormento de Draco... :)

 **Bonnibell Snape:** No lo sé, las cosas no son lo que parecen jejeje puede que tengas razón... o tal vez no jejeje ;) ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado!

 **Catherinp. t:** ¡Muchas gracias! :D

 **Jess Granger s:** Lo sé a mi tampoco me gusta que le oculten las cosas U.U Sobre Remus y Lucius, ya lo sabrás en los próximos capítulos jejeje Y no te preocupes por Ron y Hermione ellos siguen siengo niños buenos ;D Espero que disfrutes del capítulo.

 **AstridRedHair86:** ¡Hola! Empezando con el encuentro de Lucius y Voldemort, bueno era de esperarse que el astuto Slytherin tuviera un as bajo la manga (te daré una pista: pensieve...) Sobre Draco creo que en el fondo- muy en el fondo- tiene oculta su parte Gryffindor :) Y Severus, aunque al principio lo odié- creo que todos, o almenos la mayoría, lo hicimos- aprendí a quererlo. Y hablando de odiar... espero que con este capítulo llegues a odiar a Dumbledore jejeje XD El asunto de por que Harry llama "amigos" a Remus y Sirius es de hecho muy simple: Harry tiene muy claro que ellos son su familia, les dice "amigos" porque la verdad se me hace raro que les ponga un mote, por ejemplo a Sirius puede llamarle padrino pero ¿y Remus? ¿tal vez papá, tío? Realmente, aunque sería lindo, no me parece tan buena idea, esa es la razón de porque se refiere a ellos como "amigos" y no como "familia" cuestiones de practicidad :D Está más próximo el esperado encuentro entre Sirius y Severus... ¡chan. chan, chan, chan! Jejeje si yo fuera tú , no me perdería el próximo capítulo ;) Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tus palabras de aliento, ojalá y disfrutes del capítulo.

 **Xyori Nadeshiko:** ¡Me alegra que haya sido así! Gracias :D

 **Ryogana:** ¡Gracias a ti por leer!

 **Rebe Marauder:** Ups! Jejeje pues yo lo llamé Damien ;) Sobre Lucius y Remus, no fue exactamente una relación, pero algo bastante parecido. Vuelvo a repetir, muy pronto terminará el tormento de Draco, no te preocupes :)

En fin, muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews. ¡Me encantan! 💜💜💜

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

 _Ciao!_

 _Madame Potter-Malfoy_


	7. Confrontaciones II

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Rowling, la historia es escrita con el propósito de entretener y sin ánimo de lucro.

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola! Sin más preámbulo les entrego la segunda parte del capítulo pasado. Harry y los Weasleys (y Hermione) tienen su primer encuentro desastrozo, Remus y Lucius vuelven a reunirse, buenas noticias para Draco, Dumbledore urdiendo nuevos planes y... ¡finalmente Snape y Sirius se ven las caras! :D

¡Que lo disfruten!

 **Capítulo 7. Confrontaciones II**

 **APARECE EL NIÑO-QUE-VIVIÓ**

 _Desde su extraña desaparición, un poco más de una semana atrás, nadie sabía a ciencia cierta lo que había pasado con nuestro héroe favorito. Pero esta mañana Harry Potter fue visto merodeando por el callejón Diagon. Los aurores sospechan que probablemente estaba huyendo de los mortífagos, pues según los testigos de la escena, lo vieron corriendo en la transitada calle a toda velocidad y sin detenerse, además aseguran que tenía una expresión de pánico en el rostro._

 _"Tropecé con él cuando iba saliendo de la tienda de Madame Malkin, iba muy distraída revisando que llevara todas las túnicas que había comprado y no me di cuenta que estaba ahí hasta que choqué con él. Al principio no lo reconocí, pues no llevaba gafas y el flequillo ocultaba su cicatriz, pero al verlo más detenidamente me di cuenta que era él. Estaba muy asustado, apenas se levantó y salió corriendo, luego un hombre empezó a gritarle y corrió detrás de él, creo que era uno de sus secuestradores..." nos comentó Melany Williams, la testigo principal del suceso._

 _Por el momento no se sabe nada más, pero los aurores permanecerán vigilando en el callejón Diagon en caso de que Harry Potter, o algún mortífago, vuelva a aparecerse._

 _¿Será que nuestro querido héroe realmente estaba secuestrado e intentaba escapar, o todo este alboroto es un intento más para llamar la atención?_

 _..._

-¡Esa maldita bruja! ¿Cómo se atreve a decir eso de Harry?- Hermione estaba completamente indignada, arrugó el periódico y lo arrojó al hueco de la chimenea.

-No deberías sorprenderte, esa arpía sólo busca beneficiar sus bolsillos al difamar a la gente- comentó Charlie que desde el descubrimiento de que Remus y Sirius habían desaparecido de Grimmauld Place, se unió a las reuniones de sus hermanos.

-¿Creen que realmente haya sido Harry la persona que vieron en el callejón Diagon?- preguntó la castaña después de un momento, con su característico tono analítico- el artículo no tiene ninguna fotografía y la mujer que entrevistaron dijo que el chico no llevaba gafas y no podía ver la cicatriz por el flequillo...

-Es cierto, pudo ser cualquiera- contestó de vuelta el cuidador de dragones.

-Aún así, hay que investigar, ¿y si sí era Harry y trataba de huir de los mortífagos?- protestó Ron, le molestaba mucho que sus hermanos y Mione se rindieran tan fácilmente.

-¿Pero que hacía en el callejón Diagon? ¿Por qué no nos llamó?

-Tal vez no llevaba su varita, o buscó un lugar donde no lo pudieran encontrar fácilmente, ¡no lo sé!

-Diablos Georgie, deberíamos haber estado en la tienda para ver en primera fila el espectáculo- se lamentó Fred.

-Aunque... podemos escabullirnos al callejón Diagon y averiguar que pasó con algunos artículos de la tienda- propuso George y sus hermanos asintieron entusiasmados.

-No nos apresuremos, no quiero sonar pesimista pero puede que no haya sido nada- habló Bill e inmediatamente todos se callaron y Ron lo miró ceñudo- no quiero que se hagan falsas ilusiones, es todo.

Su hermano menor abrió la boca, seguramente para replicar, pero unos gritos provenientes de abajo lo interrumpieron.

-¡Chicos, chicos!

-¡Estamos arriba mamá!

-¡Chicos, una carta! ¡Llegó una carta!

-¿Qué pasa mujer?- George.

-¿Por qué gritas de esa manera?- Fred.

-¡Una lechuza acaba de entregarme una carta!- entró corriendo y les mostró el pergamino arrugado que llevaba en la mano.

-¿Y eso nos importa por qué...?- la mujer fulminó a los gemelos con la mirada pero inmediatamente recuperó su entusiasmo.

-¡Es una carta de Remus!

-¡¿Remus?!

-Sí, miren- todos se amontanaron al rededor de Molly y trataban de leer la carta.

 _Queridos amigos_

 _Les escribo para informarles que me encuentro con Sirius y Harry, los tres estamos bien y en un lugar seguro. Los rumores sobre Harry y su secuestro son falsos, no se angustien._

 _Me disculpo por la preocupación que seguramente les hemos causado, pero hay una razón de mucho peso para justificarnos._

 _El lunes estaremos yendo a visitarlos a la Madriguera para explicarles todo. Por favor no llamen a los demás miembros de la Orden, sólo hablaremos con la familia Weasley y con Hermione._

 _R. Lupin_

-Estan juntos...- fue lo primero que pudo decir Ron- ¡esos malditos están juntos y nosotros aquí muertos de preocupación!

-Gracias a Merlín que están bien, eso es lo más importante ahora, ya después podemos enojarnos con ellos- suspiró con alivio la matriarca pelirroja.

-¡Jajajaja!

-¿De qué se ríen gemelos del demonio?- exclamó Ron, quiso sonar molesto pero el alivio que sentía provocó una pequeña sonrisa en su pecoso rostro.

-Es que si lo piensas bien, es bastante obvio que estaban juntos esos tres.

-¿Entonces el ataque de mortífagos en casa de sus tíos fue mentira?- preguntó Ginny confundida.

-No, no fue mentira, realmente atacaron Privet Drive- aseguró Molly.

-Tal vez... de alguna manera Sirius y Remus se enteraron y se llevaron a Harry de ahí...- comentó Bill con una mano en la barbilla.

-Eso explicaria muchas cosas- murmuró Hermione perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

-Pues tendremos que esperar al lunes para saber lo que realmente pasó esa noche- comentó Charlie ya completamente distendido.

-Espero que esa panda de idiotas nos den una muy buena explicación...

ooo

-¿Estás completamente seguro de esto Harry?- repetía Sirius por quincuagésima vez.

-Si Padfoot, ya para con eso, ¿quieres?- respondió claramente fastidiado.

-Es decir, tú mismo no acabas de asimilarlo, no puedes llegar y decirles "hey, ¿sabían que mis padres eran hombres lobo? Por lo tanto yo también lo soy".

-Sirius, tu sarcasmo no es de mucha ayuda en este momento- Harry lo miró mal.

-Perdón, lo sé, es que... ¿estás seguro que quieres hacerlo?

-¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo que lo haga?- lo encaró su ahijado y Sirius soltó un suspiro cansado.

-Voy a ser honesto contigo Harry, los Weasley son personas muy amables, sin embargo no puedo asegurar que vayan a... aceptarte después de saber la verdad...- tomó al ojiverde por los hombros y sus ojos grises se llenaron de preocupación- no quiero que te decepciones otra vez.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi Sirius, pero... aún si después de todo me rechazan... quiero hacerlo. Antes de ustedes ellos fueron mi primera familia, las primeras personas que se preocuparon por mi. Debo hacerlo.

-Bien, si así lo quieres no puedo prohibirtelo, es tu decisión- lo miró ahora más seriamente- pero quiero que tengas claro que pase lo que pase, nos tienes a Moony y a mi, nosotros nunca vamos a abandonarte.

-Lo sé y no sabes cuanto lo agradezco, soy muy afortunado de tenerlos- avanzó inseguro y su padrino al percatarse de sus intenciones cerró la distancia para darle un fuerte abrazo y Harry sonrió. La molestía que sentía cada vez que había contacto con sus amigos persistía pero no le dio demasiada importancia.

-¿Sabes donde está Remus?- preguntó cuando se separaron- falta poco para encontrarnos con los Weasley.

-Lo siento Harry, pero Moony no va a venir con nosotros.

-¿Qué?

-Dijo que tenía asuntos que resolver y salió hace un rato- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Crees que sea por la nota que recibió?

-Creo que sí.

-Espero que no sea nada malo- susurró con preocupación- supongo que después nos contará

-Hmm... - asintió- vamos ve a alistarte, tenemos que irnos ya.

ooo

Apareció en medio del bosque, exactamente en el mismo lugar al que había llegado con Lucius hacía dos semanas atrás. Recordó en ese instante que la nota que le había enviado no especificaba una hora y rogó a Merlín porque el rubio se percatara que esa noche había luna llena y acudiera temprano a la cita.

Se sentó en una roca que había por ahí y empezó a jugar con su varita. Se preguntó como le estaría yendo a su cachorro, esperaba que todo saliera bien, le hubiera gustado acompañarlos pero este encuentro era igualmente importante. Si todo salía bien quizás tendría un aliado en la guerra que se avecinaba. Si bien era cierto que el Señor Oscuro había empezado a atacar pequeñas comunidades, estaba seguro que esto apenas era el comienzo.

Un sonido de aparición lo sacó de sus reflexiones y se levantó inmediatamente con la varita en alto, aunque era una reunión para aliarse no podía darse el lujo de bajar la guardía. Ante el apareció Lucius Malfoy más desmejorado que nunca. Parecía haber envejecido diez años desde la última vez que se vieron.

-Me alegra que hayas decidido venir Lupin- saludó Lucius al percatarse de la presencia del licántropo.

-Malfoy- saludó secamente.

-¿Podrías bajar tu varita? Ya te dije que esto no es una trampa- disimuladamente observó al rededor, cerciorándose de que estuvieran solos.

-Prefiero tomar precauciones.

-Sólo quiero hablar.

-Hablemos entonces- dijo Remus pero no bajo la varita y Lucius suspiró guardando la suya para demostrar que no estaba a la defensiva.

-Esta bien. Debo pensar que si estás aquí es porque tu propuesta sigue en pie- más que pregunta sonó como una afirmación.

-Te dije que podía ayudarte si decidías traicionar a quien-tú-sabes y lo haré, siempre y cuando me demuestres que realmente piensas cambiar de bando y no es sólo una estrategia del Señor Tenebroso para llegar a Harry.

-Antes de acordar nada, necesito aclararte que somos cuatro personas las que necesitamos ayuda.

-Tú, tu hijo... tu esposa- esto último lo dijo casi inaudiblemente- ¿y quién más?

-Un amigo de la familia.

-¿Y estás seguro que este... _amigo_ no es un espía o algo así?

-Te aseguro que no, todos estamos dispuestos a darle información a Dumbledore a cambió de protección.

-Me parece un trato justo pero tengo que preguntar, ¿qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-Mi hijo- contestó con sinceridad.

-La última vez me aseguraste que era por él que estabas con los mortífagos- atajó Remus con sospecha.

-Lo sé pero, aunque no lo creas, mi hijo no piensa igual que yo- Remus se dio cuenta que los ojos de Lucius se volvieron más cálidos al mencionar a su hijo- Draco me abrió los ojos, me hizo darme cuenta que corremos más peligro en las filas del Señor Oscuro que luchando contra él. Somos escoria entre los mortífagos y en cualquier momento podría matarnos, si decide que ya no le somos de utilidad, y de ninguna manera voy a permitir que le ponga un dedo encima a mi hijo.

-Está bien. ¿Estás conciente que tendrás que jurar un voto de lealtad?

-Sí, no tengo ningún problema con eso... yo haría lo mismo- sonrió de medio lado y estiró la mano para hacer el juramento.

-Confiaré en ti está vez _Lucius_ \- el rubio sintió una extraña sensación en el pecho al escuchar su nombre en la boca del castaño- cuando nos reunamos con los demás ellos se encargarán del juramento.

-¿Qué me hace acreedor de este honor?- preguntó gratamente sorprendido.

-Cumpliste tu palabra de no delatar a Harry con tu señor... o al menos eso creo.

-Nunca te he mentido Lupin- Lucius lo miró intensamente

-Es cierto, siempre fuiste honesto conmigo...- una nota de amargura se coló en su voz y sus ojos color miel se entristecieron.

-Lupin...

-Creo que es todo por ahora- lo cortó Remus de repente- debo hablar con mi gente para discutir los términos de nuestra alianza y decidir donde podemos colocarlos.

-Esta bien- murmuró resignado.

-Cuando lleguemos a un acuerdo te mandaré una nota y nos reuniremos aquí para informarte de todo.

-Me parece que sería más conveniente acordar una fecha para nuestra próxima reunión, es peligroso que me envíes una lechuza, alguien podría interceptar el correo.

-Tienes razón, ¿te parece que nos veamos en dos semanas? Antes de que comience el colegio.

-Muy bien, entonces nos vemos en dos semanas.

-Claro, creo que no hace falta decir que no puedes comentar esto con nadie Malfoy, no me hagas arrepentirme por no hacer el voto ahora mismo. Hay mucho en juego y ambos tenemos mucho que perder si alguien se entera de esto antes de llegar a un acuerdo. Tú más que nadie.

-No te preocupes, no lo haré- le aseguró y con estas últimas palabras desapareció dejando a Remus solo en aquel solitario lugar.

ooo

Al rededor del medio día se aparecieron en el límite de las protecciones de la Madriguera. El joven lobo estaba muy nervioso, realmente no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto. ¿Qué pasaría si sus amigos lo despreciaban cuando supieran la verdad? ¿Y si lo odiaban? ¿O le stenian miedo? ¿Cómo iba a poder cumplir su misión sin la ayuda de sus amigos? Rogaba a Merlín, a Morgana y a todos los dioses porque sus amigos se mostraran comprensivos, después de todo él no pidió esto, no es su culpa que sus padres hayan sido criaturas, y no es que se avergonzara de ello, pero temía lo que pudieran pensar de él a partir de ahora.

-¿Estás listo?

-No- su padrino volteó a verlo y le regalo una sonrisa tranquilizadora- pero creo que nunca lo estaré así que...- cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente.

-Vamos, terminemos con esto- Sirius le palmeó el hombro y empezó a caminar, unos segundos después su ahijado lo alcanzó y juntos se dirigieron a la casa de los Weasley.

Llegaron a la puerta de la cocina y Sirius fue el primero en colarse al interior donde estaba reunido el clan pelirrojo. Harry se quedó unos pasos atrás.

-¡Sirius!- Arthur que estaba frente a la puerta se puso de pie al verlo y en seguida todos los demás voltearon a ver al recién llegado.

-Hola chicos- el animago se quedó parado en el umbral de la puerta para impedir que vieran al moreno.

-¿Dónde están Harry y Remus?- preguntó Molly tratando de asomarse por encima de su hombro.

-Remus no pudo venir con nosotros pero les aseguro que está bien.

-¿Y Harry?- preguntó Hermione impaciente.

-Pues... Harry está aquí afuera- todos se pusieron inmediatamente de pie- esperen, esperen, está aquí afuera pero necesito decirles algo muy iportante antes de que lo vean, ¿entendido?- sus amigos asintieron a regañadientes- Muy bien, primero que nada deben saber que Harry está un poco... susceptible en estos momentos, por lo que puede reaccionar mal a cualquier cosa que hagan o digan, así que por favor les pido que no lo atosiguen con preguntas o reclamos, él les dirá todo, sólo... sean pacientes y permanezcan calmados por favor.

Todos se miraron entre sí, unos con expresiones confundidas y otros con caras preocupadas, pero permanecieron en sus lugares como les pidió Sirius. El animago salió al patio y un momento después Harry apareció en la entrada. El joven lobo se quedó pasmado al ver a todos sus amigos sentados a la mesa, esperando que dijera algo y mirándolo con asombro, enojo y alivio a la vez.

-¿Harry?- Hermione fue la primera en hablar.

-H-hola...- la castaña no soportó más y se abalanzó sobre él, Harry luchó con todas sus fuerzas para contenerse, era su mejor amiga la que lo abrazaba y la quería mucho ¡pero por Merlín que no soportaba el contacto físico! No correspondió el abrazo pero le regaló una nerviosa sonrisa que esperó la tranquilizara. El siguiente en acercarse fue Ron que le dio un rápido abrazo y le palmeó el hombro, el moreno agradeció que a su amigo le incomodaran las muestras de afecto. Los gemelos llegaron y le estrecharon la mano con traviesas sonrisas en el rostro y murmurando algo que sonó a "deberás probar nuestros productos para compensar nuestra preocupación". Molly también se acercó y lo apretó con todas sus fuerzas, un par de lágrimas escapandose de sus ojos. Arthur, Charlie y Bill se mostraron menos efusivos pero igual le estrecharon la mano y lo saludaron con amables sonrisas. Sólo restaba la pequeña Weasley y antes de que pudieran decir nada la pelirroja se acercó y se lanzó contra Harry echandole los brazos al cuello, pegando su cuerpo al del ojiverde y juntando sus labios en un inesperado beso.

Inmediatamente el lobo se tensó y una desagradable corriente de electricidad le recorrió el cuerpo, estremeciéndolo por completo. Sus ojos se tiñeron de ira y en un acto reflejo apartó bruscamente a la pelirroja y su alter ego gruñó furioso en su cabeza.

-¡No me toques!- todos observaron asombrados como Ginny caía al piso y se quedaba aturdida, con los ojos como platos mientras el moreno respiraba agitadamente y fruncía el ceño.

-Harry- su padrino se colocó detrás de él y le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención- cálmate por favor, respira...

-¿Estás bien compañero?- Ron.

-¿Qué pasa Harry?- Hermione trató de acercarse a su amigo pero este la detuvo.

-No- habló secamente- por favor no te acerques- suplicó y lentamente empezó a retroceder.

La castaña escudriñó a su amigo minuciosamente. Sus manos estaban cerradas en puños, sus hombros rígidos delataban la tensión en su cuerpo, las pupilas dilatadas con asombro, ira y pánico a partes iguales, pero lo más sorprendente fueron los pequeños- no por eso menos peligrosos- colmillos que se asomaban en su boca. La chica dirigió su mirada interrogante al pelirrojo y este negó dandole a entender que él tampoco sabía que estaba pasando.

-Lo siento, yo... necesito tomar aire.

-Harry espera...- pero era demasiado tarde, el moreno había salido corriendo y los pelirrojos se quedaron viendo unos a otros sin saber exactamente que pasó.

-Muy bien, esto ya es demasiado. Sirius, nos vas a decir que demonios pasa con Harry y vas a hacerlo ahora- Hermione se le plantó en frente y se cruzó de brazos.

-Miren, Harry tiene algo muy importante que decirles, el motivo por el que desapareció sin avisar a nadie y el por qué de su reacción.

-¡Maldita sea Sirius dilo de una vez!- se exasperó Ron.

-No me corresponde a mi decirselos, solo esperen un poco más, ¿ok? Iré a ver como está- y sin decir nada más, salió en busca de su ahijado.

-No me gusta para nada el tono que usó Sirius, presiento que lo que nos van a decir no será bueno- habló Arthur y su mujer se abrazó a él.

-Esperemos un poco, ya llegamos hasta aquí y, al menos yo, no me iré sin respuestas- aseguró Bill y volvió a sentarse.

Sirius salió al jardín y encontró a Harry cerca del cobertizo. Desde su posición podía ver la ansiedad y el desasosiego de su ahijado. Y es que era completamente comprensible. Nunca se esperó esa reacción de parte del ojiverde. Obviamente tenía miedo de atacar a sus amigos y estaba seguro que sólo gracias al poco autocontrol que había desarrollado en estas dos semanas era que no le había saltado encima a la hija de Arthur.

-Harry...

-No puedo hacerlo...- la voz de Harry estaba llena de angustia y el corazón de Sirius dio un vuelco- no puedo perderlos... no quiero.

-No vas a perderlos Harry- lo hizo darse vuelta y se encontró con la mirada de pánico del muchacho.

-¡Estuve a punto de atacar a Ginny! No sé que me pasó... no quería que me tocara, fue... desagradable... fue... doloroso.

-Esta bien Harry, no tienes que hacerlo si no estás seguro.

-Tengo que hacerlo, se los debo.

-No Harry, no les debes nada.

-Ellos han sido muy buenos conmigo...

-Lo sé y yo también les estoy muy agradecido por haber cuidado de ti cuando yo no pude, pero eso no te obliga a nada.

-Yo...- estaba indeciso.

-¿Quieres que yo lo haga?

-No- suspiró pesadamente- ya estoy mejor, sólo... permanece a mi lado por favor.

-Por supuesto.

Regresaron a la casa y encontraron a sus amigos de nuevo sentados, todos hablando entre ellos pero en cuanto los vieron se callaron. Harry caminó hacia un extremo de la mesa y Sirius disimuladamente sacó su varita y susurró unas palabras que nadie pudo oír mientras se colocaba a un lado de su ahijado.

-¿Estás mejor, Harry querido?- preguntó Molly con genuina preocupación.

-Si, gracias señora Weasley- luego se dirigió a su hija- lamento lo de hace un momento Ginny, por favor perdóname, no sé que me pasó.

-Está bien Harry, ya está olvidado- le sonrió tímidamente.

-No quiero ser grosera pero, ¿podrías decirnos que está pasando Harry?- pidió su amiga mirándolo inquisitivamente.

-Claro, a eso vine, para explicarles todo- suspiró pesadamente y se pasó la mano por el cabello, alborotandolo más- trataré de ser breve y conciso- todos asintieron y se acomodaron en sus sillas.

-El día de mi cumpleaños, a primera hora de la mañana, tuve una visita de Sirius y Remus. Por alguna extraña razón Remus supo que me había pasado algo y convenció a Sirius para ir a Privet Drive y cerciorarse que estuviera bien- omitió por completo el pequeño episodio entre él y el licántropo, ya después habría tiempo de contar los detalles- Ese mismo día recibí un paquete de Gringotts, en el me entregaban las escrituras de una propiedad y... una carta de mi padre- se escuchó un jadeo general y todos se centraron en la voz del moreno- Luego de leer la carta nos dimos cuenta que había un mortífago espiandonos y corrimos tras él pero al tratar de acorralarlo se desapareció y se llevó a Remus. En poco tiempo llegaron los aurores y tuvimos que huir para evitar que descubrieran a Sirius. Cuando finallmente encontramos a Remus más tarde, decidimos refugiarnos en la propiedad que me heredó mi padre. En la carta me informaba de algo que nunca pude ni siquiera sospechar. Un hecho que estuvo oculto hasta el día de hoy y que involucra a mis padres. Al enterarme de esto tuve que huir porque no me atrevía a enfrentarlos, me daba miedo su reacción... aún tengo miedo pero quiero ser honesto con ustedes- cerró los ojos un momento, buscando las palabras adecuadas- Al parecer hubo un antepasado que fue mordido por un hombre lobo y... mi padre desarrolló el gen lupino cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad.

Harry guardó silencio esperando que sus amigos asimilaran la información que acababa de darles. Todos mostraban expresiones similares, de completa incredulidad y escepticismo. Harry podía ver claramente la expresión de su amiga, esa que usaba cuando trataba de hallarle lógica a algo y finalmente unía las piezas del rompecabezas hasta llegar a la conclusión acertada.

-Entonces... tú eres...

-Yo soy un hombre lobo- milagrosamente su voz salió tranquila y firme.

-¿Pero cómo...?- preguntó Ron sin atreverse a completar la pregunta.

-Nací siendo un hombre lobo pero recibí mi herencia, mis poderes, al cumplir los diecisiete.

De nuevo todo quedo en silencio y el ojiverde desvió la vista a sus zapatos. No podía ver las expresiones de sus amigos, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera ver en ellas. Su padrino colocó una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo y le dio un ligero apretón. Finalmente después de varios minutos de silencio se armó de valor y levantó la mirada para encarar a sus amigos. Athur, Molly, Ginny, Ron y Hermione lo veían con miedo, tal vez un poco de lástima, e incluso pudo distinguir un destello de rechazo en la mirada azul de su mejor amigo. Charlie, Bill y los gemelos en cambio, lo miraban con cautela pero no vio temor o repulsión en sus ojos.

-Harry... yo...- su amiga trató de decir algo pero parecía haber olvidado como hablar. Nadie más se atrevió a decir nada y Harry percibió su miedo e incomodidad.

-No se preocupen- no pudo evitar que su voz temblara- yo entiendo... no hace falta que digan nada... gracias por todo...- se dio media vuelta y salió al patio, un momento después se escuchó un _crack_ y Sirius estuvo seguro que su ahijado se había ido.

-Espero que esten satisfechos- murmuró entre dientes el animago girándose para enfrentar a los pelirrojos y la castaña- ya saben lo que ocurrió con nosotros y el motivo por el que huimos, ahora les pido _por favor_ que no vuelvan a buscarnos.

-Nosotros no quisimos...

-No- siseó con furia contenida- no digas nada Arthur, Harry los consideraba su familia ¿como es posible que lo traten así?

-Tienes que entender, nunca había existido nadie como él, es comprensible nuestra reacción- balbuceó Molly.

-¿Cambia algo el que Harry sea un hombre lobo?

-No, es solo que... bueno... nadie sabe lo que pueda llegar a hacer... tú mismo viste como atacó a Ginny.

-¡Por Merlín, no la atacó! Yo les advertí que Harry estaba muy susceptible y lo primero que hace tu hija es lanzársele encima.

-¡No fue culpa de Ginny!

-¡Tampoco de Harry!- refutó Sirius completamente furioso- él no es culpable de que James haya sido un hombre lobo, tampoco que sus padres murieran y mucho menos que el Señor Tenebroso lo marcara como su blanco por culpa de una estúpida profecía. Mi ahijado nunca les ha pedido nada, siempre ha sabido valerse por si mismo, pero justo ahora necesita a sus amigos, a su familia, necesita su comprensión, su apoyo... para lo que se avecina... realmente me decepcionan- les dirigió una mirada helada a Ron y Hermione que se mostraron avergonzados.

Sirius salió hecho una furia y dando un portazo. Se quedó quieto un momento pensando en Harry, sabía que algo así podía pasar. Rogaba porque su ahijado no se deprimiera de nuevo. Un aleteó atrajo su atención y un segundo después una lechuza blanca se posaba en su hombro.

-¡Hedwig!- se sobresaltó un poco al sentir las garras del ave clavarsele en la piel- hola pequeña, ¿cómo estás? No recordaba que estabas aquí- Hedwig le mordió una oreja mostrando su molestía- ¡auch! ¡lo siento, me olvide!- se disculpó y luego sonrió- Vamos a casa, te llevaré con Harry- la lechuza ululó entusiasmada- estoy seguro que se alegrara mucho al verte- con una última mirada sobre el hombro se desapareció rumbo a la mansión con una nueva huésped.

ooo

Hace un momento un elfo le había entregado el recado de Lucius donde le pedía que fuera a su despacho para hablar en privado, por lo que ahora se dirigía donde su marido. Días atrás su esposo y Severus se habían encerrado en esa misma habitación por varias horas y a partir de ese día Lucius había estado muy taciturno, incluso diría que distraído, algo muy extraño en él. Estaba demasiado intrigada por lo que los amigos pudieron hablar aquel día, pero por más que preguntó su esposo no quiso hablar al respecto. Llegó al despacho y después de pedir permiso para entrar se encontró con la imagen del rubio sentado detrás de su elegante escritorio con una mirada seria.

-Adelante Cissy, toma asiento por favor- saludó amablemente.

-¿Me llamabas Lucius?- el rubió asintió.

-Tengo algo importante que decirte y que nos concierne a ambos.

-Dime querido.

-Sabes que no me gustan los rodeos así que seré directo.

-Está bien- asintió y se acomodó mejor en su asiento.

-Estoy considerando la posibilidad de abandonar.

-¿Abandonar? ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó enarcando una rubia ceja.

-Desertar- ante la mirada de desconcierto de su esposa aclaró- del lado oscuro.

-¡¿Qué estas diciendo?!- chilló escandalizada.

-Estoy diciendo que es momento de hacer lo correcto, de librarnos de ese monstruo y recuperar un poco de la dignidad que perdimos sirviendo al Señor Tenebroso.

-¡No podemos hacer eso, es una locura!

-Lo sé pero estoy cansado Cissy. Somos prisioneros en nuestra propía casa, Draco está confinado en una celda por mi culpa, hemos perdido nuestra posición en el círculo de confianza del Lord- se puso de pie y giró dandole la espalda a Narcissa- el apellido Malfoy ya no vale nada...- murmuró con tono cansado.

-Seguramente esto es obra de Draco, ¿verdad?- le dijo levantándose y rodeando el escritorio hasta quedar de nuevo frente a Lucius- él fue quien te metió esas tonterías en la cabeza.

-No son tonterías Narcissa- Lucius la miró con dureza- nuestro hijo está encadenado en un maldito calabozo, soportando todas las torturas que se le ocurren al Señor Oscuro, pasando hambre y soportando humillaciones, ¿crees que esto es para tomarse a juego?

-Si Draco está como está es porque no cumplió con las ordenes que se le dieron, mi señor lo dijo, cada quien tiene lo que se merece.

-¡Mi hijo no merece esto!- espetó furioso.

-Escucha querido, date cuenta que Draco te está manipulando, siempre ha sido un niño mimado y ahora que mi señor se ha portado inflexible con él al aplicarle un correctivo, recurre a trucos sucios para safarse del castigo.

-¡¿Correctivo?! ¡Por amor a Merlín! Ese hombre encerró a Draco con Greyback en un maldito calabozo, ¡pudo haber muerto!- gritó y golpeó el escritorio con las manos- ¿acaso no te importa nuestro hijo?

-¡Por supuesto que me importa! ¿Qué clase de madre sería si no?- replicó Narcissa fingidamente indignada- amo a mi hijo y quiero lo mejor para él por eso lo digo, tiene que aprender a mostrar temple ante cualquier situación, no puede acobardarse en el último minuto, debe demostrar su valía.

-¿Estás escuchándote?- preguntó incrédulo- ¡es tu hijo de quien hablas!

-Por favor cariño, deja que haga su berrinche, ya se le pasará- levantó la mano para posarla en la mejilla de su marido pero este la detuvo.

-No Narcissa- atrapó la delicada muñeca y la apretó con su mano, tal vez con más fuerza de la necesaria- esto es más que un berrinche como dices, esto se trata de la vida de Draco y de la nuestra, ¡de nuestro futuro!

-Lucius, me estás lastimando- trató se apartar su mano y el rubio la soltó con un suspiro.

-Si no quieres hacerlo no pienso obligarte, solo te informo que de ser así me veré en la necesidad de abandonarte y huir con Draco, no quiero permanecer ni un día más del necesario bajo las ordenes de ese miserable mestizo, estaremos mejor lejos de él.

-¡No! No, espera- se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo- sé que tienes razón cariño pero... tengo miedo- bajó la mirada con una expresión estudiada de consternación- sé que probablemente estaremos mejor lejos de toda esta guerra pero... tengo mucho miedo Lucius, el Lord es muy poderoso, no es bueno tenerlo como enemigo.

-Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para mi familia Narcissa.

-Lo sé mi amor, lo sé- Narcissa se acercó y rodeó a Lucius en un reconfortante abrazo, su mano se deslizaba por su espalda masajeándola suavemente- haremos lo que tu digas, todo sea por el bien de Draco- le besó la mejilla y recargó la cabeza en su hombro.

Lo que Lucius no notó fue la mirada de odio que tenía su mujer, los irises azules fríos como el hielo. En su mente podía ver claramente la imagen de Draco burlándose de ella por haber conseguido convencer a su padre de llevarlo de regreso. Nuevamente era relegada por ese estúpido mocoso que no hacía más que darle problemas. Ya se encargaría después de hacerle pagar su atrevimiento, más tarde tendría que visitar a Damien, estaba segura que el estaría encantado de ayudarla.

ooo

Empezaba a caer la noche cuando escuchó claramente como unos pasos se acercaban a su celda. _'Realmente-_ pensó _\- espero que sea Severus, no podría soportar una tortura más...'_ Apenas unas horas antes su tía Bella fue a alimentarlo, si es que un pan duro y agua se consideraba comida. La mujer se regocijaba humillándolo por su penosa situación, burlándose de su padre y preguntándose en voz alta como era que su orgullosa hermana podía seguir al lado de un fracasado como Lucius. Draco podía soportar todos los cruciatus, todas las burlas y todos los insultos que su _querida_ tía le tenía reservados, pero nunca permitiría que insultara a su padre en su presencia, por lo que respondió cada uno de los insultos dirigidos a su progenitor. Su lengua viperina, su tono mordaz y su antigua arrogancia saliendo a flote. No puede negar que disfrutó enormemente hacer enfadar a su tía, al menos hasta que Bellatrix comenzó a torturarlo con hechizos y maldiciones oscuras que lo dejaron convertido en un saco tembloroso y ensangrentado, tirado en una esquina del frío calabozo. Al menos le había retirado las cadenas, aunque eso le costó algunos puntapiés.

Cuando los pasos dejaron de escucharse levantó un poco la vista y se encontró con una figura en la entrada de su celda. Distinguió la silueta de un hombre pero no lo pudo reconocer, ya que su visión estaba borrosa por un corte en el ojo derecho, y prefirió no moverse para no llamar la atención.

-¿Draco? ¿Dónde estás hijo?- habló el hombre y fue entonces que reconoció la voz de su padre.

-P-padre...- Lucius dirigió su vista a la esquina donde estaba su hijo, aovillado en el suelo de la mazmorra.

-¡Draco!- jadeó al verlo más de cerca- ¿quién te hizo esto hijo?- estaba horrorizado, el rostro ensangrentado de su hijo le revolvió el estómago y un pinchazó de dolor le atravesó el pecho.

-Eso... ya no importa- trató de sonreír pero solo logró hacer una mueca de dolor.

-Voy a tratar de sentarte, ¿está bien?- Draco asintió sin fuerzas- bien, aquí voy- pasó sus brazos por los delgados hombros y bajo las rodillas de su hijo y lo incorporó, apoyando la cabeza rubia en la pared. Draco soltó un gemido dolor y cerró los ojos, por lo que no pudo ver la expresión de profunda tristeza de su padre.

-Te tengo una noticia, estoy seguro que te alegrará- Lucius sacó de su bolsillo un maletín encogido que Snape se había encargado personalmente de entregarle. De el sacó un frasquito y una gasa que bañó con la poción.

-¿De qué... se t-trata?

-Hablé con Severus...- lentamente y con mucho cuidado fue limpiando las heridas del rostro y el pecho de su hijo y untó un poco de pomada para curar los cortes y magulladuras- hemos decidido abandonar al Señor Oscuro- Draco abrió los ojos y miró sorprendido a su padre.

-¿Hablas... en serio?- jadeó.

-Por supuesto hijo, no jugaría con un tema tan delicado- sacó otro frasco y lo acercó a los labios del rubio para que tomara un sorbo y así aliviar un poco el intenso dolor- Severus contactará con alguien del bando de la luz para ofrecerles información a cambio de protección- le retiró un mechón de cabello que tenía pegado a la frente y habló vehementemente- muy prontó te sacaré de aquí Draco.

-¿Y madre?

-También hablé con ella y esta de acuerdo, irá con nosotros- le sonrió tranquilizadoramente. El menor cerró los ojos y un par de lágrimas escaparon de ellos.

-Gracias papá- susurró Draco aún con los ojos cerrados- muchas gracias... pronto todo acabará...

En unos minutos se adormeció y sus facciones se relajaron, así dormido parecía que el mundo desaparecía a su alrededor, no existía esa celda ni magos tenebrosos o mortífagos, sólo había paz y tanquilidad. Al poco rato un fuerte tirón en el estómago lo despertó del letargo en el que se encontraba, abrió los ojos de golpe y buscó a su padre con el terror pintado en la cara, lo encontró sentado recargado en la reja- ¡padre, tienes que irte!- trató de moverse pero la poción le adormeció los músculos y sólo logró lastimarse por el busco movimiento.

-¿Qué pasa hijo?

-¡Ya es de noche!

-Si es por el Señor Tenebroso no te preocupes, esta vez solicité su permiso para bajar y sorprendentemente no objetó en absoluto.

-Por supuesto... que no objetó- gruñó- ¡hoy hay luna llena!- un nuevo latigazo de dolor le recorrió la espalda y con un grito su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar. Sus pies, manos y cara se alargaron y su piel comenzó a llenarse de un blanco pelaje. El cuerpo de Draco se estremecía con violentas sacudidas cada vez que sus huesos crujían al cambiarse de lugar.

Lucius se incorporó de un salto y trató de salir pero la reja de la celda estaba sellada, intentó abrirla con su varita pero la puerta no se movió ni un centímetro- ¡mierda!

Con un último grito que se convirtió en aullido su hijo terminó la transformación y Lucius se quedó paralizado al ver como un lobo blanco lo miraba fijamente, con sus enormes ojos plateados, agazapado en la esquina. El animal tenía las orejas pegadas al cráneo y la cola recta, horizontal al piso, no gruñía y estaba completamente quieto y el rubio decidió permanecer igual.

-¿Draco?- el lobo avanzó un paso cautelosamente y olfateó en su dirección, Lucius se pegó más a la reja mientras el animal lo analizaba. Viéndolo de cerca se percató que el lobo se veía enfermo, las costillas podían notarse aún debajo del pelaje opaco y renqueaba de una pata. Finalmente después de varios minutos de escrutinio el animal se sentó frente a él y ladeó la cabeza. El rubio se fue deslizando por la reja hasta sentarse en el suelo, lentamente alzó una mano y esperó la reacción de su _hijo_ pero este no se movió. Lo acarició tentativamente y el animal inclinó su cabeza hacia la mano y lamió la palma. Esa noche Lucius acompañó a su hijo hasta que los primeros rayos de sol indicaron el amanecer y el lobo albino desapareció para dejar en su lugar a Draco. Se veía exhausto, como si se hubieran agotado todas sus fuerzas, ni siquiera pudo gritar cuando su cuerpo regresó a su forma original.

-Pronto hijo... muy pronto.

ooo

Días atrás le había escrito a Dumbledore para pedirle una entrevista y el director lo había citado en el colegio, alegando que era el lugar más seguro para hablar. Le había costado un tanto esquivar a los pocos profesores que permanecían en la escuela en el verano pero finalmente llegó al despacho del director sin contratiempos.

-Albus, espero no interrumpir- dijo al entrar en la oficina.

-Severus, empezaba a preguntarme si tu representación se había visto comprometida. Realmente me alegra que hayas venido a visitarme.

-Algo hay de eso, pero mi visita tiene otro fin me temo.

-Ah pues, te escucho- bajó los papeles que tenía en las manos y cruzó las manos sobre el escritorio- dime, ¿que necesitas?

-Sabes que el Señor Tenebroso castigo a Draco porque no pudo asesinarte- dijo directamente.

-Ah... el joven Malfoy- dijo con pesar- sí, recuerdo haberle ofrecido protección pero me dijo que era demasiado tarde para él y su familia.

-Bueno, no estaba tan equivocado de hecho. Los Malfoy son reconocidos mortífagos por el ministerio y parias entre las filas del Señor Oscuro.

-Me hubiera gustado mucho poder ayudarlo, creo que es un buen muchacho, víctima de las circunstancias.

-Y está en lo correcto, Draco nunca quiso ser un mortífago, si se unió al Señor Tenenbroso fue únicamente para salvar a su padre.

-Por lo que dices, imagino que tu visita tiene que ver con los Malfoy.

-Vine aquí para pedirte que los ayudes- se sinceró- Draco está prisionero en una celda, es el seguro del Lord para mantener a Lucius de su lado, pero lo cierto es que Lucius no quiere eso para su hijo. Está dispuesto a cambiar de bando si con ello puede liberar a su familia.

-¿Lucius Malfoy quiere desertar del lado oscuro?

-Así es, al parecer se dio cuenta que no figuraba en los planes del Señor Tenebroso y prefiere estar en el lado que puede acabar con la amenaza que este respresenta para él.

-¿Y quieres que yo interceda por ellos?- preguntó y un extraño brillo apareció en sus ojos.

-Sí, si tu estás de acuerdo a los demás en la Orden no les quedará más remedio que aceptar tus ordenes.

-Créeme que yo estaría encantado de ayudar pero, debido a ciertos acontecimientos que no pude prever, ya no soy más el líder de la Orden- Snape lo miró atónito, con las cejas arqueadas y la boca abierta.

-¿Cómo es posible?- preguntó cuando recuperó el habla, eso no se lo esperaba- si tu no eres el líder, ¿entonces quién...?

-Mi cargo se lo he cedido a Harry. A partir de hoy todas las decisiones importantes las tomará él, a mi sólo recurrirán como consejero si es su deseo.

-¿Y Potter lo sabe?

-Me temo que no, por el momento creo conveniente mantenerme alejado hasta que las cosas se calmen.

-Entonces supongo que esto es causa perdida...- murmuró más para sí mismo.

-¿Por que lo dices, Severus?

-Todos saben de la expresa rivalidad que existe entre Potter y Malfoy, es muy poco probable que Potter quiera ayudar a su enemigo jurado desde primer grado.

-Te equivocas Severus- le sonrió condescendiente- Harry es un muchacho noble, de buen corazón. No dudo que en el pasado tuviera riñas con el joven Malfoy pero estoy seguro que no se negará a ayudar a alguien que lo necesita- Snape distinguió una nota de orgullo en la voz del director- además... no podemos derperdiciar la ayuda que tan amablemente se nos brinda.

-Espero, por el bien de mi ahijado, que tengas razón...

ooo

Llegó al cuartel y se encaminó al comedor donde usualmente se hacían las reuniones de la Orden. Se tomó la libertad de prepararse un café y se sentó a la mesa a esperar la llegada de Potter. Realmente no sabía si era buena idea encontrarse con el Gryffindor, no sabía si el ojiverde estaba enterado que no había traicionado a la Orden y que seguía siendo un espía, pero no tenía alternativa, Dumbledore se había lavado las manos y no le quedaba más opción que recurrir a su nuevo _jefe_.

-Profesor Snape- saludó Harry cuando entró en la habitación. Permaneció de pie en la entrada sin atreverse a acercarse. No quería estropear esto. No sabía para que lo había citado Snape pero la oportunidad era perfecta para pedirle su ayuda con la poción. Era la última opción que tenía ya que sus amigos no... bueno mejor no recordar eso, se sentía muy dolido por la reacción que habían tenido, no lo habían rechazado abiertamente pero sus expresiones de temor lo habían herido profundamente. ¡Nunca les haría daño! Lo mejor sería darles tiempo para que asimilaran la noticia. El lobo en su interior estaba tenso, evaluando a su acompañante, estaba frente a un potencial enemigo, si se tiene en cuenta que la lealtad de Snape era respaldada por Dumbledore.

-Buenas noches Potter- se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz, pues estaba de espaldas a la puerta, y por un instante se preguntó si no se había equivocado de nombre. Observó al joven que estaba de pie en el umbral pero cuando sus miradas conectaron supo que realmente era Potter. Nadie más poseía las esmeraldas brillantes de su amada Lily. Su antiguo alumno se veía diferente, más... maduro.

-¿Hace mucho que espera?- preguntó Harry sentándose frente a Severus.

-No mucho- reconoció.

-Que bien- Snape parecía estar evaluándolo también, esto no ayudó mucho a tranquilizarlo- su carta me sorprendió bastante ya que, siendo honesto, yo estaba a punto de contactarlo señor- el pocionista arqueó las cejas con sorpresa.

-¿Puedo saber para qué?

-Más tarde le explicaré, ahora quisiera saber para que me ha citado usted a mi.

-Debo suponer que el profesor Dumbledore te informó mis motivos para huir con los mortífagos el día del ataque al castillo.

-Supone bien, de no ser así nunca habría aceptado este encuentro, aunque debo confesar que tengo mis dudas- cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho en una actitud defensiva, el lobo estaba listo para atacar en caso de ser necesario.

-No deberías, si trabajara para el Señor Tenebroso, créeme que no estarías aquí Potter, el Señor Oscuro tiene un lugar reservado para ti en sus calabozos- Harry asintió un poco más relajado.

-Me gustaría saber por qué pidió este encuentro conmigo de entre todos.

-Solicito ayuda de la Orden.

-Estas decisiones le corresponden a... Dumbledore- esto último lo murmuró entre dientes.

-Él fue quien me mandó contigo.

-¿Eh?- la expresión de Harry mostraba todo su desconcierto.

-Dijo que él ya no tenía el poder para ejercer como líder de la Orden, que te cedía el puesto a ti porque tú eras el más indicado y que tenía absoluta confianza en tu juicio.

-¿Eso dijo?- Snape asintió- ¿Y por qué no me informó?- gruñó rechinando los dientes.

-Me explicó que pasaron ciertos eventos que no pudo prever y que por el momento no creía conveniente hablar directamente contigo, que probablemente seguirías enfadado. Dijo que convocaría una reunión para explicarles a los demás como quedaría organizada la Orden de ahora en adelante. Por cierto me pidió que te entregara esto- le tendió un sobre con su nombre escrito en el.

-Gracias- dijo secamente. Tomó la carta, abrió el sobre y se encontró con la letra pequeña y apretada de su antiguo mentor. En ella le pedía disculpas por sus malas decisiones que le habían provocado tanto sufrimiento. Le explicaba que se sentía muy mal y para demostrar su arrepentimiento y su lealtad le cedería su puesto en la Orden, nunca más le ocultaría nada. A partir de ahora lo trataría como el adulto que era y le ofrecía su ayuda incondicional para cualquier problema que tuviera.

A medida que iba leyendo la carta sus ojos se iban incendiando y cuando terminó de leerla arrugó el pergamino y lo arrojó con furia. Se pasó la mano por el cabello y se reclinó en el respaldo de la silla con gesto cansado. Fue entonces que sintió una intensa mirada que parecía querer agujerarle la cabeza. Levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos negros de su exprofesor, inmediatamente cerró su mente por instinto, para protegerse.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó un poco brusco y Snape parpadeó varias veces, como saliendo de un trance.

-Has mejorado mucho en tu manejo de Oclumancia- Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Acaso trata de leer mi mente profesor?

-Tal vez- la expresión de Potter le recordó un poco a su ahijado. Esa media sonrisa era más bien característica de las serpientes: astuta, sagaz. Se preguntó vagamente que hubiera pasado si el Gryffindor hubiera sido sorteado en su casa- puedo notar ciertos cambios en ti y me intriga mucho saber que pudo haber sucedido en este último mes para ocasionarlos.

-De hecho la razón por la que iba a escribirle es exactamente por eso- Snape arqueó una ceja- mire, estos _cambios_ se deben a un evento inesperado, que por el momento no pienso revelarle, pero todo se resume en la necesidad de elaborar una poción especial para ocultarlos.

-¿Trata de decirme que necesita mi ayuda?- no pudo evitar que un poco de diversión se colará en su tono. Nunca esperó que precisamente Potter le pidiera ayuda, esto le daba una ventaja inesperada.

-La poción es demasiado complicada- respondió sin afirmar lo dicho por Snape pero sin negarlo tampoco- es una variación del filtro de paz, con un ingrediente extra que la vuelve demasiado... inestable. Se requiere de un experto en pociones para poder realizar la pócima con éxito.

-¿Debería tomar eso como un halago?

-Tal vez- de nuevo la sonrisa de medio lado- sé que no nos llevamos muy bien, pero también sé reconocer cuando alguien hace bien su trabajo.

-¿Y cuál es ese ingrediente extra?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Acónito- susurró mirando directamente a los ojos negros del pocionista.

-Pero... el acónito se usa para elaborar la poción matalobos- dijo con extrañeza- ¿por qué iba a querer mezclarla con el filtro de paz? El filtro de paz contiene eléboro, que es por si solo un ingrediente muy peligroso si se excede la cantidad requerida- exclamó confundido.

-Ya le dije que es una variación, no es exactamente igual. Es sumamente necesario poder realizarla correctamente o de lo contrario no podré continuar con mis planes contra Voldemort- trató de explicar para convencer a Snape.

-Tendría que ver primero la receta, es cierto que soy un maestro de pociones pero nunca he hecho una poción de ese grado de dificultad- el que Snape reconociera que esta poción era complicada, incluso para él, hizo que se decepcionara un poco, pero aún así no perdería la esperanza tan fácilmente. Asintió.

-¿Y bien? ¿Me ayudará?- el joven lobo lo miró expectante, tamborileando los dedos en la mesa.

-¿Sabes que te pediré algo cambio, no?

-Slytherin- dijo a modo de explicación y levantó una comisura- haré lo que sea.

-¿No deverías esperar a escuchar mi petición antes de responder Potter?- enarcó una ceja.

-Quizá... ¿cambiaría algo si lo hiciera?- Snape se encogió de hombros- eso pensé. No es que tenga muchas opciones en realidad. Necesito su ayuda y usted no va a ayudarme si no hago lo que me pide.

-Vaya, nunca imaginé que llegaría el día en que diría esto pero, tienes razón Potter.

-¿Qué es lo quiere a cambio?

-De hecho es algo muy simple, considerando tu tendencia de salvar a todo el mundo- respondió sarcástico- y es la razón del por qué estoy aquí.

-Lo escucho.

-Tengo un amigo que quiere abandonar al Señor Oscuro, está dispuesto a dar información a la Orden a cambio de protección para él y su familia- soltó a bocajarro.

-¿Un amigo?- Snape asintió- ¿Puedo saber de quién se trata?

-Hasta que no me asegures que los vas a proteger, no diré nada.

-¿Y está seguro que quieren cambiar de bando? ¿No es una trampa para descubrirlo ante Voldemort o algo así?

-Si no estuviera completamente seguro no te lo pediría Potter- respondió con acritud.

-Está bien, si cooperan con nosotros podemos darles alojamiento, no creo que haya ningún problema- Severus suspiró con alivio pero Harry pareció no darse cuenta.

-Como un favor extra, le pido que esto quede entre nosotros Potter.

-Lo siento pero Remus y Sirius se van a enterar. Lo más probable es que ocultemos a sus amigos aquí y Sirius es el dueño de la casa, tengo que consultarlo con él primero.

-¿Y no tiene otro lugar para colocarlos?- Harry pensó fugazmente en la mansión pero en seguida desechó la idea.

-No, lo siento. ¿Qué hay de malo con esconderlos aquí?- preguntó un poco molesto.

-No quiero que nadie se entere de esto- el ojiverde abrió la boca pero Severus lo interrumpió- con Black y Lupin ya es más que suficiente. Si los ocultas aquí, cualquiera de la Orden podría venir y verlos, podrían atacarlos.

-Tal vez tenga razón... Lo más conveniente, en ese caso, sería ubicar el cuartel en otro sitio, pero igualmente tengo que consultarlo primero con mis amigos. ¿Podemos vernos otro día para concertar el trato?

-Necesito una respuesta ahora Potter.

-Y yo necesito pensarlo- replicó con aspereza- no espere que acepte alojar a una familia de mortífagos, así sin más.

-Pues no tienes otra opción Potter, o aceptas proteger a mis amigos o no te ayudaré con tu misteriosa poción- contestó Severus en el mismo tono.

-Hagamos algo- habló más calmado- deme una hora para hablar con mis amigos, déjeme consultarlo con ellos, le prometo que volveré con una respuesta.

-Esta bien- sonrió triunfantemente- esperaré con ansias su regreso Potter- Harry deseó borrarle la sonrisa a golpes.

ooo

-¡¿HAS PERDIDO LA CABEZA?! ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO VAMOS A ESCONDER A UNOS MORTÍFAGOS EN _MI_ CASA!

-Sirius por favor... tienes que aceptar que no podemos hacerlo sin Snape, él es el experto en pociones y yo necesito esa poción- explicó Harry pacientemente.

-¡No la necesitas! ¡Puedes permanecer aquí en la mansión!- trató de razonar con su ahijado.

-No voy a hacerlo Sirius, tengo que volver a Hogwarts, tenemos que seguir con los planes que teníamos antes de que sucediera todo esto.

-Harry tiene razón, Padfoot. Debemos seguir con nuestros planes para derrotar a quien-tú-sabes.

-Podemos hacerlo desde aquí- el animago se cruzó de brazos, empecinado.

-Te guste o no, no puedo hacer mucho desde aquí. Debo volver al colegio, terminar mis estudios para estar preparado, entrenar mucho para hacerme más fuerte.

-¿Y por qué tenemos que ayudar a Snape?- preguntó con fastidio.

-Porque sus amigos nos van a ayudar a nosotros, nos van a dar información que nos puede servir para derrotar a Voldemort.

-Pues que nos den la información y se vayan- gruñó el animago.

-El trato es información a cambio de protección- Harry negó- Snape no va a ayudarme si no lo hago.

-¿Ese maldito te está chantajeando?- entrecerró los ojos y apretó los puños.

-No me está chantajeando Sirius, es un trato, un acuerdo.

-¡NO ES UN TRATO JUSTO! ¿Qué pasa si quien-tú-sabes descubre que nosotros tenemos a sus sirvientes? ¿Has pensado que pasaría si uno de ellos revela nuestra ubicación o nuestros planes?

-Para eso haremos que juren un voto de lealtad- intervino Remus, tenía la corazonada que él conocía a los _amigos_ de Severus- así estaremos completamente seguros que no van a traicionarnos.

-¡ES SNAPE! ¡UN MORTÍFAGO!

-Snape no va a traicionarnos, Sirius, por favor entiendelo, él está de nuestro lado.

-Por favor Sirius- suplicó Harry- necesito de su ayuda, tengo que hacerlo.

-No Harry, no te preocupes, ahora mismo me va escuchar ese infeliz...

-No espera, ¡Sirius!- pero su padrino lo ignoró y salió de la habitación- ¡maldición!- tomó su varita y enfiló hacia la puerta.

-Espera Cachorro voy contigo- Remus se incorporó lentamente del sillón en el que estaba.

-No, está bien Remus puedo manejarlo, descansa, estás muy débil todavía- el castaño muy a su pesar volvió a recostarse- necesitarás matalobos para el próximo mes, otra razón para tener a Snape de nuestro lado.

-No te preocupes, exceptuando mi estadía en Hogwarts, nunca he tomado matalobos, es un lujo que no puedo darme. Ya estoy acostumbrado a los malestares.

-Pues de ahora en adelante ya no tendrás que preocuparte por eso- le aseguró Harry- ahora regreso.

Alcanzó a Sirius en el pasillo y se aparecieron directamente en el cuartel. Apenas puso un pie en la casa, su padrino se dirigió a la única habitación con luz. Entró abriendo las puertas de una patada y lo primero que vio fue a un relajado Snape, sentado cómodamente en _su_ cocina, bebiendo tranquilamente de su café.

-¡TÚ, MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!- vociferó Sirius y señaló acusadoramente a Severus.

-Buenas noches Black- respondió calmadamente dando un sorbo a su bebida- veo que la charla con sus amigos no resultó como esperabas, Potter- dijo al darse cuenta de la presencia del ojiverde detrás de su padrino.

-Lo siento- se disculpó sobándose la nuca- apenas y lo mencioné se puso como basilísco y no pude detenerlo.

-A estas alturas ya debería estar acostumbrado a tu más que evidente falta de madurez pero asombrosamente sigues sorprendiendome- desdeñó al animago que se puso rojo de ira.

-¡¿Quien te crees que eres para venir y chantajear a Harry?! ¡Maldito murciélago grasiento!- se acercó a la mesa y golpeó la madera con las palmas.

-Tan elocuente como siempre- respondió el pocionista sin alterarse.

-¡Eres un pendejo si crees que vamos a ayudarte Snape!

-Por si no te has dado cuenta tu no eres el que decide eso Black.

-Soy el tutor de Harry, es mi deber protegerlo de serpientes venenosas como tú.

-Sirius...- susurró el joven lobo en advertencia.

-Si no mal recuerdo Potter es bastante mayor para tomar decisiones por si mismo.

-¿Por qué no vuelves con _tu señor_ a seguir jugando al mortífago?

-Mide tus palabras Black- siseó dejando la taza vacía en la mesa, se levantó y se inclinó hacia el animago - no querrás saber de lo que es capaz este _mortífago_.

-No te tengo miedo _Snivellus_ \- Sirius entrecerró los ojos y se inclinó a su vez hacia el pocionista.

-Ya paren los dos, se supone que los adultos aquí son ustedes- dijo Harry con hastío. De verdad que esos dos lograban sacarlo de quicio.

-¡No voy a permitir que este jodido _profesor_ de quinta se aproveche de ti Harry!

-En primer lugar si fuera un profesor de quinta como dices, Potter no se hubiera molestado en proponerme nada y en segundo lugar, yo no me aprovecho de nadie estúpido chucho pulgoso, es un trato justo: yo los ayudo si ustedes me ayudan a mi.

-Miserable...

-Sirius, basta.

-Pero Harry, este imbécil nos traicionará a la primera oportunidad- dijo exasperado- ¡ES UN SLYTHERIN! ¡No se puede confiar en ellos, no es más que un cobarde, un TRAIDOR!- Snape apretó los puños y su boca se torció en una mueca de desdén.

-¡Y tu eres un hipócrita! Me llamas traidor cuando fuiste tú el que entregó a sus amigos a Voldemort en bandeja de plata- Severus contraatacó mordaz y Sirius sintió como si lo hubieran abofeteado.

-¡CABRÓN, HIJO DE PUTA!- el animago explotó y se lanzó sobre Snape acertándole un puñetazo en la mandíbula y haciendo que trastabillara pero alcanzó a sostenerse de una silla. Ahora si la ira de Severus salió a flote y levantando su varita gritó:

- _¡Desmaius!_ \- Sirius logró esquivarlo y sacó su varita también.

\- ¡TE MATARÉ MALDITO INFELIZ! ¡LO JURO! _¡Expelliarmus!_ \- Snape se movió rápidamente y se fue a la otra esquina de la mesa.

-¡¿Pero que les pasa, están locos?!- exclamó Harry pero ninguno de los dos hombres le prestó la menor atención, estaban demasiado ocupados fulminándose con la mirada.

- _¡Expelliarmus!_ \- Severus contestó el ataque con el mismo hechizo.

-¡Nunca has podido ganarme en un duelo!- provocó Sirius con la varita en alto.

- _¡Expulso!_ \- el hechizo pasó rozando el hombro del animago y se estrelló en la pared dejando una mancha negra- siempre tan arrogante cuando estabas acompañado de tus amigos, ¿qué harás ahora Black?

-¡Yo solo puedo contigo desgraciado! _¡Everte statum!_

-¿Es todo lo que tienes Black? Esos hechizos son para niños- se burló Severus y empezó a caminar rodeando la mesa.

-¡Pendejo de mierda! _¡Diffindo!_

- _¡Sectum sempra!_

- _¡Potego!-_ la maldición rebotó de su escudo y enseguida respondió el ataque _-_ ¡eres un puto mortífago y nunca dejarás de serlo! _¡Confringo!_

-¡Deténganse!- gritó el joven lobo agachado en un rincón, la maldición de Snape había estado a punto de acertarle.

- _¡Reducto!_ \- la silla que el animago usaba como escudo explotó en mil pedazos, arrojándolo contra la pared- no fue a mi al que encerraron en Azkaban, imbécil.

 _-¡Incendio!_ \- la túnica del pocionista empezó a arder y esto le dio ventaja a Sirius -¡Todo fue por tu maldita culpa!- Snape estaba distraido pero aún así logró esquivar el siguiente hechizo de su oponente- ¡fuiste tú quien corrió a contarle la profecía a ese maldito asesino!- Severus sintió como si lo hubiera golpeado en el estómago.

-Supéralo Black, tu papel de víctima ya no convence a nadie- siseó con las mandíbulas apretadas- _¡Desmaius!_ \- lanzó un nuevo y potente hechizo que logró derribar a Sirius- eres patético, revolcandote en tu miseria y haciendo infelices a otros.

-¡VETE A LA MIERDA! ¡James te salvó la vida y aún así lo traicionaste!

- _¡SILENCIO!_ \- la boca de Sirius dejó de vociferar y Severus lo arrinconó, tomándolo de las solapas lo estampó contra la pared y habló con una voz peligrosamente suave a centímetros de su cara- si Potter me salvó la vida fue porque tú casi haces que Lupin me asesine.

Sirius lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, respiraba agitadamente y las manos le temblaban, movió su varita y pronunció en su mente el contrahechizo. Cuando pudo hablar nuevamente habló con desprecio:

-Eso ya no importa... eres un traidor... desleal...

-¡NO SOY UN TRAIDOR, MALDITA SEA! ¡ME CONVERTÍ EN ESPÍA PARA PROTEGERLOS!- esto se le estaba saliendo de las manos, los remordimientos y la culpa le aguijoneaban el pecho- ¡arriesgué mi vida para salvar la suya!

-¡Pues hubieras muerto! ¡Ellos no merecían morir! ¡Lily era tu amiga!

-¡Hubiera preferido morir antes que verla muerta!- inhaló profundamente para tratar de calmarse, hablar de Lily seguía siendo igual de doloroso como hace 16 años- no fue culpa mía, ni tuya, ellos confiaron en la persona equivocada...- recordó las palabras de Dumbledore.

-¡Tu traicionaste a los Potter! ¡Traicionaste a Lily!- un puño se estrelló en su cara y sintió un líquido tibio escurrir de su nariz.

-¡YO LA AMABA!- Sirius se quedó en shock sin saber que responder, por un momento en la habitación solo se escuchó el sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas.

-Pues vaya forma de demostrarselo...- murmuró con resentimiento después de un momento.

-¡SUFICIENTE!- gritó Harry. El tema de Snape y su madre era una fibra sensible que no pensaba tocar en esos momentos, menos aún con la necesidad que tenía por la ayuda de su ex profesor de pociones- _¡Petrificus totalus!_ \- ambos, su padrino y Snape, cayeron como rocas, con los brazos y piernas pegadas al cuerpo.

-¡SON UN PAR DE IDIOTAS! ¡JODER! ¡Sé que no se llevan bien, pero de ahora en adelante vamos a trabajar juntos y tendrán que aprender a soportarse!- sentenció- Sirius, no me interesa que Snape no te caiga bien, lo necesitamos de nuestro lado y vas a resignarte a verlo a diario, así que mantén la boca cerrada- siseó dirigiéndole una mirada venenosa a su padrino- Y usted profesor- lo fulminó con la mirada- entiendo que le guarde rencor a mi padrino pero por merlín, eso fue hace muchos años, comportese como el adulto que es y abstengase de hacer comentarios sarcásticos y/o mordacez. ¡IGNORENSE, HAGAN LAS PACES, ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO COMO LO LLEVEN! Pero si vuelven a meter a mis padres en sus estúpidas discuciones haré que se arrepientan... desearán que Voldemort los despedace a cruciatus antes que enfrentarme- sus ojos centellearon peligrosamente y un escalofrío recorrió la columna de los hombres petrificados. Harry inhaló varias veces hasta que el enojo disminuyó un poco- Ahora voy a liberarlos y terminaremos esta plática como adultos, ¿entendido?- con un movimiento de su varita finalizó el encantamiento y los hombres se pusieron de pie sin mirarse y en completo silencio.

-De acuerdo a tu discurso puedo suponer que contaré con su apoyo, ¿o me equivoco?- preguntó Snape calmadamente mientras se acomodaba la túnica.

-No, está en lo cierto. Informeles a sus amigos que los ayudaremos, pero primero lo primero- murmuró todavía con resentimiento.

-Claro, ¿cuándo podríamos reunirnos para que me muestre la receta de la poción?

-¿Le parece mañana? Quisiera empezar cuanto antes.

-Si no hay ningún incoveniente, mañana estaré aquí al rededor de las tres.

-Está bien... gracias profesor.

Snape asintió como despedida y se encaminó a la salida, justo antes de atravesar la puerta giró la cabeza y miró por el rabillo del ojo como Sirius lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Vamos a casa- murmuró Harry cuando Snape se hubo ido- mañana podemos arreglar esto- su padrino asintió todavía con el ceño fruncido y juntos regresaron a la mansión donde los esperaba Remus.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

Contestando a sus reviews...

 **Rebe Marauder:** Jejeje yo también quisiera lo mismo :D

 **AstridRedHair86:** Jajaja si yo también me compadecí de Dumbledore, como había dicho antes, el viejo no es totalmente malo pero sus acciones no son las mejores. Y hay algo de razón en lo que dices, sobre el por qué de la urgencia que tiene Harry por reunirse con sus amigos, lamentablemente las cosas se complican un poco por ahí. Sobre Severus, te aseguro que nunca desertó de la Orden, pero muy pocos saben esto. El asunto de Remus con Draco... es muy probable que también lo adopte como su cachorro :) Bueno espero que te guste el capítulo, no quedo tan espectacular como esperaba pero me gustó el resultado. ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! :D Nos leemos pronto.

 **Jess Granger s:** Creo que Dumbledore tiene como lema "El fin justifica los medios", a lo que me refiero con esto es que sigue siendo un manipulador pero sus intenciones son buenas... más o menos ;) Sobre el encargado de regresar a Harry... no puedo aclararte nada jejeje es una sorpresa para el final. Y pues el encuentro de Lucius y Remus ya está, Sirius y Severus también, solo nos falta Harry y Draco :D ¡Gracias por leer, espero que te guste la actualización!

 **Nuriko Hamilton:** ¡Muchas gracias! Y no te preocupes muy pronto se dará el encuentro de Harry y Draco :D

 **Xyori Nadeshiko:** Jejeje no soy taaan malvada para decapitar a Dumbledore... o tal vez si... :) Gracias por leer :D

 **Ryogana:** Gracias a ti por seguir mi historia :D

 **Lunatico:** ¡Gracias! Y pues debo decirte que Harry considera a los Weasley su familia, además, si no hubiera complicaciones y trabas no sería historia jejeje ;)

Muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews, me hace muy feliz que la historia sea de su agrado 💚💚💚

Nos vemos en el siguente capítulo ^3^

 _Madame Potter-Malfoy_


	8. La reunión con la Orden

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a Rowling, sólo la trama es mía :)

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola! Lamento mucho haber tardado taaanto en actualizar pero he estado muy atareada en casa, haciendo una tardía limpieza de primavera jejeje (que más bien es de verano :P) Entre eso y otras cosas no había tenido tiempo de sentarme frente a la computadora más que unos minutos al día. En fin... aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, disculpen cualquier error que puedan encontrar pero ya no podía esperar para publicarlo ;)

¡Que disfruten la lectura!

 **Capítulo 8. La reunión con la Orden**

Nunca reconocería que le asustaba andar por esos pasillos, más aún que le aterraba entrar a esa habitación donde podías encontrar la fortuna si el Señor Tenebroso se complacía con tu trabajo, o el infierno si no cumplías con sus expectativas. Estaba nervioso y las manos le temblaban un poco pero trató de aparentar una tranquilidad que estaba lejos de sentir. No tenía buenas noticias para su señor. Se adentró a la habitación en penunbras, un siseó a su izquierda le erizo los vellos de la nuca.

-Milord- se inclinó apoyando una rodilla en el suelo- ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

-Damien, ssiempre tan sservicial. Sigue assí y dentro de poco podrásss ocupar el lugar que siempre hasss desseado mi buen amigo.

-Entonces me esforzaré más mi señor.

-Essspero que así ssea. ¿Cómo esstá nuesstro amigo?

-El hombre sigue en coma, sin ninguna mejoría.

-El squib no me interessa, hablame del niño.

-Su magia empieza a manifestarse mi señor, la madre no sabe que su esposo es un squib pero comienza a sospechar que pasa algo. El niño parece haberse retraído, ya no tiene amigos y pelea constantemente en el colegio.

-Necessitamosss que la mujer se involucre, con algo de sssuerte el niño la atacará también y terminará de desarrollar suss poderesss.

-¿Quiere que intervenga mi señor?

-No- lo desestimó con un vago movimiento de muñeca- dejemoss que las cossas pasen por sí solasss. Por ahora todo esstá tranquilo, Potter sigue desssaparecido y Dumbledore no repressenta una amenaza, veamosss si el pequeño puede aumentar ssu poder mientrass tanto- distraidamente acarició su varita que descansaba en su regazo- ¿Cómo ressultó el plan para eliminar a Luciusss?

-No funcionó mi señor- susurró con temor.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no hicissste lo que te pedí?

-Aseguré la reja justo como me dijo Milord pero algo extraño ocurrió, Malfoy pasó toda la noche con el muchacho y no tiene ni un rasguño- su señor frunció el ceño.

-¿No ha sssido suficientemente torturado?- gruñó comenzando a enojarse.

-De hecho mi señor, creo que ese es el problema- se atrevió a decir a sabiendas de que si había algo que molestaba a su señor era que lo contradijeran- está lo suficientemente débil como para atacar a nadie, mi señor.

-¿Estásss inssinuando que es mi culpa?- el tono bajo lo estremeció por completo.

-¡No Milord, no quise decir...!

-¡INSOLENTE!- Voldemort levantó el brazo y de la punta de su varita surgieron una especie de cuerdas de llamas negras que envolvieron a Damien por los brazos y piernas.

-¡Aaaa!

-Ssoy el mago másss poderosso de todoss los tiemposs Damien, yo no cometo erroresss- las cuerdas se fueron cerrando al rededor de las extremidades, infligiendo un dolor punzante que le cortaba la respiración.

-M-mi... se-ñor...

-Debess aprender a mantener la boca cerrada Nott- el mago oscuro sonrió perversamente- _crucio_ \- siseó suavemente su maldición favorita y los gritos comenzaron. Su sirviente luchaba contra las ardientes sogas que le calcinaban la piel pero la maldición lo estaba debilitando.

Sentía como si mil hierros al rojo vivo se le incrustaran dolorosamente en todo el cuerpo y su visión se volvió borrosa. Su señor lo torturó una y otra vez por agonizantes minutos hasta que se desgarró la garganta por los gritos. Cayó al suelo con un golpe seco, el ardor había desaparecido pero lo sustituyó un dolor sordo que le calaba los huesos. Voldemort caminó hacia él y sus ojos rojos llenos de desdén se clavaron en la temblorosa figura.

-¡Levántate! Quiero que vigiles a Lucius, que me informes cada movimiento que haga, con quien habla, si sale de la mansión. Sé que oculta algo y tu te encargarás de descubrir que es.

-Pero... mi señor... estoy... vigilando al niño...- apenas podía pronunciar palabra, aún seguía sentado en el suelo apoyado en sus manos y tratando de levantarse.

-¡SILENCIO!- le atravesó la cara con una bofetada y un hilillo de sangre le brotó del labio- ¿Te atrevesss a cuesstionar mis ordenesss?

-No... lo siento mi señor, no... no volverá a suceder.

-Eress patético, un inútil bueno para nada- lo pateó en el estómago- Vasss a hacer lo que te digo si no quieresss correr la missma ssuerte que el hijo de Malfoy- advirtió y Nott se las arregló para asentir mientras intentaba controlar el temblor de su cuerpo- ¿Qué estásss essperando? ¡Lárgate y haz lo que te ordeno!

Damien practicamente se arrastró a la salida y Voldemort no le despegó la vista de encima hasta que desapareció por la puerta. Se escuchó un suave siseo en una esquina de la habitación. De entre las sobras surgió la temible mascota del Lord y se arrastró hasta enrollarse en los pies de su amo.

-Muy pronto mi querida Nagini, en un par de meses el niño estará listo, entonces ni siquiera nuestro amigo Harry Potter será capaz de vencerme.

ooo

El ambiente estaba un poco tenso desde la noche pasada cuando Harry y Sirius llegaron de Grimmauld Place. Remus de inmediato notó que su amigo tenía la nariz rota y fulminaba a su ahijado con la mirada, mientras que su cachorro lucía molesto, muy enojado de hecho, ni si quiera miraba a Sirius y se dirigió directamente a su habitación sin decir ni una palabra. El castaño trató de hablar con el animago pero este lo evadió diciendo que estaba muy cansado y que después hablarían.

Ahora se encontraban desayunando en el comedor privado, sólo se escuchaba el sonido de los cubiertos al chocar con el cristal. Sabía que podía provocar una revolución si abría la boca en ese momento pero era necesario hablar con Harry y con Sirius antes de que el primero se reuniera con Snape. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire para darse valor y habló.

-Cachorro...- todo se quedó en silencio y Remus se removió incómodo en su asiento al ser el centro de atención.

-¿Qué pasa Remus?

-T-tengo...- se aclaró la garganta- tengo que decirte algo importante antes de que vayas a Grimmauld Place.

-Te escucho.

-Se trata de... la nota que recibí hace unos días...

-Oh, al fin nos vas a decir quien te la mandó- esto pareció despertar el interés de Harry, sin embargo el animago siguió concentrado en su comida, con la vista fija en el plato.

-Sí...

-¿Y de quién se trata?- una losa de preocupación se instaló en el pecho de Remus y vaciló por un momento. Su boca se abrió y se cerró varias veces pero las palabras parecían atorarse en su garganta. Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso, su corazón latía frenéticamente y se retorcía las manos. Después de interminables minutos de incómodo silencio el ojiverde lo llamó- ¿Remus?

-Lucius Malfoy...- la voz le salió apenas en un susurro pero era tal el silencio que sus amigos lo escucharon claramente.

-Lucius Malfoy- repitió Harry mirándolo fijamente.

-Hmm- asintió lentamente mordiéndose el labio inferior, esperando la reacción de sus amigos.

-¿Y que quería ese maldito mortífago contigo?- gruñó Sirius con una expresión de desprecio en la cara, sobresaltando a los otros- ¿Finalmente te amenazó con delatar a Harry? Porque si es así te juro que...

-¡No!- interrumpió la perorata de Sirius antes de que se pusiera frenético- No, no, no, para nada. Todo lo contrario.

-¿A que te refieres Remus? Habla claro por favor- Harry había retirado su plato y se masajeaba el puente de la nariz. Esto no pintaba bien.

-Verás... aquella vez en que desaparecí con Lucius- los pelinegros hicieron una mueca al escuchar el nombre del rubio- yo... le ofrecí ayuda para... abandonar a quien-ustedes-saben...

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Sirius se levantó bruscamente y la silla se cayó- ¡¿Le ofreiste ayuda a Malfoy?! ¡ESTO ES EL COLMO! ¡NO SE QUE MOSCA LES PICÓ PARA QUERER AYUDAR A ESOS MALDITOS ASESINOS!- dio un golpe a la mesa con sus manos en puños- Primero Harry haciendo un _trato_ con Snape para ayudar a sus jodidos amigos y ahora tú Remus, ofreciendo ayuda nada menos que ¡a la mano derecha del Señor Tenebroso!- Sirius parecía querer arrancarse los cabellos de la frustación- ¿SE VOLVIERON COMPLETMENTE LOCOS? ¡Seguramente la insensatez debe ser cosa de los hombres lobo porque de otra manera no me explico como pueden si quiera considerar esta estupidez!

-¡SIRIUS!- exclamó el ojiverde con voz helada- Con todo respeto, ¡haz favor de cerrar la maldita boca! Te juro que no estoy de humor para tus ataques de histeria.

-¡No me hables así James!

-¡Lo siento! Pero ya me tienes harto con tus absurdos berrinches, no voy a permitir que insultes la memoria de mis padres ni a Remus, mucho menos a mi. ¿Podrías al menos dejar que Remus nos diga de que va todo esto?- el animago se mostró un poco avergonzado pero se cruzó de brazos obstinadamente.

-¡Bien! Pero quiero que quede claro que yo NO estoy de acuerdo con toda esta mierda.

-¡Bien!- contestó Harry fastidiado por el comportamiento infantil de su padrino- Ahora Remus, ¿puedes explicarme por favor por qué hiciste algo tan arriesgado sin habernos consultado?

-Yo no...

-Fuiste solo a encontrarte con Malfoy, no te atrevas a negarlo- lo cortó al ver que abría la boca para replicar- ¿Y si Lucius te hubiera tendido una trampa? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te atrapaba o te torturaba para sacarte información?

-Pero no pasó nada- protestó el licántropo débilmente.

-Recuerdo que dijiste que Voldemort tenía secuestrado a Draco o algo así, pero algo me dice que hay más...

-Bueno... no... es decir... si, tienes razón, ese no es el motivo... al menos no el principal...

-Remus por favor, ve directo al grano.

-¿Recuerdas que James mencionó en la carta que Lily era su compañera?- el joven asintió- y que esperaba que tu encontraras a tu pareja- por más que lo pensaba no había una forma sutil para decir esto.

-¡Maldita sea Moony, habla de una vez!- gritó Sirius exasperado.

-Lucius es mi pareja- al fin soltó la bomba y tal como esperaba su amigo explotó.

-¡¿Es una jodida broma Remus?! ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!- su amigo le miraba como si lo hubiera insultado.

-Estoy hablando muy en serio Padfoot, Lucius es mi compañero.

-¿Cómo es posible que te hayas enamorado de Lucius Malfoy?- exclamó Harry en shock.

-Bueno Cachorro no es algo que yo haya decidido.

-Si claro, ahora me vas a decir que no sabes como pasó- contestó irónico

-No Cachorro, de verdad _no tuve elección_ \- refutó suavemente- Por eso se les llama parejas destinadas. La pareja de un lobo, o de cualquier otra criatura de hecho, es tu otra mitad, la persona que te complementa, física, mental y espiritualmente. Tu alma gemela.

-¿Alma gemela?- murmuró el joven lobo aturdido.

-Así es. Los hombres lobo somos monógamos Harry, tenemos una única pareja. El lobo se guía por sus instintos para encontrar a su compañero, por su olor principalmente. Claro que tu parte humana puede no estar de acuerdo con la elección del lobo, pero créeme, tu compañero es la única persona que te hará plenamente feliz. También existe la posibilidad de que tu compañero te rechace o que no lo encuentres. Puedes intentar tener otras parejas pero el lobo nunca estará conforme y te instará a encontrar su verdadera pareja.

-Pero eso es horrible, ¡no pueden obligarte a amar a alguien!

-Es que no es una obligación Cachorro, la persona que elija tu otro yo será perfecta para ti. No se impone nada porque al final, aunque sea el lobo quien escoge la pareja, tu también terminas enamorándote.

-¿Y cuando te enamoraste tú de Malfoy?- interrumpió Sirius bruscamente- Ni si quiera lo conoces, ¿como puedes saber que es tu pareja?

-Porque hace mucho tiempo, él y yo fuimos... amigos- su mirada se opacó y su expresión se volvió sombría.

-No seas ridículo Remus, ¿cuando sucedió eso?

-En el colegio, cuando recién entramos a Hogwarts.

-Pero Malfoy es mayor que tú, él era prefecto cuando comenzamos el colegio, estaba en sexto curso. No recuerdo haberte visto hablando con él ni una vez.

-Porque nadie lo sabía- contestó un poco brusco- al principio coincidiamos de vez en cuando, pero después de un tiempo...

-No me digas que Malfoy era el misterioso amigo con quien te encontrabas.

-Sí...

-¡Ese jodido hijo de puta!- el animago rechinó los dientes y apretó los puños- ¿y aún así quieres ayudarlo?

-¿De qué hablan?- preguntó Harry pasando su vista de uno a otro.

-Cuando estabamos en segundo grado, cerca de fin de curso, Remus estuvo muy deprimido. No hablaba con nadie, no comía, no dormía, salía de la sala común únicamente para ir a clases. Ninguno de nosotros supimos que le pasaba hasta que un día nos contó que un "amigo"- pareció escupir la palabra- muy especial lo había traicionado y se había marchado.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- ahora se dirigió al castaño que desvió la mirada.

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora- se cruzó de brazos abrazándose a sí mismo.

-Pero...

-Te prometo que más adelante te lo contaré- Sirius lo miró con reproche- a los dos... pero por favor, no ahora.

-Esta bien, no pienso obligarte- hubo un tenso silencio donde cada uno se perdió en sus pensamientos, hasta que Harry decidió retomar el tema- ¿Entonces Lucius te pidió ayuda?

-Sí, para él, su hijo, su... esposa y un amigo.

-¿Otro amigo?- reclamó Sirius encarando a Remus- Estamos hablando de Snape, sus amigos, Lucius, su familia y áhora hay que sumarle _otro amigo_. ¿Dónde se supone que vamos a meter a todo el puto ejército del Señor Tenebroso?

-Eso es lo que quería aclarar- fulminó a su amigo con la mirada- sospecho que los amigos de Severus son Lucius y su familia, y que el amigo de Lucius es Snape.

-¡Claro!- los hombres dieron un respingo- Es bastante obvio, no sé porque no se me había ocurrido antes.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Snape siempre favorecía a Draco en las clases, seguramente tienes razón y son amigos, no es coincidencia que ambos nos hayan contactado al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y estás seguro que podemos confiar en ellos?- ambos hombres lobo lo miraron molestos- Miren no quiero discutir pero realmente no me agradan. Un mortífago siempre será un mortífago.

-Sirius por favor, ya pasamos por esto.

-Le hice saber a Lucius que tendría que hacer un juramento de lealtad o de lo contrario no podríamos ayudarlo.

-¿Y estuvo de acuerdo?- quiso saber Harry.

-Sí.

-¿Qué más te dijo?

-De hecho no hablamos mucho, le dije que tenía que hablar con ustedes primero para decidir las condiciones de nuestra alianza, el voto de lealtad, donde podíamos esconderlos, como rescatar a Draco...

-¿Cómo _rescatar_ a Draco?- el ojiverde remarcó la palabra rescatar- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Bueno, ya les había dicho que el Señor Tenebroso tenía secuestrado a Draco como garantía de la lealtad de Lucius.

-Sí, pero yo creí que Lucius lo sacaría de donde quiera que lo tengan encerrado y luego nos encontraríamos en algún punto para llevarlos al cuartel.

-Exactamente por eso le pedí a Lucius que nos reunieramos otra vez antes de que empiece el colegio. Vendrás conmigo, incluso puede venir Snape si es que tengo razón y el amigo del que habla es Lucius. Así todos podemos llegar a un acuerdo y establecer las condiciones de la alianza.

-Para eso tenemos que hablar primero con Snape- razonó Harry.

-Por supuesto, quiero acompañarte cuando te encuentres con él más tarde- miró de soslayo a su amigo.

-Yo también iré- habló Sirius al verse excluido de los planes- No me mires así Moony, no voy a hacer nada estúpido.

-No creo que...

-Lo prometo, mantendré la boca cerrada si Snape cumple su palabra y no se mete conmigo.

-Bien, pero al primer insulto...- Harry dejó las palabras al aire como advertencia.

-Está bien, ya dije que no diré nada- su ahijado asintió conforme y de nuevo se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Traeremos a Snape a la mansión?- preguntó de repente Remus.

-Creo que sería lo más apropiado para que pueda trabajar en el laboratorio, pero por ahora llevaremos la receta a Grimmauld Place, le pediremos que haga el juramento de lealtad y ya después veremos que pasa.

-Por cierto Cachorro, no quiero ser imprudente pero ¿los Weasley hicieron el juramento?

-¡Mierda! No lo había pensado- se llevó las manos a la cabeza- estaba tan nervioso ese día... y con todo lo que pasó no se me ocurrió que podía necesitar un juramento de su parte.

-Tenemos que arreglar eso cuanto antes Cachorro, si la infromación se filtra...

-Lo tengo resuelto, no se preocupen.

-¿Eh?

-Cuando llegamos lancé un hechizo de confidencialidad a toda la casa. Nadie de los que estaban en ella podrá mencionar nada de lo que les revelaste, sólo podrán hablarlo entre ellos.

-¡Sirius! ¡Eres brillante!

-Por supueto, ¿no creíste que te iba a dejar revelarles un secreto de esa magnitud sin asegurarme de que nadie hablaría, verdad?

-Nunca lo dude- los tres empezaron a reír- muchas gracias, en verdad no sé que haría sin ustedes.

-Para eso somos familia- le guiñó un ojo.

-Sería conveniente que nos marcharamos ya para llegar antes que Severus. La casa esta hecha un asco.

-Le pediré a Sally que nos acompañe.

ooo

Llegaron al 12 de Grimmauld Place al rededor del medio día, Harry con el diario de pociones de su bisabuelo en el bolsillo y Hedwig en un hombro, y Sally y Tacy acompañándolos. Hacía bastante tiempo que Kreacher había decidido ignorar las ordenes de su amo y Molly era la encargada de la limpieza cada vez que había una reunión, pero desde el fatídio encuentro de Dumbledore y Harry, sumado con el reciente entre Sirius y Snape, la casa era un verdadero desastre. Sally se dedicó a limpiar meticulosamente la casa, bajo las protestas del viejo elfo, mientras los amos ordenaban un poco las que fueron sus habitaciones.

Aproximadamente dos horas después todos estaban en el recién ordenado comedor, tomando el té preparado por Sally, cuando se escuchó el característico sonido de la chimenea. Se miraron unos a otros extrañados, aún era muy pronto para que llegara Snape. Repentinamente aparecieron en la entrada Molly y Arthur Weasley. El joven lobo inmediatamente se tensó y Remus imperceptiblemente se colocó delante de él.

-Buenos tardes- saludó el patriarca pelirrojo.

-Buenos tardes Arthur, Molly- el licántropo fue el único que respondió el saludo pero lo hizo secamente.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- gruñó Sirius recriminando a los Weasley con la mirada.

-Lo mismo que ustedes- contestó Molly con un tono un poco áspero.

-¿Cómo?

-La reunión de la Orden- explicó Arthur- Dumbledore nos convocó a todos. Los demás no deben tardar en llegar.

-Oh, claro, me olvidé por completo- murmuró Harry inaudiblemente y Remus y Sirius lo miraron extrañados.

-¿Tú sabías que habría una reunión con la Orden y no nos dijiste nada?

-Snape me entrego una carta de Dumbledore, olvidé comentarselos, lo siento- Arthur y Molly fruncieron el ceño al escuchar el nombre del pocionista- Además no sabía que la reunión sería hoy.

-¿Y por qué Dumbledore tampoco nos informó de esta reunión?- preguntó Remus a los pelirrojos.

-No lo sé, a nosotros nos envió una carta- contestó Arthur mientras él y su esposa tomaban asiento frente a los otros.

-Ah, ya no importa- Sirius suspiró y le restó importancia.

Harry se removió incómodo en su asiento al percatarse de las miradas escrutadoras de los Weasley. Vagamente se preguntó donde estarían sus amigos pero supuso que Molly no les había permitido venir a la reunión. Al poco rato se integraron al grupo Bill y Fleur, seguidos de Fred y George. En ese momento el ojiverde se dio cuenta que Moody, Tonks, Kingsley, McGonagall, Hagrid y los demás llegarían en cualquier momento, en menos de un segundo decidió que lo más prudente sería retirarse a menos que quisiera causar otro incidente como el de la madriguera y lo último que quería era tener que dar explicaciones. Se puso de pie en el mismo instante en que una persona entró en el comedor, todo su cuerpo se puso rígido a la vez que un extraño regusto amargo le subía por la garganta.

-Albus- Remus y Sirius inmediatamente se pusieron de pie y voltearon a ver a Harry preocupados.

-Profesor Dumbledore- saludaron los demás.

-Buenas tardes, me alegra que ya esten casi todos presentes- su mirada vagó por la habitación hasta que se encontró con unos fríos ojos verdes- Harry...

-Si me disculpan, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, estaré arriba.

-Pero Harry, la reunión...-trató de detenerlo Bill.

-No te preocupes Bill, no pasa nada si Harry no quiere estar presente.

Harry le dedicó una mirada helada al director y se encaminó a la salida. Justo en la puerta se topó con Ron y Hermione que venían hablando en susurros. Durante un segundo se miraron a los ojos y al siguiente Harry se perdió escaleras arriba. Cuando los chicos entraron al comedor el ambiente estaba un poco cargado y se sentaron junto a los gemelos sin decir ni una palabra. Poco a poco fueron llegando los demás miembros de la Orden. El último en unirse fue Snape, que nada más dio un paso adentro todos se pusieron de pie con varitas en mano, excepto Moody, Shacklebolt, Remus y Sirius, aunque este último miraba al pocionista de reojo, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué hace Snape aquí?- Ron fue el primero en hablar.

-El que no sea más su profesor no significa que pueda referirse a mi con tanta familiaridad Weasley- replicó Severus con acidez.

-El profesor Snape está aquí porque forma parte de la Orden señor Weasley- intervino Dumbledore para apaciguar los murmullos que brotaron por todo el comedor.

-Pero señor, el profesor Snape huyó con los mortífagos el día en que atacaron el castillo- objetó Hermione apoyando a Ron.

-Por ordenes mías señorita Granger.

-Despreocupese Granger, no he traicionado a la Orden, sigo siendo su espía- la castaña miró molesta a su ex-profesor.

-Por favor, vamos a calmarnos. Quiero aclarar que Severus sigue siendo parte de la Orden, nunca nos traicionó, si peleó a favor de los mortífagos fue para no delatarse. Necesitabamos que Voldemort confiara en él para que lo incluyera en su círculo de confianza y gracias al excelente trabajo de Severus, ahora podremos enterarnos de todos sus movimientos- hubo varias protestas más pero al final terminaron aceptando la explicación del director.

-¿Para que nos citó, Albus?- preguntó McGonagall después de un momento- No creo que sólo para decirnos que Severus sigue de nuestro lado.

-En efecto mi querida Minerva, el motivo de esta reunión es para hacerles varios anuncios referentes a Harry.

-¿Harry apareció?- preguntó Hagrid poniéndose de pie de un salto.

-Así es. Harry está bien, nunca fue secuestrado como asegura la prensa. Huyó cuando atacaron Privet Drive y todo este tiempo se mantuvo oculto en un lugar seguro- todos, excepto los Weasley, Hermione, Sirius, Remus y Snape, suspiraron de alivio al enterarse.

-¿Dónde está ahora?- preguntó de nuevo el guardabosques.

-Desgraciadamente no pudo acompañarnos a la reunión pero en otra ocasión podrás verlo Hagrid.

-¡Es una excelente noticia!- exclamó Tonks con una brillante sonrisa.

-La segunda cuestión es un poco más seria. Recordarán que un tiempo atrás Harry, con la ayuda de sus fieles amigos, el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger- los aludidos se removieron en sus asientos y bajaron la mirada- fundaron el Ejército de Dumbledore, que por cierto, debo decir que me halaga que me hayan tenido en cuenta para nombrarlo. Bien, como les iba deciendo, ya estoy muy viejo y he perdido credibilidad con los estudiantes.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto Albus?- preguntó Remus con cautela.

-Por razones personales me veo en la obligación de dejar mi puesto en la Orden y he decidido ceder mi lugar a Harry.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- se escuchó un jadeo general y empezaron de nuevo las recriminaciones. Todos quedaron impactados con la noticia, todos menos Snape, quien ya estaba enterado.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!- exclamó McGonagall.

-Puedo y voy a hacerlo, de hecho ya lo hice.

-Pero Albus, no puedes Harry es...- su boca se cerró de pronto como si se hubiera tragado las palabras, miró a su marido asustada. Al director no le pasó desapercibida la mirada que compartieron Sirius y Remus.

-Si te refieres a que Harry es muy joven, descuida Molly, confío plenamente en su buen juicio.

-¡No puedes imponerle esa responsabilidad a Harry, Albus!- ladró Sirius.

-Suficiente carga lleva sobre los hombros para que ahora le sumes esto- gruñó Remus- es sólo un muchacho.

-Harry ya lo sabe y está de acuerdo.

-¿Ya lo sabe?- preguntó el licántropo y miró de nuevo a su amigo con una mueca de disgusto que el animago imitó.

-Como ya les dije he perdido credibilidad entre la población, sin embargo Harry es un líder innato, todos sus compañeros lo siguen ciegamente.

-¡Es un niño!- reclamó Moody.

-Alastor, tu mismo has visto las cualidades de Harry. Es un muchacho inteligente, astuto.

-Pero no tiene experiencia Albus- objetó Kingsley y la mayoría asintió de acuerdo- no puedes imponerle una responsabilidad tan grande a un chico que apenas sabe desarmar a su oponente.

-Les recuerdo que ya hemos encargado a Harry una enorme responsabilidad, una misión que estoy seguro ninguno de nosotros tomaría de tan buen grado como él-todos se que daron callados por el argumento- Harry se ha enfrentado a Voldemort en diferentes ocasiones y ha salido ileso de cada una de ellas.

-Ha tenido mucha suerte- susurró Snape distraídamente.

-¿Y qué va a pasar cuando regrese a Hogwarts? ¿Cómo va a poder manejar los asuntos de la Orden desde el colegio?- preguntó la subdirectora tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Dumbledore.

-Harry tendrá permisos especiales para abandonar el colegio cuando la situación así lo requiera.

-¿Y por qué a Harry le dan estos privilegios?- gruñó Ron en voz baja.

-Bueno, él es el elegido- habló Dumbledore sobresaltando al pelirrojo- Trabajará más que todos nosotros, es el único capaz de derrotar a Voldemort, ¿por qué no habría de simplificarle las cosas?- Ron tuvo la decencia de mostrarse avergonzado.

-Creo que tenemos otro asunto que tratar Albus- Severus llamó la atención de los presentes.

-¿Qué pasa Severus?

-Todo el mundo piensa que Potter está perdido o escondido. Incluso el Señor Tenebroso lo piensa. Cuando regrese a Hogwarts todos se van a enterar y quedará expuesto.

-Pues hay que aprovechar la ventaja que tenemos- habló Bill por primera vez.

-¿A que te refieres Bill?- preguntó Dumbledore interesado.

-A que podríamos hacer creer a todos que Harry sigue desaparecido, sólo nosotros, y los profesores por supuesto, sabríamos la verdad.

-¿Y cómo haríamos eso?- cuestionó Sirius.

-¿Multijugos?- sugirió Tonks.

-Podemos usar unos simples hechizos para cambiar el color del cabello y de sus ojos- propuso la profesora de transformaciones.

-Y algo para ocultar su cicatriz, sin ella pasará desapercibido sin problema- ahora habló Hermione dirigiéndose a Dumbledore.

-Tabién deberíamos considerar que alguien lo acompañe en su estancia en el castillo- sugirió el director- un adulto quiero decir.

-Yo- empezó a decir el animago pero Remus lo interrumpió.

-No, yo lo haré. A ti te buscan los aurores, sería muy peligroso si alguien te descubriera.

-Eso no...

-Es una buena idea Remus- interrumpió Albus- Incluso puedes volver a tu puesto de profesor de DCAO, ahora que Severus no podrá regresar.

-Pero...

-Albus tiene razón Lupin, a Potter le hace falta una niñera y a la escuela le falta un profesor- Remus frunció el ceño.

-Ni Harry es un bebé ni Remus es su niñera Snape, cierra la boca- Sirius salió en defensa de su ahijado y de su amigo.

-No estoy hablando contigo, Black.

-Silencio por favor, dejen sus riñas para otro momento, estamos en medio de algo muy importante.

-Lo siento- murmuró Sirius entre dientes fulminando a Severus con la mirada.

Siguieron discutiendo el asunto por un largo rato, aportando ideas y considerando los pros y contras de cada una. Cerca de dos horas más tarde todos partían a sus casas a través de la chimenea. Dumbledore y Snape se apartaron a un rincón y los Weasley, Hermione y Fleur los imitaron. A juzgar por las expresiones de sus caras, estaban discutiendo. Repentinamente Ron salió de la habitación y Hermione fue tras él. Un segundo después Fleur también se retiró y Bill junto a los gemelos se acercaron a los merodeadores.

-Remus, ¿podemos subir a ver a Harry?- preguntó Bill amablemente cuando estuvieron junto a ellos.

-¿Para que quieren verlo?- el castaño entrecerró los ojos, por lo que sabía las cosas no habían resultado bien con los Weasley y no quería exponer a su cachorro a otro posible altercado.

-Queremos disculparnos con él- aclaró Fred. Remus los examinó detenidamente, evaluando si decían la verdad o no. Finalmente asintió después de un momento.

-La segunda puerta de la izquierda en el tercer piso.

ooo

Estaba acostado en la cama de su padrino, había invocado una esfera de luz y se entretenía lanzándola al techo. Tenía curiosidad por saber el resultado de la reunión, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo y Remus y Sirius no habían ido a buscarlo todavía. Hedwig se había quedado dormida hacía rato y ahora estaba completamente aburrido . Escuchó pasos que subían por la escalera y se incorporó inmediatamente al escuchar como la puerta se abría.

-Hola Harry- saludó Bill- ¿Podemos pasar?- había esperado que fueran Sirius y Remus por lo que se sorprendió mucho al ver a lo pelirrojos en la puerta.

-Emm, si claro, adelante- Harry se fue a sentar al pie de la cama y sus amigos se quedaron de pie sin saber que decir. Pasaron varios minutos en un incómodo silencio hasta que Fred tomó la palabra.

-Acabamos de enterarnos.

-¿De qué?

-De tu nombramiento, ya sabes, el nuevo líder de la Orden y todo eso.

-Oh...- el ojiverde no sabía que esperar de ellos, podría ser que sólo hubieran ido a reclamarle por su nuevo cargo. Paseó su mirada de uno a otro esperando las recriminaciones.

-No puedo decidir si debo alegrarme o lamentarme por tu suerte, ¿tú que dices Fred?- el tono casual de George distendió un poco el ambiente y el joven lobo soltó el aire que retenía.

-Gracias... creo- los gemelos le sonrieron sutilmente y Bill aprovechó la oportunidad para abordar el tema.

-Queriamos pedirte una disculpa Harry. Nos portamos muy mal contigo la última vez que nos vimos y no estuvo bien, en lo personal me siento muy apenado.

-No se preocupen, entiendo que debió ser muy... impresionante enterarse de lo que soy.

-Lo fue- estuvo de acuerdo- pero no es excusa, somos tus amigos y no actuamos como tal. Creo que hablo por todos al decir que lo sentimos- sus hermanos asintieron.

-Descuida, no pasa nada... ¿Ron y Hermione...?

-Están muy contrariados- contestó apenado- les preguntamos si querían venir pero...

-Está bien, gracias de cualquier forma- interrumpió el ojiverde tratando de ocultar lo mucho que le dolía el rechazo de sus amigos.

-Si necesitas cualquier cosa...- intervino Fred captando la expresión triste de Harry.

-Puedes contar con nosotros...- le siguió George.

-¡Estamos a tus ordenes jefe!- hicieron un gracioso saludo militar y consiguieron una sincera sonrisa del moreno.

-Gracias chicos, de verdad se los agradezco. Ahora más que nunca necesito de toda la ayuda posible.

-No hay de que- contestó Bill- Fleur habló conmigo, con todos de hecho, ella es un cuarto veela y sabe más sobre esto- Harry frunció el ceño y lo miró interrogante- me refiero a tener una parte de otro ser en ti.

-Bueno, pero yo no soy en parte lobo. Mis padres, ambos eran hombres lobo, mi padre de nacimiento y mi madre se transformó voluntariamente. Digamos que yo soy algo así como un lobo de sangre pura.

-¡Impresionante! ¡Esto te eleva al nivel de la realeza entre los hombres lobo!- Fred estaba positivamente impresionado.

-¡Salve su alteza real!- exclamó George y junto a su hermano hicieron una exagerada revencia- somos sus leales seguidores, oh excelentísimo señor.

-Basta chicos- Harry soltó una corta carcajada- al parecer son los únicos que no piensan que soy una especie de monstruo.

-Nosotros somos las ovejas negras de la familia, las reglas no van con nosotros- Fred se encogió de hombros- Somos fieles partidarios del desastre y el caos.

-Y tú, mi querido Harry, eres una ley de Murphy andante- George le obsequió una sonrisa burlesca.

-¿Ley de Murphy andante?- preguntó enarcando una ceja- ¿Cómo saben ustedes de la ley de Murphy?- una sonrisa bailaba en la comisura de sus labios.

-Nuestro padre, ya sabes que está obsesionado con los muggles- Bill entornó los ojos- Mi esposa nos ayudó a ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva Harry, incluso Charlie habló con todos nosotros después de recuperarse del shock inicial, ya sabes, el trabaja con dragones y le fascinan las criaturas- Harry desvió la vista, un poco alterado por el calificativo- Lo siento Harry, no quise decirlo de esa forma- se disculpó el rompedor de maldiciones al percatarse de la incomodidad del ojiverde.

-No, está bien. Es cierto que soy una criatura pero fue extraño que me llamarás así- sonrió nervioso- Por cierto, ¿dónde está Charlie?

-No pudo venir a la reunión, le surgió un inconveniente en el trabajo y tuvo que regresar a Rumania, pero estará de vuelta en una semana. De hecho me pidió que te ofreciera una disculpa de su parte, dijo que en cuanto regresara pasaría a buscarte- el lobo asintió.

-Oigan chicos quisiera pedirles un favor.

-Lo que quieras.

-Bueno, me gustaría que nos volvieramos a ver cuando regrese Charlie.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada malo. Simplemente... miren, ya que voy a tomar el mando de la Orden quiero hacer las cosas bien. Son mis amigos y confío en ustedes, de verdad, pero no puedo permitir que haya otro traidor como Pettigrew en nuestras filas. Me gustaría hablar sobre hacer un voto de lealtad- los pelirrojos se miraron entre ellos como considerando la propuesta- Tengo que realizar varias misiones antes de poder enfrentarme a Voldemort, necesito personas de mi entera confianza, que sepan de mi verdadera naturaleza y que esten dispuestos a apoyarme. No quiero que me malinterpreten con el asunto del juramento, estamos en tiempos oscuros, de nuestras acciones depende el rumbo que tome la guerra y la vida de muchas personas. No puedo hacer esto solo chicos...

-Entiendo- murmuró Bill. Intercambió una mirada con sus hermanos y luego todos asintieron.

-Cuenta con nosotros para lo que sea Harry- Fred.

-Te ayudaremos en lo que podamos- George.

-Y si crees que es necesario hacer un juramento para asegurar la victoria lo haremos- el moreno sonrió agradecido.

-Gracias chicos, son los mejores, me alegra saber que tengo su apoyo.

-Por supuesto- Bill le palmeó el hombro- te mandaremos una lechuza cuando llegue Charlie, estoy seguro que él tampoco tendrá problema con esto.

-Muy bien. Oye Bill, tengo una duda. Dijiste que Fleur habló con ustedes sobre esto de ser una criatura, pero ella no estaba presente cuando fui a visitarlos, ¿cómo es que se enteró de mi condición si Sirius colocó un hechizo de confidencialidad en la Madriguera?

-Lo sabía- murmuró Bill más para sí- por eso mi mamá no le pudo decir nada a Dumbledore. De hecho Harry, Fleur si estaba ahí ese día. No estaba en la cocina con nosotros pero estaba en mi antigua habitación. Dices que Sirius lanzó el hechizo a toda la casa, no sólo a la habitación donde estabamos, por eso pude habar con ella después.

-Ya veo- unos golpes en la puerta lo sobresaltaron y sus amigos se despidieron de él con la promesa de no comentar esta charla con nadie y que se encontrarían de nuevo al retorno de Charlie. Un momento después de que salieron los Weasley Severus Snape apareció en la puerta.

-Profesor Snape, creí que ya se había marchado

-Lo siento, el profesor Dumbledore me retuvo después de la reunión.

-¿Cómo se lo tomaron los demás?- preguntó curioso ya que no había interrogado a sus amigos sobre la reunión.

-De hecho todos reaccionaron bastante bien, mejor de lo que esperaba- reconoció.

-Me alegra que sea así, no me gustaría tener problemas con nadie por las decisiones de Dumbledore.

-Me soprendio sobremanera que Weasley se hubiera molestado con tu nombramiento, cuando normalmente este hecho lo hubiera alegrado más que a ti.

-Ahora le voy a mostrar la receta de la poción- ignoró deliberadamente la insinuación y le tendió el diario a Snape, el pocionista lo miró raro pero asintió y tomó el cuaderno.

-Es un diario de pociones...

-Así es, es de mi bisabuelo Henry Potter.

-Vaya, he escuchado que fue un gran pocionista aunque desconozco su trabajo. Nunca comercializó las pociones que creó, era muy reservado en ese aspecto.

-Lo era, este diario estaba bajo llave, muchas de las pociones que hay ahí son experimentales, no están terminadas o no se sabe sus propiedades.

-Por lo que me dices esto es muy valioso Potter, ¿cómo lo conseguiste?- lo miró con suspicacia.

-No lo robe si es lo que está insinuando, heredé algunas cosas y me las entregaron hace unas semanas.

-Ya veo...- Severus examinó el libro hoja por hoja, a ratos se detenía y fruncía el ceño, otros elevaba las cejas con admiración. Finalmente se detuvo en la página marcada y leyó el nombre de la poción- ¿ _lupus somnium_?- interrogó al ojiverde con la mirada.

-¿Cree que pueda elaborarla?- evadió la pregunta y la mirada del pocionista.

-Eso creo, es muy complicada pero siguiendo la receta no veo que pueda salir mal, aunque no comprendo porque lleva tantos ingredientes tan inestables y el acónito... me sigue pareciendo muy extraño que utilice este ingrediente- lo miró de soslayo.

-¿Cuánto tardará en hacerla?- desvió astutamente el tema a terreno seguro.

-Calculo díez o quince días, dependiendo de cuanto me tarde en conseguir los ingredientes, algunos son muy costosos o muy escasos.

-No se preocupe, tengo todo listo

-¿Tiene en su poder pétalos de Moly?

-Así es.

-¿Y lágrimas de fénix?- el joven asintió de nuevo- esta poción debe ser realmente importante.

-Digame una cosa profesor, usted habló de unos amigos que quieren desertar del lado oscuro ¿verdad?

-Sí, ¿a que viene esto ahora? Si te estás arrepintiendo de una vez te digo que no contarás con mi ayuda para la famosa poción.

-No, lo que quiero saber es si esos amigos son los Malfoy- durante una fracción de segundo los ojos negros mostraron sorpresa pero inmediatamente desapareció.

-Y si así fuera, ¿estaría dspuesto a cumplr su parte del trato?

-Yo siempre cumplo mi palabra señor- le aseguró y Severus suspiró derrotado.

-Tiene razón- aceptó- los amigos de los que te hablé son Lucius, Narcissa y su hijo Draco.

-Mmm, entonces Remus tenía razón- murmuró pensativo.

-¿Lupin? ¿Qué tiene que ver él?

-Lucius lo contactó para pedirle ayuda- comentó casualmente encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡¿Lucius habló con Lupin?!- casi gritó Severus totalmente anonadado.

-Si, increíble, ¿verdad?- sonrió divertido por la reacción de su ex-profesor.

-Sí- carraspeó apenado por su lapsus.

-Bien ya que estamos en la misma frecuencia, me gustaría decirle que habiamos pensado que lo mejor sería reunirnos todos paa establecer los terminos de nuestra alianza.

-¿A quién se refiere con _todos_?

-Remus, Sirius, Lucius, usted y yo.

-¿Yo? ¿Está seguro?

-Si, me sentiría más cómodo si usted estuviera presente- Snape enarcó una ceja- Lo siento pero Lucius Malfoy no me inspira demasiada confianza.

-¿Cuándo sería esto?

-Antes de entrar al colegio, después de que usted prepare la poción.

-Está bien, si cree que es lo mejor para llegar a un arreglo...

-Quiero pedirle un favor más señor.

-Dígame

-Me gustaría que usted permaneciera en su posición de espía.

-¿Qué?

-Me sería de mucha utilidad alguien que me dé información de los movimientos de Voldemort.

-Ya había hablado con Dumbledore sobre esto, estaba pensando que tal vez ya es hora de...

-Dumbledore ya no es más el jefe de la Orden- lo cortó bruscamente- él decidió entregarme su lugar. Necesito que usted siga con su trabajo de espionaje, es el mejor en esto, la verdad no imagino a nadie más haciendolo. Tengo una importante tarea que cumplir y necesitaré toda la yuda posible.

-Me pones en un serio dilema Potter- gruñó.

-No quisiera exponerlo de esta forma profesor, pero lo necesito allá. Usted pertenece al círculo de confianza de Voldemort.

-Él ya sospecha que hay un espía y algunos sospechan de mi.

-Lo sé, y ahora que Lucius piensa abandonarlo creerá que el espía fue él y su nombre quedará limpio.

-Es cierto, no lo había pensado...

-Yo tampoco se me acaba de ocurrir- reconoció sonriendo sutilmente- Como sea, necesito saber que puedo contar con usted profesor, sé que hizo un juramento a Dumbledore pero ahora que voluntariamente a renunciado al mando creo que sería conveniente que renovara ese juramento conmigo.

-Creí que confiaba en mi.

-Por muy extraño que le parezca, lo hago. Pero quiero asegurarme que no va a traiconarme después.

-Me impresionan estas cualidades Slytherin que muestra últimamente Potter.

-Le sorprendería saber que el sombrero seleccionador quería ponerme en Slytherin.

-¿Está hablando en serio?- Harry asintió con una sonrisa divertida- ¿qué pasó?

-Le pedí que no lo hiciera.

-Eso lo convierte en alguien muy peligroso Potter- lo miró con cautela y algo parecido a la admiración- un osado Gryffindor con la astucia de un Slytherin.

-Me halaga profesor- soltó una risita.

-Está bien, haré lo que me pides. Supongo que este juramento aplica también a los Malfoy.

-Así es. Si me permite voy a buscar a Sirius y a Remus para que nos ayuden.

-Harry salió de la habitación y varios minutos después regresó con sus amigos tras él. Los puso al tanto de todo lo que habían hablado y los cuatro se colocaron en el centro del cuarto, en unas sillas que invocaron. Harry y Severus quedaron de frente y entrelazaron sus manos derechas. Remus se levantó y apuntó con su varita las manos unidas.

-Severus Snape, ¿juras lealtad a la Orden del Fénix, a Harry Potter y a todo lo que representa?- un delgado hilo dorado surgió de la varita del licántropo y se fue envolviendo en las manos y los brazos de Severus y Harry.

-Lo juro- Sirius observó fijamente a Snape, realmente no creyó que fuera capaz de hacer algo así. Un voto de lealtad era en sí un juramento inquebrantable, un asunto muy serio que demostraba el nivel de compromiso del pocionista.

-¿Juras hacer todo lo que esté en tus manos para ayudarnos a derrotar al Señor Tenebroso?

-Lo juro.

-¿Juras respetar y acatar todas y cada una de las decisiones de nuestro líder?

-Lo juro.

-Que así sea, de no cumplir el juramento que la deshonra y la desdicha te persigan hasta el fin de tus días- lentamente el hilo dorado que envolvía sus manos desapareció y pudieron soltarse.

-Esta hecho- el animago no podía apartar la vista de Severus, definitivamente el concepto que tenía del hombre había cambiado con este acto. Snape se dio cuenta del escrutinio y le sostuvo la mirada.

-Ahora que hizo el juramento creo que es importante aclarar algunas cosas señor- el joven lobo interrumpió el intercambio entre su padrino y su ex-profesor - En primer lugar voy a mostrarle su lugar de trabajo.

-Creí que sólo te encargarías de proveerme los ingredientes.

-Lo llevaré a un lugar especial para que pueda trabajar tranquilo, donde no corra peligro de que lo descubran.

-Pues dígame a donde tengo que ir- se resignó.

-Lamentablemente no puedo decirle a donde voy a llevarlo, tendré que pedirle que venga aquí a Grimmauld Place para poder trasladarlo al laboratorio donde trabajará.

-Creo que sería conveniente, si es que estás de acuerdo Severus, que te quedarás aquí en el cuartel el tiempo que tarden en hacer la poción- propuso Remus- para que no tengas que estar trasladandote de aquí para allá.

-No es mala idea, ¿qué dice profesor?

-No sé, no creo...

-No seas idiota, nosotros no dormimos aquí, estarás solo- murmuró Sirius indiferente, en este momento estaba dándoles la espalda- Nadie va a molestarte- Severus observó de reojo a Sirius y luego a Harry y Remus. Lo meditó por varios segundos y finalmente asintió.

-Bien, si ustedes no tienen problema.

-Genial. ¿Le gustaría venir a conocer el laboratorio?

-¿Ahora?

-¿Por qué no? Para que empiece a familiarizarse con el entorno.

-Está bien, creo que puedo visitar a Lucius más tarde.

Harry asintió y llamó a Hedwig, el ave se desperezó y voló hasta posarse en el hombro de su amo. Sirius y Remus desaparecieron primero, el ojiverde extendió la mano y Severus la tomó, un segundo después ambos aparecieron en el recibidor de la mansión de Stinchcombe.

-Bienvenido a mi casa profesor.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

Contestando sus reviews...

 **Jess Granger s:** ¡Que bueno que te encantó! Jejeje :D Sólo una cosa, ¿quién no odia a Narcissa? Estamos a dos capítulos de ver el esperado encuentro entre Harry y Draco. ¡Gracias por leer!

 **JAIMOL:** ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que te guste el capítulo :D

 **Nuriko Hamilton:** ¡Gracias! Que disfrutes el capítulo ;)

 **Bonnibell Snape:** Jejeje Espero que despúes de dos semanas te hayas recuperado de la impresión :D Y al parecer tu deseo se cumplió, Bill y los gemelos entran en la jugada. Ojalá que te guste la actualización :)

 **Rebe Marauder:** Jejeje lo mismo dije yo :D Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo :)

 **Ryogana:** ¡Gracias a ti por seguir la historia! :D

 **AstridRedHair86:** ¡Hola! Hubiera sido genial lo del ataque al corazón jejeje (soy malvada) Pero bueno es cierto que cuando se divide un capítulo una parte es más emocionante que la otra, ¿que se le puede hacer? :D Sobre los Weasley, no es que piensen ponerse del lado de Voldemort con sus ideas puristas jejeje pero si habrá varios problemillas con los pelirrojos, aunque como ya vimos algunos miembros son más listos y regresan al carril :D Sobre Remus y Lucius puede que tengas algo de razón, poco a poco se irá viendo. Sobre Draco... aaah Draco amo a este chico jejeje ha sufrido demasiado y no lo quise atormentar más, he aquí la razón por la que no atacó a su padre: simplemente no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo :( Sobre Dumbledore y Ginny... sin comentarios, me revuelven el estómago jejeje Respecto a la pelea, la verdad sé que no quedó tan espectacular como la imaginaba en mi mente pero me gustó mucho el resultado, soy de las personas que piensa que las palabras duelen más que un golpe. En fin, se acerca el momento en que Harry y Draco se verán las caras :D ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras de apoyo! Espero que disfrutes del capítulo ;3

 **Hikari1992:** ¡Gracias! Ojalá que te guste el capítulo :D

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews ¡Me encantan! ❤❤❤ Prometo que me haré un tiempo para dedicarme a escribir la historia y no volver a retrasarme tanto :D

¡Nos leemos pronto!

 _Madame Potter-Malfoy_


	9. Regreso a Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a Rowling.

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola a todos! Por fin con este capítulo termino de presentar a todos los personajes que estarán involucrados en la historia, ¡el trío de plata entra en juego! (aunque creo que más bien sería cuarteto XD) Me entristece un poco que nadie se haya dado cuenta todavía de un pequeño detallito en los capítulos pasados, o tal vez si lo notaron pero no lo mencionaron... En fin, no importa, muy pronto descubrirán de que se trata jejeje :P Sin más por el momento los dejo disfrutar de la lectura. Lo siento por cualquier error que puedan encontrar :D

 **Capítulo 9. Regreso a Hogwarts**

-Bienvenido a mi casa profesor- sonrió alegremente al pocionista.

Snape observó extasiado a su alrededor. Los colores brillantes de las paredes, los altos techos, los ornamentos dorados, la fina alfombra, las elegantes escaleras. La casona rezumaba elegancia y poder; de cierto modo le recordaba un poco a la mansión de los Malfoy, con la única diferencia que el hogar de su amigo era más sombrío. Incluso la mansión de los Riddle palidecía en comparación.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pudo articular.

-En mi casa- le contestó Harry como si fuera obvio.

-Pero...

-Es la mansión de los Potter, señor. Como ya le había comentado, heredé algunas cosas y hace unas semanas me entregaron las escrituras de la casa- Severus frunció el ceño y lo miró de una forma que el lobo no supo descifrar- Sígame por favor- Snape asintió todavía aturdido y caminó detrás del joven. Harry le empezó a mostrar la casa, lo llevó al comedor, al salón y al jardín con estanque, luego regresaron dentro y el ojiverde lo guió por las escaleras, le mostró las habitaciones de la primer planta y finalmente llegaron al estudio.

Lo primero que Severus notó al entrar fue el color de la habitación, sobrio, muy distinto a las demás. Lo siguiente que vio fue la gran foto sobre la chimenea, en ella reconoció a la dulce pelirroja que lo cautivo e inmediatamente sus ojos se llenaron de melancolía. Harry lo notó y se sentó en el sillón de cuero negro detrás del escritorio para darle privacidad a Snape, pero este lo imitó y se sentó frente a él.

-Muy impresionante, nunca hubiera imaginado que la mansión de los Potter fuera así.

-Gracias señor- sonrió y cruzó los brazos sobre el escritorio- me alegra que le guste. Permítame decirle que estoy muy feliz de que haya aceptado mi propuesta. Estoy seguro que sus conocimientos y habilidades nos serán de gran ayuda para terminar con Voldemort de una vez y para siempre.

-Eso espero, no me gustaría que todos estos años de esfuerzo fueran en vano.

-Confío en que así será señor- le aseguró- Cambiando de tema, no sé si el profesor Dumbledore ya le comentó sobre lo que logramos averiguar para derrotar a Voldemort.

-Mencionó algo sobre una magia muy oscura y poderosa, algo sobre reunir ciertos objetos...- Harry asintió.

-Estoy reuniendo un grupo que me ayudará en esta misión y me gustaría saber si usted está interesado.

-Cuando dices un grupo, ¿te refieres a la orden?

-No, esto no tiene nada que ver con la orden.

-Entonces está bien, ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

-Me complace escucharlo- disimuló un suspiro de alvio- Vamos, le mostraré el laboratorio.

Harry se acercó al librero y tomó un pequeño volumen de tapas doradas, repentinamente el librero comenzó a moverse y en su lugar apareció una puerta. El lobo le hizo una seña a Snape para que lo siguiera y bajaron por unas estrechas escaleras hasta una especie de mazmorra con una puerta de metal. Harry puso su mano con la palma abierta sobre la cerradura, se escuchó un click y la puerta se abrió. El joven se hizo a un lado y le cedió el paso a Severus que apenas puso un pie dentro quedó impresionado con la imagen que se presentó ante sus ojos; decididamente era el mejor laboratorio de pociones que hubiera visto jamás, casi podía decir que incluso era mejor que el suyo. Una pared llena de calderos, morteros, cuchillos y balanzas de diferentes tamaños y materiales; un estante con ingredientes de pociones comúnes y otro más pequeño con ingredientes raros y exóticos; una mesa de trabajo se encontraba al centro y al fondo un escritorio donde Harry colocó el diario de pociones de su bisabuelo.

-Aquí es, este será su lugar de trabajo por los próximos días, profesor.

-Fascinante- murmuró y empezó a recorrer el laboratorio, examinando minuciosamente cada objeto a la vista.

-Espero que se sienta cómodo, aquí encontrará todo lo necesario para la poción y cualquier cosa que necesite puede llamar a Sally o Tacy.

-Gracias, es perfecto- le contestó sin voltear a verlo, muy entretenido con un raro caldero de oro- Si estás de acuerdo puedo empezar mañana, hoy quisiera visitar a Lucius para darle la noticia.

-Genial. Por cierto, ¿le parece bien que nos reunamos con Malfoy el próximo fin de semana? ¿Cree que para entonces habrá terminado la poción?

-Claro, si tiene todos los ingredientes la poción estará lista en siete días- el ojiverde asintió- ¿Me dirás ahora por qué es tan importante está poción?- Harry lo observó detenidamente como considerando la pregunta. Permaneció en silencio por varios minutos y Severus creyó que no contestaría pero entonces escuchó como el joven suspiraba resignado.

-Bien, creo que no tiene caso que siga ocultándolo- se acercó de nuevo al escritorio y tomó asiento- Le advierto que es algo muy serio y no debe comentarlo con nadie, sólo lo saben Remus, Sirius, los Weasley y Dumbledore.

-Sabes que no lo haré, mucho menos ahora que puedo morir si abro la boca.

-Es difícil de explicar pero... hubo en mi familia un hombre que fue mordido por un hombre lobo. Este hombre tuvo hijos y uno de ellos heredó su licantropía- Snape elevó las cejas con sorpresa pero no dijo nada- Mi bisabuelo creó está poción para él, para que nadie descubriera que su hijo había nacido con la maldición.

-¿Y este niño... era tu padre?

-No. Mi abuela, la madre de mi padre, era hija de este hombre y aunque no desarrolló la maldición, corría por sus venas la sangre del lobo. Mi papá, en cambio... el nació siendo un hombre lobo y desarrolló sus poderes al cumplir los diecisiete años- ahora si los ojos y la boca del pocionista se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-No puede ser... Potter, ¿un hombre lobo? No puedo creerlo...

-Y bueno, como se imaginará yo...

-Eres un hombre lobo- susurró con absoluta incredulidad- eres un hombre lobo de nacimiento

-Pues sí...- desvió la vista incómodo, su ex- profesor lo miraba con una una mezcla de incredulidad y desconcierto.

-Y no sólo eso, ¡tu padre también era un nacido lobo!

-Así es...- cerró los ojos esperando la reacción de Snape pero esta nunca llegó.

-Esto es increíble- exclamó después de un momento- nunca jamás había existido alguien como tú.

-No es del todo cierto, mi padre...

-No, tu padre heredó la licantropía de su abuelo. Su sangre, aunque poderosa, era débil por haberse saltado una generación. En cambio tú... Todas las criaturas tienen ciertos poderes, estos aumentan al unirse a su compañero y los hijos de esta unión son aún más poderosos que los padres. Potter, ¿sabes lo que esto significa?

-La verdad no tengo la menor idea- negó.

-Tenemos una oportunidad, realmente podemos vencer al Señor Tenebroso.

-Bueno, es cierto que soy más fuerte pero no creo que...

-¿Todavía no lo entiendes?- el aludido negó- "El Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce..."

-¡La profecía!

-Exacto, de esto hablaba la profecía. Ahora estoy convencido de que lo lograrás Potter.

-Gracias señor, pero aun me faltan muchas cosas por hacer. Por ejemplo mis poderes. Aún no sé controlarlos, me altero mucho en presencia de extraños, o los que el lobo en mi interior considera extraños. No puedo controlar mi temperamento y puedo transformarme aunque no haya luna llena. Por eso es necesaria la poción señor, está diseñada para reducir los síntomas de la licantropía. A mi padre le suministraron esta poción desde su nacimiento, por eso es que nadie se enteró de su naturaleza hasta que cumplió la mayoría de edad. Necesito tomarla para poder regresar a Hogwarts, no puedo arriesgarme a atacar a un alumno y evidenciarme.

-¿Y no sería más conveniente que permaneciera aquí en lugar de regresar a Hogwarts? Incluso tendría más tiempo para la misión que mencionó.

-No. Usted me dijo que Dumbledore habló de reunir varios objetos. Tom Riddle creó estos objetos a partir de un libro que encontró en el colegio y con un poco de ayuda de un profesor, sería grandioso que pudiera encontrar ese libro para saber de que se trata esta magia oscura y como destruirla.

-Entiendo. En ese caso yo haré mi parte para que tu puedas hacer la tuya.

Harry le agradeció y lo invitó a conocer los terrenos de la mansión y regresaron al estudio. Salieron de la casa y el lobo llevó a su invitado por el camino de adoquines hasta el jardín de rosas. Ahí se sentaron en una banca y siguieron hablando tranquilamente.

-Dígame señor, ¿por qué los Malfoy quieren abandonar a Voldemort?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- inquirió arqueando una ceja.

-Es sólo curiosidad.

-Ya que tu fuiste sincero conmigo, voy a corresponderte Potter. El año pasado estabas convencido que Malfoy- al ver la mirada confundida aclaró- es decir Draco, se había unido a las filas del Señor Oscuro, y como habrás comprobado a fin de curso, no estabas equivocado. Lo que no sabes es que Draco se unió al Señor Tenebroso con el único propósito de ayudar a su padre. Cuando Lucius fue apresado en Azkaban, el Lord solicitó la presencia de Draco para que ocupara el lugar de su padre, de no hacerlo lo asesinaría.

-¿Cómo podría asesinarlo si Lucius estaba en Azkaban?

-De la misma forma en que lo liberó- Harry se sintió avergonzado por haber preguntado algo tan tonto y decidió que era mejor mantener la boca cerrada.

-Fue entonces que el señor Tenebroso le asignó una misión a Draco.

-Asesinar a Dumbledore.

-Así es, pero Draco no pudo hacerlo.

-Claro, usted le advirtió a Dumbledore de cada intento.

-Es cierto pero no me refiero a eso. Draco no es una mala persona Potter, él nunca quiso seguir los pasos de Lucius. Adora a su padre, pero no es igual a él.

-Pero Draco siempre alardeaba sobre su familia de sangre pura, en segundo año incluso dijo que le gustaría ayudar al heredero de Slytherin para acabar con todos los hijos de muggles del colegio.

-Eso significa que sea un asesino- objetó Severus molesto- Ahora ya no piensa lo mismo, desaprueba la forma de actuar del Señor Oscuro. Incluso Lucius cambió de parecer cuando se dio cuenta que ellos no le importaban en absoluto al Lord, sólo le importa lo que puedan hacer por él, lo que puedan ofrecerle. Cuando ya no eres de utilidad te desecha como basura.

-Pues le llevo bastante tiempo entenderlo- ironizó pero al percatarse de la mirada del pocionista se rectractó- Lo siento. ¿Y qué pasó con Draco? Tengo entendido que lo mantienen aislado de su familia.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Remus nos contó un poco de su charla con Lucius.

-Pues si es verdad. Draco fue castigado por no cumplir las ordenes del Señor Tenebroso, estuvo a punto de morir pero logré convencer al Lord que era mejor mantenerlo con vida o de lo contrario Lucius podía rebelarse en su contra- algo en el interior del ojiverde se removió al escuchar esto pero dejó a Severus seguir con su relato- Lo mantienen encerrado en un calabozo de la mansión Riddle, todos los mortífagos hacen con él lo que quieren, el Señor Tenebroso se los entregó como juguete, lo torturan día y noche, lo matan de hambre...

-Malditos... - los ojos verdes relampaguearon y una extraña ira surgió desde lo más profundo de su ser, apretó los puños y la mandíbula y pudo escuchar claramente como el lobo gruñía en alguna parte de su cabeza.

-Pero esa no es la peor parte.

-¿Qué puede ser peor?- siseó entre dientes.

-Eso no me corresponde a mi decirtelo.

-¿Qué es lo que me está ocultando?- Harry entrecerró los ojos.

-Cuando te encuentres con Draco tú mismo lo descubrirás.

Harry se levantó bruscamente y se fue con dirección al bosque dejando a Snape solo. Estaba muy alterado, de nuevo se hizo presente esa maldita angustia que le impedía respirar, su cuerpo estaba tenso y sus manos seguían en puños. Los gruñidos del lobo resonaban en sus oídos y casi podía sentir como luchaba por salir a la superficie y dejar libres sus instintos asesinos. ¿Por qué estaba tan enojado? ¿Por qué le afecto tanto saber las condiciones en que se encontraba Malfoy? Trató de convencerse que no era nada, tan sólo el sentimiento de injusticia y el rencor contra Voldemort, pero había algo más, algo que lo inquietaba y lo asustaba a partes iguales.

ooo

Estaba cepillando su cabello, sentada frente al espejo de su habitación, planeando su próximo movimiento. Aún no tenía muy claro lo que haría pero tenía que librarse de su hijo de una vez por todas. Ahora que finalmente se había deshecho de él no iba a permitir que volviera a interponerse entre Lucius y ella. Más tarde iría a visitar a Damien para que le ayudara con su plan, desde que su esposo le dio la noticia había tratado de localizarlo pero al parecer su señor lo había enviado a una misión y acababa de regresar hacia un par de días. Un pequeño sonido llamó su atención y por el espejo observó como su puerta se abría silenciosamente, creyó que se trataba de Goopy, su elfo personal, pero en su lugar un hombre apareció en la entrada de su alcoba causándole un sobresalto.

-¡Damien!

-Hola Cissy- se acercó lentamente y se paró detrás de ella.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ¡Lucius puede llegar en cualquier momento!- exclamó la rubia alterada mientras se ponía de pie.

-Oh no te preocupes, tu esposo acaba de salir hacia la mansión de mi señor, seguramente fue a ver a tu _querido_ hijo- dijo despreocupadamente mientras se sentaba en el diván junto a la cama.

-Ese maldito mocoso, ni lo menciones. ¿Y tú cómo sabes que Lucius fue a la mansión?

-Mi señor me ordenó vigilarlo, sospecha que trama algo. Yo también lo sospecho, Malfoy ha actuado muy raro desde que volvió de la misión que le asignó mi señor- Narcissa frunció el ceño.

-De hecho...- por un momento consideró revelarle que Lucius planeaba liberar a Draco para después escapar, pero lo pensó detenidamente por un momento y decidió que eso no sería una buena idea, Lucius inmediatamente se daría cuenta quién lo había traicionado pues ella era la única que sabía del plan. Lo mejor sería aguardar. Era una Slytherin, por lo tanto era muy paciente, la venganza es un plato que se come frío- Espero que no estes planeando nada contra mi marido.

-¿Cómo puedes llamarle marido a ese imbécil? A ese tipo ni siquiera se le puede llamar hombre, es un cobarde, un idiota- desestimó el pelinegro altanero.

-¿A que has venido Damien?- interrumpió la rubia molesta.

-Sólo pasaba por aquí y me pareció buena idea venir a saludarte- se relamió los labios.

-No seas ridículo, a mi no me engañas, ¿qué estás tramando?

-Me conoces bien Cissy- sonrió de medio lado- Quiero proponerte algo: tú odias al mocoso y yo aborresco a Lucius, estaba pensando que podríamos aliarnos para deshacernos de ellos. Estoy seguro que el Lord estaría complacido y nos recompensaría por esto. Juntos lideraremos el ejército de mi señor.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo quiero dañar a Lucius? Es mi esposo Damien.

-Por favor Narcissa, Draco es tu hijo y quieres deshacerte de él a como de lugar.

-Amo a Lucius- se plantó frente a Nott y lo miró desafiante.

-Ese hombre no te ama, se casó contigo porque sus padres así lo decidieron, por obligación.

-No, estás completamente loco.

-Tu debiste ser mi esposa Cissy- Nott se puso de pie y tomó a Narcissa del brazo para acercarla.

-Pero no lo soy. Soy la esposa de Lucius y debes respetarme.

-¿Respeto? Eso no parecía importarte cuando estabas gimiendo sobre mi cama.

-Eso fue diferente, tenía que saber lo que estaba pasando con mi marido y eras el único que podía ayudarme.

-Sabes que esa no fue la primera vez Cissy- la apresó por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo- Tú me buscas porque estás cansada de dormir en una cama vacía. Eres una mujer hermosa, apasionada y fogosa en la intimidad, Malfoy nunca ha sabido complacerte.

-Ya basta Damien, suéltame.

-Reconocelo Narcissa, no lo deseas a él, me deseas a mi, sueñas con estar de nuevo entre mis brazos...- acercó su boca al oído de la rubia y la sintió estremecer- él nunca podrá darte lo que yo, nunca te tocará como yo lo hago.

-Damien, detente- trató de empujarlo sin demasiada fuerza.

-Sabes que es verdad, podrás amar a ese idiota pero me deseas a mí, me necesitas...

La tomó de la barbilla y posó su boca sobre la de Narcissa. Comenzaron a besarse agresivamente, no había amor en este beso, tan sólo lujuria y una arrolladora pasión. La ropa comenzó a estorbar y en pocos minutos sus cuerpos se frotaban desnudos sobre la amplia cama de la habitación. Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo Damien tenía razón, hacía mucho tiempo que Lucius no la tocaba, incluso dormían en habitaciones separadas. Ella anhelaba con todo su ser que su marido llegará a amarla como ella lo hacía, pero el imbécil de su hijo siempre se interponía en su camino. Era desplazada por un maldito niño y el recuerdo de un asqueroso mestizo. Varias veces había cedido a los avances de Nott. Estaba obsesionado con ella desde el colegio y de no ser por su intervención al hablar con sus padres, seguramente se habría casado con él. Damien la hacía sentir deseada, la hacía sentir mujer, con él se olvidaba del recato y se dejaba envolver por su pasión desmedida. Recurría a Nott cada vez que sus esfuerzos por entrar en la cama de Lucius fracasaban. Más eso no quería decir que no amara a su esposo. Su corazón pertenecía única y exclusivamente a Lucius y no descansaría hasta tenerlo completamente.

Dieron rienda suelta a la lujuria y después de intensos minutos Narcissa se colocó su bata de seda, se volvió a sentar en el taburete frente al tocador y miró al pelinegro recostado en su cama a través del espejo.

-Está bien, acepto tu propuesta pero haremos las cosas a mi modo.

-Lo que tu digas querida- sonrió perversamente.

-Seguirás vigilando a Lucius y me mantendrás informada de sus movimientos. Además quiero que le comentes algo a mi señor sobre Draco, estoy segura que le encantara la idea.

-Soy todo oídos...

ooo

Llegó a la mansión de su señor y se sorprendió de encontrarla vacía, sólo Crabbe y Goyle estaban de guardia en el vestíbulo y el Lord descansaba en sus habitaciones. Probablemente los demás habrían ido a una misión para reclutar soldados como lo hacían últimamente. Cuando se internó en las mazmorras comprobó su teoría pues se encontró con varios prisioneros en las celdas contiguas a la de su hijo. Algunos estaban inconsientes y otros más sollozaban en los rincones oscuros. Se acercó a la celda de Draco y entró buscando al pequeño rubio con la mirada. Lo encontró echo un ovillo en una esquina y fue hasta allá.

-Draco- el aludido levantó la cabeza.

-Padre- Lucius se arrodilló junto a él y se abrazaron por un largo rato- Padre que bueno que estás aquí.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Te hicieron algo?- comenzó a examinar los cortes que tenía en la ceja y en el labio.

-No, no, estoy bien, lo más bien que se puede estar en mi situación- sonrió débilmente- La hermana de mi madre trajo a algunas personas hace un rato, luego vino a insultarme y después de "jugar conmigo" se fue.

-¿Jugar?- preguntó extrañado frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno, no vino exactamente a jugar, más bien a molerme a crucios- tosió un poco y se sujetó el estómago, adolorido- Creo que estaba enojada.

-Bellatrix no necesita estar enojada para torturar a alguien, esa mujer está loca.

-No, en verdad creo que estaba enojada conmigo. Dijo algo sobre cumplir ordenes aunque ella no estuviera de acuerdo.

-¿Qué más te dijo?

-No recuerdo mucho, pero entendí algo sobre un privilegio del Lord que no merecía, creo que se refería a la comida- hizo un gesto con su cabeza y señaló una bandeja con un plato de sopa y una taza con lo que parecía zumo de calabaza.

-Esto no me gusta- Draco lo miró contrariado- Esa no es la forma de actuar de mi señor. Algo huele mal en todo esto.

-¿Crees que el Señor Tenebroso se enteró de nuestros planes y está ideando algo para hacernos pagar?- preguntó Draco empalideciendo a cada palabra.

-No lo creo, de ser así te aseguro que ya nos habría asesinado- reflexionó Lucius- Además los únicos que sabemos de esto somos tú, Severus, tu madre y yo.

-Tal vez madre...

-No Draco, sé que no se llevan bien pero tu madre sería incapaz de traicionarnos de esa manera.

-Si tu lo dices...- suspiró derrotado. Estaba convencido que su padre nunca se daría cuenta de la clase de mujer que era su madre. La puerta de la celda se abrió repentinamente y los dos rubios dieron un bote.

-Lucius, Draco- saludó una voz conocida.

-¡Severus!- exclamaron ambos con evidente alivio.

-Me alegra que esten juntos, tengo buenas noticias.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó el joven y su padrino asintió.

-Finalmente pude hablar con la Orden.

-¿Y que dijo Dumbledore?- preguntó ansioso el rubio mayor.

-Aceptaron, los ayudarán a ocultarse.

-¿ _Los?_ ¿Y tú? ¿Qué pasa contigo?

-Si, pues, en mi caso es diferente- Severus vaciló, confiaba en los Malfoy pero el juramento le impedía sincerarse con ellos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Luego les explico, pero desean que nos reunamos con ellos el próximo fin de semana.

-Bueno, al menos una buena noticia- se consoló Draco.

-De hecho yo también tengo algo que decirles- Lucius llamó la atención de su amigo y su hijo- También pude contactar con alguien de la Orden...

-¿Qué dices papá? ¿Tú conoces a alguien de la Orden?

-No es que lo conozca, es decir, si lo conozco pero...

-Te refieres a Lupin, ¿cierto?

-¿Lupin? ¿Hablas de Remus Lupin?- exclamó el menor de los Malfoy muy sorprendido.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que tú...?- Lucius ignoró a su hijo y desvió su atención al pocionista.

-Cuando estuve con los de la orden y les conté que necesitaba ayuda para mi y otros amigos inmediatamente me preguntaron si se trataba de ustedes. Obviamente tuve que decirles la verdad, de lo contrario se hubieran enfadado y probablemente no nos habrían ayudado.

-Entonces ya saben que estamos juntos.

-Así es, como ya les dije ellos aceptaron pero...

-Lo imaginaba, hay una condición, ¿cierto?- preguntó Draco.

-Requieren que hagamos un juramento para asegurarse que no los traicionaremos.

-Ya me lo había mencionado Lupin y como le dije a él, no tengo ningún problema con eso, es comprensible.

-Si, yo también estoy de acuerdo- los dos hombres voltearon a ver al joven.

-Bueno si ustedes estan de acuerdo yo no puedo objetar nada- se resignó- Pero, ¿estan seguros que van a ayudarnos? ¿Y si sólo nos sacan información y nos mandan a Azkaban?

-No lo creo, son Gryffindors, ellos siempre cumplen su palabra- aseguró Lucius.

-De hecho, su nuevo líder es un poco más que un simple Gryffindor- murmuró Severus recordando la conversación con el ojiverde e hizo una extraña mueca.

-¿Su nuevo líder? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué hay de Dumbledore?

-Renunció- dijo simplemente- Le entregó el cargo a otra persona

-¿A quién?

-No puedo decirselos pero pronto lo sabrán.

-Maldta sea Severus, ¿por qué no nos dijiste antes?

-¿Y cómo iba a saberlo?

-Esto cambia todo, yo cofiaba en la maldita ambición de Dumbledore, ¿cómo sabremos si este tipo está dispuesto a ayudarnos?

-No se preocupen, les aseguro que esta persona nos ayudará, nos dará refugio y protección a cambio de información como habíamos propuesto.

-¿Lo conoces?- cuestionó su ahijado con curiosidad.

-Si.

-¿Y por qué no nos dices quien es?

-Porque no puedo, ya se los dije.

-Severus- advirtió su amigo perdiendo la paciencia.

-No puedo Lucius, ya hice el juramento- los rubios abrieron los ojos con sorpresa y ya no objetaron más- Nos reuniremos con algunos miembros de la orden la próxima semana, ahí sabrás de quien se trata.

-Está bien- aceptó Lucius. Hubo un incómodo silencio hasta que el rubio sacó de su bolsillo el maletín que le obsequió su amigo y entre él y Severus se dedicaron a curar al menor de los Malfoy.

ooo

-Hola chicos, creí que no vendrían.

-Buenas tardes jefe- saludaron Fred y George.

-Hola Harry- saludó Charlie y detrás de él entró Bill que le sonrió como saludo.

-¿Qué tal Charlie? Me da gusto que estés de vuelta.

-Gracias, a mi también. Antes que nada quisiera disculparme por lo que pasó Harry.

-No te preocupes, no importa- desestimó el ojiverde- Ya lo hablé con tus hermanos y todo está bien.

-De verdad lo siento mucho, fue el shock por la noticia, pero sabes que tienes mi apoyo en lo que necesites.

-Me alegra oír eso porque para eso los llamé. No sé si Bill o los gemelos te hayan dicho algo pero, estoy reclutando gente para una misión muy especial.

-Pues no, ellos me no dijeron nada- miró de reojo a sus hermanos, los gemelos se hicieron los desentendidos y Bill tan sólo se encogió de hombros- pero me enteré que ahora eres el nuevo líder de la Orden, y por cierto felicidades. Respecto a la misión, tu eres el jefe así que estamos a tus ordenes Harry.

-Gracias Charlie, pero es un poco más complicado.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Si deciden ayudarme en esto tendrán que hacer un voto de lealtad. Como ya les había dicho a tus hermanos, confío en ustedes pero es sumamente importante mantener esto en secreto, ni siquiera podrían hablar de esto con sus padres. Mientras menos gente lo sepa mejor, si Voldemort o algun mortífago se entera de esto podría ser fatal para nosotros. De esta misión depende el resultado de la guerra.

-Entonces es algo muy serio- preguntó Fred y Harry asintió.

-Pues lo reitero, estamos aquí para ayudarte- aseguró el cuidador de dragones.

-Haremos lo que se necesario- confirmó Bill.

Uno a uno hicieron el voto de lealtad, comprometiéndose a guardar el secreto y reafirmando su lealtad al joven lobo. Cuando finalmente todos habían hecho el juramento Harry comenzó a explicar un poco los planes que tenía.

-Muy bien chicos, lo que haremos será buscar algunos objetos que nos ayudaran a derrotar a Voldemort.

-¿Qué clase de objetos?- quiso saber George.

-Esto no se lo he contado a nadie, ni siquiera Ron o Hermione lo saben, a Sirius y Remus sólo les mencione algunas cosas pero tampoco saben exactamente de que se trata, por lo tanto me gustaría que todos estuvieran presentes para explicarles más detalladamente el asunto, lo único que les puedo decir es que son objetos con magia oscura- los pelirrojos asintieron.

-¿Y cuando nos reuniríamos de nuevo?

-Trataré de organizar una reunión dentro de dos semanas.

-Pero en una semana comienza el colegio, McGonagall tiene listos los hechizos para ocultarte.

-Lo sé pero tengo algunos pendientes que atender antes de regresar a Hogwarts- nadie dijo nada pero lo miraron con curiosidad- Bien, creo que ya no hay ningún problema en que les cuente esto: algunos mortífagos se comunicaron con nosotros, desean abandonar a Voldemort y nos ofrecieron información a cambio de ayudarlos.

-¿Tendremos más espías?- George.

-No, si aceptamos su oferta los ocultaremos para protegerlos- aclaró el lobo.

-¿Protección?- Fred.

-Pero, ¿podemos confíar en ellos? ¿Cómo sabemos que no es una trampa?- objetó Bill.

-Porque les pusimos la condición de hacer el mismo juramento que ustedes y ellos aceptaron.

-Y supongo que si aceptamos los ocultaríamos aquí- preguntó Charlie y Harry asintió.

-Es el mejor lugar que tenemos para esconderlos, la casa está protegida con fidelio y hay suficiente espacio para alojarlos.

-Pero, ¿por qué querrían esconderse?- preguntó George confundido- Sería más fácil si huyeran a otro país o algo así.

-En cuanto quien-tu-sabes se dé cuenta de que lo traicionaron querrá matarlos, no dejará de buscarlos hasta acabar con ellos- explicó Charlie.

-Charlie tiene razón- apoyó Bill- No creo que quien-ustedes-saben se alegre al saber que sus sirvientes lo traicionaron.

-Cualquier dato que nos puedan dar sobre Voldemort es bueno para nosotros, nombres, lugares, fechas... Además pueden sernos de utilidad, los mortífagos son expertos en las artes oscuras.

Siguieron discutiendo los beneficios que tendrían al tener de su parte a un par de mortífagos. Harry nunca mencionó que se trataba de los Malfoy y los pelirrojos respetaron su desición. En verdad valoraba mucho el apoyo de sus amigos, agradecía que confiaran en él para tomar este tipo de decisiones, siendo que era el más joven de todos. Poco a poco empezaba a reunir a su familia, tan sólo faltaba que se unieran Ron y Hermione. Ante este pensamiento el lobo saltó en protesta: el miembro más importante en su vida tampoco estaba presente. Aunque a estas alturas se preguntaba si es que algún día llegaría a conocerlo.

ooo

Se encontraba leyendo en la biblioteca, últimamente leía mucho y es que era la única forma que tenía para distraerse. Remus parecía estar en una especie de trance desde que Harry les había contado lo que habló con el pocionista, de la condición en que se encontraba el hijo de Malfoy. Extrañamente pareció afectar mucho a su amigo, estaba muy decaído y se encerraba todo el día en su habitación. Harry también se comportaba extraño, estaba muy irritable y casi no se podía hablar con él, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la sala de entrenamiento y siempre salía muy tarde y lleno de cortes y magulladuras. Varias veces se había encerrado con él y había descubierto que su ahijado trataba de dominar sus transformaciones. Su temperamento estaba fuera de control, lo cual era extraño ya que había mejorado bastante controlando sus impulsos. Ahora Sirius era conciente de que su ahijado realmente necesitaba que Snape terminara la poción, de lo contrario no sabía cuanto tiempo Harry podría resistir antes de estallar.

Unos sonidos de pasos lo distrajeron de su lectura y levantó la vista para encontrarse con Snape de pie frente a él. No pudo evitar que un poco de sopresa se colara en su expresión, pero en seguida la reemplazó con una mueca de fastidio.

-Ah, sólo eres tú- regresó su atención al libro.

-Sí, soy yo, ¿sabes dónde está Potter?

-Salió- contestó llanamente.

-¿Cómo que salió?

-Sí, salió. ¿Qué tiene de sorprendente?

-¿A dónde fue?

-¿Y a ti que te importa?- el pocionista inhaló profundamente y se armó de paciencia.

-Por favor Black, es importante- el animago lo observó detenidamente y suspiró resignado.

-Fue a Grimmauld Place, tenía una reunión con los Weasley. Creo que estará de regreso en un par de horas.

-¿Y cómo se supone que voy a terminar la poción?- cuestionó Severus- Necesito una gota de su sangre.

-Pues no lo sé, espera a que llegue- Snape gruñó algo entre dientes y se sentó en el sillón frente al animago. Un pequeño plop lo distrajo de su enojo y una elfina se materializó frente a él.

-Señor Snape, ¿desea tomar algo señor?

-Un café estaría bien.

-En seguida señor- segundos después Tacy regresaba con la bebiba en una bandeja y la dejó en la mesita con una leve reverencia. Severus tomó la taza y despidió a la criatura con un movimiento de mano.

-Podrías al menos agradecer el café- comentó Sirius molesto.

-Es sólo un elfo.

-Es una elfina, ¿estás tan ciego qué no viste el vestido?

-Lo que sea, para eso están aquí para servir.

-No puedes tratarlos así, no son tus elfos- frunció el ceño.

-Tampoco tuyos- objetó Severus ásperamente.

-Imbécil- murmuró y volvió concentrarse en su lectura.

-Cierra la boca Black, no estoy de humor para tus tonterías

-No son tonterías, si vas a estar aquí al menos debes ser amable.

-Correspondo a la forma en que me tratan las personas, soy amable con quien es amable conmigo.

-Créeme, me estoy esforzando para no insultarte.

-Por mi no te detengas Black, puedes insultarme las veces que quieras pero te advierto que no me quedaré callado.

-No lo hago por ti, lo hago por Harry- lo fulminó con a mirada- No entiendo por qué pero te aprecia y no quiero causarle más problemas de los que ya tiene.

-Muy sabio de tu parte- los dos guardaron silencio y el ambiente se volvió tenso. Sirius se removió incómodo en su asiento y buscó algo que decir.

-¿Cuándo terminarás la poción?- preguntó después de un rato.

-Hoy mismo, en cuanto agregue la gota de sangre de Potter- el animago asintió.

-¿Crees... crees que funcione?

-No lo sé, esperemos que si.

-¿Y si no funciona? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? No sabemos de lo que puede ser capaz Harry estando fuera de control. Cada vez le cuesta más trabajo dominar al lobo cuando se enoja, se está haciendo más fuerte.

-Funcionará- aseguró Snape y extrañamente Sirius le creyó.

-Funcionará- asintió- tiene que hacerlo.

ooo

Lucius llegó acompañado de Severus a una destartalada cabaña en medio de la nada. Algunos árboles la ocultaban de la vista y la hierba que abundaba la camuflajeaba perfectamente. Caminaron hasta la cabaña y abrieron la desvencijada puerta sin tocar. Dentro ya los esperaban Harry, Remus y Sirius sentados en un sofá destartalado.

-Lucius- el joven lobo se tensó inmediatamente cuando vio entrar al rubio. Algunos días atrás Snape finalmente había terminado la poción y se la habían suministrado. Si bien era cierto que el lobo estaba más _relajado_ y ya no sentía esa imperante necesidad de desahogar su furia,pero contrario a lo que decía la carta de su padre, sus poderes seguían activos. Sus sentidos estaban perfectamente y su fuerza y rapidez no habían disminuido. Sin embargo el que no hubiera saltado sobre Lucius en cuanto lo vio lo tomó como una buena señal.

Por su parte, el rubio se quedó mudo por un momento y parpadeó varias veces. ¿Qué hacía Potter ahí? Lo escudriñó con la mirada tratando de adivinar el motivo de su presencia en una reunión tan importante hasta que algo hizo click en su cabeza. ¿Quién mejor que Potter para quedar al frente de la Orden? Dumbledore parecía un viejo chiflado pero no era no era tonto. Seguramente había descubierto el secreto de Potter y planeaba aprovecharlo al máximo. Esto traía nuevas probabilidades a su causa, después de todo Potter y su hijo compartían una cualidad.

-Harry Potter, que agradable sorpresa. Lupin, Black, que gusto verlos.

-Malfoy- gruñó Sirius, visiblemente disgustado de encontrarse ahí.

-Buenas tardes Malfoy- saludó cordial el licántropo- Como te dije, hablé con mis compañeros y aquí estamos para negociar con ustedes.

-Primero que nada, me parece que Remus ya le comentó que nuestra condición es que haga un juramento de lealtad- habló Harry llamando la atención del rubio- Comprenderá que es muy sospechoso para nosotros que de la noche a la mañana quiera abandonar sus ideales.

-Sé que parece muy extraño pero creame, tengo fuertes motivos para hacerlo.

-Quiero aclarar que no sólo usted tendrá que hacer el voto, también lo hará su esposa y su hijo.

-Lo sé y no hay ningún problema.

-También nos gustaría saber como es que se tratará el asunto de Draco. Creo saber que Voldemort lo tiene aislado.

-Así es, pero la verdad todavía no sé como sacarlo de la mansión- reconoció Lucius un poco apenado.

-Yo había pensado en usar multijugos- sugirió Remus- Draco puede transformarse en Lucius o Severus.

-Eso no es posible.

-¿Por qué lo dices Malfoy? Es una buena idea- objetó Sirius.

-No funcionaría en él- contestó bruscamente.

-¿Y un traslador?- sugirió de nuevo Remus.

-No, activaría las alarmas de la mansión.

-¿Que tal si hacemos lo mismo que harán conmigo?- todos voltearon a ver al joven- Disfrazarlo por medio de hechizos, o con un hechizo desilucionador, incluso podemos usar una poción de invisibilidad.

-Puede funcionar, ahora que lo liberaron de los grilletes mágicos podemos sacarlo de la celda sin activar ninguna alarma- comentó Snape.

-Lo mejor sería que lo hicieran por la noche- dijo Sirius- cuando todos esten dormidos.

-También hay que controlar quien hace las guardias y cuando cambian de turno- reflexionó el rubio.

-Normalmente las guardias nocturnas las hace Nott, pero últimamente está desaparecido. Nadie sabe donde fue, sólo que el Lord le encomendó una misión muy importante.

-¿Y cuándo lo haríamos?- Remus.

-¿Les parece en un mes?- sugirió Harry- Es tiempo suficiente para hacer todos los preparativos, para que ustedes investiguen sobre las guardias y para hacer la poción en caso de que los hechizos no funcionen, nosotros mientras tanto acondicionaremos el lugar donde se alojarán.

-Está bien, así veremos que planes tiene el Señor Tenebroso y podemos rescatar algunas cosas de la mansión antes de que nos vayamos.

-Sí, les pido que averiguen todo lo que puedan- pidió el ojiverde y Lucius y Severus asintieron.

-También sería conveniente acordar un lugar para encontrarnos después de que salgan de la mansión- Remus.

-¿Qué tal si volvemos a vernos a encontrarnos aquí?- Sirius- Esta cabaña está alejada del pueblo y protegida con varios hechizos.

-Y pueden hacer el traslador para cuando hayan salido de la mansión, así podrán viajar todos y no podrán seguirlos.

-Muy bien, entonces, ¿estás listo para hacer el juramento Malfoy?- el rubio asintió, se acercó y entrelazó su mano con la de Harry. Remus fue el encargado de hacer el hechizo y apuntó su varita a las manos unidas.

-Lucius Malfoy, ¿juras lealtad a la Orden del Fénix, a Harry Potter y a todo lo que representa?

-Lo juro.

-¿Juras hacer todo lo que esté en tus manos para ayudarnos a derrotar al señor Tenebroso?

-Lo juro.

-¿Juras respetar y acatar todas y cada una de las decisiones de nuestro líder?

-Lo juro.

-Que así sea, de no cumplir con tu juramento que la deshonra y la desdicha te persigan hasta el fin de tus días.

Ultimaron los detalles de la próxima fuga de los Malfoy, haciendo un plan b en caso de que el primero no funcionara. Acordaron que Snape sería el intermediario para mantenerse al tanto de los avances en la misión o cualquier problema que pudiera surgir y finalmente se despidieron con la promesa de encontrarse en un mes en esa misma cabaña.

ooo

Finalmente llegó el día en que Remus y Harry partirían a Hogwarts y el joven lobo se encontraba muy nervioso. A pesar de que ya había tomado la poción y no había tenido ningún inconveniente en los últimos días, el lobo se encontraba intranquilo y eso lo preocupaba mucho, la posibilidad de lastimar a alguien lo aterraba. Rogaba a Merlín que todo saliera bien.

Llegaron a King's Cross acompañados de Kingsley y Moody. Remus se había encargado de colocarle a Harry los encantamientos que la subdirectora había diseñado para él y ahora lucía un cabello castaño rizado y unos lindos ojos castaños. Su cuerpo no había sufrido ningún cambio ya que con la transformación había ganado peso y no se parecía en nada al aspecto que todos recordaban de Harry Potter.

Atravesaron la plataforma 9 3/4 sin ningún problema y al otro lado se encontraron con los Weasley. Los gemelos inmediatamente los reconocieron y se acercaron a saludarlos, Arthur y Molly se despedían de Ron y Ginny, Fleur hablaba con Hermione y Bill y Charlie ayudaban a subir los baúles de sus hermanos.

Cuando sonó el silbato de la locomotora se despidieron de los Weasley y se apresusaron a subir. Encontraron un cubículo vacío y entraron en él. Nada más acomodar su maletín, Remus se dirigió al vagón de los prefectos dejando a Harry solo. El ojiverde se acomodó en el asiento y se dedicó a observar el paisaje por la ventanilla, perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Harry?- una voz lo retrajo de sus cavilaciones y se sobresaltó al ver a sus amigos parados en la puerta. Hermione lucía apenada y Ron estaba demasiado nervioso.

-Hola, ¿podemos sentarnos aquí?- preguntó la castaña tímidamente.

-Si ustedes quieren, no veo por qué no- contestó un poco incómodo.

Sus amigos entraron y se sentaron frente a él. Nadie sabía que decir ni como actuar y permanecieron en silencio por largos minutos. Después de un rato llegó el carrito de dulces pero ninguno se atrevió a mover ni un músculo. Hermione fingía leer un libro, Ron estaba muy entretenido examinando sus zapatos y Harry seguía mirando por la ventana.

-Oigan esto es muy raro- murmuró Ron sobandose la nuca- Ya no lo soporto más, no me agrada que estemos peleados. Harry, siento mucho mi comportamiento, me porté como un idiota y estuvo mal. No trato de justificarme pero sabes que tardo en asimilar las cosas, soy muy cabezadura- se sonrojó un poco.

-Lamentamos mucho todo lo que ha pasado Harry- se disculpó su amiga- pero la verdad fue todo tan repentino... aun no me creo que tú seas... bueno tú sabes.

-Si soy honesto debo decir que me dolió mucho su reacción- reconoció el ahora castaño.

-Oh Harry de verdad lo siento tanto- Hermione quiso levantarse para abrazar a su amigo pero decidió que era mejor no apresurar las cosas.

-Los entiendo, de verdad que sí. Creo que yo hubiera reaccionado igual en su lugar.

-Lo siento compañero, por el mal rato que te hicimos pasar. Pero de ahora en adelante prometemos ser más compresivos y abiertos a cualquier posibilidad.

-Está bien, no pasa nada- el comentario de Ron le hizo recordar el asunto de los Malfoy. Por un momento se preguntó como reaccionarían con la noticia pero desechó la idea. Aunque fueran sus mejores amigos si querían integrarse al grupo que estaba formando tendrían que hacer el juramento al igual que todos.

Comenzaron a hablar de cualquier cosa, lo que hicieron en las vacaciones, los EXTASIS, el regreso de Remus como profesor de DCAO, por supuesto no podía faltar el quidditch, pero siempre evitando el tema de la nueva condición de Harry.

El joven lobo sintió una mirada y volteó a la puerta de su compartimento y a través del cristal pudo ver como Parkinson, Nott y Zabini los observaban desde afuera. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Nott y Harry le sostuvo la mirada, un segundo después Parkinson se inclinó y le susurró algo al oído. Zabini se acercó a la puerta y estiró la mano pero en seguida la retiró, le dedicó una última mirada y luego los tres Slytherins avanzaron hacia el final del tren.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Ron.

-Pareció como si Zabini quisiera entrar- contestó Hermione pensativa.

-Seguramente querían ver si Harry estaba con nosotros para llevar la información a quien-tu-sabes, pero no se saldrán con la suya, con tu nueva apariencia no podrán reconocerte. Malditos mortífagos...

-Ya déjalo, no pasa nada.

-Pero Harry ellos quieren entregarte a quien-tu-sabes.

-No lo sabemos.

-Sus padres son mortífagos, lo más probable es que ellos vayan por el mismo camino.

-Ya basta Ron- Harry lo miró duramente.

-Todos los Slytherins son viles y crueles, las cualidades favoritas de quien-tu-sabes- siguió el pelirrojo sin percatarse de la mirada de su amigo- Apuesto a que ya están marcados.

-El que sus padres sean mortífagos no significa que ellos también lo sean.

-¿Por qué actúas tan raro? El año pasado trataste de convercenos de que Malfoy era un mortífago, no te creimos y resultó ser que tenías razón. Ese bastardo seguramente está muy feliz asesinando y torturando muggles junto a su padre.

-¡Maldita sea Ron, ya es suficiente!- exclamó Harry muy molesto poniéndose de pie- ¿Cómo puedes hablar así? Tú no sabes lo que pasó, los motivos que pudo haber tenido para hacerlo- sus amigos se quedaron muy quietos al ver como los ojos, ahora castaños, destelleaban de furia. El lobo se dio cuenta y trató de tranquilizarse- No vuelvas a decir algo como eso- advirtió señalando al pelirrojo- Los veo en la cena.

Salió echo una furia y se abrió paso empujando a los estudiantes que estaban fuera de los compartimentos. Realmente lo había molestado que Ron hablara mal de Malfoy. Es decir, es cierto que el imbécil se había dedicado a molestarlos desde el primer día que entraron al colegio pero no es como si ellos se hubieran quedado callados. Desde que Snape le había contado como tenían a Malfoy encerrado en una celda, sin comer y soportando torturas, algo se había removido en su interior. Era muy extraño pero ya no estaba el mismo rencor que hasta hace poco tiempo sentía cada vez que recordaba al rubio Slytherin. Llegó al último vagón del tren y abrió la puerta, cuando salió se encontró con Luna. La Ravenclaw estaba recargada en el pequeño barandal y el viento desordenaba sus largos cabellos. Casi sin pensrlo la saludó.

-Luna- un segundo después se dio cuenta de su error, se suponía que era un chico nuevo y que no conocía a nadie.

-Hola Harry- lo saludó sin voltear a verlo y Harry dejó de respirar.

-¿Qué? No, te equivocas, yo...- la chica se dio la vuelta y se acercó a él.

-No te preocupes Harry, no le diré a nadie- susurró en tono confidencial.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Mi nombre es...

-Tu magia es inconfundible, tu aura es cálida y poderosa, pude sentirte desde antes que entraras, o más bien que salieras- sonrió dulcemente y se despidió de Harry con su mano.

-A veces me pregunto si Luna esta realmente chiflada como dicen o es más lista que todos nosotros...- murmuró cuando Luna desapareció por el pasillo. Se recargó en el barandal y se quedó ahí, mirando los verdes campos pasar a toda velocidad y con el aire desordenandole los castaños cabellos.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

Contestando a sus reviews...

 **Hikari1992:** ¡Hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado mucho y espero que este capítulo también te guste :D ¡Gracias!

 **Rebe Marauder:** Jejeje Ron es imbécil... :D Si, la verdad a veces el pelirrojo es muy cabeza dura pero ya se le pasará ;) Y no te preocupes, ¡muy pronto Draco será libre!

 **Ryogana:** Espero que te guste mucho el capítulo :D

 **AstridRedHair86:** ¡Hola! Empezando por mi deseo de que sufras un infarto, te repito, sería genial ;) Sobre Narcissa, la mujer sabe bien como mover sus fichas, pero te aseguro que tus oraciones serán escuchadas. Sobre Sirius, no estás equivocada, yo también creo que se quedó con ganas de más XD y estoy segura que su relación con Snape será diferente a partir de ahora. Sobre Remus y Narcissa, indudablemente llegará el momento en que suceda, aunque no sé si sea una "pelea de gatas" jejeje. Ojalá que te guste el capítulo y espero que nos leamos en el siguiente :D ¡Muchas gracias por tus motivadoras palabras!

 **Volk27nc:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer y no te preocupes, aunque tarde en actualizar voy a seguir con la historia :D

Muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews, de verdad no saben cuanto los aprecio. Les mando un enorme y muy apretado abrazo :3 ❤❤❤

¡Nos leemos pronto!

 _Madame Potter-Malfoy_


	10. Cambio de planes

**Disclaimer** **:** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a la grandiosa mente de J.K. Rowling.

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están el día de hoy? Yo estoy súper feliz y muy emocionada, ¡el capítulo pasado recibió muchos reviews! Por eso me puse las pilas para entregarles el siguiente capítulo lo antes posible :D Espero que les guste muchísimo porque yo lo escribí con mucho cariño para ustedes :3

 **Capítulo 10. Cambio de planes**

Cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade los estudiantes bajaron del tren y se encaminaron al colegio en las carruajes llevados por thestrals, a excepción de los más pequeños que como de costumbre son acompañados por Hagrid y llevados en pequeños botes hasta a Hogwarts. El semigigante esperó a que el tren se vaciara y buscó a Harry. Ya la profesora McGonagall le había advertido que el chico se vería diferente para así poder ocultar su identidad a los posibles espías que Voldemort tuviera en el colegio pero cuando vio salir a Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Neville no había rastro del ojiverde. Estaba a punto de irse cuando un joven de cabellos castaños salió del último vagón del tren. El chico lo miró y lo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza, entonces Hagrid se acercó.

-¿Harry?- preguntó titubeante.

-Hola Hagrid- el castaño sonrió sutilmente.

-¡Oh Hrarry, me alegro tanto de que estés bien!- el guardabosques apresó a Harry en un asfixiante abrazo y comenzó a sollozar.

-A mi también me da gusto verte Hagrid- contestó el lobo divertido pero se removió en el abrazo y su amigo se apartó avergonzado.

-Lo siento- dijo entre lloriqueos- es la emoción- sacó un pañuelo y se secó las lágrimas.

-No te preocupes, ¿no deberías estar en los botes para llevar a los de primero al castillo?

-Si, si, pero quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien. ¿Es verdad lo que nos dijo Dumbledore? ¿Estabas escondido? ¿No te hicieron nada los mortífagos?

-Estoy bien, te lo aseguro.

-¿Y por qué no nos dijiste nada? Pasamos días buscandote, todo el Mundo Mágico se puso de cabeza con tu supuesto secuestro- reprochó el semigigante.

-Lo sé y de verdad siento no haberles dicho nada pero era necesario. Pasaron cosas...- Hagrid frunció el ceño y lo interrogó con la mirada- cosas que te contaré después, ahora debes llevar a los nuevos alumnos al castillo.

-Está bien, tienes razón- aceptó- no es buen lugar para hablar. Nos vemos en la cena Harry.

-Daniel, mi nombre es Daniel- miró a su amigo significativamente.

-¡Oh! Claro, nos vemos en la cena Daniel- le guiñó un ojo y se encaminó hacia los botes que ya estaban listos para zarpar.

El último carruaje aguardaba a los últimos estudiantes que bajaban del tren. En la carroza esperaban tres Slytherins y Harry subió justo un segundo antes de que partieran. Podía sentir las miradas de las serpientes pero las ignoró completamente. Así transcurrió la mayor parte del recorrido, en un tenso silencio, hasta que fue roto por la única chica.

-¿Eres nuevo?- preguntó de repente Pansy.

-Sí- contestó un poco brusco.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó de nuevo la pelinegra.

-Evans, Daniel Evans.

-¿De dónde vienes Evans? Tu nombre no me es familiar- ahora fue el turno de Zabini y Daniel lo miró de reojo.

-Mi apellido es muy común- respondió simplemente, encogiendose de hombros.

-¿En que colegio estudiabas?- cuestionó Nott.

-Estudiaba en casa.

-¿Conoces a Weasley o a Granger?- Pansy.

-Si los conozco o no, no es de tu incumbencia- la chica frunció el ceño y se cruzzó de brazos.

-Sólo tratabamos de ser amables.

El carruaje se detuvo y todos bajaron, Harry se perdió entre la multitud y se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor para cambiarse y bajar a la ceremonia de selección.

El Gran Salón estaba magnífico con su cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas. Los alumnos empezaban a llenar las mesas y pronto los murmullos de los mismos llenaban en comedor. Todos hablaban en susurros y volteaban a la mesa de Gryffindor. El caos se expandió cuando vieron entrar a Ron y Hermione solos, sin el ojiverde. Aunque nadie sospechaba que él ya los esperaba en su lugar habitual al extremo de la mesa.

El director finalmente se puso de pie y llamó la atención golpeando su copa con un cubierto.

-Silencio, silencio. Guaden la calma por favor- lentamente los murmullos cesaron -Buenas noches jóvenes, sean bienvenidos a un nuevo curso en Hogwarts. Sé que ha habido muchos rumores sobre su compañero Harry Potter, pero les aseguro que aunque él no esté aquí no dejaremos que Voldemort gane. Debemos ser fuertes y valientes, dejar de lado las diferencias y trabajar en equipo. Separados no somos una amenaza pero juntos podremos vencerlo.

Dumbledore siguió con su discurso, fomentando como siempre la unidad de las casas. Unos momentos más tarde la ceremonia de selección dio inicio y todos estaban muy atentos celebrando la incorporación de nuevos estudiantes a sus casa. Todos excepto tres amigos en la mesa de Slytherin que hablaban en susurros entre ellos

-Definitivamente al director se le botó un tornillo- comentó Pansy.

-¿Uno? Yo diría que perdió la cabeza- Nott puso los ojos en blanco- ¿Cómo puede pensar que tiene una oportunidad de dorratar al Señor Tenebroso sin Potter?

-Están jodidos- suspiró la chica.

-Todos lo estamos, Potter también era nuestra esperanza- exclamó Nott preocupado- Sin él a ellos los asesinarán y nosotros nos convertiremos en las marionetas del Señor Tenebroso.

-Estoy seguro de que el anciano oculta algo

-¿Por qué lo dices Blaise?

-¿Acaso crees que si los rumores fueran ciertos estaría tan tranquilo? Por Salazar, Potter es su chico dorado, no lo soltará tan fácilmente, es su boleto para derrotar al Señor Oscuro algo que ni él mismo pudo hacer.

-Es cierto, es muy extraño que Dumbledore esté tan tranquilo, ni si quiera la comadreja ni la sabelotodo estan preocupados- voltearon a ver a la castaña y al pelirrojo que hablaban con Evans.

-¿Quién será el tipo nuevo? Cuando hablamos con él de alguna forma me pareció familiar- Nott se quedó mirando fijamente a la mesa de los leones- Weasley y Granger parecen conocerlo bien.

-Tal vez sólo estan hablando porque coincidieron en el tren, Evans dijo que había sido educado en casa no es muy probable que se conozcan- el moreno se encogió de hombros.

-Estoy segura que he escuchado ese nombre en alguna parte... Evans...

-Creo que debemos vigilarlo, hay algo raro en todo esto- Blaise y Pansy asintieron de acuerdo.

-No deberían perder el tiempo con ese chico, mi señor nos ordenó vigilar a Potter y a sus amigos.

-Por si no te has enterado Goyle, Potter no está- desestimó Pansy.

-Entonces hay que informar a nuestros padres y esperar las nuevas ordenes- objetó Goyle.

-No querrán terminar como Draco- Crabbe apoyó a su amigo.

Blaise, Pansy y Theo se miraron entre ellos y guardaron silencio, una niña de pelo rubio había sido seleccionada a su casa y se unieron a los aplausos de la mesa.

ooo

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que las clases habían iniciado. Harry se presentó ante todos como Daniel Evans, los únicos que sabían su identidad eran los maestros y sus compañeros de habitación. Fue difícil al principio, ya que a pesar de la poción el lobo no se acostumbraba a tantos olores, a estar siempre rodeado de gente y por lo tanto a los pequeños roces que había de vez en cuando. Además estaba el hecho de que aún no hablaba con Ron y Hermione sobre el trato que había hecho con los Malfoy, pero ahora que las cosas iban relativamente bien no quería arruinarlo provocando otra pelea.

Lo que sí hizo fue convocar una reunión con su equipo por lo que el fin de semana salió del colegio y se apareció en su mansión para recoger a Sirius. Lo encontró en el comedor privado, probablemente esperando su desayuno.

-¡Harry!- exclamó el animago al percatarse de la presencia de su ahijado- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la escuela?

-Hola Sirius, disculpa que no te haya avisado pero me pareció buena idea venir a visitarte- se acercó a la mesa y se sentó frente a su padrino.

-¿Y Moony?

-Dijo que tenía tareas que corregir, llegará más tarde- Sirius se encogió de hombros. Tacy apareció en ese momento con una bandeja de comida.

-¿Quieres acompañarme? Estaba a punto de desayunar.

-Claro- la elfina desapareció y apareció de nuevo con otra bandeja con tostadas, huevos con tocino, leche y zumo de calabaza.

-¿Qué tal la escuela?

-Bien, creo. Nadie sospecha nada e hice nuevos amigos.

-¿Nuevos amigos?- preguntó extrañado- ¿Quienes?

-Los amigos de Malfoy: Zabini, Nott y Parkinson.

-¿Esos chicos son tus amigos?- preguntó incrédulo.

-¡Jajaja! No, pero me siguen a todas partes.

-¿Te han dicho algo?

-Nada importante, al parecer tratan de averiguar si soy parte de la Orden o si conozco a Harry Potter. Se me acercan a cada oportunidad que tienen. Parkinson hizo pareja conmigo en la última clase de pociones.

-¿Piensas que traman algo?

-La verdad no sé, no lo creo.

-Bueno, aún así no bajes la guardia- Harry asintió y consultó su reloj- ¿Esperas a alguien?

-Oh, le envié una lechuza a los Weasley y a Snape, llegaran en un rato más.

-¿Convocaste una reunión?

-Si, de hecho vine por ti para ir al cuartel. Es momento de empezar a trabajar. Ya comencé con mi búsqueda en el colegio y me haría bien un par de manos extras.

Cuando terminaron de comer se trasladaron a Grimmauld Place donde ya los esperaban Remus y Severus. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando llegaron los Weasley y todos se instalaron en el comedor, su acostumbrado salón de reuniones.

-Muchas gracias a todos por venir, y por aceptar esta complicada misión.

-¿Por qué nos reuniste sólo a nosotros?- preguntó el cuidador de dragones.

-Porque son las únicas personas en las que confío plenamente y saben de mi secreto.

-¿Y Ron y Hermione?- cuestionó Bill con curiosidad.

-Ellos aún no han hecho el juramento, por lo tanto no puedo decirles- los pelirrojos asintieron comprendiendo- El primer punto que vamos a tratar, y el más importante, es la razón por la que hicieron un juramento. A todos les he comentado un poco la razón pero hoy les diré exactamente el por qué. Cómo todos saben, hay una profecía que me marca como el único con el poder de derrotar a Voldemort. De hecho, el mismo Voldemort, en su afán por impedir que la profecía se cumpliera, la hizo realidad al elegirme a mi en lugar de Neville, el hijo de los Longbottom que también reunía las cualidades que marcaba la profecía.

-¿Estás diciendo que Neville pudo haber sido el elegido?- preguntaron los gemelos atónitos.

-Así es, pero por alguna razón que desconozco Voldemort me eligió a mi y con esto la profecía comenzó a cumplirse.

-Creo que no estoy entendiendo, ¿quien-tu-sabes hizo realidad lo que trataba de evitar?- preguntó Bill confundido.

-Si, mira, la profecía es real pero sólo es una predicción del futuro, algo impreciso, que puede o no suceder. Son nuestras acciones las que definen el futuro y Voldemort hizo tangible la profecía al señalarme como su objetivo, creyó que yo representaría un mayor peligro para sus planes y me eligió como su igual.

-Como dice la profecía- susurró Remus pensativamente.

-Exactamente. El profesor Snape descubrió un detalle respecto a la profecía que cree nos ayudará para derrotar a Voldemort.

-¿De qué se trata?- Sirius.

-La profecía dice: "El Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce...". El profesor Snape piensa que se refiere a mi herencia mágica.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín!- exclamó Remus poniéndose de pie- ¡Pero por supuesto! ¿Cómo no lo noté antes? Tienes grandes poderes, tu sangre es única: James sangre pura y nacido lobo, Lily a pesar de ser hija de muggles era una bruja extraordinaria, muy poderosa e inteligente, y por si fuera poco tu padre la convirtió- Severus frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada, tal vez había escuchado mal- por lo tanto tu eres un lobo de sangre pura, único en el mundo, estoy seguro.

-Sólo a James podría ocurrirsele ignorar una ley milenaria- comentó Sirius irónico pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Eso por qué?- preguntó Fred.

-Está prohibido que un hombre o mujer lobo tengan hijos, cualquiera que lo haga será sentenciado a muerte.

-Es cierto, lo había olvidado.

-Como sea, aunque ahora tenga poderes esto no servirá de nada si antes no cumplimos con ciertas requisitos. ¿Recuedan que les hablé de ciertos objetos que nos ayudarían en esta misión?

-¿Al fin nos dirás que son?- preguntó George emocionado.

-Se trata de horrocruxes- sentenció Harry y todos lo miraron extrañados

-¿Horrocruxes?- preguntó Sirius frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Charlie.

-Magia negra y prohibida, muy oscura en verdad- contestó Severus.

-¿Pero qué es?- quiso saber Bill.

-Un horrocrux es un objeto, cualquier clase de objeto, en la que un mago coloca un fragmento de su alma para volverse inmortal- todos se quedaron callados procesando las palabras del ojiverde- Si tu cuerpo es gravemente lastimado o destruido, aún así no puedes morir ya que una parte de tu alma está ligada a la tierra e intacta.

-¿Estás diciendo que Voldemort no puede morir?- el animago lucía una expresión de horror en el rostro.

-Voldemort sí puede morir, pero primero habría que destruir los horrocruxes. De nada serviría que yo matara a Voldemort en estos momentos, porque en seguida volvería a la vida.

-¿Cuántos horrocruxes hay?- el pocionista comenzaba a preocuparse, esto era más grave de lo que pensaba.

-En el recuerdo que Dumbledore me mostró, Tom Riddle menciona siete.

-¡Siete!- exclamaron todos.

-¿Y sabemos dónde están?- Fred.

-No.

-¿Cómo destruirlos?- George.

-No

-¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a derrotar a Voldemort si el malito es inmortal?- gritó Sirius histérico.

-Por eso necesito de su ayuda, estoy seguro que en alguna parte podemos encontrar información. Tom Riddle encontró un libro en la sección prohibida donde descubrió como hacerlos, debe haber alguno que nos diga como destruirlos- todos asintieron de acuerdo, no descansarían hasta encontrar algo. Acordaron que los Weasley buscarían en el callejón Diagon y el callejón Knockturn, Snape buscaría en la biblioteca del cuartel, Sirius en la biblioteca de la mansión de los Potter y Harry y Remus en la biblioteca de la escuela.

-Hay otra cosa que me gustaría que supieran chicos- habló Harry dirigiendose a los Weasley- ¿Recuerdan que les hable de un par de mortífagos que nos ofrecieron información?

-¿Nos dirás quienes son?

-Se trata de los Malfoy. Nos reunimos con ellos la semana pasada y decidimos ayudarlos, dentro de dos semanas los trasladaremos al cuartel- los pelirrojos se sorprendieron al escuchar el nombre de los Malfoy y aunque reticentes aceptaron la decisión del lobo sin objetar.

-¿Les dirás a los demás?- cuestionó Bill.

-Les avisaré algunos días antes de que lleguen.

Siguieron conversando por un largo rato, aportando ideas sobre donde podían encontrar información sobre los horrocruxes. Por la tarde disfrutaron de una deliciosa comida, cortesía de Missy y Tacy y al terminar se despidieron cada uno con una nueva misión a cumplir.

ooo

Todos los mortífagos estaban reunidos en el salón principal de la mansión. Al menos una centena de enmascarados se encontraban a la espera de la aparición de su señor, expectantes de las buenas noticias que iba a comunicarles. Nott, Rodolphus y Bellatrix, los segundos al mando, aguardaban impacientes en primera fila. Su señor apareció de entre las sombra con Nagini sobre los hombros.

-Queridosss amigosss, es un placer verloss de nuevo, congregarnosss para celebrar tan excelente noticia.

-Mi señor, ¿son ciertos los rumores? ¿Harry Potter está muerto?

-Esso no lo sabemosss con certezza Macnair, aunque lo dudo. De haber muerto me habría enterado atravéss de nuestra conexión. De lo que si esstamoss segurosss es que el joven Potter no regressó al colegio, lo cual ssignifica que por fin ha comprendido que no puede vencerme y ha decidido hacersse a un lado.

-Esa es una excelente noticia Milord, sin el mocoso estorbando, no habrá nada que se interponga en su camino.

-Muy sabíasss palabrass Severusss.

-¿Y cómo vamos a celebrar mi señor?- preguntó Nott con una perversa sonrisa.

-Antess de comenzar necessito la pressencia de un invitado essspecial- chascó los dedos y apareció Greyback trayendo a Draco nuevamente encadenado de piernas y brazos. Tanto Lucius como Snape se tensaron al ver al chico, sin percatarse de la imperceptible sonrisa de Narcissa- Te daré una última oportunidad para redimirte Luciusss, a ti y a tu hijo.

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer Milord?- preguntó temeroso.

-Ess muy ssencillo, mañana por la noche haremosss una pequeña incurssión a Upper Flagley para probar las habilidadesss de nuesstross reclutass, todoss se encargarán de desshacersse de la mayor cantidad de mugglesss y nuestro amigo Fenrir se encargará de reclutar a nuestrosss hermanoss magoss, ahí es donde entrass tú joven Draco- el rubio levantó su mirada y lo miró con el horror reflejado en sus ojos grises.

-Mi señor... mañana hay luna llena... yo no...- trató de objetar pero Voldemort no lo dejo hablar.

-Exactamente, por esso estarásss con Fenrir _reclutando_ magosss. Ya estás casi completamente recuperado, esstoy seguro que aprendisste la lección y no volveráss a fallarme, ¿no ess assí Draco?

-No lo haré Milord- susurró el rubio con voz ahogada.

-Luciusss te encargaráss de supervissar a loss iniciadosss.

-Por supuesto Milord- habló entre dientes.

Todos los mortífagos comenzaron a brindar con copas de whisky y vino. Todos estaban emocionados, antes habían atacado pequeños pueblos muggles, pero Upper Flagley era un pueblo donde convivían muggles y magos, por lo que este sería el primer ataque oficial para dar por iniciada la guerra.

Todos celebraban y reían, todos excepto Lucius, Severus y Draco. Tenían que informar a la orden del cambio de planes, esta era la última oportunidad que tenían de escapar.

ooo

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que hizo fue tomar su varita de la mesita de noche, abrió las cortinas y recorrió la habitación con la mirada, buscando la fuente del sonido que lo había despertado. Después de un rato vigilando no encontró nada y estaba apunto de volver a dormir, convencido de que había sido un sueño, cuando escuchó aquel escalofriante siseo, procedente de la cama de Harry.

Se levantó sin hacer ruido y fue hasta la cama de su amigo, entre abrió las cortinas y pudo ver a Harry empapado en sudor y con una mueca de terror en el rostro. De sus labios entre abiertos salían pequeños susurros que a momentos se convertían en fuertes siseos formando extrañas palabras y fue entonces que el pelirrojo se dio cuenta que el lobo estaba hablando en pársel.

-¿Harry?- lo llamó suavemente pero sólo provocó que el chico hablara más fuerte-Harry despierta- lo llamó de nuevo pero al parecer su amigo estaba teniendo una pesadilla porque comenzó a agitarse- ¡Harry!- esta vez lo sacudió por los hombros y finalmente logró despertarlo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó incorporandose sobre sus codos.

-Estabas hablando en pársel, parecías tener una pesadilla y te desperté.

-Lo siento, yo... estaba... había mortífagos y...- estaba desorientado y confundido, su corazón latía frenéticamente.

-¿Soñaste con quien-tu-sabes?- Harry asintió- ¿Tuviste una visión?

-No estoy muy seguro, hace tiempo que no me sucedía- Ron le dijo algo pero Harry no lo escuchó, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle- la poción...

-¿Poción? ¿Cuál poción?

-¡Mierda! Lo siento Ron, tengo que ir a ver a Remus- el lobo se levantó, tomó su capa y el mapa del merodeador y salió de la habitación dejando a un confundido Ron sentado en su cama.

Bajó las escaleras corriendo y sólo se detuvo en la sala común para ponerse la capa de invisibilidad. Salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda y revisó que no hubiera nadie cerca. Bajó escaleras y atravesó pasillos hasta llegar al segundo piso al despacho de DCAO. Volvió a revisar el mapa, asegurandose que Filch no estaba cerca y golpeó la puerta varias veces hasta que un adormilado Remus apareció por ella.

-Cachorro. ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Estás bien? ¿Pasa algo?

-Acabo... acabo de tener un sueño muy extraño- el castaño frunció el ceño e invitó a pasar al chico. Se sentaron en un sillón de dos plazas y Remus preparó un poco de té.

-Cuentame lo que sucedió

-Yo estaba, creo que era un salón, yo estaba sentado en una especie de trono en el centro de la habitación y estaba rodeado de mortífagos, decenas de ellos, todos con la cara cubierta. Celebraban algo pero no puedo recordar de lo hablaban.

-En el sueño, ¿tu eras V-voldemort?

-Si...

-¿Entraste en su mente?

-No lo sé, hace mucho tiempo que no me sucedía, la última vez fue unos días antes de mi cumpleaños. Desde que recibí mi herencia no había tenido estos sueños.

-¿Crees que de alguna forma el lobo formó una barrera para proteger tu mente? Algo así como la Oclumancia- preguntó el licántropo con curiosidad.

-Yo pensé lo mismo, después de todo no sabemos hasta donde llegan los poderes de un lobo "sangre pura".

-Pero entonces, ¿por qué ahora no pudiste detenerlo?

-Lo único que se me ocurre es la poción.

-Es verdad... la poción inhibe los poderes del lobo. Pero hace un mes que tomaste la primera dosis, para hoy ya tendría que haber reducido su efecto.

-Si y fue por eso que Snape me envió una dosis esta mañana con una nota que decía que debía tomarla hoy para que mañana, que es noche de luna llena, no tuviera problemas.

-¡Maldita sea! Me olvide por completo, Severus también me envió una dosis de matalobos. La poción debió dejarte vulnerable al vínculo que hay entre tú y Voldemort.

-Le enviaré una lechuza a Snape para vernos el fin de semana, ¿aún sigue en el cuartel?

-Si, dijo que si no teníamos inconveniente se quedaría ahí para trabajar en las pociones que hay en el diario de tu bisabuelo.

-Algo me comentó, le dije que podía llamar a Bulo para que lo llevara a la mansión cuando quisiera ir al laboratorio.

-Por ahora no podemos hacer nada, lo mejor será que regreses e intentes dormir un poco- le extendió un vial y el ojiverde lo interrogó con la mirada- poción para dormir sin soñar.

-Gracias Remus, nos vemos mañana en clase.

ooo

Después del incidente de la noche anterior Harry, con la apariencia de Daniel, se levantó muy temprano para enviarle una pequeña nota a Snape, pero cuando llegó a la lechucería no había rastro de Hedwig. Decidió que volvería más tarde, tal vez su mascota había ido a cazar por la noche y aún no regresaba, así que regresó sobre sus pasos y se dirigió al Gran Salón para desayunar.

El día transcurrió normalmente, acudió a todas sus clases y por la tarde hizo sus deberes. Antes de la hora de la cena volvió a la lechucería para buscar a Hedwig pero el ave seguía sin aparecer. Ya un poco preocupado se dirigió al Gran Comedor y se sentó junto a sus amigos, grave error ya que el pelirrojo empezó a interrogar a Harry sobre su salida nocturna. La castaña frunció el ceño y chantajeó al lobo para que le contara todo.

-¿Y qué te dijo Remus?

-Piensa lo mismo que yo, que se debe a la poción.

-¿Hablaste con Snape?

-No, de hecho por eso me levanté temprano, pensaba enviarle una lechuza pero no encontré a Hedwig por ningún lado.

-¡Ahí viene!- exclamó Ron.

-¿Snape?

-No, Hedwig- la nivea ave aterrizó frente a ellosy estiró la pata donde traía una nota.

-Gracias nena- el ahora castaño desató el pergamino y acarició las plumas de su familiar, recibiendo a cambio un amistoso mordisco.

-¿Quén la envía?- preguntó Hermione.

-No lo sé, no tiene remitente- desenrrolló el pequeño pergamino y descubrió un corto mensaje.

 _"Potter_

 _Ha surgido un problema, es necesario que hablemos. Nos vemos en el cuartel lo más pronto posible_

 _No faltes."_

Inmediatamente reconoció la caligrafía de su antiguo profesor y tuvo un mal presentimiento. Dirigió su mirada a la mesa de profesores donde Remus lo observaba fijamente, con un gesto le inidcó al licántropo que lo esperaba fuera del comedor. Se levantó y caminó hacia la salida seguido de sus amigos y de tres pares de ojos desde la mesa de Slytherin.

-¡Ha...Daniel espera!- la castaña fulminó a Ron con la mirada y apresuraron el paso para alcanzar a su amigo.

Salieron del comedor y el lobo se dirigió a un pasillo desierto y esperó a que llegaran sus amigos.

-¿Por qué saliste así del comedor? ¿Qué dice la estúpida carta?- el castaño no respondió y le indicó al ojiazul que esperara un momento. Cinco miutos después llegó Remus y Harry les entregó la nota para que pudieran leerla.

-Es de Snape, hay problemas y tengo que irme.

-Por supuesto, voy por algunas cosas a mi despacho y en un momento nos vamos.

-Nosotros también vamos.

-No esperen, iré yo solo para averiguar que pasa, tal vez no sea nada.

-Cachorro no creo que esta nota sea _nada_.

-Juro que si hay problemas les avisaré, no creo que a Snape le guste mucho vernos a todos.

-Está bien, iré a avisar a Albus que tuviste que salir y esperaremos en mi despacho. Si surge algo llama por la red Flu.

-Gracias, voy por mi varita y mi capa.

Harry salió corriendo hacia la sala común. Ron y Hermione no quedaron muy satisfechos pero acompañaron a Remus hasta la oficina del director para avisarle del incoveniente. Dumbledore les aseguró que no había ningún problema y les pidió que lo mantuvieran al tanto de la situción. Cuando los chicos y el licántropo llegaron al despacho de este último encontraron la chimenea encendida, pequeñas llamas verdes que iluminaban tenuemente la habitación, señal inequívoca de que Harry se había ido.

ooo

Llegó a Grimmauld Place con media hora de anticipación por lo que se dedicó a esperar a Snape en la sala, sentado en el sillón frente a la chimenea para ver a su ex profesor en cuanto apareciera. Al rededor de veinte minutos después, la chimenea se encendió con una llamarada verde de donde salió el pocionista con una expresión preocupada.

-Buenas noches señor, vine en cuanto pude. ¿Qué pasó?

-Potter, surgió un problema y tendremos que adelantar los planes con los Malfoy, no podemos esperar más tiempo para sacarlos de ahí tiene que ser esta misma noche.

-¿Qué pasa?- el castaño se alarmó.

-El Señor Tenebroso piensa atacar esta noche.

-Lo sabía, sabía que tramaba algo- murmuró Harry molesto.

-¿Cómo que lo sabías?

-Anoche tuve un sueño, creo que más bien fue una visión. Ron me despertó, dijo que estaba hablando en pársel y que parecía tener una pesadilla.

-¿Pudiste entrar en su mente?

-Si, sucedió de nuevo. Yo era Voldemort, estaba en una reunión con muchos mortífagos, todos tenían el rostro oculto y no pude reconocer a nadie, pero al parecer celebraban algo. Incluso pude sentir que Voldemort estaba... complacido- trató de explicarse sin encontrar las palabras correctas.

-El Señor Tenebroso piensa reclutar más soldados, ahora que todos te creen muerto quiere demostrar que nadie es capaz de vencerlo y piensa atacar Upper Flagley, un pueblo muggle con varias familias de magos.

-Imagino que quiere reclutar a los magos.

-Así es pero eso no es lo peor.

-Me está preocupando profesor.

-Draco Malfoy, piensa usarlo para asesinar a los muggles.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que va a usarlo?

-Te dije que cuando Draco no cumplió con las ordenes del Señor Oscuro, estuvo a punto de matarlo pero en su lugar lo castigó con lo que el creyó sería el peor castigo para un sangre pura como Draco, es decir lo convirtió en lo que tanto odiaba.

-¿En un sangre sucia?- preguntó genuinamente confundido.

-No seas idiota- gruñó Severus y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Lo siento señor pero no entiendo nada, por favor expliquese.

-A Draco lo mordió Fenrir Greyback, Draco es un hombre lobo- Harry boqueó varias veces sin llegar a decir nada, la noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

 _Draco es un hombre lobo... Draco es un hombre lobo... A Draco lo mordió Fenrir Greyback,_ _Draco es un hombre lobo..._

Las palabras retumbaban en su cabeza como un siniestro eco, taladrando sus oídos. ¿Cómo era posible que Draco Malfoy, el perfecto sangre pura, arrogante y engreido Draco Mlafoy, fuera un hombre lobo? ¡Por Merlín! Si estuviera en otras circunstancias incluso podría reirse, pero no ahora, no después de saber las condiciones en que se encontraba el rubio. Tan sólo de recordarlo una sensación de frío le recorrió la espina dorsal. ¿No era suficiente con tenerlo encerrado, apartado de su familia, sin comer y soportando Merlín sabe que tantas torturas, también lo humillaron de la peor forma posible para un sangre pura como él? Estaba seguro que Malfoy hubiera preferido la muerte antes que ser transformado. Este pensamiento lo hizo estremecer, por extraño que sonara le alegraba que el rubio siguiera vivo.

Ahora más que nunca estaba convencido que haber aceptado ayudar a Snape y a Lucius fue lo correcto. No podía abandonar a Malfoy, no era su culpa que su padre hubiera tomado una mala decisión. Comprendía lo difícil que debía ser para el rubio saberse diferente a los demás, el miedo al rechazo y el miedo a perder el control y atacar a tu familia. Y si lo que decía Snape era cierto y Malfoy no era igual a su padre, seguramente estaría aterrorizado de que lo usaran para asesinar personas inocentes.

De las mil probabilidades que había esto nunca se lo hubiera imaginado. Malfoy era un hombre lobo, como él, y Voldemort pensaba usarlo para asesinar muggles y probablemente para convertir magos.

-¿Está seguro de lo que me esta diciendo señor?

-Por favor deja de decirme señor no estamos en clase- gruñó exasperado- Y si estoy completamente seguro, yo estaba presente cuando les anunció a Lucius y a Draco que les daría una oportunidad para redimirse.

-¿Redimirse?

-Si, por no haber cumplido sus mandatos. Depende del resultado de esta noche si los deja vivir o no- Harry se tensó completamente y sus ojos relucieron con un brillo peligroso.

-Eso no sucederá, no voy a permitirlo- aseveró con la voz llena de determinación y apretando los puños.

-Tienes que llamar a la Orden, a los aurores, toda la gente que puedas, o de lo contrario esto será una masacre, Greyback llevará a su ejército de licántropos. Yo tengo que regresar para no levantar sospechas, le dije al Lord que tenía que revisar algunas pociones que estoy preparando y eso no debería tomarme mucho tiempo.

-Está bien, no se preocupe yo me encargo.

-Upper Flagley al anochecer, tienes una hora Potter...

ooo

En cuanto Snape desapareció Harry se acercó a la chimenea y llamó a Remus que en ese momento esperaba noticias junto a Ron y Hermione. Les explicó rápidamente la situación y sus amigos inmediatamente se movilizaron, Remus se encargó de avisar a Sirius y Ron y Hermione de informar al director, mientras Harry enviaba patronus a los miembros de la Orden para informarles del ataque. Kingsley informó al Ministerio y pronto todo el departamento de aurores se movilizaba para organizar una defensa.

Diez minutos más tarde Remus, Sirius, Ron y Hermione llegaron a Grimmauld Place a través de la chimenea. Casi inmediatamente después llegaron los gemelos, seguidos de Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Molly y Arthur. Todos se fueron instalando rápidamente en el comedor y empezaron a hacer un plan. Otros cinco minutos después llegaron Moody, Kingsley, Tonks, McGonagall y Hagrid.

-¿Ya estamos todos?- preguntó Harry entrando al comedor.

-Si, Diggle y Jones están con los aurores- informó Moody.

-Bien.

-Señor Potter, ¿podría esplicarnos que hacemos aquí?- cuestionó McGonagall al chico- Deberíamos estar de camino a Upper Flagley.

-En un momento profesora. Antes de irnos necesito darles información primordial para la misión de hoy.

-¿De que misión hablas Harry?- preguntó Hagrid.

-Como ya saben Dumbledore me cedió su cargo, por lo tanto ahora yo soy el encargado de tomar las decisiones en la Orden- los miró a todos con una expresión que nadie supo identificar- Varias semanas atrás alguien del bando de Voldemort contactó con nosotros pidiendonos ayuda a cambio de darnos información. Lo consulté con Sirius, Remus y Severus y acordamos aceptar el trato.

-¿Hiciste un trato con un mortífago?- exclamó Kingsley.

-¡Yo sabía que no estabas listo para este puesto!- gruñó Moody.

-Así es y les pido por favor que no cuestionen mi decisión.

-Pero Harry, ¿te das cuenta que puede ser una trampa?- le hizo ver Tonks.

-También lo pensé, pero me aseguré de tomar las debidas precauciones- todos lo miraron interrogante- le pedí que hiciera un juramento de lealtad y aceptó.

-¿Quién es este mortífago?- preguntó McGonagall dubitativa.

-Lucius Malfoy- todos se quedaronn con la boca abierta y se escucharon varias exclamaciones.

-¡¿Lucius Malfoy?!- gritó Molly llevandose una mano al pecho.

-¡¿Estás loco?!- exclamó Ron mirando incrédulo a su amigo.

-Tiene que ser una broma- habló Hagrid esperanzado.

-No, estoy hablando muy en serio.

-Pero es la mano derecha del Señor Tenebroso- objetó Arthur y muchos asintieron de acuerdo.

-Lo era, pero ya no más

-¿Por qué querría Lucius Malfoy abandonar a su señor?- preguntó ásperamente Kingsley.

-Porque Voldemort está a punto de asesinar a su hijo- contestó el lobo con voz fría.

-¿Qué?

-Creo que todos saben que Voldemort mandó a Draco Malfoy asesinar a Dumbledore, pero no lo hizo, por lo tanto lo castigó. A Draco Malfoy lo mordió Fenrir Greyback, es un hombre lobo- todos pusieron expresiones similares de sorpresa e incredulidad- y Voldemort piensa usarlo para asesinar muggles.

-¡Eso es horrible!- exclamó Hermione.

-Teníamos pensado trasladarlos aquí dentro de dos semanas pero debido a este imprevisto tendremos que adelantar los planes. Está noche nuestra misión es detener a los mortífagos y rescatar a los Malfoy.

-Pero Harry, hoy es noche de luna llena- le recordó Mione.

-Lo sé, por eso Voldemort piensa usar a Malfoy, también estará Greyback con su ejercito de hombres lobo, estarán fuera de control- Remus lo miró de reojo y lo interrogó con la mirada- yo estaré bien tu te quedarás aquí por obvias razones.

-Pero...

-Estaré bien, tomé la poción- le aseguró y Remus asintió no muy convencido.

-¡Esto es una mierda!- Ron se pasó la mano por el pelo y lo alborotó.

-Estamos jodidos- afirmaron los gemelos suspirando dramáticamente.

-¿Como vamos a luchar contra un ejército de licántropos y mortífagos?- preguntó Tonks más para ella misma pero Harry le contestó.

-Con todo lo que tengamos, yo me haré cargo de Malfoy, ustedes asegurense de detener a los demás.

ooo

Cuando llegaron a Upper Flagley , el caos reinaba en el pueblo. La gente corría por las calles huyendo de los rayos verdes que volaban en todas direcciones. El cuartel de aurores ya estaba en el lugar, gracias a la pronta intervención de Harry al envíar un mensaje urgente a Kingsley que a su vez dio aviso al Ministro. Algunos trataban inútilmente de apagar los edificios en llamas, incendiados con el fuego maldito, a cada paso que daban encontraban cuerpos ensangrentados y con expresiones de horror en el rostro. Los gritos inundaban el lugar y los pocos magos que vivían en el pueblo se enfrentaban valientemente al ejercito de mortífagos.

-¡Kingsley, Moody y Arthur ustedes vayan a ayudar a los aurores!- el ojiverde señaló a cinco hombres de capa azul que estaban siendo acorralados por al menos diez mortífagos.

-¡Tonks, Bill ,Charlie y Ron saquen a las personas de la tienda y llevenlos a la iglesia!- los aludidos corrieron a rescatar a las personas que se habían resguardado en un pequeño local y que habían quedado atrapadas con el fuego maldito.

-¡Hagrid, Molly, Minerva y Hermione encarguense de resguardar a los muggles y heridos en la iglesia!- las mujeres corrieron al lugar y comenzaron a poner protecciones al rededor.

-¡Sirius, Fred y George ustedes vienen conmigo!- los tres salieron corriendo detrás del castaño- debemos encontrar a los Malfoy y a Severus antes de que los atrapen los aurores.

Comenzaron su recorrido enfrentandose a docenas de mortífagos, aturdiendo, inmovilizando y petrificando a todo el que se atravesaba en su camino. La luna estaba por salir y pronto las calles estarían infestadas de hombes lobo hambrientos de sangre, debían darse prisa.

-¡Por allá!- Fred reconoció la cabellera rubia de Lucius y junto a su hermano corrió para ayudar al Malfoy que luchaba con dos aurores. Tomaron por sorpresa a los aurores aturdiendolos por la espalda. Llegaron al lado de Lucius y trataron de ayudarlo, pues estaba en el piso con una pierna rota.

-¡Alto, venimos a ayudarte!- exclamó Fred al ver que el rubio alzaba la varita.

-¿Están con Potter?

-Sí- cada uno pasó un brazo de Lucius por sus hombros y lo ayudaron a levantarse.

-¿Dónde están tu esposa y tu hijo?- preguntó George.

-Narcissa está en la iglesia, ella no participa en las batallas- los gemelos asintieron y se abrieron paso entre los mortífagos.

xxx

Hace un momento había perdido de vista a su ahijado y ahora se encontraba solo, pues alcanzó a ver a los gemelos ayudando a Lucius. Sólo faltaba encontrar a Snape y al chico Malfoy y podrían largarse de ese infierno.

-¿Donde demonios se metió Snape?- un rayo verde le pasó rozando la oreja y se pegó contra una pared. Lentamente fue avanzando agazapado pero al girar en una esquina se topó con un mortífago e inmediatamente alzó la varita y apuntó al enemigo, pero este rápidamente se quito la máscara y le hizo una señal para que guardara silencio.

-¡Idiota casi te mato!

-¿Dónde está Potter?- preguntó Severus ignorando el insulto.

-Harry salió corriendo detrás de dos tipos, dijo que eran licántropos y que debía detenerlos antes de que se transformaran.

-¿Y él no se ha transformado? ¡La luna está a punto de salir!

-No tengo la menor idea pero no es el momento para preocuparnos por eso, Harry está conciente cuando se transforma, no nos atacará- le aseguró para tranquilizarlo- aunque quizá a ti si te confunda- Severus lo fulminó con la mirada y el animago soltó una risita- Vamos tenemos que ir a buscar a los gemelos, ellos fueron a yudar a Malfoy, hay que sacarlos de aquí cuanto antes.

-Vayamos por Narcissa está en la iglesia.

-Bien, ¿dónde tienen al chico?

-Estaba con el Señor Tenebroso fuera de la escuela.

-¡Genial! ¿Cómo vamos a sacar al chico sin que Voldemort se de cuenta? Esto cada vez se pone mejor.

-Deja de quejarte y camina.

-¡No me digas que hacer!- giró para encarar al pocionista y en ese momento un rayo rojo venía directamente hacia la espalda del animago.

-¡Cuidado!- lo jaló por la manga de la túnica y Sirius trastabilló cayendo sobre Severus. El rayo rojo pasó de largo pero los hombres permanecieron unos segundos así, muy quietos y mirándose a los ojos. Sirius fue el primero en reaccionar y se levantó.

-Emm... gracias- carraspeó y le extendió una mano a Severus. El pocionista la tomó y se puso de pie.

-Ten más cuidado Black, no siempre voy a salvarte el trasero.

-¡Hay por favor Snape! No vas a empezar a restregarmelo en la cara, ¿verdad?

-No lo sé, tal vez...- el animago gruñó algo entre dientes y avanzó sin esperar a Snape.

xxx

-¡Vamos por aquí!- Charlie iba al frente del grupo, guiandolos al improvisado refugio.

Afuera de la iglesia se podían ver a Hagrid, Minerva y Hermione defendiendo la entrada, en el interior se encontraban los heridos y todos los muggles que pudieron rescatar, Molly trataba de ayudar en lo que podía pero no podía atenderlos a todos y había muchos heridos de gravedad.

Llevaron a las personas que habían quedado atrapadas hasta la iglesia y Tonks se ofreció a ayudar a Molly para curar a los heridos. Charlie, Bill y Ron salieron de nuevo a ayudar a los aurores, los hombres lobo comenzaban a transformarse y una sangrienta batalla se desarrollaba en las calles de Upper Flagley.

-¿Dónde está Harry?- gritó Ron a sus hermanos, estaban espalda con espalda, derribando mortífagos y lobos por igual.

-Se fue con Sirius y los gemelos a buscar a los Malfoy- contestó Bill haciendo un encantamiento de escudo- _¡protego!_

-Los hombres lobo están por doquier, ¿cómo sabremos cuál es Harry? _¡Incarcerous!_ \- dos licántropos quedaron atrapados por unas gruesas cuerdas y cayeron a sus pies.

-¡Mierda! No lo había pensado- Charlie se golpeó la frente y aturdió a un mortífago que corría en su dirección.

-¡Miren ahí vienen Fred y George con los Malfoy!- el rompedor de maldiciones señaló a la izquierda.

-¡También vienen Sirius y Snape!

-¡Vamos, hay que ayudarlos!

xxx

Harry corría entre el caos, derribando mortífagos a su paso cuando un olor llegó hasta él y lo obligó a detenerse en seco. Un aroma dulce y almizclado llenó sus fosas nasales y sintió al lobo saltar en su interior, queriendo salir a la superficie. Volteó frenético a todos lados buscando la fuente de tan exquisito olor, sus pupilas se dilataron y el hechizo que ocultaba su identidad se disolvió al instante, dando paso a los refulgientes ojos verdes del lobo. Su apariencia regresó a la normalidad y atrajo la atención de varios mortífagos que comenzaron a atacarlo mientras Harry avanzaba sin percatarse de nada.

Estaba sumergido en una especie de trance, respondía a cada ataque con un simple ondear de su mano y algunos hechizos rebotaban en su cuerpo sin causarle ni un rasguño. Su mente estaba nublada, cualquier pensamiento racional se había perdido, sus instintos lo guíaban y Harry no hacía nada por detenerlos.

La luna se abrió paso entre las nubes y todo se iluminó con un tenue resplandor azul. Levantó su mirada al cielo y las esmeraldas se prendaron de la esfera luminosa, Harry empezó a sentir el cambio, como su alter ego se abría paso para salir a la superficie, las garras y los colmillos comenzaron a brotar pero antes de que terminara de transformarse un aullido llamó su atención. _'¡Ayuda!'_

Obligó al lobo a detener la transformación, alguien lo estaba llamando. Volvió a escuchar el desgarrador aullido y contestó el llamado, un segundo después corrió en dirección a el. Quien quiera que sea estaba asustado, aterrado y un instinto protector surgió de lo más profundo de su ser, una fuerza superior a él lo conducía hasta la fuente del sonido. Mientras más avanzaba más intenso se hacía el aroma que había identificado momentos antes, todos sus sentidos estaban fuera de control. El lobo lo dominaba completamente pero a la vez él era conciente de esto. Era muy extraño, por primera vez desde el cambio se sentía en sincronía con su otro yo, era una sensación nueva y completamente vigorizante.

Llegó hasta un extremo del pueblo y comenzó a buscar a la persona que lo había llamado, podía sentir que estaba cerca, su aroma impregnaba todo el lugar pero no era el único rastro, había otra persona, un potencial enemigo y sus sentidos se pusieron alerta . Escuchó un ruido a su derecha y volteó rápidamente para encontrarse con una imponente figura envuelta en una túnica negra, sólo podía distinguir los ojos rojos que brillaban bajo la capucha.

-Voldemort- siseó con desdén y la criatura frente a él se descubrió el rostro.

-Harry Potter, creí que estabasss muerto- habló el mago oscuro con su voz sibilante.

-No te dejaré el trabajo tan fácil.

-Me alegra que ssea assí- una torcida sonrisa surgió en el rostro de Voldemort.

-Finalmente llegó el día en que nos enfrentaremos de nuevo Tom.

-Me temo que hoy no sserá ese día, tengo sorpresa reservada para ti- chasqueó los dedos y de entre las sombras surgió un majestuoso lobo blanco. A primera vista notó que el animal era ligeramente más pequeño que él cuando estaba transformado, aunque tal vez se debía a que estaba muy delgado y visiblemente maltratado. Olfateó en su dirección y descubrió que era la fuente de ese dulce aroma. El lobo blanco estaba asustado, con las orejas plegadas pero con la cola rígida en posición defensiva, listo para atacar en caso necesario. A su mente llegaron imagenes de un chico rubio de ojos grises que lo miraba con una sonrisa arrogante. ¿A caso este lobo era Malfoy?

-¡Maldito perro!- rugió Voldemort al ver la reacción asustadiza del licántropo por lo que decidió intervenir- _¡Imperio!_ ¡Acaba con él!- un rayo amarillo salió de la varita del mago oscuro y dio de llenó en el pecho del lobo albino.

Antes de que supiera lo que estaba pasando la blanca figura se lanzó sobre él y lo hizo caer sobre su espalda con un golpe seco. Si el pelaje blanco no le había dado una pista los ojos plateados, de mercurio líquido le confirmaron la identidad de su congénere.

-Malfoy...- las garras se incustraron en sus hombros y sintió un tibio líquido empapar su jersey. El lobo comenzó a lanzar dentelladas y apenas fue capaz de interponer sus manos antes de que le destrozara el cuello. El lobo en su interior rugía por liberarse pero Harry luchó con todas sus fuerzas para detenerlo, no podía transformarse frente a Voldemort y no quería herir a Malfoy.

Se concentró y hechizó al lobo blanco que salió disparado contra la pared de un edificio y quedó aturdido en el suelo. Voldemort se levantó furioso y atacó a Harry con un encantamiento oscuro pero el ojiverde logró esquivarlo. Intentó de nuevo, esta vez con un crucio que pasó rozando en hombro del Gryffindor. Enfurecido, el Lord lanzó nuevamente la maldición Imperius sobre Draco y este se levantó como impulsado por un resorte y saltó sobre el pelinegro alcanzando a morder su pierna izquierda,

-¡Argh, maldita sea Malfoy!- trató de aturdirlo otra vez pero el lobo fue más rápido y lo esquivó. Voldemort se unió al ataque y comenzó a lanzar hechizos contra Harry mientras el joven lobo trataba de esquivar las dentelladas y zarpazos de Malfoy. El lobo albino fue acorralando al ojiverde hasta que lo derribó con un zarpazo en el vientre, ya en el suelo Voldemort lo atacó con un potente _crucio_ y el moreno se mordió el labio hasta sangrar para evitar gritar. Quedó inmóvil en el suelo, sintiendo los espasmos recorrer su cuerpo. Malfoy se colocó sobre él y gruñó sordamente, amenazante, pero Harry pudo ver en sus ojos plateados que realmente estaba horrorizado, a merced de la maldición imperdonable.

-¡No puedesss vencerme Potter, somoss dos contra uno!- soltó una macabra carcajada que erizó los vellos de la nuca del ojiverde.

Draco estaba aterrado de lo que pudiera pasar a continuación, era una marioneta en las manos de Voldemort. No quería lastimar a Potter, aún no se explicaba como era que el Gryffindor había dado con él, pero no quería hacerle daño después de que lo había ayudado. Cuando se transformó estaba aterrorizado por lo que pudiera hacer si no lograba controlarse pero encontró un llamativo aroma en el aire que lo impulsó a pedir ayuda. Fue algo instintivo y creyó que era inútil, nadie lo salvaría esta vez, hasta que un aullido llegó a sus oídos, ¡alguien lo había escuchado! Por un momento el alivio lo invadió hasta que descubrió que la persona que lo había escuchado era Potter. ¿Cómo iba a yudarlo Potter si los últimos seis años se había dedicado a hacerle la vida imposible? Estaba seguro de que el ojiverde lo mataría a la primera oportunidad, pero Potter volvió a sorprenderlo cuando se negó a lastimarlo a pesar de que el no cesaba en sus embates.

Si tan sólo el imbécil no fuera tan noble y lo atacara, tal vez tendrían una oportunidad. Por algún motivo que desconocía no quería fallarle, no podía fallarle. Algo en su interior se removió y miró directamente a los ojos verdes de Potter, queriendo transmitir el mensaje.

El Gryffindor no podía dejar de ver los ojos de Malfoy que lo miraban suplicantes. De alguna forma supo lo que tenía que hacer y susurró un _'Perdón'_ antes de dirgirse a Voldemort.

-Aún no cantes victoria Tom- Harry reunió todas sus fuerzas y lanzó un potente _desmaius_ a Malfoy. Se levantó y rápidamente atacó a Voldemort con el hechizo de Snape.

- _¡Sectumsempra!_ \- el hechizo hizo un corte transversal en el pecho del mago oscuro desde su hombro izquierdo hasta su cadera.

-¡Aaa, essta me la pagarás Potter!- Voldemort desapareció entre una nube de humo negro y en seguida todos los mortífagos comenzaron a retirarse. Todo se quedó en un tétrico silencio.

Harry se acercó a Malfoy y comprobó que seguía desmayado, al parecer lo había golpeado muy fuerte. Se quedó inmovil observando a la criatura frente a él, era un animal hermoso, justo así se veía tan frágil y desprendía un exquisito aroma que empezó a nublarle los sentidos una vez más, además su pelaje lucía tan sedoso... No pudo detener el impulso y deslizó delicadamente el dorso de su mano a lo largo del lomo. Su instinto protector surgió con fuerza, incendiando su interior con un extraño fuego que lo llenó de calidez. Su mano se enredó en el blanco pelaje del lobo, disfrutando del suave tacto. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, más específicamente a quien se lo estaba haciendo, se sonrojó furiosamente.

-Creo que sigo aturdido por el crucio- se inclinó sobre el lobo y lo tomó de una pata, se concentró en Grimmauld Place y se desapareció con Malfoy.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

Contestando a sus reviews...

 **Lucifenia del Sur:** Muchas gracias, estoy relativamente bien, al menos mucho mejor que la semana pasada ;) Y por fin se hizo realidad tu deseo, espero que te guste mucho este capítulo :D

 **AstridRedHair86:** ¡Finalmente mi deseo se hizo realidad! Jajaja me alegra que si lo hayas notado, es una pequeña sorpresa que más adelante dará un giro a la historia. Al parecer tu intuición sobre Draco era cierta, todo era una trampa :( Sobre el encuentro de Lucius y Harry el detalle sustancioso lo guarde para este capítulo jejee espero que te guste. En cuanto a Sirius y Severus las cosas avanzan lentamente. Finalmente se encuentran Harry y Draco, Narcissa pone en marcha sus maquiavélicos planes y los pelirrojos también entran en acción, lo cual me emociona bastante ;) Y por último mi adororada Ravenclaw, creo que después de todo si nos leemos un poco las mente (aunque sea un poco XD) yo opino lo mismo que tu, no le dan el crédito que se merece y a mi también me encanta emparejar a Luna con esta serpiente ;D ¡Ojalá que te guste mucho el capítulo!

 **Rebe Marauder:** Por ahora Lucius no corre peligro por ese lado, pero debe cuidarse de Narcissa. Ya no te preocupes, ¡por fin Draco está con Harry! Espero que te guste el cap .D

 **Dquintana01:** ¡Muchas gracias! Que bueno que te guste, aprecio mucho tus palabras y espero que igualmente te guste la actualización :D

 **Hyuuga Mokame:** Dejame decirte que para nada me parece soso tu comentario, al contrario, me hace muy feliz que mi historia te guste, son sus reviews los que me alegran el día. Muchas gracias por tus alagadoras palabras :3 Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo :D

 **Sachacaro:** Jajaja no te preocupes eso no pasará (al menos eso creo XD) ya por fin el rubio está con Harry :D Ojalá te guste el capítulo.

 **Guest:** ¡Hola! Primero que nada, ¡aquí está finalmente el encuentro de Draco y Harry! Muchas gracias por seguir el fic :) En segundo lugar me gustaría que me dejaras algún nombre en tu review para poder contestarte adecuadamente y dejar de poner "invitado" jejee. Espero que te guste mucho la actualización :D

 **Hikari1992:** Me alegra mucho que esperes la continuación con tanta emoción. Aquí está el siguiente capítulo y espero que te guste mucho, ¡gracias! :D

 **Ryogana:** De nada XD Gracias a ti por seguir aquí, espero que te guste mucho el capítulo :D

 **Monn22:** ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que te guste la actualización .D

 **Bonnibbel Snape:** ¿A quién te refieres con "quieren la ayuda de Harry para salvarse o traman algo malo"? ¿A Lucius y Snape? ¿Los Weasley? ¿O Narcissa y Nott? La verdad no me quedó muy claro :P Por otro lado, tienes razón, las cosas avanzan lentamente, todo a su tiempo ;) Espero que te guste el cap :D

 **Volk27nc:** Aquí te dejo la actualización, espero que te guste mucho :D

Lo siento mucho si me extiendo demasiado pero alguien por ahí me dijo que podía explayarme todo lo que quisiera ;D por lo tanto quiero pedirles su opinión respecto a cómo debería emparejar a los siguientes personajes:

1\. Ron/Hermione y Blaise/Pansy

o

2\. Ron/Pansy y Blaise/Hermione

o

3\. Ron/Blaise y Hermione/Pansy

En lo personal me decanto por la segunda opción, me encanta emparejar a mis amados leones con mis adoradas serpientes :D pero aún no me decido y me gustaría que me dejaran su opinión en un pequeño y hermoso review ;)

Muchas, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, de verdad no saben lo mucho que valoro sus palabras, en especial en estos momentos que estoy pasando por un momento difícil, ver sus reviews de verdad me alegra el día :3 Me hace muy feliz saber que la historia les gusta y hacerles pasar un rato agradable :D

Les mando un abrazo súper fuerte 💖💖💖

¡Nos leemos muy pronto!

 _Madame Potter-Malfoy_


	11. Conociendo al enemigo

**Disclaimer** **:** Todos los personajes son creación de Rowling, yo sólo los tomo prestados.

 **N/A:** Oh my gosh! ¡Cuantos reviews! ^O^ ¡Muchas gracias! ❤ ¿Qué tal su inicio de vacaciones? Espero que muy bien ^_^ Les pido una disculpa por actualizar hasta hoy, pero por una razón que desconozco la página no me dejaba subir el capítulo, lo tengo listo desde el viernes y pensaba publicarlo el sábado pero hasta hoy pude hacerlo. Bueno, como saben les deje una pequeña encuesta para saber como emparejar a Ron, Hermione, Pansy y Blaise. Hubo much s que votaron por la opción #3, pero la mayoría dijo que lo dejaban a mi criterio, por lo que las parejas quedarán así:

Ron/Pansy y Blaise/Hermione

Espero que esto no cause molestias o disgustos U.U ya había comentado que me gustan mucho estas parejas porque hay muy pocos fics de ellos y además me encanta la interacción entre estos personajes :3

Bueno, no l s detengo más, los dejo disfrutar del capítulo. Una disculpa por las faltas de ortografía que seguramente encontrarán :P

 **Capítulo 11. Conociendo al enemigo**

Apareció en medio de la sala acompañado del lobo albino que seguía inconciente. Sus ojos examinaron el cuerpo de su acompañante en busca de heridas, pues una mancha roja en su abdomen llamó su atención y se alarmó pero después de inspeccionarlo cuidadosamente comprobó que de hecho la sangre era suya, tal vez lo había manchado al momento de aparecerse. Luego de asegurarse de que Malfoy estaba relativamente bien llamó a Sally.

-Amo Harry, señor, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?

-Sally, necesito que prepares las dos habitaciones que están frente a la mía y la de Remus para recibir a tres personas.

-Por supuesto amo.

-Por ahora dejaré a Malfoy en mi habitación para que descance un rato. Por favor llama a Tacy, Missy y Bulo para que te ayuden, más tarde llegarán todos los miembros de la Orden y supongo que estarán hambrientos.

-Si amo Harry.

-¿Cómo está Remus?

-Se encerró en su habitación en cuanto se fueron, señor.

-Ok, gracias Sally- la elfina desapareció a cumplir con el pedido de su amo y Harry sacó su varita para levitar a Malfoy hasta su habitación, pero una voz proveniente de las escaleras lo sobresaltó.

-¿Harry?- el ojiverde giró rápidamente al reconocer el sutil acento frances.

-¡Fleur!, no sabía que estabas aquí.

-Lo siento, no quise asustarte- el ojiverde asintió, restandole importancia- Espero que no te importe, decidí esperar a que llegaran. ¿Dónde está Bill? ¿Están todos bien?

-Cuando llegamos nos separamos para poder ayudar a todos y no sé que pasó después. Sólo vine a traer a Malfoy antes de que alguien lo reconociera, pero ahora mismo regreso para asegurarme que todos estén bien.

-Claro, puedo encargarme de tu amigo mientras regresas, si es que estás de acuerdo- aclaró la veela cuando notó que al acercarse al lobo blanco Harry frunció el ceño e interpuso una mano entre ella y Malfoy.

-Si, gracias- aceptó el moreno un poco aturdido por el gruñido sordo del lobo en su interior que resonaba en alguna parte detrás de su cabeza.

Harry levitó a Malfoy y lo llevó hasta su habitación, lo recostó en su cama y lo cubrió con una manta, cuando estaba a punto de salir llegó la veela con un botiquín para curar al rubio. El ojiverde la miró con reticencia pero Fleur le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa y finalmente salió de la habitación dejando a Malfoy a cargo de la rubia. _'¿Qué demonios fue eso?'_ Se preguntaba Harry mientras se dirigía a las escaleras. Sacudió la cabeza para tratar de alejar todos los pensamientos que se arremolinaban en ella, tenía que regresar por sus amigos. Rogaba a Merlín que todos estuvieran bien.

Se colocó los hechizos que lo transformaban en Daniel Evans y apareció de nuevo en Upper Flagley en el mismo punto que horas antes, con la diferencia que ahora las calles estaban vacías y el silencio reinaba. Caminó hasta donde se suponía deberían estar los demás y justo como pensó los encontró reunidos en la iglesia del pueblo, había aurores recogiendo los cadáveres de los muggles que habían perecido en la batalla. Algunos de sus amigos estaban atendiendo a los heridos y otros más ayudaban a un grupo de aurores a apresar a los mortífagos que habían capturado.

-¡Harry!- Hermione fue la primera en divisarlo, corrió a su encuentro y se abalanzó sobre él- ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no estás transformado? ¿Sabes dónde está Malfoy?

-Estoy bien Mione, fui al cuartel para poner a salvo a Malfoy, la verdad no sé porque no me transformé y como ya te dije llevé a Malfoy al cuartel- la castaña abrió la boca para contestar pero un gritó la interrumpió.

-¿Dónde diablos te metiste?- gritó Sirius mientras se acercaba junto a Ron y los gemelos- ¡Creí que Voldemort te había capturado!

-Lo siento vine en cuanto pude, ¿todos están bien? ¿Tuvimos bajas?

-Sólo unos cuantos rasguños, nada de gravedad. Respecto a las bajas...- Harry cambió su expresión de alivio a una de seriedad- dos aurores que fueron mordidos por licántropos y se desangraron, además de ellos al rededor de cincuenta muggles.

-Maldita sea- siseó el joven lobo entre dientes y se pasó una mano por el cabello, ahora castaño- ¿Pudieron encontrar a Lucius?

-Si, está dentro con su esposa- señaló la puerta de la iglesia- Tiene una pierna rota y Dora lo está atendiendo. Al que no pudimos encontrar fue a su hijo.

-Está bien, yo lo encontré y lo llevé al cuartel- Sirius se sorprendió mucho, al igual que los pelirrojos y la castaña- ¿Y Severus?

-Desapareció junto a los demás mortífagos, dijo que nos vería más tarde- su ahijado asintió.

-Excelente, terminemos con esto para poder largarnos de aquí.

Todos se pusieron en marcha para ayudar a los aurores a llevar a los mortífagos al Ministerio para ser interrogados, y transportar a los heridos a San Mungo. Aproximadamente después de una hora llegaron los desmemorizadores y se encargaron de atender a los muggles. Para cuando apareció la policía muggle ya todos se habían marchado, sólo quedaban los representantes del Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes Mágicas, resguardando los cádaveres de las personas asesinadas.

Los miembros de la Orden- a excepción de Kingsley y Moody- llegaron al cuartel al amanecer, cuando los primeros rayos de sol estaban despuntando el alba y el cielo se tiñó de tonos naranjas y rojizos. Después de una larga noche habían podido atrapar a diez mortífagos y transportado a los Malfoy bajo algunos encantamientos desilusionadores para evadir a los aurores. Lamentaban mucho las muertes que ocasionó la batalla, pero agradecían que sus amigos estaban bien, un poco lastimados, pero vivos.

Heridos y cansados, pero más que nada hambrientos, se instalaron en la sala de estar mientras los elfos preparaban el desayuno y muy pronto todos se trasladaron al comedor.

El joven lobo permaneció alejado de los demás, recargado en el umbral de la puerta con una taza de café entre las manos. Observaba detenidamente la interacción entre sus amigos y los nuevos inquilinos de Grimmauld Place. Nadie hablaba, todos se dedicaban a disfrutar del banquete preparado por los elfos y la tensión comenzaba a ser evidente.

-Creo que después de todo no resultó tan mal- comentó Molly para aligerar el ambiente.

-Es cierto atrapamos a varios mortífagos- apoyó Charlie.

-Ellos no les dirán nada- habló Narcissa al tiempo que se limpiaba despreocupadamente los labios con la servilleta.

-Oh, te aseguro que los haremos hablar- aseguró Sirius a su prima con el ceño fruncido.

-A lo que Narcissa se refiere es que los mortífagos que atraparon son iniciados, novatos- todos concentraron su atención en Lucius.

-¿Y eso quiere decir...?- indagó Hermione.

-No saben nada, esta era su primera misión, la prueba para probar su lealtad.

-¿Entonces todo lo que hicimos no sirvió de nada?

-Te equivocas- habló Harry llamando la atención de los comensales- Evitamos que esos chicos se convirtieran en asesinos y tenemos nuevos aliados. Fue una noche productiva.

-Potter tiene razón- interrumpió la subdirectora- Gracias a nuestra intervención salvamos a muchas personas que probablemente también hubieran muerto de no haber estado ahí.

-Eso sin contar que le robamos tres aliados a quien-tu-sabes -concordó Bill mirando de reojo a los Malfoy.

-Disculpe señor Potter- Narcissa se puso de pie y se dirigió al ojiverde que ya había vueto a su apariencia normal- ¿Sería tan amable de mostrarme donde está mi hijo? Me gustaría verlo para saber cómo está.

-Claro, Sally- la elfina se materializó frente a él.

-Amo Harry señor, ¿en que puedo servirle?

-Lleva a la señora Malfoy con su hijo y muéstrale sus habitaciones por favor.

-Enseguida señor. Por aquí- indicó a la rubia quien asintió en dirección a Potter.

-Muchas gracias Potter, por todo- Lucius se acercó lentamente a Harry, apoyandose en su acostumbrado bastón y le estrechó la mano.

-No me lo agradezca todavía, como dije somos aliados, nos estamos ayudando mutuamente- el rubió asintió y salió detrás de su mujer y la elfina.

Sally guió a los Malfoy hasta el tercer piso y abrió la segunda puerta de la izquierda- en esta habitación está su hijo señores, es la alcoba del amo Harry- señaló la puerta de enfrente- esta será la habitación del señorito Draco, en cuanto despierte puede trasladarse- luego señaló la puerta de al lado- y esta será su habitación, ya está lista para que se instalen, hay ropa y toallas limpias en el armario.

-Gracias- agradeció Lucius con un leve movimiento de cabeza y fue directamente a donde se encontraba su hijo. Se adentró en la habitación en penumbras seguido de la rubia y se acercaron a la cama. En ella yacía el joven rubio profundamente dormido, como demostraba su respiración acompasada. Lo único que lo cubría era una sábana y en la porción de piel que quedaba a la vista se podían observar pequeños cortes y magulladuras.

-Debe estar agotado- murmuró Lucius mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su hijo.

-Lo mejor será que lo dejemos descansar y descansemos nosotros.

-Tienes razón.

-Más tarde cuando despierte podemos hablar con él- su marido se inclinó y besó la frente del muchacho para después salir sin esperarla. Narcissa posó su vista en la figura desvalida de su hijo y le dirigió una mirada de desprecio antes de salir detrás de Lucius.

Mientras tanto en el comedor todos se fueron retirando a sus hogares y en el caso de Ron, Hermione, McGonagall y Hagrid, regresaron al colegio con un mensaje para Dumbledore, para avisarle que Harry regresaría al colegio al día siguiente a primera hora de la mañana.

Sirius permaneció con su ahijado pero al cabo de un rato también se retiró a descansar y el ojiverde se quedó solo. Se trasladó a la sala de estar y se sentó en un sillón frente a la chimenea. Cerró las cortinas para impedir que la luz del sol se filtrara en la habitación y se sirvió un vaso de whisky de fuego que había robado del estudio de Sirius.

Su cabeza era un caos y ahora que finalmente estaba _en paz_ decidió que tenía que aclarar su mente. Reflexionó sobre lo que había pasado la noche anterior; no se podía explicar como de un momento a otro había perdido el control de esa forma. Es decir, estaba conciente de lo que hacía el lobo pero en ningún momento tuvo intención de detenerlo, era como si él también lo quisiera. Cuando descubrió ese aroma no pudo resistirse, su alter ego fue más fuerte que él, tan sólo quería encontrar la fuente de tan exquisito olor que había cautivado sus sentidos.

Más extraño aún, pudo detener su transformación al escuchar como alguien gritaba por ayuda. Literalmente había escuchado que lo llamaban a él. Y cuando descubrió que Malfoy era quien lo llamaba...

La noche pasada no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar debidamente al shock que le causó enterarse de esto, estaba en una situación de peligro y tenía que actuar acorde, pero ahora...

En primer lugar ¿Cómo fue que pudo entender el llamado de Malfoy? Había escuchado que los animales podían comunicarse entre ellos por medio de sonidos, pero esto era demasiado. ¿Y cómo fue posible que no se hubiera transformado si había luna llena? Sabía que podía transformarse en cualquier momento, más no sabía que podía "no transformarse" en noche de luna llena. Además, ¿cómo era posible que Malfoy pudiera oler así de bien? Mierda, tan sólo de recordarlo se le erizaba la piel. Y la forma en que lo miró, con sus ojos plateados empañados por el pánico cuando Voldemort lo atacó con la maldición Imperius.

 _'Espera un momento, Voldemort hechizó a Malfoy para que me asesinara, aunque no lo logró vio como me mordía la pierna...'_ Joder. ¿Pensaría Voldemort que se había transformado en un hombre lobo? No estaba seguro si esto era bueno o malo pero, en fin, ya lo hablaría después con Sirius y Remus...

No se dio cuenta que había pasado la mayor parte del día sumergido en sus reflexiones hasta que Bulo vino a ofrecerle de cenar, a lo que Harry se negó. El ojiverde se levantó del sofá y se tambaleó un poco cuando sintió como todo daba vueltas, al parecer media botella de whisky era suficiente para embriagarse. Con las piernas temblorosas caminó hasta la ventana, oculta a los ojos de los muggles, y se perdió en el paisaje nocturno.

De pronto un sutil aroma llegó a su nariz. Cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente, cuando los volvió a abrir, las esmeraldas resplandecían con el brillo fluorescente característico del lobo. El sonido de pasos lo sacó de su ensoñación y no tuvo que girarse para saber quien era.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?- el ojiverde giró rápidamente al escuchar el suave susurró y se topó de frente con Draco Malfoy. El rubio llevaba puesto el pijama que Sally había dejado sobre la cama, por petición de Harry. Tenía el cabello revuelto y sus ojos grises estaban completamente abiertos, con una expresión de absoluta sorpresa en el rostro al descubrirlo en el otro extremo de la sala- ...Potter...

Hace unos momentos había despertado en una habitación extraña, en penunbras y completamente desnudo. Entró en pánico pensando que problamente los aurores lo habían apresado después de atacar a muggles inocentes, pero luego reflexionó que si estuviera en Azkaban seguramente no tendría una habitación tan grande o una cama siquiera. Encontró un pijama de seda gris sobre la cama y se lo puso, abandonó la seguridad de la habitación y salió del cuarto para investigar un poco. ¿Dónde diablos estaba? Caminó por varios pasillos y bajó escaleras sin encontrar a nadie al rededor de media hora, pero justo después encontró una sala iluminada tenuemente y se armó de valor para entrar en ella. Llamó pero nadie le contestó y estaba apunto de irse cuando un movimiento en la esquina opuesta a la puerta llamó su atención. Se quedó de piedra al descubrir quien estaba en la habitación.

Pasaron largos segundos donde se quedaron viendo a los ojos sin decir nada y sin poder apartar la mirada. Harry fue el primero en reaccionar, carraspeó y se giró de nuevo a la ventana.

-Malfoy, al fin despertaste. ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

-No, yo... yo... s-sólo quería saber... ¿dónde estoy?- apenas y pudo contestar tartamudeando un poco, se sentía muy vulnerable y eso no le agradaba.

-A salvo- cerró la cortina y volvió a sentarse en el sillón donde había estado minutos antes aparentando una tranquilidad que estaba lejos de sentir- Estás en los cuarteles de la Orden.

-¿Quién me trajo aquí? ¿Fuiste tú?

-¿No recuerdas nada?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Recuerdo que estaba con... y entonces él me hechizó y tú... ¡Oh por Merlín!- repentinamente los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron en un torrente de flashes y sus ojos se abrieron con horror- ¡Te ataqué!- dirigió su vista a la pierna de Potter, donde lo había mordido... tranformado en lobo y en noche de luna llena... Mierda- Potter yo... lo siento yo no... el Señor Tenebroso me hechizó y...

-Está bien, no te preocupes, tomé una poción- contestó traquilamente.

-¿Que no me preocupe? ¿QUE NO ME PREOCUPE? ¡TE ATAQUÉ! ¡MALDITA SEA, TE MORDÍ ESTANDO TRANSFORMADO! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? ¡ESTÁS INFECTADO!

-Cálmate, ¿quieres? Vas a despertar a todos- Harry hizo una seña a los pisos superiores. Está frase pareció distraer al rubio ya que cambió su expresión de pánico por una de desconcierto.

-¿Todos? ¿Quién más está aquí?

-Aparte de nosotros, Sirius, Remus y tus padres.

-¿Mis padres están aquí?- preguntó con sorpresa- ¿Dónde están? ¿Están bien? ¿Y mi padrino? ¿Dónde está Severus?

-Esas son demasidas preguntas- le sonrió levemente.- Tus padres están bien, deben seguir dormidos. Y Severus...

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa con él?- preguntó ansiosamente.

-Tuvo que irse.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Tú estabas enterado del trato que hicimos con la Orden?- el ojiverde asintió- Entonces debes saber que Severus escaparía con nosotros. ¿Por qué no lo trajiste? ¿Por qué regresó? ¿Acaso él...?

-No- lo cortó antes de que pudiera siquiera terminar la frase- por supuesto que no. Severus está haciendo un encargo que le pedi, más tarde podrás hablar con él para que te explique mejor la situación.

-Está bien- Draco suspiró pesadamente y se encaminó al sofá que estaba frente a Potter. Antes de sentarse levantó la mirada hasta posarla en la verde de Harry, como pidiendo permiso y el moreno asintió- Entonces... este es el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix.

-Sí

-Dices que tú sabías del trato que hizo mi padre con ellos, ¿verdad?- Harry arqueó una ceja al darse cuenta de lo que implicaba la palabra "ellos".

-Así es.

-¿Y estás de acuerdo? Es decir, nosotros no nos llevamos bien... De hecho, me sorprende que estemos teniendo esta charla sin habernos hechizado todavía.

-Hay cosas más importantes que una estúpida rivalidad infantil- le respondió seriamente- Además, ayer fue el momento de hechizarnos- Draco se mostró mortificado.

-Lo siento, de verdad lo siento. Creo que ya te diste cuenta de lo que soy, en lo que me transformé. Anoche no era yo, el Señor Tenebroso fue quien...

-No tienes qe decirme nada y no tienes porque disculparte. Sé que no eras tú, Voldemort te hechizó- Draco al escuchar el nombre del mago oscuro se estremeció visiblemente.

-Aún así...

-Dije que no tienes que explicarme nada. Deberías ir a dormir, te ves cansado.

-¿Sabes dónde están mis padres?

-La habitación frente a la que estabas- Malfoy se sonrojó levemente.

-Emm... la verdad me alteré un poco cuando desperté, creí que estaría en Azkaban o algo peor y no recuerdo por donde vine.

-Sube las escaleras al tercer piso, es la primer puerta a la derecha. Tu habitación está al lado, segunda puerta a la derecha.

-Gracias- estaba a apunto de salir cuando Harry lo detuvo.

-Malfoy, espera- el rubio se dio la vuelta y lo miró interrogante- Llamaré a Sally para que te ayude- Draco asintió y Harry llamó a la elfina.

-Amo Harry, señor- la criatura se inclinó con respeto.

-¿Podrías avisar a los Malfoy que su hijo despertó? Y por favor encargate de llevarles algo para cenar a sus habitaciones, no creo que quieran bajar.

-En seguida amo Harry. Si es tan amable de seguirme- Draco asintió y volteó para despedirse del moreno.

-Gracias Potter- el rubio lo miró y sonrió levemente. Harry sintió un vuelco en el estómago, como si una snitch estviera volando dentro de el, y solo pudo asentir.

Cuando Draco se perdió por el corredor, Harry soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo. ¿Qué mierda había sido eso?

ooo

En cuanto Voldemort se fue, su brazo izquierdo comenzó a quemarle y supo que lo esperaba una larga noche. Se acercó a Black y le dejó un mensaje para Potter, no sin antes haber intercambiado unas cuantas palabras con su amigo Lucius. Se desapareció rumbo a la mansión Riddle y cuando llegó a su destino no se sorprendió de encontrarse con un ambiente frío y asfixinte. El Señor Tenebroso estaba de mal humor.

Antes de que pudiera si quiera llegar al salón de reuniones ya podía escuchar los gritos histéricos. Se adentró a la habitación en silencio, tratando de pasar desapercibido, y se posicionó a un lado de Nott, escuchando como el Lord despotricaba contra todos.

-¡SON UNOS INÚTILESSS BUENOS PARA NADA! ¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE PASÓ?!

-No lo sé mi señor- Bellatrix se deshacía en disculpas y reverencias a su señor- Hicimos lo que nos ordenó mi señor, llegamos y empezamos a sacar a los sucios muggles de sus hogares pero luego de unos minutos empezaron a aparecer los aurores y más tarde llegó la Orden.

-Milord, yo creo que... alguien nos traicionó- murmuró Rodolphus temerosamente.

-¡¿Y QUIÉN SE ATREVIÓ A TRAICIONARNOS?!

-Mi señor, si me permite- Nott llamó la atención del mago tenebroso- Malfoy no se ve por ningún lado, es el único que no está presente. Ni él, ni su esposa... y tampoco su hijo- una sonrisa bailaba en su boca.

-¡ESE MALDITO INFELIZ! ¡ME LAS PAGARÁ! ¡COMO SE ATREVE A TARICIONARME A MI, QUE LE PERDONE LA VIDA!- las paredes y el suelo se estremecieron por la fuerza de la magia del Lord Oscuro- ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ SEVERUS?

-Aquí estoy mi señor- avanzó un paso al frente, era el momento de la verdad.

-¡¿Tú sabíasss algo de esto?!- siseó impetuoso.

-No mi señor, cuando llegamos a Upper Flagley todos nos dedicamos a cumplir con nuestras tareas. Después, cuando llegaron los aurores lo perdí de vista.

-Tú y Luciusss son muy cercanoss- el mago oscuro lo escudriñó con la mirada- Me pregunto... si quizá hayas tenido que ver con su extraña dessaparición.

-Milord, yo nunca...- contestó inmediatamente pero Voldemort no lo dejó hablar.

-¡NO ME MIENTAS SEVERUS!- los ojos rojos centellearon con furia- Sé perfectamente que hass estado ayudando al hijo de Luciusss a mis espaldasss. ¿Acasso creesss que no me daba cuenta de las curacioness? Tu fuisste quien intercedió por ese mocoso para que no me deshiciera de él.

-Le juro que no sé nada mi señor, si hubiera sospechado que Lucius pensaba traicionarlo se lo hubiera informado inmediatamente.

-¿Estás seguro Severus?- preguntó Bellatrix, suspicaz- No debemos olvidar, mi señor, que Severus fue nuestro espía en la orden, ¿quién puede asegurarnos si realmente estaba de nuestro lado? Bien pudo haberse aliado con Dumbledore y traicionarnos- la mujer sonrió maliciosamente y Snape la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Qué dicess a eso Severusss?- estrechó sus ojos rojos.

-Soy su fiel servidor mi señor, nunca lo traicionaría- se arrodilló frente al Señor Tenebroso mientras este lo atacaba para entrar en su mente. El pocionista respiró profundamente y lo dejó ojear sus memorias. Sutilmente hizo a un lado sus recuerdos de Potter y Lucius, y comenzó a encubrirlos con cualquier otro recuerdo insignificante, dando clases en Hogwarts o haciendo pociones en su laboratorio. Los años practicando esta magia le habían permitido desarrollar esta habilidad para proteger su mente sin tener que cerrarla.

Voldemort, al no encontrar nada, salió de la mente de su lacayo más frustado que antes.

-Está bien, supongo que despuésss de todo Luciusss resultó sser el esspía. Pero Malfoy no es máss que una rata inssignificante- hizo una mueca de desdén.

-¿Quiere que lo busquemos mi señor?- preguntó Macnair desde un rincón.

-No, hay cossas más importantess de las que debemoss preocuparnosss- Voldemort frunció en ceño- No sé como pero esse maldito mocosso aturdió al licántropo antes de que pudiera desstrozarlo, el licántropo sólo logró morderlo antes de que lo neutralizara y a mi me atacara con un hechizo oscuro- rechinó los dientes y aferró su varita- Necessito que averigüen qué pasó con Potter.

-Si lo mordió un hombre lobo transformado, lo más probable es que él ahora sea uno también- comentó Severus con toda la intención de hacer enfadar a _su señor._

-¡MALDITO POTTER! ¡¿Cómo ess possible que siempre se escape de todas mis trampasss?! Essto puede traernos muchoss problemasss.

-No se preocupe Milord, nosotros nos encargaremos de averiguar donde se oculta Potter.

\- Esso esspero- siseó Voldemort en un tono bajo, que heló la sangre de todos los presentes- ¡LARGUENSSE!- todos los mortífagos corrieron a la salida. Nadie quería enfrentarse al mal humor de su señor. El pocionsta intentó salir entre la multitud pero el mago oscuro lo detuvo.

-Severusss...

-¿Si?

-Ssólo quiero recordarte que debess acatar mis reglasss- una espeluznante sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios- _Crucio..._

ooo

Había regresado al castillo por la mañana y Harry se encontraba frustrado. Había recibido una nota de Dumbledore, donde lo invitaba a tomar el té en su oficina para _hablar_. Estaba seguro que lo único que el vejete quería era saber que había pasado con los Malfoy, Severus ya le había dicho que el director estaba enterado de la petición de Lucius.

Dirigió sus pasos a la biblioteca, tenía que entregar un ensayo de Transformaciones al día siguiente y ni si quiera había comenzado. La biblioteca estaba casi desierta, a excepción de algunos alumnos de primero y varios Slytherins de su curso. Pasó junto a la mesa donde estaban reunidas las serpientes y sintió como la mirada penetrante de Parkinson lo siguió hasta que desapareció entre los estantes. Estaba tan concentrado en los Slytherins que no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba junto a él.

-Hola Harry- saludó alegremente la chica.

-¡Luna!- dio respingo y se llevó la mano al pecho- Merlín, me asustaste- se dio cuenta de como lo había llamado y frunció el ceño- Luna, habíamos acordado que tenías que llamarme Daniel, ¿recuerdas?

Desde su extraño encuentro en el tren, cada vez que se topaba con la Ravenclaw esta insistía en llamarlo Harry a pesar de los inútiles intentos del ojiverde para convencerla de que no era esa persona. Luna le había explicado que tenía un "don" especial y que podía ver, literalmente, el aura de las personas, así como era capaz de reconocer si eran personas de corazón noble o corrompido. Este mismo don era el que le permitía ver a ciertas criaturas que los demás no podían. _'Justo como tú, ahora nadie puede verte, tan sólo una noche cada veintiocho días'_. Harry quedó muy turbado después de esta declaración pero no quiso ahondar en detalles y le pidió a Luna que no comentara su verdadera identidad con nadie. Su amiga le aseguró que aunque no sabía las razones, no le diría a nadie que Daniel Evans era en realidad Harry Potter. Pero la realidad era que cada vez que se encontraban ella no dejaba de llamarlo por su verdadero nombre.

-Lo siento, estaba tratando de encontrar a los torposoplos, creo que se te metió uno en la oreja, por eso estabas tan distraído.

-Emmm... si puede ser- comentó el castaño sonriendo levemente, su amiga nunca cambiaría- ¿Por qué estabas buscando torpo-lo-que-sea en la biblioteca?

-Vine siguiendo a un chico que tenía la cabeza llena- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué chico?- preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

-Ese que viene ahí- señaló detrás del castaño y Harry no se sorprendió de ver a Zabini, Nott y Parkinson caminando hacia él.

-Evans- saludó la chica del grupo.

-Parkinson. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Ayer faltaste a clases- comentó la pelinegra como al descuido.

-Tuve algunos asuntos que atender- contestó bruscamente.

-Escuché que hubo un ataque en Upper Flagley- Zabini miró directamente a los ojos castaños de Evans.

-Eso escuché- Daniel le sostuvo la mirada.

-Que extraño, ¿no te parece?- preguntó Nott a nadie en específico.

-¿Qué cosa?- el castaño frunció el ceño.

-Que extraño que desapareces justo el día en que ocurre el ataque y vuelves al día siguiente en bastante mal estado. Al igual que tus amigos, Granger y Weasley, aunque ellos aparecieron ayer.

-¿Qué estás insinuando Nott?

-Nada, nada en absoluto. Pero creo que son demasiadas coincidencias.

-No me importa lo que creas.

-No tienes porque ponerte a la defensiva Evans- la pelinegra se dirigió al castaño- sólo fue un comentario.

-Es cierto Harry, deben estar confundidos por los torposoplos.

-¿Eh?- Theo observó a Luna con el ceño fruncido.

-Si, tienes la cabeza llena, por eso dices cosas sin sentido.

-Pues yo... la verdad... emmm...- el pelinegro se puso nervioso bajo la intensa mirada de la rubia.

-Aunque puede que tengas razón- Luna le sonrió dulcemente y las mejillas de Nott se tiñieron de rosa.

-¡Luna!- reprochó Daniel a su amiga, Luna solamente ensanchó su sonrisa. El castaño les dirigió una última mirada a los Slytherins y se dirigió a una mesa en el otro extremo de la biblioteca con la rubia tras él.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?- preguntó Blaise a su amigo cuando Evans y Lovegood se alejaron lo suficiente.

-¿Qué fue que?- Theo desvió la mirada.

-No te hagas el inocente, sabes bien de lo que hablo.

-Yo creo que a Theo le gusta la Lunática- susurró Pansy en tono conspirador- lo he descubierto mirandola en el comedor.

-¡No es verdad!- el pelinegro se sonrojó furiosamente y Blaise puso los ojos como platos.

-¡Te gusta!- lo señaló con un dedo acusador.

-¡Claro que no!

-Tranquilo Theo, no tiene nada de malo- lo tranquilizó Pansy con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si amigo, recuerda que nosotros no somos iguales a nuestros padres- le golpeó el hombro amistosamente- No dejaremos que esa mierda de ideas puristas nos afecte.

-Gracias chicos, pero de verdad a mi no me gusta Lovegood.

-Si tú lo dices...- Pansy se encogió de hombros.

-Vamos, aún no hemos terminado el ensayo de McGonagall.

ooo

Después de una semana desde el ataque a Upper Flagley, las cosas estaban relativamente tranquilas. Había dejado a Tacy en Grimmauld Place para que se encargara de atender a los Malfoy y le comunicara si surgía algún problema, pero al parecer todo iba perfecto. Lo único que le preocuba ahora- más bien lo que _más_ le preocupaba- era el asunto de los horrocruxes.

El dia anterior sus amigos le habían escrito para informarle del progreso en la investigación. Sirius había encontrado unos cuantos libros de magia negra en la mansión, pero ninguno mencionaba a los horrocruxes; Fred y George aún no habían encontrado nada en el callejón Diagon y Bill y Charlie estaban negociando con un estafador en el callejón Knocturn para conseguir un libro muy antiguo sobre rituales de magia oscura. Severus no había podido reanudar su búsqueda en Grimmauld Place porque se encontraba en la mansión Riddle tratando de ganar nuevamente la confianza de Voldemort. Y él... La verdad era que desde el inicio de clases cuando empezó a buscar había descubierto cientos de libros en la sección prohibida, muchos de ellos eran de magia negra, pero en los pocos que mencionaban los horrocruxes no proporcionaba más información que "es el más siniestro de los inventos mágicos, una horrrible magia, tan oscura que no vamos a profundizar en el tema".

Esto comenzaba a desesperarlo, aún no tenían ni un solo indicio de dónde podrían estar los horrocruxes, o que eran, ¡nada! y ya había habido un ataque. A este paso morirían antes de poder hacer algo contra Voldemort.

Además ya no tenía excusas para sus amigos, cuando salía por la noche bajo la capa de invisibilidad, y Ron le preguntaba a dónde iba. Sabía que tenía que decirles del grupo que había formado para la busqueda de los horrocruxes, pero no sabía como se lo tomarían. Bien podrían entusiasmarse con la idea o por el contrario enfadarse con él porque no les dijo nada. Para la segunda opción tenía la excusa perfecta, y es que ¿cómo podía decirles de sus planes si cuando se enteraron de que era un hombre lobo lo rechazaron? Pero comenzaba a hartarse de esconderse de sus amigos por lo que pidió hablar con ellos y esa noche esperaron hasta que la sala comun quedó vacía.

-Creo que eran los últimos- comentó Ron desde las escaleras, vigilando a unos chicos de tercero que acababan de subir a los dormitorios.

-¿De qué querías hablarnos Harry?- preguntó su amiga acomodandose en un pequeño sillón.

-Chicos hay algo que no les he dicho todavía

-¿De qué se trata?

-Bien, pues... Ok, sólo voy a decirlo- inhaló profundamente para armarse de valor y hacer honor a su casa- Tengo un... grupo de personas además de la orden, un grupo secreto que me ayuda con una misión especial.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron sus amigos desconcertados.

-¿Recuerdan lo que les conte sobre el asunto de Slughorn y Tom Riddle?- sus amigos asintieron- pues reuní a varias personas para empezar con la misión.

-¿Por qué no nos habias dicho nada?

-Porque formé el grupo antes de regresar al colegio, y en ese tiempo ustedes me hicieron a un lado cuando se entararon de que era un hombre lobo- sus amigos bajaron la mirada avergonzados- Tus hermanos, Bill, Charlie, Fred y George fueron los únicos que me buscaron y me ofrecieron su ayuda. Gracias a su reacción fue que me decidí a tener un grupo de personas en las que confiara plenamente y que estuvieran al tanto de mi condición.

-Harry, de verdad no sabes cuanto lo siento- comenzó el pelirrojo.

-Ya te has disculpado al menos cien veces en lo que va del mes- le constestó Harry un tanto exasperado.

-Lo sé pero aún me siento muy mal.

-¿Y cuándo regresamos al colegio? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste entonces?- objetó Hermione reticente.

-Porque a todos los que recluté les pedí que hicieran un juramento. Como dije antes, son mis amigos y tienen mi entera confianza pero prefiero no dejar cabos sueltos. Así que si quieren unirse, y les aseguro que eso me haría muy feliz, tendrán que hacer un juramento al igual que los demás.

-¿También mis hermanos lo hicieron?

-Todos, sin excepción.

-¿Y por qué tenemos que hacer un juramento?

-Porque esto es muy importante Ron, nadie puede enterarse. Si por una razón, aunque sea por accidente, esto llega a oídos de Voldemort será nuestro fin.

-Pero sabes que no diremos nada.

-Lo sé pero es necesario, ¿has pensado que pasaría si los mortífagos te atraparan y te torturaran para sacarte información? Dime Ron, ¿aún así no dirías nada?

-Yo... no lo sé- reconoció- no lo sé...

-¿Y tú Hermione? ¿Qué piensas?- cuestionó Harry a su amiga que había permanecido extrañamente callada.

-De verdad estoy tratando de entenderte pero... todo esto es tan difícil- la castaña suspiró pesadamente- Quiero ayudarte, lo juro, pero todo se está complicando demasiado. Y mis padres, no quiero involucrarlos.

-Te entiendo y no voy a obligarlos a nada, tan sólo quería que lo supieran. No me gusta ocultarles cosas.

-No nos obligas compañero, nosotros somos tus amigos y te apoyaremos en todo- Ron sonrió a su amigo.

-Es cierto, estamos juntos en esto, pase lo que pase- Hermione les sonrió de vuelta y abrazó a sus dos mejores amigos.

-Gracias chicos.

-¡Hagámoslo entonces!

-¿Están completamente seguros? Una vez hecho, no hay vuelta atrás.

-Sabemos perfectamente lo que implica hacer un juramento Harry, no tienes que recordarnoslo.

-Está bien, vayamos a buscar a Remus.

Los tres leones salieron en busca del profesor de DCAO para hacer el juramento. Remus se sorprendió mucho cuando los chicos le dijeron el motivo de su visita pero en el fondo estaba feliz de que su cachorro finalmente estuviera reconciliado con sus amigos y que estos lo apoyaran incondicionalmente.

Después de hacer el juramento, permanecieron en el despacho de Remus mientras Harry les contaba todo lo que habían hablado en la primer junta que había tenido con su orden secreta. Cabe decir que Ron y Hermione no se esperaban una noticia tan impactante como que Neville pudo haber sido el elegido. La castaña estaba horrorizada, no entendía como alguien- aunque ese alguien fuera Voldemort- podía hacer algo tan espantoso como fraccionar su alma; y Ron, bueno él no estaba tan sorpendido porque Voldemort hiciera algo así, estaba más preocupado por encontrar la forma de destruirlo.

Los chicos se comprometieron para ayudar a Harry a buscar el misterioso libro que utilizó Tom Riddle para crear esos artefactos malévolos. Remus había decidido ocupar el lugar de Severus, buscando en la biblioteca de la casa Black, mientras este regresaba de su misión, aunque Harry sospechaba que se debía a cierto rubio. Este pensamiento lo hizo recordar a un rubio de ojos grises, parado en medio de la sala de Grimmauld Place, con la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos grises y con el pijama de seda gris que Sirius le había comprado y que él, por alguna razón que desconocía, decidió cederselo a Malfoy.

Sintió de nuevo esa fastidiosa snitch en el estómago y frunció el ceño. _'Bueno, al menos ya no siento esa maldita opresión en el pecho que a ratos no me dejaba respirar...'_ Pensó Harry encogiendose de hombros.

Los chicos se despidieron de Remus y regresaron a su torre, mañana comenzarían la nueva búsqueda.

ooo

La mañana siguiente Harry había recibido una carta de Severus donde le avisaba que ese día por la tarde regresaría al cuartel con noticias de Voldemort. Como era fin de semana no tuvo problemas para salir del colegio y llevarse a sus amigos con él. También le envió una pequeña nota a Sirius y a los Weasley para reunir a su pequeño grupo antes de reunir a toda la orden.

Cuando llegaron a Grimmauld Place todos se sorprendieron de encontrarse con Kreacher. Según lo que le había dicho Tacy- la elfina a cargo de atender a los Malfoy- en cuanto Kreacher se había enterado que la sobrina de su querida ama estaba en la casa, había salido de su armario y se había dedicado a atender a los Malfoy como si fueran los señores de la casa, ya que Narcissa era parte de la familia Black. Lucius y Draco se sentían cohibidos con las atenciones del elfo, pero Narcissa estaba más que contenta con el servicial Kreacher.

Claro que cuando el elfo los encontró a todos reunidos en el comedor inmediatamente fue a avisarle a su nueva ama de la indeseable visita. Sirius solamente entornó los ojos y murmuró algo sobre elfos locos y sus estúpidas ideas puristas. Los gemelos comenzaron a reír preguntandose en voz alta que diría el viejo elfo si se enterara que Malfoy ya no era más un sangre pura. Harry decidió ir a saludar a los Malfoy mientras llegaba Snape y subió hasta la sala de estar.

Llamó suavemente a la puerta antes de abrirla y cuando por fin lo hizo se encontró con los tres rubios sentados cada uno en un sofá- aunque Narcissa estaba en un sillón de dos plazas y vagamente se preguntó porque Lucius no estaría con ella- y tomando el té tranquilamente.

-Buenas tardes, ¿puedo pasar?- saludó mientras cerraba la puerta tras él y dirigía inmediatamente su vista al Malfoy menor.

-Potter, adelante, sientate- Lucius y Draco se pusieron de pie y esperaron hasta que Harry tomó asiento en una silla que conjuró, Narcissa sólo asintió como saludo al ojiverde y siguió bebiendo su té tranquilamente- ¿Ocurre algo malo?

-No, tan sólo he venido a saludarlos. ¿Cómo se encuentran?

-Bien, gracias. Todos nos han tratado muy bien.

-He escuchado que Kreacher se autoproclamó su elfo- comentó Harry divertido provocando un sonrojo en ambos rubios.

-No debe culparlo señor Potter, mi difunta tía Walburga estaba muy arraigada en las tradiciones de los sangre pura, y siendo Kreacher su elfo personal no es de extrañarse que tenga las mismas creencias. Es normal que reaccione así al encontrarse con verdaderos magos sangre pura- la rubia sonrió falsamente y Harry sintió deseos de borrarle la estúpida sonrisa pero sólo le correspondió imitando el gesto. Por otro lado Lucius fulminó a su esposa con la mirada y Draco desvió la vista, muy avergonzado.

-Me alegro que los hayan tratado tan bien, sólo pasé para informarles que más tarde habrá una reunión y me temo que ustedes no podrán bajar hasta que termine.

-Claro, como tú digas.

-Bien, entonces me retiro, en un momento llegará Severus.

-¿Cuándo me incorporaré en las reuniones?

-Por el momento no. Severus nos tiene nueva información, espero que sean buenas noticias. En todo caso yo te haré saber cuando convoque otra reunión y tu presencia sea requerida.

-Está bien.

-Si necesitan cualquier cosa, no duden en llamar a Tacy para que me lo haga saber.

-Gracias Potter.

-Con su permiso- Harry salió de la habitación dejando a la familia Malfoy a solas.

-¿En qué estabas pensando Narcissa?- reprochó Lucius a su esposa.

-¿A qué te refieres querido?

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a Potter? ¡Está no es tu casa! Nosotros somos simples invitados aquí.

-Disculpame querido, pero en todo caso, esta tampoco es casa de Potter- hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia- Si no mal recuerdo la casa pertence a mi primo Sirius Black. Teniendo un amo ex convicto no me sorprende que Kreacher nos prefiera a nosotros.

-Y si no mal recuerdo, yo también estuve en Azkaban- objetó Lucius.

-Injustamente.

-Sabes bien que no es así.

-Además, Potter no tiene poder aquí, sólo es un títere en manos de Dumbledore, así que no puede hacer nada contra nosotros.

-Te equivocas _querida_ \- tanto Draco como Narcissa abrieron mucho los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir padre?- murmuró Draco confundido.

-Según lo que me dijo Severus y lo que he podido comprobar, Dumbledore está fuera de todo esto, el viejo director no es más parte de la Orden.

-¿Eso quiere decir...?- murmuró la rubia con incredulidad.

-Que Potter es el nuevo líder del bando de la luz, y a menos que quieras que nos echen a la calle donde seguramente ya nos están buscando los demás mortífagos, abstente de tus estúpidos comentarios- Lucius salió de la sala hecho una furia, a veces su mujer lo exasperaba hasta los límites. Se encaminó a su habitación y tomó la almohada y la manta del diván donde estaba durmiendo y los llevó a la habitación de Draco.

Mientras tanto algunos pisos abajo se llevaba a cabo la reunión de la orden secreta.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Severus?- preguntó directamente Harry.

-Creo que al fin me he ganado su confianza de nuevo. Me encomendó una misión importante.

-Excelente- felicitó Remus.

-¿Qué fue lo que te asignó?- cuestionó Bill.

-Primero que nada tengo que hacer unas cuantas pociones, después debo ir a la cabaña de los Gaunt y encontrar un anillo.

-¿Un anillo? ¿Para querría Voldemort un anillo?- preguntó Ron confundido.

-No lo sé, creo que es una reliquia familiar porque me advirtió que si algo llegaba a pasarle el mismo se encargaría de aniquilarme.

-Entonces debe ser muy importante- comentó Charlie pensativo.

-Pero, ¿por qué?- preguntó Hermione más para ella misma.

-Puede ser que el anillo tenga magia ancestral, ya saben magia de sangre o algo así. Ese tipo de magia es muy poderosa, viene desde muchas generaciones atrás y todas las antiguas familias de magos tienen una- comentó Sirius recordando los anillos de sus padres.

-Sea lo que sea, es importante para él- sentenciaron los gemelos.

-Por favor Severus, avísame cuando tengas que ir, iré contigo- el pocionista y todos los demás lo vieron con extrañeza y diferentes grados de enfado- Tengo una corazonada, creo que esto es importante.

-Es muy peligroso para ti- objetó Snape.

-¿Y para ti no?- Severus gruñó.

-Lo sé, lo tengo muy claro. He hecho esto la mayor parte de mi vida.

-Lo sé y es por eso que quiero ayudarte, no puedes hacerlo solo, yo te metí en esto.

-No soy un niño Potter, fue mi decisión.

-Basta los dos, no estamos llegando a ningún lado- Remus se interpuso entre los pelinegros antes de que comenzaran a pelear de verdad- Lo siento Severus pero concuerdo con Harry, no puedes ir solo, esto me suena a que es una trampa, es muy peligroso. Está bien si no quieres ir con Harry pero alguien tiene que acompañarte.

-Yo iré- inmediatamente se ofreció Sirius- no me mires así Snape, no creas que me agrada mucho la idea, pero estoy en deuda contigo- Sirius hizo mención a la batalla de Upper Flagley.

-Ya les dije que puedo hacerlo yo solo.

-Y yo digo que no, deja que Sirius te acompañe, es un excelente duelista y es casi tan bueno como tu y Remus con las artes oscuras.

-Está bien- aceptó un poco reticente- pero tendrás que hacer lo que yo diga Black, no pienso arriesgar toda la misión por tus caprichos.

-Bien- el animago sonrió arrogantemente.

-¿Hay alguna otra cosa Severus?- preguntó Harry ya más tranquilo.

-De hecho si, el Señor Tenebroso cree que Draco te transformó en hombre lobo.

-¿Cómo dices?- exclamó Remus.

-Me lo temía, la noche de la batalla uso a Malfoy para atacarme, lo hechizó con la maldicion imperius para que me asesinara pero pude aturdirlo antes de que me hiciera nada, sólo alcanzó a morderme una pierna.

-¿Y lo dices así, tan tranquilo?- gritaron Sirius, Ron y Hermione.

-No se puede hacer nada- Harry se encogió de hombros- tal vez no es tan malo que Voldemort lo sepa..

-Así ya no tendrás que esconderte- reflexionó Fred.

-Y podrás patearle el trasero al Señor Oscuro la próxima vez que lo veas- George sonrió divertido y chocó palmas con su gemelo.

-Por muy extraño que parezca, opino lo mismo- dijo Severus y los gemelos, de hecho todos, lo miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loco- Él piensa que Potter es un hombre lobo porque Draco lo mordió, no hay nada que lo haga pensar de otra forma, tampoco sabe que Potter regresó al colegio, llegó a la conclusión que se está escondiendo en alguna parte y noa ordenó estar atentos a cualquier movimiento tuyo, cualquier rumor debemos informarlo. Igualmente nos mandó vigilar la mansión Malfoy, en caso de que a Lucius se le ocurra regresar.

-Es comprensible- murmuró Bill- se siente acorralado y actuará con imprudencia.

-Con un poco de suerte quien-tu-sabes podría cometer un error y darnos una pista que nos ayude con los horrocruxes- todos asintieron al comentario de Hermione.

-Bien chicos, creo que es todo por hoy, por favor mantenganme al tanto del avance en la investigación- Harry dio por terminada la reunión y sus amigos se pusieron de pie.

-Claro- respondieron todos a coro.

Todos se fueron retirando hasta que sólo quedaron Harry y Remus, sentados uno junto a otro en la larga mesa. Permanecieron en silencio por un buen rato, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos. Unos momentos después el ojiverde se levantó para irse pero Remus lo retuvo del brazo.

-Espera cachorro, quiero decirte algo.

-¿Qué pasa Remus?

-¿Me preguntaba si Draco y Narcissa ya hicieron el juramento?

-Pues ahora que lo dices, no- reflexionó Harry- Todo ocurrió tan rápido que nunca recorde el juramento, sólo quería ponerlos a salvo.

-Creo que deberías hacerlo cuanto antes Harry- sugirió Remus preocupado.

-Lo haré tenlo por seguro, pero creo ahora no es un buen momento. Un juramento requiere de mucha magia y Malfoy necesita recuperarse, aún se ve muy delgado y enfermo. Además ellos no saben nada relevante y están en una casa oculta.

-Está bien, pero prometeme que lo harás- el licántropo lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Te lo prometo.

-Gracias cachorro.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

-Tú mismo dijiste que no querías dejar cabos sueltos.

-Lo sé y voy a hacerlo, de eso no tengas la menor duda, tan sólo dejaré que se recuperen del todo. Ellos no saben nada y aunque lo supieran no pueden salir de la casa y si lo hicieran no pueden encontrarla de nuevo. Y recuerda que Lucius ya hizo el juramento, no creo que puedan traicionarlo también a él, de cualquier forma.

-Tienes razón, lo siento, es que tuve un extraño presentimiento pero creo que estoy siendo paranóico- Remus se encogió de hombros.

-No te preocupes. ¿Qué podría pasar?- los dos hombres lobo salieron del comedor riendo de cualquier tontería.

Lo que ninguno de los dos notó fue el pequeño murmulló que provenía del armario de Kreacher.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

Contestando sus reviews...

 **Volk27nc:** ¡Hola! Espero que este capítulo igualmente te guste mucho :D

 **Monn22:** ¡Qué bueno que te encante! Y como bien dices, ahora a ver como se desarrolla esto :D ¡Espero que te guste!

 **Astana:** ¡Me da mucho gusto que te guste! Jejeje :D ¡Que disfrutes el capítulo!

 **Rebe Marauder:** Jejeje Narcissa no se detendrá hasta cumplir su cometido, espero que te guste el capítulo :D Ojalá y también te guste la otra opción de parejas :)

 **Luz:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te guste la historia, ojalá y también te guste este capítulo :D

 **GalaxInfinity:** ¡Aquí está por fin la actualización! ¡Espero que la disfrutes! :D

 **AnataYume:** ¡Hola! Espero que también te guste la opción que resultó ganadora y que te guste mucho el capítulo :D

 **Hyuuga Mokame:** ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que te guste mucho la actualización y las parejas :D

 **Hikari1992:** ¡Hola! ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado! Espero que también te guste la opción dos para parejas y como va a continuar la historia :D

 **Lolito:** ¡Muchas gracias a ti! Espero que te siga gustando las historia y como se desarrollan las cosas :D Lento pero seguro jejeje

 **Sachacaro:** Jejeje las hormonas lobunas, eso fue genial :D Tal vez tienes razón al decir que Harry ya no se ocultará de Voldemort ;) Espero que te guste mucho el capítulo :D

 **Ryogana:** ¡Muchas gracias a ti! Espero que te gusten las parejas y el capítulo :D

 **Acantha- 27:** ¡Hola! Como seguramente ya leíste si hubo bajas, aunque fue por parte de los aurores, el grupo de Harry está completito :D Y sobre Narcissa jejeje aún no me puedo deshacer de ella, porque si lo hago ya no habría historia ;) Espero que te guste el capítulo :)

 **Scar1311:** ¡Gracias! Ojalá te guste la actualización y el resultado de las parejas :D

 **Bonnibell Snape:** Espero que te gusten las parejas y, obviamente, el capítulo :) ¡Harry y Draco tienen su segundo encuentro en el cuartel!

 **Guest:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te guste la historia :D Espero que te guste el capítulo y las parejas que habrá :) Por favor, dejame un nombre para poder responderte adecuadamente ;)

 **Xyori Nadeshiko:** ¡Si, finalmente después de 10 capítulos se encontraron! Jejeje Espero que te gusten las parejas y el capítulo :D

 **AstridRedHair86:** ¡Hola! No te preocupes sobre el internet, te entiendo completamente, me ha pasado :P Estás muy acertada acerca de la poción, no es falla de Severus, simplemente no se hizo para Harry. Sobre tu pareja favorita, seguirá habiendo "pequeños roces" entre ellos jejeje así que espero que la imaginación hiperactiva siga en modo On :D Comienzan las sospechas por parte de Remus, a Narcissa no le durará mucho tiempo el teatrito ;) Yo también tengo mi vena Slytherin, amo a estos chicos, y más si estan con los leones :3 ¡Espero que te guste mucho el capítulo! :D

 **Sther- asr:** ¡Hola! ¡Que bueno que te parezca genial! :D Poco a poco las cosas evolucionan entre todas las parejas, y a todas afectará la presencia de Narcissa! Espero que te guste como se desarrolla la historia de ahora en adelante :)

¡Muchas gracias por todas sus palabras de aliento! Me animan a continuar con el fic. Espero que les guste mucho y que no haya inconvenientes en cuanto a las parejas :D

Les mando saludos y un abrazo ENORME y SÚPER pachoncito 💖💖💖

¡Nos leemos pronto!

 _Madame Potter-Malfoy_


	12. Indicios

**Disclaimer:** No sé para que lo digo si ustedes ya lo saben pero bueeeno... Los personajes de Harry Potter no son míos, pertenecen Rowling y la Warner Bros.

 **N/A:** ¡Hola! Estoy tan feliz, ¡llegamos a los 100 reviews! ¡No puedo creerlo! De verdad, ¡muchísimas gracias! :D y para celebrar me pasé los últimos tres días durmiendo hasta tarde (¡no entiendo porque el día ya no me rinde!) para poder entregarles cuanto antes este capítulo que espero les guste mucho ;) Y también es un pequeño obsequio de cumpleaños (un poco- demasiado- atrasado) para mi Gryffindor favorito que muy pronto tendrá entre sus brazos a mi adorado Slytherin :3

Quiero dedicar este capítulo a **AstridRedHair86** , porque siempre me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo y en su último review me dio una excelente idea para este capítulo y para el fic ❤

No los entretengo más, ¡a leer!

 **Capítulo 12. Indicios**

A pocos días de haber iniciado el mes de Octubre, todo el mundo se encontraba muy nervioso por las últimas noticias de _El Profeta_ y el reciente ataque a un pueblo mágico al este de Lincolnshire y del que la Orden, desgraciadamente, no se enteró. Por esta razón cierto chico castaño deambulaba solitario por los pasillos de Hogwarts, sin rumbo aparente y muy decaído. Caminaba con los hombros encogidos, las manos en los bolsillos, los primeros botones de la camisa del uniforme estaban abiertos y la corbata colgaba precariamente de su cuello. Cualquiera que lo viera de lejos lo habría confundido con Harry Potter, o eso fue lo que le pareció a Blaise Zabini, que oculto por un hechizo desilucionador se había convertido en la sombra de Daniel Evans.

-Te lo digo, Evans no es otro más que Potter- aseveró el moreno a sus amigos.

-¿Que tonterías dices Blaise?- Pansy observaba a su amigo como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

-¡Lo juro! Si le quitas el pelo y los ojos cafés, lo sustituyes por pelo negro, ojos verdes y le pones gafas, ese chico es idéntico a Potter, ¡tiene que ser él!

-Pero no tiene sentido, ¿por qué Harry Potter se haría pasar por otra persona?

-Para ocultarse del Señor Oscuro- dijo Blaise como si fuera obvio.

-No, Potter no es del tipo que se esconde- objetó Theo negando con la cabeza.

-Además aquí en el castillo está a salvo, con Dumbledore- apoyó Pansy.

-Pues no lo sé, es sólo una suposición.

-Sobre eso, ¿no han notado algo raro en el viejo?

-¿A qué te refieres con raro?- preguntó la chica a Theo enarcando una ceja.

-Ok, que nuestro _querido_ director no es exactamente normal pero... no sé como explicarlo, últimamente está como... aislado. Antes se le veía pasear por los terrenos del colegio y aparecía en las diferentes comidas con sus tontos discursos. Ahora es muy extraño verlo siquiera a la hora de la cena.

-Theo tiene razón, Dumbledore está actuando raro, he visto como observa a Evans y al profesor Lupin, como si los estuviera vigilando.

-Como sea, regresando al tema que realmente nos importa- el moreno llamó la atención de sus amigos- Pansy, ¿recuerdas que antes habías dicho que el apellido Evans te sonaba de algo?- la chica asintió confundida- Eso es porque Evans era el nombre de soltera de la madre de Potter- Pansy y Theo lo miraron sorprendidos y desconcertados- ¿No creen que es muy raro que este chico que parece haber sustituido al niño-que-vivó en el trío de oro tenga el mismo apellido que la madre de Potter?

-Bueno, puede que todo sea una coincidencia.

-¡Aah! ¿Por qué no quieren creerme?- Blaise casi se tira de los cabellos por la frustración- ¡Hace exactamente lo mismo que Potter! Está en Gryffindor, se sienta con Granger y con Weasley, es bueno en defensa, parece ser el favorito de Slughorn... No me extrañaría que en cualquier día lo nombraran capitán del equipo de quidittch.

-Yo creo que...- Theo estaba a punto de decir algo cuando apareció un grupo de Ravenclaw de sexto año por una esquina- Dejemos esto para más tarde, tenemos DCAO con los Gryffindors y si llegamos tarde Lupin nos quitará puntos- los Slytherins se encaminaron al aula de defensa y llegaron un minuto antes de que el profesor les cerrara la puerta en la cara.

-Buenas tardes chicos, el día de hoy tendremos una clase práctica- saludó Remus a sus alumnos mientras se acercaba al escritorio- Como saben estamos en tiempos de guerra y en las últimas semanas ha habido muchos ataques, por lo que vamos a practicar los hechizos que han aprendido hasta ahora- todos los estudiantes se miraron unos a otros muy sorprendidos de que el profesor Lupin hablara tan abiertamente de la guerra cuando los demás profesores trataban de aparentar que todo estaba bien- Para este ejercicio van a trabajar en parejas, dentro de esta caja hay papeles con un número escrito- señaló una pequeña caja que estaba en el escritorio- todos pasaran para escoger un papel y los que tengan el mismo número formarán una pareja.

De este modo todos fueron pasando, aunque un poco renuentes pues era muy probable que sus compañeros de trabajo no les agradaran, a tomar un papelito. Después de que todos tenían un número asignado las parejas quedaron así: Ron Weasley y Pansy Parkinson; Neville Longbottom y Tracey Davis; Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil; Gregory Goyle y Millicent Bulstrode; Seamus Finnigan y Vincent Crabbe; Dean Thomas y Daphne Greengrass; Hermione Granger y Blaise Zabini; y por último Theodore Nott y Daniel Evans.

-Pueden utilizar hechizos para desarmar, paralizar y/o incapacitar temporalmente a su oponente- explicó Remus mientras escribía en la pizarra los hechizos que no estaban permitidos- Recuerden también utilizar los encantamientos protectores que estudiamos en la lección anterior. Muy bien chicos pueden comenzar.

Se colocaron en diferentes partes del aula, donde les indicó el profesor y comenzaron los combates. En pocos minutos la clase se llenó de luces que rebotaban en las paredes invisibles de las barreras que Remus había colocado alrededor de cada pareja para evitar que los hechizos pudieran herir a los demás compañeros concentrados en sus propios duelos.

Aprovechando la situación Nott inició una plática con su compañero de duelo recordando las palabras de su amigo.

-Vaya, eres muy bueno Evans, no parece que hayas sido educado en casa- le comentó al tiempo que le lanzaba un hechizo paralizante al Gryffindor.

-Tuve excelentes tutores- le constestó Daniel mientras saltaba para eludir el hechizo.

-Ahora veremos si las clases te sirvieron de algo- invocó una bandada de aves para distraer a Evans mientras lo atacaba con una sucesión de hechizos de todo tipo, desde un _expelliarmus_ hasta un hechizo de piernas de gelatina, pero el castaño contestó cada uno de los ataques ágilmente. Era muy rápido y casi podía jurar que lo vio hacer magia sin varita.

-¿Ahora que dices Nott?- preguntó Daniel con una sonrisa de medio lado pero sin dejar de asaltarlo- ¿Crees que soy lo suficientemente bueno?

-Solo he conocido a una persona que sabe manejar tan bien la varita- se agachó a tiempo para esquivar un _desmaius_.

-¿A sí? ¿Y se puede saber quién es?

-Harry Potter- esto lo tomó por sorpresa y Daniel se quedó paralizado observando a Nott, el Slytherin aprovechó la oportunidad para atacarlo y un segundo más tarde mostraba su varita entre las manos- Debes ser más cuidadoso Evans, si hubiera sido un mortífago, seguramente ya estarías muerto- el castaño frunció el ceño, enojado consigo mismo por el pequeño desliz pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Se puso de pie y con un _accio_ le arrebató su varita a Nott.

-No si yo te asesinara primero- sin previo aviso lo atacó con un fuerte _expulso_ y el Slytherin salió volando hasta el otro extremo del salón.

xxx

-Parece que Nott hizo enojar a Daniel- comentó Hermione en medio de su duelo con Zabini cuando vio como el Slytherin se estrellaba contra una pared por el hechizo de su amigo- Si fuera tú le recomendaría a mi amigo que se anduviera con cuidado.

-¿Por qué lo dices Granger? No me parece que Evans sea un enemigo peligroso- invocó un escudo para protegerse del maleficio que le lanzó su compañera.

-No deberías guiarte por las apariencias- con su varita rechazó el hechizo del moreno- a veces las apariencias engañan.

-Chica lista- un rayo rojo le pasó rozando el costado y enseguida contraatacó prendiéndole fuego a la túnica de la castaña- Todos ven lo que aparentas pero pocos advierten lo que eres *****... o quién eres...

-¿Qué demo...?- Hermione apagó el fuego de su túnica y levantó la mirada, entonces vio como Zabini dirigía su vista a Daniel y rápidamente comprendió el significado de las palabras del Slytherin. Aferró su varita con más fuerza de la necesaria y apuntó al moreno con nerviosismo.

-Muy curioso- sonrió ladinamente a la castaña- Parece ser que tú y Weasley reemplazaron a Potter fácilmente.

-N-no sé de que hablas- trató de imitar el truco del moreno y prenderle fuego a su ropa para distraerlo pero estaba demasiado angustiada y no lograba acertar a su objetivo.

-Por supuesto que no- siguió atacándo a la chica pero Granger se distraía de vez en vez mirando de reojo a Evans.

xxx

-Y dime Weasley, ¿dónde se metió tu amigo?- comentó Pansy de repente, mientras esquivaba un _expelliarmus_.

-¿Eh?- Ron estaba tan concentrado en el duelo que no supo que contestar y se quedó parado frente a la chica con una expresión de desconcierto.

-Tu amigo Potter, ya sabes, bajito, delgado, con unas horribles gafas redondas- inmediatamente atacó a su oponente con un simple _tarantallegra_ tomando ventaja de la distracción.

-¿A qué viene eso?- reaccionó a tiempo para ver como la silla detrás de él comenzaba a bailar.

-Curiosidad- se encogió de hombros- Me parece demasiado sospechoso que tú y la sabelotodo actúen como sin nada mientras su mejor amigo está desaparecido.

-No hables si no sabes lo que sucede Parkinson, tu no estás en posición de opinar nada- gruño molesto.

-Puedo opinar lo que se me dé la gana, Weasley.

-¿Qué me dices de ti, eh? ¿Dónde está tu amiguito Malfoy?- él sabía perfectamente dónde estaba Malfoy, pero no dejaría que Parkinson se saliera con la suya- Él también está desaparecido pero a ti, a Nott y Zabini parece no importarles mucho, aunque claro, no se puede esperar menos de unas serpientes como ustedes.

-Maldita comadreja, ¿cómo te atreves?- siseó al tiempo que lo atacaba con un _flipendo_ y Ron, como si hubiera recibido un puñetazo, cayó hacia atrás estrepitosamente.

El pelirrojo se molestó y desde el suelo lanzó un potente _desmaius_ a la pelinegra que la derribó y la dejó inconsiente a mitad del salón. Ron se sintió culpable al ver que la chica no se levantaba y se acercó tentativamente, la llamó un par de veces pero no reaccionaba y tuvo que recurrir a un _enervate_. Poco a poco Parkinson fue abriendo los ojos tratando de enfocar al Gryffindor y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

-No sabía que fueras tan hábil con la varita Weasley, siempre creí que eras un bruto que sólo sabía usar los puños.

-He estado practicando- contestó tendiendo una mano a la Slytherin- pero fuiste fácil de derribar.

-¿Qué estás insinuando?- siseó Pansy incorporándose de un salto e ignorando la mano del pelirrojo.

-Nada, nada- la chica lo fulminó con la mirada y después de recuperarse completamente siguieron con su duelo.

Al final de la clase todos terminaron exhaustos y uno que otro desafortunado con una clara- y algunos incluso morada- muestra de derrota en la cara. Todos fueron saliendo hacia su próxima clase pero Remus había pedido a Daniel que esperara un momento para hablar con él, por lo que el castaño permaneció sentado en su asiento hasta que en el salón solo quedaban el profesor y él.

-¿Qué pasa Remus? ¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenías que decirme?

-No te preocupes no es nada malo- contestó al ver la cara de preocupación de su cachorro- pero creo que no va a gustarte.

-¿Qué es?

-Dumbledore- la mirada del joven se oscureció al instante.

-No

-Quiere verte.

-No

-Cachorro...

-He dicho que no Remus, no puedes obligarme- se levantó bruscamente y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro en el salón como león enjaulado- No lo hice antes y no voy a hacerlo ahora, ese hombre sólo quiere sacarme información y usarla para sus propósitos.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero lleva días insistiendo y ya no tengo más excusas para postergarlo- trató de disculparse con tono mortificado- Además, tú también puedes hacer lo mismo.

-¿Qué?

-Si, tu también puedes sacarle información- el chico se detuvo y miró interrogante al licántropo- He estado pensando, si fue Dumbledore el que te habló de los horrocruxes, tal vez también sepa algo sobre como destruirlos, o incluso donde está el libro que uso quien-tú-sabes para crearlos.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero aún así...- no le hacía mucha gracia tener que pararse frente al vejete, como lo había nombrado en su mente.

-Es una buena oportunidad Harry, si sabe algo te lo dirá, estoy seguro.

-Quiere ganar mi perdón para volver a manipularme- gruñó cruzándose de brazos.

-Esta vez no lo dejaremos, si quiere ser parte tendrá que respetarte como nuestro líder- Harry permaneció callado por lo que parecieron horas pero cuando escucharon que comenzaban a llegar los alumnos de la siguiente clase el chico claudicó al ver la mirada suplicante de su amigo.

-Está bien, lo haré- constestó reticente- Pero que quede claro que únicamente hago esto por ti, para obtener información.

-Claro, gracias Cachorro- le dio un rápido abrazo y lo empujó hacia la salida antes de que se arrepintiera- Suerte.

Abrió la puerta y mientras los alumnos de tercero de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor se acomodaban en sus lugares vio como su cachorro se alejaba por el pasillo.

ooo

Con paso desganado se dirigió al despacho de Dumbledore. Casi sin darse cuenta llegó a la escalera de caracol y hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que no sabía la contraseña, iba a dar media vuelta pero para su mala- o buena- suerte la gárgola le cedió el paso y subió por las escaleras hasta la oficina del director. Golpeó dos veces en la puerta para anunciarse y tomó aire antes de entrar.

-Buenas tardes Harry, me alegra tanto que hayas decidido venir a visitarme- saludó Dumbledore con tono jovial y mirada chispeante.

-Buenas tardes- saludó secamente y se sentó frente al escritorio.

-¿Cómo has estado mi querido muchacho?

-Le voy a pedir de favor que no me llame _mi muchacho_ \- espetó con voz helada.

-Veo que estás muy bien- el anciano ignoró deliberadamente la hostilidad en el tono del chico- Me da mucho gusto Harry, hace tiempo que quería hablar contigo.

-Me pregunto de qué...- murmuró entornando los ojos pero Albus lo alcanzó a escuchar.

-Nunca discutimos acerca de la carta que te envié con Severus hace un tiempo.

-No hacía falta, usted _amablemente_ me cedió su lugar en la orden, vi una oportunidad para hacer algo útil y decidí tomarla, eso es todo.

-Y dime, ¿estás feliz con el papel que desempeñas?- preguntó con genuina curiosidad en sus ojos azules.

-Estaré feliz cuando Voldemort deje de existir y yo pueda vivir mi vida tranquilamente.

-Eso es lo que todos deseamos

-¿Es todo lo que quería decirme? Tengo clases- le dirigió una fría mirada al director.

-Me enteré que nadie estuvo al tanto del último ataque en Lincolnshire- cambió de tema abruptamente.

-Así es- la expresión del joven lobo se tornó seria y su mirada sombría- Nos enteramos demasiado tarde y no pudimos hacer nada. Cuando llegamos ya no había nada...- por alguna razón quería explicarse, no quería verse débil o incompetente a los ojos de Dumbledore. Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños fuertemente.

-No te sientas culpable Harry, estamos en guerra, habrá veces en que no podrás hacer nada para salvar a todos y otras más en las que tendras que elegir a quién salvar.

-Hasta que llegue ese momento prefiero no pensar en ello- permanecieron en un tenso silencio por varios minutos y Harry se puso de pie, agarrando su mochila, dando por terminada la conversación.

-Una última cosa- pidió Albus cuando Harry estiraba el brazo para abrir la puerta- ¿Cómo va la búsqueda de los horrocruxes?

-Con que era eso...- entornó los ojos y gruñó algo que Dumbledore no pudo entender- No tenemos nada aún.

-¿No tienen ni una pista?

-No, ¿por qué? ¿Usted sabe algo?- preguntó suspicaz.

-No, pero estoy investigando por mi cuenta. Desgraciadamente el libro que proporciona la información que buscamos fue robado de la biblioteca de Hogwarts hace mucho tiempo- comentó el director anticipando la pregunta del Gryffindor.

-¿Sabe quién lo robó?

-No lo sé con certeza, pero me atrevo a decir que fue el mismo Voldemort quien lo tomó- el joven lobo se quedó pensativo.

-Si es así estamos perdidos...

-No estés tan seguro Harry, una magia tan oscura y tan poderosa siempre deja huella- de uno de los cajones del escritorio sacó un pequeño libro de tapas negras con un gran orificio al centro y aspecto ajado.

-¿Eso es...?- cuestionó Harry acercándose y tomando el libro de manos del director.

-El diario de Tom Riddle.

-¿Por qué me da esto?- los ojos, ahora castaños, de Harry interrogaron a Dumbledore con desconfianza.

-Creo que te será de mayor utilidad a ti que a mi.

-Pero...

-Ahora si me disculpas, tengo asuntos que atender. Me dio mucho gusto charlar contigo Harry, visitame cuando quieras- Dumbledore se levantó de su sillón y desapareció por una puerta al fondo de la oficina.

Harry observó detenidamente el diario entre sus manos, recordando todo lo acontecido hace casi cinco años cuando se enfrentó al recuerdo Tom Riddle en la Cámara de los Secretos. _'¿Será posible que...?'_

Salió del despacho con una idea dandole vueltas en la cabeza y se encaminó a la sala común olvidándose de que aún restaba una clase esa tarde.

ooo

Eventualmente llegó el fin de semana y Harry junto a Remus y Sirius llegaron al cuartel de la orden, Remus para reanudar su parte en la búsqueda de información sobre los horrocruxes, Harry para reunirse con Snape, y Sirius... bueno, el pretexto había sido ayudar a Moony, pero Harry sabía que a su padrino no le gustaba que se reuniera él solo con Snape y que lo dejaran fuera. Tenía una leve sospecha sobre el extraño comportamiento de Sirius últimamente, sus instintos le decían que pasaba algo raro, pero la idea era tan absurda que la desechó rápidamente.

En esta ocasión habían decidido aparecerse, en lugar de utilizar la red Flu, y como habían aparecido en el recibidor de la casa cada quien tomó un camino diferente. Sirius subió a su habitación a buscar algo, Harry fue a la sala a esperar a Severus y Remus fue a la biblioteca para continuar con su, hasta ahora, búsqueda infructuosa.

Cuando entró en la biblioteca se sorprendió al ver una figura entre los estantes, estaba a punto de escurrirse antes de que lo descubrieran pero antes de dar media vuelta unos ojos grises lo detuvieron en su sitio.

-Lucius, perdón, no sabía que estabas aquí. Regresaré luego que hayas terminado- mientras decía esto iba retrocediendo lentamente.

-Remus, espera. ¿Por qué no me acompañas?

-No quiero interrumpir.

-No lo haces- le aseguró- Vamos, ven y sientate conmigo- se acercó al castaño y lo tomó del brazo, lo llevó hasta un pequeño sofá en una esquina de la habitación, cerca de una mesita con varios libros, y lo obligó a sentarse para después hacerlo él- No habíamos tenido oportunidad de hablar... a solas.

-No tenemos nada de que hablar, los asuntos que tengas que tratar con la orden debes discutirlos con Harry- Remus se fue al otro extremo del sofá, lo más lejos posible del rubio.

-Lo sé pero no me refería a eso- lentamente se acercó un poco más al castaño- Todavía no te he agradecido por ayudarme a salvar a mi familia.

-No me des las gracias- desvió su mirada al suelo- Supongo que en algún momento de nuestras vidas tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por mi...

-No en algún momento, en cualquier momento. Antes, ahora y cuando sea necesario.

-Ahora las cosas han cambiado.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero eso no significa que mis sentimientos hayan cambiado- Lucius acortó la distancia entre ellos y tomó una mano de Remus entre las suyas.

-Lucius por favor, no es el momento para hablar de cosas pasadas- se apartó rápidamente y se levantó quedando de espaldas al rubio.

-¿Eso es para ti, algo pasado?

-No, por supuesto que no. Fue algo que nunca pasó.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que nosotros...

-Nunca existió un _nosotros_...

-¿Entonces por qué no te das la vuelta y me lo dices a la cara?...- sintió como el otro se levantaba del sofá y se colocaba justo detrás de él.

-Eres un hombre casado Lucius, tienes una esposa y un hijo, una familia, no puedes hablar en serio...

-Siempre supiste que no me casaba por amor- susurró suavemente cerca del oído del castaño.

-Exacto y ese fue el problema- Remus cerró los ojos con dolor y los apretó fuertemente- Ambos lo sabíamos, la única diferencia es que tú no hiciste nada por cambiar las cosas.

-Te pedí que...- trató de objetar Lucius tomando a Remus por los hombros y obligándolo a girarse para quedar de frente

-Me pediste que me alejara, que tu no eras bueno para mi, y cuando me convencí de que tenías razón, cuando finalmente lo hice tú...

-Te pedí que vinieras conmigo- repitió más firmemente- Si hubieras aceptado te habría esperado, habría cancelado mi compromiso con Narcissa.

-Querías unirte a Voldemort- sonrió con tristeza- ¿Cómo podía huir contigo para unirme a ese monstruo que probablemente me hubiera asesinado en el mismo instante en que me viera?

-Jamás hubiera permitido que te tocara- levantó una mano y repasó con su pulgar una cicatriz en la mejilla de Remus.

-Y yo nunca hubiera podido abandonar a mi familia, a mis amigos, para luchar contra ellos- apartó suavemente la mano del rubio.

-Remus yo no...

-Lucius, yo no te culpo ni mucho menos te estoy reprochando nada, tú tomaste tu decisión hace muchos años, al igual que yo.

-Pero tu mismo lo has dicho, las cosas son diferentes ahora, ya no somos enemigos.

-Ese no es el único impedimento Lucius, estamos en medio de una guerra, no es momento para pensar en tonterías.

-Pero...

-Iré a buscar algunos libros, tengo trabajo que hacer- Remus se perdió detrás de un librero. Cuando estuvo lejos de la vista del rubio, se llevó una mano al pecho y mordió su labio inferior para reprimir un sollozo que nacía desde lo más profundo de su ser. Una solitaria lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y se perdió en la comisura de su boca.

Lucius regresó al sillón y tomó el libro que había abandonado, lo abrió en la página marcada y comenzó a leerlo de nuevo tranquilamente, como si el amor de su vida no acabara de rechazarlo. Pero en su interior las cosas eran muy distintas, su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad ideando un plan para reconquistar a Lupin. No se daría por vencido tan fácilmente pero por ahora dejaría enfriar las cosas, era un Slytherin y por lo tanto era muy paciente. Sabría esperar su recompensa.

ooo

Estaba tan aburrido, eso de ocultarse para salvar tu vida resultaba ser muy tedioso. Había recorrido hasta el último rincón de la casa buscando algo en que entretenerse y lo más interesante que había encontrado fue una habitación en la cuarta planta, sellada mágicamente, que tenía en la puerta las iniciales R.A.B. y la cual se moría de ganas por abrir pero decidió que no era buena idea molestar a sus salvadores. Aparte de eso, la biblioteca era su lugar favorito.

También pasaba mucho tiempo en el cuarto del tapiz con el árbol genealógico de los Black. Se sorprendió mucho al descubrir el nombre de Potter ahí. Al parecer su abuela era hija de Cygnus Black, el bisabuelo de su madre, lo que lo convertía en su primo o algo así. Suspiró audiblemente al recordar al moreno.

No había día en que ese Gryffindor no rondara sus pensamientos. Sus sueños estaban plagados de ojos verdes que lo seguían a todas partes. Aunque pareciera imposible, lamentaba profundamente haberlo mordido, se sentía terriblemente mal por haberle arruinado la vida a su antiguo némesis. Ahora entendía al ex profesor Lupin. Ser un licántropo no era nada fácil, estar sujeto a una maldición que te convierte en una bestía sin control... Ese destino no se lo deseaba a nadie.

Aún no entendía porque Potter había acudido a su rescate, pasaba horas y horas tratando de encontrarle alguna lógica a toda esa situación pero por más que buscaba no encontraba nada. Suponía que había sido suerte.

Además el pequeño encuentro que había tenido con el ojiverde cuando despertó en el cuartel después de haberlo atacado, había sido tan extraño, tan... irreal. Jamás pensó que pudiera entablar una conversación con Potter sin lanzarse hechizos mutuamente.

 _'Hay cosas más importantes que una estúpida rivalidad infantil'_ Recordó las sabias palabras del le costara admitirlo, Potter tenía razón. Este no era momento para sus estúpidas peleas sin sentido, Potter lo había ayudado, a él y a su padres, incluso a Severus aunque no sabía exactamente cómo, y era lo suficientemente maduro para corresponder el trato.

Pero por alguna razón cada vez que veía al moreno se cohibía completamente. Se sentía tan culpable por haberle dañado, sabía que todo era culpa de Voldemort por haberlo hechizado, pero no podía evitar pensar que tal vez si se hubiera resistido un poco más esto no habría sucedido.

Lo que le sorprendía enormemente era que, a juzgar por su comportamiento, a Potter no parecía importarle demasiado haberse convertido en un hombre lobo. Lo había visto en un par de ocasiones cuando venía al cuartel, ya sea para sus reuniones privadas con Severus o cuando convocaba a la Orden al completo. El ojiverde lo miraba de una forma que lo ponía nervioso y lo hacía comportarse como un estúpido Hufflepuff y sonrojarse como una tonta colegiala. ¿Desde cuando Draco Malfoy se sonrojaba? Esto era imperdonable...

Hablando de Potter...

-Malfoy, lo siento no te ví. Regresaré más tarde.

-Potter espera- el moreno se giró y lo miró interrogante- ¿Tienes un momento? Me gustaría hablar contigo.

-Claro- Harry se sentó frente al rubio- Te escucho.

-Bueno, yo... verás... no sé...- estaba demasiado nervioso. Teniendo a Potter tan cerca se dio cuenta que aquel aroma que inundaba la casa, el mismo que había llamado su atención aquella noche en medio de la batalla, provenía del chico que tenía frente a él. Nunca habían estado tan cerca, al menos no cuando él estuviera completamente conciente. Potter destilaba un fuerte aroma a sándalo, una dulce esencia, sensual y masculina, que inundaba su nariz y atontaba sus sentidos- No sé como decirlo...

-Sólo dilo- Harry, por otro lado, no estaba mejor que el rubio. Cuando descubrió que Malfoy estaba en la sala se paralizó por completo. La presencia del ojigris lo inquietaba y su olor lo descontrolaba completamente. Era una locura, pero había ocasiones como esta en que, sin ser conciente, buscaba al Slytherin cuando iba de visita a Grimmauld Place. Había tratado por todos los medios evitarlo pero algo en él lo impulsaba en la otra dirección. Era todo tan confuso. También había notado que la angustia en su pecho que creía olvidada había regresado con más fuerza, asaltándolo en mitad de la noche y provocando que tuviera extraños sueños donde buscaba algo desesperadamente pero no podía encontrarlo, y que solo menguaba cuando ponía un pie en el cuartel. Suponía que las responsabilidades de la orden lo ayudaban a olvidarse de ello. Sacudio la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos y concentrándose en el chico frente a él que ahora lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

-Está bien, yo... no había tenido la oportunidad y quería agradecerte, por haberme salvado aquella noche, por haber salvado a mi familia, por todo.

-No tienes por qué. Ya se lo dije a tu padre y te lo repito, no agradezcas todavía, nos estamos ayudando mutuamente, hasta que esto termine no hay nada que agradecer- Draco asintió.

-También quería disculparme.

-Ya hablamos de esto- Harry lo miró con disgusto.

-No, no hablamos, tú hablaste- miró a Potter con reproche- ¿Por qué parece no importarte el hecho de que te haya transformado en un hombre lobo? Bien, que eres muy tolerante y noble, incluso tienes un amigo licántropo, pero no entiendo porque no reaccionas como cualquier otra persona lo haría.

-Porque yo no soy cualquier persona Malfoy. No me molesta lo que hiciste, ya pasó, estoy bien, ¿lo ves?- se levantó un poco el pantalón para mostrarle la pierna donde lo había mordido y que no tenía ni siquiera una cicatriz.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes Potter?- comenzaba a enfadarse y se puso de pie para enfrentar al Gryffindor- Esto no se trata de una simple herida que luego de sanar desaparece, ¡esto es para toda la vida! Si sobrevivimos a esta maldita guerra de mierda, tal vez el mundo mágico te rechace, no podrás encontrar trabajo, no podrás tener una familia, tal vez incluso pierdas a tus amigos... ¡Joder, no volverás a ser tú! ¡Ahora eres un hombre lobo y morirás así! ¿Eso no te molesta?

-¡Ya basta!- el joven lobo detuvo el arranque de histeria del rubio- Sé lo que pasó, sé lo que soy y no me importa, ¿entiendes?

-Pero...

-He dicho que pares, ¿acaso no habíamos dicho que no podíamos seguir con esta tonta rivalidad que justo ahora no nos sirve de nada?- enarcó una ceja y Draco pensó vagamente que ese gesto era muy parecido al suyo.

-Es que no logro entender porque no estás enojado- suspiró derrotado- Yo en tu lugar lo estaría.

-Y ese es el punto, yo no soy tú. Mira, hagamos un trato, ¿te parece?

-¿Un trato?

-Si. Ahora estamos del mismo lado, ya no somos más enemigos, y aunque no nos soportemos, hagamos el intento de al menos tratarnos con respeto, tratar de llevarnos bien, de poder hablar sin gritarnos o hechizarnos.

-Supongo que podemos intentarlo

-¿Tregua?- Potter le extendió la mano como hacía seis años él lo había hecho y había sido rechazado. Estuvo tentado de hacer lo mismo pero lo pensó mejor y decidió que no era momento para ser rencoroso si iban a ser "aliados".

-Tregua- asintió y tomó la manó que Potter le ofrecía para estrecharla. Al instante en que sus manos se tocaron una corriente de electricidad los recorrió desde la punta de los dedos de sus manos, pasando por su pecho y su estómago, hasta la punta de los pies. Draco apartó la mano rápidamente y miró asombrado como el moreno se llevaba su propia mano al pecho y lo miraba con una expresión muy parecida a la suya.

-Emm...- se aclaró la garganta, demasiado incómodo como para mirar al rubio a la cara- Malfoy, ¿podrías decirle a tu padre que me gustaría hablar con él más tarde?

-Claro, seguro- vio como Potter lo miraba de reojo y se sonrojó furiosamente- V-voy... voy a buscarlo- se dirigió a la puerta a trompicones bajo la penetrante mirada esmeralda.

ooo

Terminó de escribir la carta y reposó la pluma en el escritorio. Esperó hasta que la tinta se hubo secado y dobló cuidadosamente el pergamino para luego guardarlo en un sobre.

Tenía el plan perfecto, un plan infalible. Y tan simple que seguramente nadie sospecharía de ella.

Chascó los dedos y en menos de un segundo apareció Kreacher frente a ella, haciendo una profunda reverencia.

-Mi señora, ¿qué puede hacer Kreacher por usted?

-Kreacher, tengo que pedirte un favor, algo muy, muy importante y del que nadie se debe enterar, en especial Potter.

-Kreacher no dirá nada a esos traidores- le aseguró a su ama.

-Como sabras, Potter nos trajo aquí a mi familia y a mi para protegernos del Señor Oscuro- el elfo asintió- y supongo que también sabrás que mi esposo piensa cooperar con la orden para derrotarlo- otro asentimiento- El problema es que yo no creo que eso sea lo mejor para nosotros.

-¿Acaso lo dice por el juramento que el amo Harry piensa obligarla a hacer, mi señora?

-Por eso y por muchas razones más- sus ojos se endurecieron- Tienes que ayudarme- tomó la mano del elfo entre las suyas- Tienes que ayudarme a salvar a mi familia. No puedo permitir que Lucius ayude a Potter, a ese mestizo defensor de los muggles, para que pueda vencer a mi señor. No permitiré que mi familia se ensucie las manos con esos asquerosos traidores, somos sangre pura, es un insulto estar bajo las ordenes de un estúpido mocoso huérfano. Mi señor es poderoso y tarde o temprano acabará con él, por eso no puedo permitir que Lucius lo traicione, así cuando el Señor Tenebroso triunfe estaremos en la cima del poder, como debe de ser, como un Black merece.

-Kreacher hará lo que sea.

-No puedo negarme a hacer ese tonto juramento, pero debo tener una segunda opción por si algo llega a salir mal.

-Pero mi señora, el juramento la matará si hace algo en contra del amo Harry.

-No te preocupes Kreacher, lo tengo todo resuelto- caminó hasta el escritorio y tomó el sobre que había dejado- Toma, en esta carta hay instrucciones específicas que tendrás que hacer llegado el momento.

-¿Y cómo sabré cuando es el momento indicado para abrirla, mi señora?

-Cuando los ataques del Lord Oscuro se hayan intensificado y la Orden se encuentre debilitada, ese será el mejor momento- Narcissa sonrió con malicia.

Potter les había avisado sobre el juramento algunos días atrás- aunque ella ya estaba enterada mucho antes gracias a Kreacher- y les notificó que en su siguiente visita lo realizarían. Estaba segura que en cualquier momento tendría que bajar para enfrentar al chico de ojos verdes por lo que tomó su varita y colocó la punta de esta en su sien y comenzó a extraer un hilillo plateado. Cuando finalmente terminó de extraer su recuerdo lo puso en un vial y se lo entregó al elfo.

-Deshazte de él...

-Mi señora es una mujer muy inteligente, Kreacher hará lo que el ama Narcissa le ordenó.

La criatura guardó el sobre y el vial entre los pliegues del trapo que usaba como vestimenta y se inclinó nuevamente frente a la rubia antes de desaparecer. Narcissa se sentó en el borde de la cama con una sonrisa en los labios, la primera parte de su plan estaba hecha, ahora sólo era cuestión de esperar. Unos suaves golpes la sacaron de sus pensamientos y escuchó la voz de su hijo.

-¿Madre, estás despierta? ¿Puedo pasar?

-Adelante- vio como la puerta se abría lentamente dando paso a Draco. El chico caminó hasta la cama y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? Me dijo Tacy que estabas indispuesta- el rubio estiró la mano para tomar la mano de Narcissa pero esta la aparto bruscamente.

-No me toques, sabes que no soporto que me toques con tus asquerosas manos de licántropo... estoy bien- respondió fríamente- ¿Sabes dónde está tu padre?

-Acabo de darle un mensaje de Potter para que se reúna con él- respondió con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Sabes para qué?

-No, a mi no me incluyen en sus reuniones.

-Por supuesto que no te incluyen, eres un bueno para nada solo estropearías sus planes- habló con la voz impregnada de veneno.

-Madre... creí que ahora que estabamos lejos del Señor Oscuro todo cambiaría entre nosotros- Draco levantó la mirada, tenía los ojos vidriosos. Las palabras de su madre lo herían profundamente.

-Esto no cambia nada, de hecho todo empeoró desde que llegamos aquí. Tu padre ya ni siquiera me dirige la palabra- espetó furiosa descargando su ira con el muchacho frente a ella. Desde que habían llegado a ese lugar Lucius se comportaba cada vez más frío con ella. En la mansión dormían en habitaciones separadas pero ahora, a pesar de compartir la alcoba, su marido decidió que no compartirían el lecho y se instaló en un pequeño diván para no causar más molestías a Potter y sus amigos. Sin embargo hace un par de semanas que se había mudado a la habitación de Draco. ¿Cómo era posible que la humillara de esa forma? ¡Y todo era culpa del imbécil que tenía por hijo!

-Tal vez si fueras más compresiva, más... tolerante- murmuró Draco suavemente, tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su madre- Ellos nos salvaron la vida, nos rescataron de..

- _Te_ rescataron, yo estaba perfectamente bien hasta que se te ocurrió envenenar a tu padre con esas estúpidas ideas de huir- le recriminó con sus ojos azules llenos de desdén y desprecio- Eres tan patético, un verdadero Malfoy jamás se hubiera acobardado ante algo tan insignificante.

-¡Ya no soportaba estar ahí, tu fuiste testigo de como me trataban esos desgraciados!- Draco se puso de pie alejándose de su madre, de sus ojos fríos que le perforaban el alma.

-Era lo que te merecías, fue tu castigo por ser un incompetente, por no cumplir las ordenes de mi señor.

-¿Tu señor?- preguntó con incredulidad- ¿Entonces porque escapaste con nosotros si claramente tú no querías salir de ese maldito lugar?

-Lo hice por tu padre, no pienso dejar que me lo arrebates de nuevo- le aseguró mirándolo desafiante.

-Madre, te juro que no entiendo porque dices eso, siempre es lo mismo, ¡yo no te arrebaté nada!- miró suplicante a su madre, una nota de desesperación se coló en su voz- Por más que me esfuerzo para llevarnos bien tu sigues poniéndome trabas, no quieres ayudarme. Algunas veces he llegado a creer que realmente me odias...

-Lo hago.

-¿Q-qué?- su corazón se detuvo por un instante y sintió como el aire dejaba de entrar a sus pulmones- Pero, ¡soy tu hijo!

-No eres más que un estorbo- Draco retrocedió como si lo hubieran abofeteado, sabía que no era la persona favorita de su madre pero nunca le había dicho abiertamente que no lo quería. ¿Por qué lo trataba así? Una madre debía ser tierna y amorosa. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr libres por sus mejillas y salió corriendo a su habitación. Tenía que alejarse de su madre, la persona que le hacía tanto daño.

ooo

Después de su extraña charla con Malfoy, permaneció en la sala a la espera de Severus. Esperaba que no tardara mucho más en llegar, si tenía otro encuentro parecido con Malfoy terminaría de volverse loco. No sabía lo que había pasado hace un momento, pero su mano aún cosquilleaba recordando el suave tacto de los dedos de Malfoy. Fue algo parecido a la sensación que tenía cuando alguien lo tocaba o lo abrazaba, pero a la vez era completamente distinto porque la sensación no fue desagradable o dolorosa en absoluto, más bien agradable, placentera incluso. _'Creo que debería hablar con Remus, tal vez él pueda explicarme que es lo que me pasa'_.

-Potter- el ojiverde se sobresaltó y volteó rápidamente a la entrada.

-Severus- suspiró casi con alivio al ver al pocionista- Sólo eres tú.

-¿Esperabas a alguien más?- inquirió Snape enarcando una ceja, pudo percibir claramente el nerviosismo de Potter.

-N-no, no para nada.

-¿Pasa algo?- Harry le dirigió una mirada irónica y Severus aclaró- Es decir, además de lo obvio.

-En realidad...- el lobo lo observó con recelo, decidiendo si podía o no confiarle algo tan personal a su ex profesor. Hubiera preferido decírselo a Remus o a Sirius pero, pensándolo bien, tal vez Severus pudiera ayudarlo. Tal vez todas estás cosas se debieran a la poción como el haber recuperado su conexión con Voldemort. De hecho, comenzaría por ese asunto.

-¿Si?- Snape lo animó a continuar.

-Hay algunas cuestiones que me tienen un poco... inquieto.

-¿Qué tipo de cuestiones?

-Lo primero, y creo que lo más importante, es que cuando recibí mi herencia la conexión que tengo con Voldemort se debilitó. Remus y yo creemos que el lobo en mí creó una especie de barrera para proteger mi mente, algo así como la Oclumancia. El problema es que cuando empecé a tomar la poción que elaboraste, el vínculo se reestableció, por eso pude entrar en la mente de Voldemort aquella noche- Severus lo miró fijamente analizando sus palabras.

-Cuando me dijiste que tuviste una visión del Señor Tenebroso, no me sorprendí porque desde quinto año las tenías, pero nunca me dijiste que estas habían desaparecido cuando te convertiste en hombre lobo- le reprochó al ojiverde.

-Lo sé, pero en ese momento estaba más preocupado por detener el ataque y rescatar a los Malfoy, que por haber recuperado las estúpidas visiones- el pocionista lo fulminó con la mirada y gruño algo ininteligible.

-¿Ha vuelto a pasar desde entonces?

-Eso creo, he tenido varios sueños pero no puedo asegurar que sean visiones- frunció el ceño tratando de recordar- A veces me llegan pequeños flashes, imagenes, palabras sueltas, más que nada emociones. Frustración, deseperación, nostalgia, pero sobre todo tristeza y soledad. Es como una losa que me oprime el pecho, no sé como explicarlo, en ocasiones llega a ser incluso doloroso.

-No lo entiendo- murmuró Severus contrariado.

-Bueno, tú eres el experto.

-Esta poción fue diseñada especialmente para ocultar los poderes del lobo, por lo que es comprensible que al tomarla quedes vulnerable a la conexión con el Señor Tenebroso y tengas de nuevo las visiones, pero esto que me dices, estas emociones, creo son algo totalmente distinto y que no tiene nada que ver con Voldemort.

-Supongo que entonces es otro efecto desconocido de ser un hombre lobo- resopló disgustado cruzándose de brazos- Hay otra cosa...

-Dime

-El día del ataque, cuando me separé de Sirius, estábamos buscándote, a ti y a Malfoy. Yo salí corriendo detrás de dos tipos que reconocí como hombres lobo, pero de repente perdí la noción de todo y me encontré siguiendo un aroma que se me hizo irresistible.

-Me parece que en eso el más adecuado para responderte es Lupin.

-¿Por qué?- quizá estaba fue su imaginación pero creyó ver un levísimo sonrojo en el rostro de su antiguo profesor.

-Cuando le preguntes lo sabrás.

-Bueno, pero esa no es la cuestion.

-¿No?

-No. Sabía que podía transformarme en cualquier momento, si me enfado o si me siento amenazado, pierdo el control fácilmente y puedo transformarme. Por eso te pedí ayuda con la poción, para evitar atacar a alguien y que todo se descubriera, pero no sabía que también podía evitar el cambio- Severus frunció el ceño, confundido.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir que esa noche logré evitar transformarme en lobo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no es posible!- exclamó Snape con la cara desencajada- ¿Cómo fue que pudiste controlarte para no transformarte? ¿Y más aún en noche de luna llena?

-No lo sé.

-La luna es la mayor influencia para un hombre lobo, te riges por ella, ¡no puedes sólo ignorarla!

-Esa noche, cuando la luna se abrió paso entre las nubes, sentí como algo se removía en mi interior y empezaba a cambiar, pero en ese mismo momento escuché como alguien me llamaba, en medio de todo el caos pude oír claramente como alguien pedía ayuda, me pedía ayuda a mí, y mi instinto protector fue más fuerte que cualquier cosa, sólo pensaba en encontrar a aquella persona, ayudarla como diera lugar...

Severus escuchaba atónito lo que Potter le decía, pero nada tenía sentido. Era una completa locura, un absurdo disparate, simplemente no lo podía creer. Tenía claro que Potter era un lobo _especial_. Sabía que era poderoso, más que cualquier licántropo que conociera, hijo de un lobo que a su vez era nieto de otro hombre lobo. Pero de ahí a eximirse de la maldición que conlleva el ser un hombre lobo era algo totalmente distinto. Aunque, si consideraba los antecedentes de Potter no era de extrañarse que el chico fuera la excepción a una regla implícita.

-¿Cómo demonios...?- la pregunta de Severus se vio interrumpida por un carraspeo proveniente de la puerta.

-Lo siento no quise interrumpir- se disculpó el nuevo integrante de la reunión- Draco me dijo que querías verme.

-Lucius, está bien, no te preocupes. Pasemos al estudio para tener más privacidad- el rubio asintió y salió de la sala. Harry volteó a ver a Severus y susurró- Dejaremos esta conversación para otra ocasión.

El pocionista asintió aún aturdido por toda la información que acababa de recibir y fue detrás de su amigo. Harry, por otro lado, pasó a buscar a sus amigos para que estuvieran presentes y así llegaron los tres al estudio de Sirius donde ya los esperaban los ex slytherins. Todos tomaron asiento en los cómodos sofás de la estancia.

-¿Y bien?- cuestionó el animago al ver que nadie hablaba, especialmente Malfoy y Moony que parecían pretender que el otro no existía.

-Primero que nada deben saber que hace unos días hablé con Dumbledore- su padrino lo miró con sorpresa, Severus con interrogación y Lucius un poco extrañado, como Remus ya lo sabía se limitó a centrar su atención en su cachorro.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?- cuestionó Sirius nuevamente tomando la palabra.

-Entre otras cosas, me preguntó por nuestra búsqueda- Severus, Sirius y Remus asintieron pero Lucius se quedó mirándolos sin comprender.

-¿De que búsqueda hablan?- preguntó luego de un momento el rubio- ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?- Harry observó atentamente al hombre frente a él buscando segundas intenciones, pero no encontró nada, podía ver claramente que Lucius no mentía, de verdad quería ayudarlos. _'Lucius hizo el juramento, supongo que puedo confiar en él'._ \- Si no puedes decirmelo esta bien- Malfoy se retractó al ver que nadie respondía. Al oír esto el ojiverde interrogó con la mirada a los tres hombres restantes en la habitación y al ver su aprobación él también asintió.

-Verás, Voldemort creó ciertos objetos con magia oscura, realmente monstruosa, que vuelven inmortal a cualquier mago que los posea. Estos objetos se llaman horrocruxes y son la clave para derrotarlo por eso estamos buscándolos- Lucius movió su cabeza afirmativamente, procesando las palabras de Potter y la magnitud de esta afirmación. Sabía vagamente lo que era un horrocrux y, la verdad sea dicha, no le sorprendía demasiado que el Lord hubiera recurrido a este tipo de magia.

-¿Sabes cuáles son?

-No, no tenemos ni una sola pista de ellos, tan sólo sabemos que son siete.

-El número mágico más poderoso- murmuró Lucius para sí.

-No sabemos que son, donde están o como destruirlos- el ojiverde se pasó las manos por el cabello, totalmente frustrado.

-No vinimos aquí para decir lo obvio Potter, ¿por qué no nos dices de una vez lo que hablaste con Dumbledore?

-Lo siento- contestó recomponiéndose inmediatamente.

-Está bien Cachorro, nosotros también estamos molestos porque no tenemos nada aún.

-De hecho, creo que eso no es del todo cierto. Cuando hablé con Dumbledore me dio esto- sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño cuaderno de tapas negras y maltrechas, con las hojas amarillentas y un agujero al centro. Los adultos se miraron entre ellos, sin saber exactamente lo que era aquel objeto tan misterioso.

-¿Qué es eso?- cuestionó Remus arrugando el entrecejo, ese cuadernillo desprendía un aura oscura, muy débil, pero realmente negativa.

-Esto es el diario de Tom Riddle- Harry miró a Lucius directamente a los ojos y el rubio pareció recordar algo porque se removió inquieto y desvió los ojos al suelo- Con ayuda de esto el recuerdo de Tom Riddle poseyó a Ginny Weasley para que abriera la cámara de los secretos hace cinco años.

-Pero, ¿no lo habías destruido con el colmillo de un basilisco?- preguntó Sirius y su ahijado asintió-¿Entonces por qué Dumbledore lo conservó?

-No lo sé, creo que para estudiarlo...- comentó el ojiverde pensativo- Pero, cuando me lo dio me dijo algo que me hace dudar.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Dijo que una magia tan oscura y tan poderosa siempre deja huella y que seguramente esto me sería de utilidad.

-¿Tú crees... crees que esto es un horrocrux?- preguntó Severus arrebatandole el diario para examinarlo más de cerca.

-No estoy seguro, ¿por qué no le preguntamos a Lucius?

-¿Qué?- todos los presentes centraron su atención en el rubio que pareció encogerse en su asiento.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Malfoy en todo esto?- preguntó Sirius genuinamente desconcertado.

-Porque Lucius fue quien le dio el diario a Ginny.

-¿Es cierto Lucius?- Remus se dirigió al rubio mirándolo fijamente a los ojos- ¿Tú le diste el diario a la hija de Arthur? ¿Sabías que era un horrocrux?

-Es cierto que escondí el diario entre los libros de la chica Weasley cuando nos encontramos aquel día en Flourish y Blotts- admitió apesadumbrado- Lo hice para desprestigiar a Arthur y a Dumbledore, pero les juro que yo no sabía lo que era, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que sea un horrocrux, hasta hace cinco minutos creía que estos artefactos oscuros eran sólo un mito.

-¿Cómo fue que llegó ese diario a tus manos, Lucius?- fue el turno de Snape de interrogar a su amigo.

-Hace mucho tiempo el Señor Tenebroso me lo confió, me ordenó que lo escondiera, no me dio explicaciones, sólo me dijo que era un objeto muy poderoso que podría llegar a necesitar en el futuro, si algo llegara a pasarle, para terminar con su tarea de purgar el mundo mágico y continuar con su reinado.

-Son demasiadas coincidencias para ser un simple diario- comentó el animago- ¿Por qué Dumbledore conservaría un viejo diario si no sospechara que era algo mucho más poderoso y peligroso? ¿Por qué Voldemort perdería su tiempo asegurándose de que Malfoy lo guardaría si no fuera algo importante para él? ¿Cómo un simple recuerdo podría poseer a una niña si no se tratara de magia oscura? Opnino lo mismo que Harry pero, ¿cómo hacemos para comprobar que en verdad es un horrocrux?

-Creo que yo podría hacer algunas pruebas pero necesitaré de tu ayuda- habló Severus dirigiéndose a Harry.

-Claro, ¿qué tengo que hacer?

-Necesito que entres a la mente del Señor Tenebroso.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron Sirius y Remus al mismo tiempo, Lucius se limitó a enarcar una ceja en su típico gesto malfoyesco.

-¿Estás demente? ¡No puedes pedirle eso!- Sirius se puso de pie y se plantó frente al pocionista, desafiándolo con la mirada.

-Es la única forma de saber si esto- se levantó también y puso el diario frente a la cara del animago- es o no un horrocrux.

-Es demasiado arriesgado, quien-tú-sabes podría darse cuenta, por si no lo recuerdas el vínculo funciona en ambos sentidos- Remus trató de hacer entrar en razón a Severus.

-Está bien- el ojiverde se levantó de su asiento y se situó junto a Severus.

-¡Harry!

-¡Cachorro!

-No permitiré que cometas una estupidez- Sirius lo tomó por el brazo pero su ahijado se zafó del agarre.

-No les estoy pidiendo permiso- contestó un poco más brusco de lo que quería.

-Harry es muy peligroso, ¿estás conciente que si Voldemort se da cuenta podría poseerte?- Remus lo miró suplicante.

-¿Alguno de ustedes tiene una mejor idea?- nadie constestó- Eso creí.

-Pero...

-Voy a hacerlo- asintió hacia Snape y este le indicó que se sentara en el asiento que había ocupado y le tendió el diario.

-Necesito que cierres los ojos y despejes tu mente. Concentra tu magia en el diario, siente su aura.

Harry cerró los ojos y concentró su magia en sus manos. Podía sentir un pequeño rastro de magia en el cuaderno, magia oscura y poderosa. La tanteó cautelosamente y sintió como lo repelía, pero ignoró la leve molestía y tomó entre sus manos el vestigio de magia.

-¿Lo tienes?- escuchó como Severus lo llamaba de alguna parte lejana. Asintió- Ahora concentrate en el Señor Tenebroso, busca la conexión y ábrela.

El ojiverde así lo hizo, empezó a buscar en su mente alguna señal de Voldemort y pronto se encontró frente a una puerta imaginaria. Trató de abrirla pero la puerta se resistía.

-No puedo.

-Concentrate- repitió el pocionista firmemente- Usa la magia del diario.

Harry unió su magia con la del diario y repentinamente la puerta desapareció. Llegó a un lugar oscuro y silencioso, lleno de una especie de bruma. A sus costados podía ver pasar imagenes borrosas, como si las viera através de una ventana empañada. Comenzó a caminar entre la penumbra sin saber lo que buscaba hasta que encontró algo que llamó su atención. Frente a él vio claramente y en rápida sucesión imagenes de un joven Tom Riddle en el colegio, la cámara de Salazar Slytherin, el basilisco, el cadáver de Myrtle siendo llevado en una camilla, Tom pronunciando un hechizo y finalmente... el diario...

Se acercó lentamente como si quisiera tomarlo pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo siquiera la imagen se desvaneció y lo último que vio fue un destello dorado en la mano de Riddle.

Abrió los ojos repentinamente y soltó el diario como si quemara. Su frente estaba perlada en sudor, su cicatriz escocía y su corazón latía desbocado en su pecho.

-¡Harry! ¿Estás bien?- Remus se acercó rápidamente a su cachorro.

-¿Qué viste?- preguntaron Severus, Sirius y Lucius al unísono.

-Lo es... es un... el diario es un... horrocrux- contestó Harry entre jadeos.

-Tenían razón- murmuró Lucius.

-Creo que el... anillo... también

-¿Anillo? ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que viste?- inquirió el pocionista.

-Vi a Tom Riddle en el colegio, el diario y como lo hechizaba. Pude ver que llevaba un anillo de oro.

-¿Crees que es el mismo anillo que Voldemort ordenó encontrar a Snape?- preguntó Sirius.

-Creo que si- respondió Harry habiendo controlado su respiración.

-Es una trampa- afirmó Lucius que aunque no tenía toda la información se imaginaba de que iba el asunto.

-Habrá que tener mucho cuidado entonces- contestó el animago.

-Lucius tiene razón, lo más probable es que el Lord me este probando, aún desconfía de mi y espera que yo les dé la información. Será mejor que vaya solo para...

-Ni se te ocurra terminar la frase Snape- advirtió Sirius- Iré contigo, ahora con más razón, seguramente va a asesinarte en cuanto pongas un pie en ese lugar.

-Me asesinará cuando me vea llegar contigo Black- gruñó Severus.

-¿Quien dijo que me verá? ¿Me crees tan estúpido para presentarme sin tener un plan?

-La verdad...- la frase de Severus quedó a medias cuando vieron como Harry se desvanecía.

Estaba demasiado débil por el esfuerzo y toda la magia que gastó al entrar en la mente de Voldemort. Se levantó para estirarse, pues sentía el cuerpo entumido, cuando repentinamente ya no pudo respirar. Una profunda tristeza lo invadió y sintió su pecho oprimirse dolorosamente. Una solitaria lágrima cayó de sus ojos. Y como si lo hubieran golpeado en el estómago, sus piernas dejaron de sostenerlo y se desplomó en el sillón más cercano.

-¡Harry!

 _Continuara..._

* * *

 ***** Nicolas Maquiavelo

Contestando a sus reviews...

 **Lunatica:** ¡Hola! Jajaja no te preocupes Narcissa pagará muy caro todas sus maldades, pero todo a su tiempo ;)

 **Volk27nc:** Me alegra que te guste cada vez más y espero que siga siendo así :D

 **Guest:** ¡Hola! ¿Tú también deseas una muerte dolorosa para la sra Malfoy? Jejeje no te preocupes llegará así como llegará la comprensión para Harry de quien es su pareja :D Espero que te guste el capítulo y porfis, porfis déjame un nombre para poder contestarte adecuadamente ;)

 **Rebe Marauder:** ¡Hola! Espero que disfrutes del capítulo y no te preocupes ya casi hacen el juramento ( espero que no sea demasiado tarde) jejejeje :D

 **Ryogana:** ¡Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo! Espero que te guste la actualización :D

 **Jess Granger s:** ¡Hola! Debo decir que te hechaba de menos :( ¡pero que bueno leerte de nuevo! Espero que te guste el nuevo cap y que mantengas la intriga :D

 **AstridRedHair86:** ¡Hola! ¡Qué alegría que ya tengas una cuenta! Así estaremos más en contacto jejeje :D En fin, quiero agradecerte por haberme inspirado en este capítulo, creo que sabrás a que parte me refiero y si no, bueno, sólo diré que se relaciona con cierta flor jejeje, aunque tal vez adopte algunas ideas sobre tu pareja favorita ;) Espero que te guste mucho el capítulo y de nuevo ¡muchas gracias! :3

 **Hikari1992:** ¡Hola! Que bien que siga pareciendote interesante el fic :D y ojalá también te gusten las parejas (además de las principales) ¡Espero que disfrutes del capítulo! ;)

 **Susigabi:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te guste la historia y espero que te siga gustando :D

¡Muchas gracias por seguir aquí! Sé que no actualizo tan pronto como debería pero en verdad me estoy esforzando, espero que comprendan. Por favor dejenme su opinión en un pequeño review para saber que el fic les gusta :D

Les mando un beso y un abrazo 💕

¡Nos leemos muy pronto!

 _Madame Potter-Malfoy_


	13. El anillo de Sorvolo Gaunt

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcan pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

 **N/A:** ¡Hola! Primero que nada muchas gracias por sus reviews :3 Aquí está por fin un nuevo capítulo, me disculpo por tardar tanto en publicarlo pero se me hace muy difícil actualizar semanalmente como anteriormente lo hacía, espero que lo entiendan. Y bueno creo que no tengo nada más que decirles por ahora, sólo que nuevamente me disculpen por los más que probables horrores de ortografía ;P

 **Capítulo 13. El anillo de Sorvolo Gaunt**

 _«Estaba demasiado débil por el esfuerzo y toda la magia que gastó al entrar en la mente de Voldemort. Se levantó para estirarse, pues sentía el cuerpo entumido, cuando repentinamente ya no pudo respirar. Una profunda tristeza lo invadió y sintió su pecho oprimirse dolorosamente. Una solitaria lágrima cayó de sus ojos. Y como si lo hubieran golpeado en el estómago, sus piernas dejaron de sostenerlo y se desplomó en el sillón más cercano»_

-¡Harry!

Remus y Sirius se arrodillaron al lado de su cachorro que había palidecido alarmantemente.

-No... puedo...- y como para demostrar que era lo que pasaba se llevó una mano al corazón- Mi... pecho...- comenzó a rasgar la camisa, arañando la piel a su paso en un intento desesperado por llevar oxígeno a sus pulmones- No puedo... respirar

-¡Harry te estás haciendo daño!- el animago le atrapó la muñeca para evitar que siguiera lastimándose.

-¡Me duele!- jadeó forcejeando con Sirius.

-¿Qué te pasa Cachorro?- exclamó Remus mortificado pasando su vista de Harry a Sirius.

-¿Es... el Señor Oscuro?- preguntó Lucius cauteloso dirigiendose a su amigo- ¿Se dio cuenta?- pero Severus negó y también se acercó al joven lobo.

\- Suéltame... debo... debo...- con un último tirón logró zafarse del agarre de su padrino. Con mucha dificultad se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida, tambaleándose. No sabía lo que pasaba pero si sabía que tenía que salir de ese asfixiante lugar.

-¿A dónde vas?- el ojiverde no le hizo el menor caso y esquivó la mano que le ofrecía para ayudarlo.

-Tengo que... debo salir de aquí...- salió de la habitación trastabillando sin escuchar los llamados de Remus y Sirius.

-¡Cachorro, espera!

-¡James!- se dispuso a seguir a su ahijado pero alguien lo tomó del brazo para detenerlo- ¿Snape?

-Déjalo, si lo sigues sólo lograras agobiarlo más.

-Pero...

-Confía en mi, creo saber lo que pasa.

Harry salió del estudio sosteniéndose de la pared para no caer. La sangre se le agolpaba en los oídos y solo podía escuchar el frenético latido de su corazón que golpeaba dolorosamente en su pecho.

Por un momento creyó que Voldemort trataba de poseerlo de nuevo pero descartó la idea al sentir una nueva punzada en el pecho. Era como si le estuvieran apuñalando el corazón, un dolor agudo y lacerante que se acrecentaba a momentos. ¡Maldita sea, esto era peor que un crucio!

El dolor no lo dejaba pensar con claridad pero sus pies lo llevaron hasta la habitación que tenía en el cuartel y cuando finalmente alcanzó la puerta recargó todo su peso en ella, deslizándose hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Cerró sus ojos y sintió como si estuviera cayendo al vacío, como la oscuridad lo rodeaba y lo arrastraba hacia un abismo de soledad y agonía. Quiso gritar pero de sus labios solo escapó un jadeo ahogado.

No supo por qué motivo, pero una voz en su cabeza lo obligó a silenciarse y prestar atención a su alrededor. Fue en ese momento que pudo escuchar un débil sollozo, proveniente de la habitación de enfrente, que caló en lo más profundo de su ser. Sacando fuerzas de alguna parte se levantó lentamente y se acercó a la puerta frente a él.

-¿Malfoy?- llamó a su antiguo némesis pero no recibió respuesta- ¿Malfoy estás aquí?- dio unos ligeros golpes en la puerta obteniendo el mismo resultado- ¡Malfoy!- comenzó a preocuparse y aporreó la puerta como si quisiera echarla abajo- ¡Malfoy, si no abres entraré de todas formas!

Ya desesperado, y sin ser conciente, abrió la puerta mágicamente y se precipitó al interior de la alcoba. Estaba todo en penumbras y demasiado silencioso, se acercó a la cama pero no vio nada, por lo que se guió con los débiles sollozos y la rodeó. Y ahí, en la esquina más alejada de la puerta, distinguió un bulto tembloroso que reconoció como Malfoy. El rubio abrazaba sus piernas y tenía la cabeza oculta entre sus rodillas.

-¿Malfoy?- llamó suavemente y se arrodilló al lado del rubio- ¿Estás bien?- posó su mano en el hombro del Slytherin.

Draco levantó la cabeza asustado y se encontró de frente con unos refulgentes ojos verdes, que aún en la oscuridad, resplandecían con un destello de preocupación- Potter...

Harry sintió su pecho oprimirse cuando descubrió los tristes ojos plateados inundados de lágrimas, enrojecidos por el llanto y las mejillas húmedas. Malfoy tenía una mirada desolada y parecía estar rodeado por un aura de tristeza y soledad que hizo que su corazón se encogiera.

Se veía tan desvalido que, sin saber por qué y olvidándose de su propio malestar, se acercó al rubio y lo atrajo hasta su pecho, rodeándolo en un estrecho abrazo, queriendo borrar todo rastro de lágrimas y protegerlo de cualquier sufrimiento. Y, como había sucedido unas horas antes, un placentero escalofrío lo recorrió por completo y una sensación de calidez se instaló en su pecho, suplantando al inmenso dolor que lo torturaba momentos antes.

Draco se tensó cuando sintió como Potter lo rodeaba con sus brazos pero lentamente se fue relajando con su olor, con su calor, y el suave toque de su magia que lo envolvía suavemente, como una caricia. Se encontró correspondiendo al abrazo del Gryffindor, aferrándose a él como si se tratara de un salvavidas y dejándose consolar por ese simple, pero a la vez tan significativo, contacto que reconfortó su maltrecho corazón.

Permanecieron así, en silencio, lo que parecieron horas o tal vez sólo fueron unos cuantos minutos, no lo sabían con exactitud. No hacia falta que dijeran nada, las palabras sobraban en ese momento. Con el rubio llorando en el hombro del moreno y Harry acariciando su espalda y los cabellos de plata, hasta que Draco cayó agotado emocionalmente y por el llanto.

Cuando sintió la respiración acompasada de Malfoy en su cuello supo que se había dormido. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo llevó hasta la cama para recostarlo, lo arropó cuidadosamente e instintivamente levantó una mano y apartó unos platinados mechones de cabello que caían por su frente. Draco se removió en sueños y movió la cabeza buscando el calor de la mano del moreno y la atrapó entre las suyas. Harry sonrió y se sentó al borde de la cama observando al rubio dormir mientras aferraba su mano como si temiera que escapara si la soltaba.

Comenzó a analizarlo detenidamente. Recordaba claramente lo que le había dicho Severus el día en que lo llevó por primera vez a la mansión. Como torturaban al rubio por haber desobedecido las ordenes de Voldemort, y también recordaba la mirada de terror que tenía el ojigris cuando se encontraron en el campo de batalla. Sin duda había sufrido mucho.

Repentinamente descubrió que Malfoy tenía un leve rastro en sus ropas, un perfume femenino y algo extravagante que lo hizo fruncir la nariz. Si mal no recordaba ese perfume pertenecia a... _'Narcissa'_. Inmediatamente vino a su mente la imagen de la única mujer en Grimmauld Place.

 _'Tal vez han discutido'_. Se preguntó que era lo que le había dicho o hecho la mujer a su hijo para dejarlo en ese estado. Sintió una desagradable punzada en el pecho tan sólo de imaginarlo. Él sabía lo que era sentirse solo a pesar de estar rodeado de gente. Ser incomprendido y juzgado por los demás. Dirigió nuevamente su vista al joven dormido y decidió con su coraje y valentía Gryffindor que se acercaría más a Malfoy. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez incluso llegaran a ser buenos amigos.

ooo

El día anterior después de asegurarse que Malfoy estaba profundamente dormido, había regresado con Sirius, Remus, Severus y Lucius. Los cuatro adultos se sorprendieron al verlo entrar en la habitación tan tranquilamente cuando unos momentos antes había salido como si el aire del lugar lo asfixiara, lo cual no estaba lejos de la realidad.

El joven lobo no quiso dar explicaciones tan solo pidió que llamaran a Narcissa para poder hacer el juramento como habían acordado en su anterior visita. Todos se extrañaron cuando Harry no mencionó a Draco pero al ver el semblante serio del ojiverde prefierieron permanecer callados y obedecer a su joven líder. Después de eso no hubo mayor incoveniente cuando realizaron el hechizo a la señora Malfoy, salvo quizás la penetrante mirada que el joven lobo le enviaba a la rubia, como si quisiera descubrir sus más oscuros secretos.

Al finalizar Los Malfoy y Severus se retiraron a descansar mientras que Sirius regresó a la mansión de Stinchcombe y Remus y Harry a Hogwarts.

Al día siguiente, que era domingo, la mayoría de los estudiantes mayores se encontraban en Hogsmeade. Ron y Hermione salieron del castillo rumbo al pequeño pueblo un poco intranquilos, pues su amigo se estaba comportando demasiado extraño desde la noche anterior, cuando regresó del cuartel. Pero conociendo el temperamento del ojiverde decidieron darle su espacio con la esperanza de que más tarde les revelara el motivo de su aflicción.

Harry, por otro lado, observaba como sus ompañeros abandonaban el colegio, recargado en la barandilla de la torre de astronomía con su familiar en el hombro. Quería estar solo, necesitaba pensar. Muchas cosas estaban pasando en su vida y sentía que en cualquier momento colapsaría.

En dos noches habría luna llena y ya no estaba tan seguro de querer tomar la poción que había creado su bisabuelo. Su conexión con Voldemort era una poderosa arma de dos filos. Por un lado a través de la conexión podía enterarse de ciertas cosas antes que sucedieran, pero al mismo tiempo lo dejaba vulnerable y expuesto a que su acérrimo enemigo manipulara su mente a su favor.

Además aún estaba temeroso de perder el control si dejaba de beber la poción. El lobo seguía acostumbrandose a estar rodeado de extraños y últimamente estaba más alterado que nunca. Por alguna razón desconocida su alter ego parecía intranquilo, impaciente.

Igualmente el último ataque de Voldemort en Lincolnshire lo había trastocado demasiado. Ahora era realmente conciente de la enorme responsabilidad que tenía sobre sus hombros. El sentimiento de culpa no lo abandonaba nunca.

Y si a eso le sumamos la preocupación que le atacaba constantemente, esa maldita angustia que lo perseguía incluso en sus sueños, ese agonizante dolor que le oprimía el pecho y le acribillaba el corazón sin razón aparente.

¡Joder!

¿Cómo era que aún no se volvía loco?

Necesitaba tanto alejarse de todos... Tal vez debería visitar su casa, la casa de sus padres, montar a Relámpago, correr por el bosque y sentir el viento en su cara, olvidarse por un momento de toda la mierda que le rodeaba...

-Cachorro- Harry giró rápidamente hacia la entrada llevando instintivamente una mano al bolsillo donde guardaba su varita, Cuando se dio cuenta quien había invadido su privacidad se relajó visiblemente.

-Remus... creí que habías salido al pueblo.

-Decidí quedarme, tenía que hablar contigo- el joven lobo enarcó una ceja.

-¿De qué?

-De lo que pasó ayer Cachorro, estoy muy preocupado por ti- se acercó al chico, ahora castaño, y acarició las plumas de Hedwig que lo miraba intrigada desde el hombro de su amo.

-No tienes porque estarlo, no fue nada...- la lechuza le dio un picotazo en la oreja mostrando su desacuerdo y Harry manoteó para sacarsela de encima. Hedwig ululó molesta y se alejó volando.

-Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo Harry, por un momento creí que Voldemort trataba de poseerte otra vez.

-Sólo me sentí mal pero ya estoy bien.

-Por favor Cachorro, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea- Harry dirigió sus ahora castaños ojos a los de Remus y por un momento el licántropo pudo ver la sombra de la duda en ellos, pero rápidamente la sustityó por una fría indiferencia.

-Estoy bien Remus.

-¡Deja de mentir Harry!- el joven lobo lo miró sorprendido al escuchar el reproche en la voz de su amigo.

-No sé de que hablas...- contestó apartando la vista.

-¡Deja de aparentar que todo está bien y que nada te afecta!- lo tomó por los hombros obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Se puede saber que demonios te pasa?- Harry se soltó bruscamente del agarre.

-Pasa que estoy harto de que te apartes de mi, que me excluyas y me ocultes lo que te pasa, ¡que trates de resolverlo todo tu solo!

-En vedad no sé a que te refieres Remus, acudo a ustedes cada vez que debo tomar una desición. Fuiste el primero al que le conté la visión que tuve el día del ataque.

-No me refiero a eso Harry, me refiero a lo que has venido ocultando desde que recibiste tu herencia.

-¡Yo no te oculto nada!

-¡Severus me contó todo!- Harry abrió sus ojos con sorpresa

-¿Qué?- un segundo después la sorpresa dio paso a una gran molestia- ¿Por qué te lo dijo? ¡Eso no es asunto de Snape!

-Eso no importa. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- preguntó dolido.

-Pensaba decirtelo- al ver la mirada de Remus aclaró- ¡Cuando estuviera listo!

-¿Y cuándo será ese día Harry?- exclamó entre molesto y triste- ¿Cuándo me tendrás la suficiente confianza para contarmelo?

-Yo si confío en ti- objetó el chico.

-¿Entonces por qué hablaste con Sirius y no hablaste conmigo? ¿Por qué Severus?

-Lo siento, creí que tal vez todo se debía a la poción y supuse que lo mejor sería preguntarle a Severus.

-Por lo que sé esto viene desde antes de la poción- Harry se sintió avergonzado y no se atrevió a mirar a Remus a los ojos cuando habló.

-Cuando aún estabamos en la mansión, el día en que nos reuniríamos con Dumbledore, ¿recuerdas que discutimos porque no querías llevarme con ustedes?- Remus asintió- Hablé un poco con Sirius aquella vez, me preguntó lo mismo que tú, por qué estaba tan distanciado. Le dije que me sentía muy triste, angustiado y enojado y no sabía por qué. Me dijo que te pidiera consejo, que tú sabrías que era lo que me pasaba, que probablemente habrías pasado por lo mismo. Pero no me atreví a hacerlo, no después de hablarte como lo hice aquel día.

-Cachorro sé que no soy tu padre, tampoco tu padrino, no nos une un lazo de sangre, pero James era como un hermano para mi y Lily también... Te juro que te quiero como si fueras mi propio hijo- el chico se giró y lo miró emocionado por las palabras que había escuchado- Quiero que confies en mi Harry, para lo que sea.

-Gracias Remus, yo también te quiero mucho- se abrazaron estrechamente, muy conmovidos- Tú y Sirius son como mis padres, son mi familia. Pero sabes que odio preocuparlos con mis problemas. Ya tenemos suficientes con Voldemort como para agobiarte con mis tonterias

-Nada de lo que te suceda son tonterías Harry. ¿Qué pasa?

-Realmente no estoy seguro- se sinceró- Es decir han pasado demasiadas cosas. Hace dos meses descubrí que mis padres habían sido hombres lobo, que yo mismo soy un hombre lobo y un lobo de nacimiento ni más ni menos. También me enteré que nunca han existido criaturas como yo ya que son condenados a muerte. Vivo con el temor de que si se descubre la verdad me manden ejecutar sin importar que yo sea "el elegido"- torció los ojos al decir esto- Eso sin contar el hecho de que Voldemort me quiere muerto a cualquier costo y que Dumbledore me cedió su puesto en la orden y ahora estoy al frente de una organización llena de personas que no me creen capaz de ser un buen líder.

-No todos pensamos de esa manera- le hizo saber Remus- Sé que es una gran responsabilidad pero estoy seguro que lo harás bien- Harry sonrió débilmente- Eres un líder innato y no sólo por el hecho de ser un lobo alfa, tu personalidad es atrayente Harry, eres listo, noble, gentil, humilde, tienes la capacidad de ver más allá de las apariencias. Sé que no será fácil pero confío plenamente en que saldrás bien librado de todo esto Cachorro.

-Gracias Moony- el licántropo sonrió al escuchar el mote, no era muy común que su cachorro lo llamara de esa manera- Pero eso no es todo.

-¿Hay algo más?- preguntó aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Hay ocasiones en que sin razón aparente me siento triste, enojado, frustrado... mayormente sentimientos negativos. Y hay veces en que la emoción es tan fuerte que no puedo respirar, un peso tan grande que me oprime el pecho, me duele. Es una sensación extraña, ¿sabes? Está ahí, puedo sentirla, pero sé que no es real, que no soy yo- buscaba las palabras adecuadas para explicarse pero la verdad era que no había palabras para explicar un sentimiento- ¿Tiene sentido lo que digo? Creo que estoy volviéndome loco- Remus sonrió levemente, comprendía perfectamente lo que le pasaba a su Cachorro.

-Por supuesto que si.

-¿Me estoy volviendo loco?

-No me refería a eso- entornó los ojos- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije acerca de las parejas de los hombres lobo?

-¿Las parejas destinadas?

-Así es, como ya te había comentado, los hombres lobo tenemos una única pareja toda la vida. El lobo en tu interior te insta a buscar a su alma gemela Harry y por lo que me has dicho tu ya la has encontrado.

-¿Eh?- el moreno mostraba tal desconcierto que Remus no pudo evitar reirse de nuevo.

-Esas emociones que tienes, como bien lo dijiste, puedes sentirlas pero no son tuyas Cachorro, son de tu pareja.

-¿Mi... pareja?- al decir esto sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco.

-Hmm, nosotros- se señaló a sí mismo y a Harry- tenemos la capacidad de percibir las emociones de nuestra pareja. Aunque esta habilidad se desarrolla con el tiempo, después de haber realizado el vínculo. Normalmente lo único que sientes antes de unirte a tu compañero es un vacío, tienes la certeza de que algo te falta...- murmuró pensativo- Pero bueno considerando tu naturaleza creo que no es sorprendente que puedas hacerlo. Somos muy protectores y esto nos ayuda a saber si están en peligro.

-Entonces, ¿me siento así porque mi... pareja está en peligro?- preguntó empezando a preocuparse.

-No lo sé a ciencia cierta.

-¿Y si es verdad? ¿Y si mi pareja está en peligro?- una punzada de preocupación lo hizo estremecer- ¡Tengo que hacer algo!

-Tranquilo Cachorro- el chico lucía al borde de la histeria- Ya te lo dije, no sabemos si realmente esté en peligro o sólo sea el lobo tratando de encontrar a su compañero o compañera- trató de calmarlo- Ni siquiera sabemos quien es tu pareja.

-Pero, ¿qué tengo que hacer? ¿Cómo saber quién es mi pareja? ¿Cómo saber si está bien?

-Presta atención- contestó simplemente- a todo tu entorno, a cualquier sensación u olor, por más insignificante que sea. Muchas veces lo que buscamos está justo frente a nosotros- Harry suspiró pesadamente y se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

-Tienes razón, disculpame por no haber recurrido antes a ti. Tu tienes más experiencia que yo y puedes entenderme.

-Descuida, sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, siempre que me necesites ahí estaré para ti.

-Gracias- Lupin le dio un apretón amistoso en el hombro y Harry se quedó pensativo, indeciso entre expresar al licántropo o no un asunto más que lo venía preocupando desde la tarde anterior- ¿Remus?- finalmente se decidió a contarle.

-¿Si?

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Claro, lo que quieras.

-¿Podrías hablar con Malfoy?- Remus se sorprendió por la pregunta pero trató de no demostrarlo.

-¿El joven Malfoy?- Harry asintió- ¿Por qué quieres que hable con él?

-Bueno, también es un hombre lobo y... supongo que le sería de ayuda tener a alguien con quien hablar sobre esto, ya sabes, alguien que lo entienda.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces tú?- no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Si no quieres no tienes que hacerlo- habló ásperamente.

-No, no es eso. Tan sólo me preguntaba porque no te acercas a él.

-Te confieso que me gustaría hacerlo pero ayer sucedió algo y no creo que le agrade verme después de eso, y creo que yo tampoco estaría cómodo. Sin contar que yo estoy en la misma situación que él y no creo ser de utilidad.

-No te preocupes, hablaré con él.

-Gracias Moony. Tengo que irme, ¿nos vemos en la cena?

-Claro.

Salió con una sonrisa adornando su cara y un peso menos sobre sus hombros. Decidió que pospondría su visita a la mansión para el próximo fin de semana, incluso podría invitar a Ron y Hermione. Hoy se conformaría con volar un rato, iría a la lechucería por su fiel compañera para que lo acompañara, pero antes tendría que recoger algunas golosinas para darle. Hedwig era muy orgullosa y no aceptaría una simple disculpa. Sonrió al pensar en eso. Repentinamente sintió como una mano lo jalaba dentro del aula por la que iba pasando.

Reaccionó una fracción de segundo después y tomando la mano de su agresor lo estrelló contra la pared más cercana, presionando su garganta con su antebrazo y de este modo intercambiando los papeles.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Evans?!

-Zabini- siseó molesto- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Suéltame, sólo quiero hablar contigo- empujó al castaño y Daniel lo soltó a regañadientes, más no bajó la guardia.

-¿En un aula vacía y apartada?- preguntó receloso.

-Noté que Weasley y Granger salían solos y regresé para buscarte. Por casualidad te vi subiendo las escaleras y te seguí. Iba a entrar a la torre pero escuché pasos y me escondí aquí.

-¿Me estabas espiando?- preguntó temiendo que Zabini hubiera descubierto su secreto.

-Oye, no me interesa lo que hayas hablado con el profesor Lupin.

-¿QUE ESCUCHASTE?- lo tomó por el cuello y lo estrelló en la pared nuevamente.

-¡Nada! Permanecí aquí hasta que volví a escuchar pasos, me asomé y vi que eras tú- ante la mirada esceptica del Gryffindor agregó- Lo juro por mi magia- Daniel gruñó algo ininteligible.

-Por tu propio bien espero que así sea- advirtió. Fulminó a Zabini con la mirada y se encaminó a la salida pero el Slytherin lo detuvo interponiéndose entre él y la puerta.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-Apartate Zabini, no estoy de humor para tus juegos

-Esto no es un juego- respondió una voz detrás suyo, miró sobre su hombro y descubrió a Nott recargado sobre un escritorio viejo, oculto entre las sombras.

-Sólo hablar, ¿eh?- preguntó irónico al moreno- ¿Piensan atacarme? Adelante, no saben las ganas que tengo de golpear alguien.

-¿Por qué estás tan molesto _Daniel_? No estamos aquí para pelear.

-Parkinson- no se sorprendió de ver aparecer a la Slytherin de un rincón de la habitación- No te metas, no me gustaría lastimarte.

-Ya te dijimos que sólo queremos hablar contigo

-Qué lástima que yo no piense lo mismo- se dirigió de nuevo a la salida, golpeando a Blaise en el hombro cuando pasó a su lado.

-Espera, ¡Evans! ¿Puedes escucharnos al menos?- pidió Pansy alcanzando al castaño que ya tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta- Si después de lo que te digamos aún quieres irte, no te volveremos a molestar. Por favor...- Daniel reconoció que los Slytherins nunca pedían nada, por lo que supuso que deberían estar desesperados. Suspiró pesadamente.

-Habla- se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en la puerta.

-Bien- la chica le hizo una seña a Theo y el pelinegro se acercó.

-Todos piensan que los Slytherins somos crueles y despiadados, personas ambiciosas que hacemos lo que sea para conseguir nuestros fines sin preocuparnos por nadie más que por nosotros mismos. Y la verdad no puedo culparlos, nosostros tenemos un sentido de supervivencia mayor que cualquiera de ustedes- hizo referencia a las casas restantes- Pero lo que nadie sabe es que nos cuidamos mutuamente, al igual que cualquier Gryffindor o Hufflepuff somos leales a los nuestros. Nunca nos traicionamos entre nosotros.

-Aunque no lo parezca nosotros somos verdaderos amigos- fue el turno de Zabini- Pansy, Theo, Draco y yo somos amigos desde que eramos niños, tal como tú con Weasley y Granger- Daniel tuvo una corazonada al escuchar esto último pero permaneció callado- Por lo que creo entederás por lo que estamos pasando.

-¿Has escuchado las últimas noticias en el lado oscuro?- preguntó Pansy.

-No

-Todos dicen que los Malfoy traicionaron al Señor Tenebroso y se unieron a Dumbledore- el lobo asintió para indicar que continuara- Tal vez no lo sepas pero Draco estaba prisionero en casa del Lord. Lo castigó por desobedecer sus ordenes y lo alejó de su familia. Sé que esto no te importa pero quiero que imagines por un minuto, ¿cómo te sentirías si vieras a uno de tus amigos, tus hermanos, sufriendo encerrado en una celda, soportando torturas, burlas y humillaciones? ¿No harías cualquier cosa por ayudarlo?- los ojos de la chica estaban vidriosos- Theo, Blaise y yo habíamos pensado rescatarlo y huir juntos, pero ahora no sabemos dónde está.

-Entiendo, pero no sé a donde quieren llegar con esto.

-Lo que queremos es que nos ayudes a encontrar a nuestro amigo- declaró Nott.

-¿Qué? ¿Y que se supone que puedo hacer yo? Aunque quisiera no sé como podría ayudarlos. Lo siento pero acudieron a la persona equivocada- dio media vuelta y sintió como una varita se clavaba en su nuca.

-No des ni un paso más... Potter- Daniel se tensó completamente y aferró su varita. El lobo en su interior aulló y pudo ver claramente en su mente como se agazapaba y tensaba la cola, listo para atacar.

-Creo que finalmente has enloquecido Zabini, ¿a quién llamas Potter? Mi nombre es E-V-A-N-S.

-No quieras engañarnos, sabemos quién eres- Pansy también se acercó con la varita en alto.

-Ya les dije que no soy...

-No mientas Potter, tu teatrito se vino abajo.

-¿Cómo es que están tan seguros?- no lo afirmó pero tampoco lo negó.

-Si no lo estuvieramos no nos hubieramos atrevido a confesarte esto- Blaise bajó su varita pero no la guardó.

-No te preocupes no le diremos a nadie que te ocultas bajo una identidad falsa- le aseguró Theo.

-¿Quién me asegura que puedo confiar en ustedes?- los miró con cautela, barajando las diferentes posibilidades que tenía justo ahora.

-Ya te lo dijimos, no nos traicionamos entre nosotros- Theo.

-Y si eso no te basta...- Blaise.

-Te necesitamos para encontrar a Draco, así que no sería conveniente que te metieramos en problemas- finalizó Pansy con una media sonrisa.

-No tienes que contestar ahora mismo, pero ten en cuenta los beneficios que tendrías al tenernos como aliados- comentó Theo con aparente indiferencia.

-Piensalo y cuando hayas tomado una decisión, sea cual sea, búscanos- los tres amigos se dirigieron a la puerta y fueron saliendo dedicándole cada uno una última mirada al Gryffindor.

Cuando se hubo quedado solo, Harry retiró los hechizos que lo convertían en Daniel y se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo. Después de varios minutos de reflexión suspiró y sonrió levemente imitando el gesto que Parkinson le había dirigido antes.

-Slytherins...

ooo

Como lo hacía últimamente llegó a los suburbios de Epsom, a un barrio demasiado pobre para su gusto, lo que no ayudaba a su mal humor. Detestaba ese lugar. La única razón por la que se encontraba ahí era porque su señor se lo había pedido.

Se encaminó a una casa recién reconstruida al final de la calle y como siempre se encontró con una mujer rubia y un niño de hermosos rizos castaños, pero para su sorpresa hoy había una invitada en la casa. Sentada frente a la rubia se encontrada una mujer de edad avanzada y aspecto severo que llevaba en sus manos una carpeta.

Se acercó a la ventana, cubierto con su inseparable encantamiento desilusionador, para escuchar mejor lo que decian los inquilinos de la humilde casa.

-Directora, se lo suplico, no puede expulsar a mi hijo. David es un buen niño pero estamos pasando por momentos difíciles, entiendalo por favor.

-Le aseguro señora Jonhs que lo entiendo perfectamente, pero usted también debe comprender que este asunto se nos ha ido de las manos. David siempre ha sido un niño tímido pero desde que su padre ingresó en el hospital se ha vuelto más serio, está encerrado en si mismo, no quiere hablar con nadie y a la mínima provocación salta sobre sus compañeros. Se ha vuelto agresivo y por su comportamiento un alumno ha ido a parar al hospital.

-¿Qué?

-Como lo oye señora. Esta mañana David tuvo una discución con un compañero. Nadie sabe lo que pasó pero de un momento a otro el niño cayó al suelo inconsciente y con marcas rojizas en el cuello como si hubieran tratado de asfixiarlo.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Usted está tratando de decirme que David...?

-No, no puedo asegurarlo pero los compañeros de su hijo dijeron que todo pasó muy rápido. Un momento los niños estaban discutiendo y un segundo después una especie de nube negra los envolvió, así fue como los encontró la señorita Anderson, la profesora de su hijo. De no haber intervenido ella no sé que hubiera pasado. Cuando la bruma desapareció David había escapado.y encontraron al otro niño tirado en el suelo.

-Directora le juro que no sé que es lo que está pasando con David, nunca se había comportado de esta manera, no sé que hacer, trato de acercarme pero solo logro que se retraiga más- la desesperación era evidente en el tono de la mujer.

-Lo sé, pero como directora de la escuela es mi deber castigar a David por su mala conducta. Lo siento mucho- le entregó el expediente de su hijo- Le recomiendo que visite un médico.

-Gracias- la directora se retiró dejando a la señora Jonhs completamente consternada.

Mientras tanto en el piso superior, escondido en su habitación, el pequeño David lloraba por lo sucedido en el colegio sin percatarse de los objetos que flotaban a su alrededor y la suave brisa que lo envolvía.

Nott permaneció merodeando la casa un par de horas más, hasta que el sol comenzó a ocultarse. Cuando anocheció el pelinegro lanzó un hechizo oscuro sobre el niño, que dormía profundamente, y se desapareció para llevarle su informe al Lord Oscuro.

Cuando llegó al cuartel, la mansión estaba desierta pero el salón donde hacían las reuniones para planificar cada ataque estaba repleto de compañeros mortífagos y supo que su señor estaba planeando algo importante. Pasó de largo y se encaminó a las habitaciones privadas del Señor Tenebroso. Cuando llegó pidió permiso para entrar y cuando finalmente estuvo dentro, mostró sus respetos a su líder haciendo una profunda reverencia.

-¿Hasss descubierto algo nuevo Damien?- habló Voldemort desde su cama sin molestarse en levantarse para recibir a su sirviente.

-Nada relevante Milord. Hubo otro incidente que mandó a uno de los compañeros del niño al hospital y lo expulsaron de la escuela.

-¿Cómo esstá él? ¿Notasste algún avance en el niño?

-Sin duda se ha vuelto más poderoso pero aún no alcanza todo su potencial. Aunque la rapidez con la que incrementa su poder es sorprendente, creo que muy pronto lo logrará.

-Todo esstá a nuesstro favor, creo que esstará lissto antesss de lo esperado. ¿Hicisste lo que te pedí?

-Por su puesto mi señor.

-Excelente, ahora ssólo queda essperar...

-¿Puedo preguntar para qué mi señor?

-No, no puedess- siseó venenoso- Tu deber ess vigilar al niño y mantenerme informado de todo lo que passe.

-Lo siento mi señor, no quise ser imprudente- Voldemort bufó con fastidio.

-¿Hass sabido algo de Luciusss?

-Nadie lo ha visto desde que desapareció la noche del ataque, parece como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado.

-Luciusss es demassiado lissto, por una razón llegó a convertirsse en mi mano derecha. De no sser por la debilidad que tiene por su hijo...- hizo una mueca de repulsión- Tengo la sossspecha que tuvo ayuda para esscapar, alguien en la Orden...

-Mi señor, si me permite, ya le había mencionado antes mi opinión sobre Severus...

-Si, lo hass hecho, pero manten la calma querido amigo- una perversa sonrisa nació en la comisura de su boca- mañana comprobaremos ssi tuss sopechasss son ciertasss.

Damien correspondió la sonrisa de su señor y Voldemort procedió a explicarle su plan.

ooo

Nuevamente se encontraba encerrado en su habitación, en realidad no había salido de ahí desde la tarde anterior cuando discutió con su madre.

Se sentía exhausto, sin fuerzas, como si tuviera el peso del mundo sobre su espalda. Estaba destrozado. Su madre había acabado con la poca esperanza que le quedaba. Él solo quería olvidarse de todo, de la guerra, de Voldemort, y ser feliz con su familia... ya que el nunca podría tener una propia. Nadie querría estar con una persona como él...

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que rápidamente limpió, furioso consigo mismo por ser tan débil.

 _"Eres tan patético, un verdadero Malfoy jamás se hubiera acobardado ante algo tan insignificante"_

Trataba de ser fuerte, de verdad. Narcissa nunca había sido una madre cariñosa, no debería sorprenderle que lo tratara de esa manera pero no podía evitar que su corazón se estrujara cada vez que recordaba las palabras de su madre, que resonaban en su cabeza, como un espeluznante eco que le perforaba los oídos, torturándolo y lacerándole el alma.

Parecía como si su corazón se hubiera marchitado, dejandole un vacío que no podía llenarse con nada.

Desde que llegó a ese lugar se sentía más solo que nunca. Como si todo el mundo lo hubiera abandonado a la deriva. Y el incidente de la tarde anterior no hizo más que empeorar la situación. Su alma sufría y clamaba descanso. Pero su alter ego, el lobo en su interior, pensaba distinto. Estaba empeñado en recordarle que no tenía a nadie a su lado: sin una madre, sin amigos. Tan sólo le quedaba su padre.

Entonces recordó a Potter...

Ese imbécil que llegó y sin decir nada, con su sola presencia, pudo reconfortarlo, hacerlo sentir menos solo. Ese contacto tan íntimo que los unió por unos eternos momentos.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina al recordar como los bazos del Gryffindor lo rodearon, se había sentido tan bien, como si nada malo pudiera pasarle mientras estuviera ahí.

-Creo que estoy volviendome loco- suspiró al tiempo que se pasaba una mano por los cabellos, alborotandolos.

El sonido de pasos lo alertó, seguramente era su padre que venía a preguntarle de nuevo que le pasaba. Pero se sorprendió al escuchar la voz que lo llamó.

-Joven Malfoy, ¿puedo pasar?- no contestó- Sé que estás ahí Draco, abre por favor.

Draco se quedó muy quieto en su lugar, tratando de no respirar muy fuerte para ver si conseguía que el hombre se fuera. Pero sus súplicas no fueron escuchadas y bufó cuando oyó como el profesor Lupin abría la puerta.

-¿Draco?- el rubio ni se inmutó. Permaneció sentado en el suelo al pie de la cama y con la mirada perdida.

-Váyase, quiero estar solo.

-No me parece que realmente quieras estar solo- Remus se acercó y se paró frente al rubio.

-¿Usted que sabe?- Draco levantó la vista y Remus descubrió que tenía los ojos rojos.

-No necesito de mis instintos para saber que algo te pasa- Draco desvió la mirada- Harry me contó que hablaron, me dijo que te vio mal y vine a ofrecerte mi ayuda.

-No necesito ayuda- Draco se sonrojó. Podía distinguir el aroma de Potter en el aire, quizá en las ropas de Lupin.

-¿De verdad? Cuando yo me convertí en un hombre lobo me hubiera encantado tener a alguien que me explicara ciertas cosas.

-Ya le dije que no necesito su ayuda...

-Está bien, sólo quería que supieras que si necesitas hablar con alguien, estoy dispuesto a escucharte y a instruirte en todo lo que pueda- el castaño se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida cuando la voz del joven lo detuvo.

-Profesor, espere- Remus se giró tratando de ocultar la sonrisa que nacía en la comisura de sus labios.

-Dime- se sentó al lado del ojigris.

-Profesor Lupin...

-No estamos en el colegio, puedes llamarme Remus- ofreció amablemente.

-Está bien... Remus- se sintió un poco incómodo al llamar a su ex profesor por su nombre de pila pero a la vez le dio la confianza suficiente para contarle un poco de sus temores- Tiene razón, tengo muchas preguntas y muchas dudas.

-Por supuesto, han sido demasiados cambios en poco tiempo- sonrió condescendiente.

-Yo quisiera saber- dudó un poco- ¿Cómo hace para estar tan tranquilo?

-¿A que te refieres exactamente?

-Bueno, usted es... tu eres un...

-¿Hombre lobo?

-Si... Desde que me trasformé en un... hombre lobo, he tenido ciertos cambios. Creo que los más notables son mis sentidos del olfato y el oído.

-Así es, cuando te transformas tus sentidos se agudizan, te haces más fuerte, más ágil, más rápido...- Draco asintió.

-Pero últimamente me he sentido muy... vulnerable. Creo que no es necesario que le diga que fui educado como cualquier sangre pura- pareció escupir la palabra- Mi padre siempre me decía que demostrar mis sentimientos me haría débil y que todos pasarían sobre mi. Antes me resultaba muy fácil ocultar mis emociones pero desde que me convertí no puedo evitarlo, por más que lo intento no puedo- su voz temblaba al igual que sus manos- No puedo evitar estar triste todo el tiempo, me siento solo, excluido... Y se que es ridículo pero es algo que no puedo evitar, las emociones me sobrepasan.

-Bueno, Draco, te han pasado cosas horribles, empesando precisamente por el hecho de que te convirtieron en un hombre lobo. No sé todo lo que hayas tenido que pasar el tiempo que Voldemort te mantuvo prisionero pero estoy seguro que no fue agradable. Además he notado que no tienes una buena relación con tu madre- Draco se tensó perceptiblemente y Remus supo que no era un tema fácil para el rubio por lo que no hizo ningún comentario.

-Tiene razón en todo lo que me dice, he pasado por momento difíciles y no voy negar que hasta hace poco mi vida era un infierno, pero esto es diferente. Yo me considero una persona fuerte, nunca he necesitado de nadie para nada. Sin embargo ahora no puedo dejar de pensar que algo me falta.

-Es la misma charla que tuve con Harry- dijo Remus más para si mismo, pero Draco alcanzó a oirlo.

-¿Potter?- sintió su corazón dar un vuelco.

-Si, creo que sé porque te sientes así.

-¿Puede explicarme, por favor?

-¿Has escuchado el término pareja destinada?

-¿Pareja destinada? ¿Cómo las veelas?- Remus asintió.

-Pero no solo las veelas Draco, cualquier criatura mágica, ya sean veelas, vampiros, gente del agua u hombres lobo, como tú y yo. Todos tenemos una pareja destinada, una persona que te complementa, física, mental y espiritualmente.

-¿Algo así como tu alma gemela?

-Exacto. Normalmente todas las criaturas reciben su herencia mágica al cumplir la mayoría de edad, cuando tiene la suficiente madurez para comenzar la búsqueda de su pareja.

-¿Búsqueda?

-En tu caso, fuiste transformado, pero igualmente ya eres mayor por lo que la criatura, el lobo en tu interior, comenzará a impulsarte para buscar a su pareja. En muchas ocasiones, especialmente cuando se trata de hombres lobo pues somos monógamos, tendrás ese sentimiento de vacío hasta que finalmente encuentres a tu alma gemela.

-¿Y que hay de las otras criaturas?

-Como te dije todas las criaturas tienen una pareja destinada, pero hay ocasiones en que tu pareja no es una criatura y está enamorada de otra persona o te rechaza, incluso puede que nunca la encuentres. En el caso de las veelas, los vampiros y demás, existe la posibilidad de tener una relación con otra persona diferente y no hay problema, pueden llegar a enamorarse, ser felices y formar una familia. Pero en nuestro caso, como te dije, los hombres lobo somos monógamos, fieles a nuestra pareja, podemos intentar tener una relación con alguien diferente pero nunca serás completamente feliz, siempre sentirás que te falta algo.

-Pero eso no es justo- frunció el ceño.

-No, no lo es- de nuevo esa sonrisa que comenzaba a hartar a Draco- Pero te aseguro que si tienes la dicha de encontrar a tu pareja serás plenamente feliz Draco, esa es nuestra recompensa.

Draco guardó silencio y reflexionó que después de todo no sonaba tan mal. Tener una persona que te ame sin importar nada, que esté siempre a tu lado. Una persona que te entienda, que te apoye, alguien que te haga sentir pleno. Realmente sería una dicha encontrar a tu alma gemela.

-Remus, ¿tú ya encontraste a tu pareja?- el castaño se sobresaltó con la pregunta y se puso nervioso.

-Si.

-¿Y qué se siente estar al lado de tu alma gemela?

-No lo sé- el chico lo volteó a ver intrigado.

-¿Eh? Pero acabas de decir que...

-Yo sé quien es mi pareja Draco, pero desgraciadamente cuando lo encontré- Draco se percató de que hablaba de un hombre- era muy joven para saber que se trataba de mi pareja.

-¿Y qué pasó después? ¿Por qué no lo buscaste?

-Porque tomamos diferentes caminos- sus ojos se llenaron de nostalgia- Ahora él tiene una esposa y un hijo muy apuesto- el chico se sintió mal por haber preguntado al ver el semblante triste de Lupin.

-Lo siento, no quise...

-Está bien, no pasa nada- permanecieron en silencio varios minutos, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que Draco se atrevió a hablar.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- decidió cambiar de tema.

-Ya lo hiciste- Draco sonrió.

-¿Cómo está Potter?- Remus enarcó una ceja- Supongo que ya sabes lo que pasó el día en que nos rescataron.

-¿Te refieres a que él también es un hombre lobo?- el chico asintió.

-He tratado de hablar con él desde entonces pero parece que se niega a aceptar la realidad, me preocupa que haga algo estúpido. En dos noches es luna llena y será su primera transformación.

-No te preocupes, lo está llevando muy bien- por un momento Remus pensó en decirle a Malfoy la verdad, que él no era quién había transformado a Harry en hombre lobo, para aligerar la carga del muchacho, pero al final rechazó la idea. Nadie más que Harry podía decidir quien se enteraba de la verdad.

-Me da mucho gusto.

-Creo que tú y Harry deberían acercarse, apoyarse el uno al otro. Ambos están en situaciones bastante similares y les haría bien tener a alguien con quien hablar, un amigo.

-No sé si sea una buena idea...

-No lo sabrás si no lo intentas- el castaño se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta. Antes de salir giró y miró al ojigris sobre el hombro- Sé que Harry puede llegar a ser muy testarudo pero es un buen chico.

Draco observó como su antiguo profesor de defensa salía de la habitación, dejandolo solo de nuevo pero con renovadas esperanzas. Quizá después de todo no estaba tan solo como creía.

ooo

El lunes por la mañana Sirius recibió una nota de Snape, donde le informaba que estuviera listo pues el Señor Tenebroso le había dado instrucciones para llevar a cabo la misión que le había asignado.

El animago no pudo evitar emocionarse con la noticia. Hace mucho tiempo que no salía y necesitaba urgentemente poner un pie fuera de la mansión antes de enloquecer. A él le gustaba la acción, estar en el juego, y que mejor que una misión tan peligrosa como esa para volver de su forzado retiro.

Mandó una nota a Reus y a Harry para ques estuvieran alertas en caso de que algo saliera mal. Por la tarde cuando estuvo listo, tomó su varita y un pequeño vial vacío que guardó en su bolsillo y se desapareció.

Llegó al sitio donde se encontraría con Snape, a las afueras de un pequeño pueblo. Buscó al pocionista con la mirada pero no lo encontró por ningún lado y se sentó a la sombra de un árbol para esperarlo, pero después de media hora no había señales de Snape por ningún lado.

-Estúpido Snape, ¿que se cree que puede llegar a la hora que quiera?

El sonido de una aparición llamó su atención y levantó la vista para encontrarse con el pocionista frente a él.

-Black- saludó Severus al verlo.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Lo siento, tuve un pequeño contratiempo.

-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó preocupado- ¿Crees que se haya dado cuenta?

-No lo sé pero hay que andarnos con pies de plomo- Sirius asintió y sacó su varita, lanzándose a si mismo un encantamiento desilusionador.

-Vamos, yo te sigo- Severus vio como la silueta de Black se mimetizaba con el entorno.

-Adelante.

Tomaron un sendero que se adentraba en el bosque y llegaron hasta una vieja cabaña destartalada, escondida entre frondosos árboles. Las ventanas estaban rotas y salidas de sus goznes, parecía que las paredes se vendrían abajo con cualquier movimiento y una gran serpiente tallada en la puerta parecía mirarlos desafiante.

-¿Es aquí?

-Así parece.

-No puedo creer que aquí este escondido un horrocrux.

-De hecho es completamente predecible- contradijo Severus.

-¿Cómo dices?

-¿Quién pensaría que aquí hay algo de valor?- enarcó una ceja.

-Es cierto- se encogió de hombros- Acerquemonos.

-Espera- Severus alzó una mano en dirección a la voz y sacó su varita. Comenzó a conjurar distintos hechizos, lanzándolos alrededor de la casa cubriendo un radio de cinco metros para identificar hechizos oscuros. Un sonido como de una pequeña explosión les confirmó lo que ya sabían. La casa estaba protegida por fuertes hechizos defensivos y un par de maleficios oscuros.

-Dejame ayudarte- se ofreció Sirius inmediatamente.

-Puedo hacerlo solo Black- volteó al punto donde imaginaba que estaba el animago.

-Por si no recuerdas fui un excelente auror- el pocionista bufó- Sigo siendolo- Severus gruñó algo entre dientes pero dejó que el animago lo ayudara y así entre los dos fueron deshaciendo la maraña de hechizos que protegían la vieja cabaña. Al cabo de un rato habían podido abrir una pequeña rendija de almenos un metro de ancho.

-Creo que con esto será suficiente.

-Ten cuidado Black, si tocas algun hechizo activaras todas las trampas.

-Lo sé- Severus se inclinó para entrar por el hueco que habían abierto pero un sonido de ramas al quebrarse lo detuvo- ¿Qué es eso?

-Tal vez me siguieron- contestó tenso apretando su varita en la mano.

- _Homenum revelio_ \- conjuró Sirius y un pequeño punto de luz salió disparado de su varita, se elevó algunos metros y dio varias vueltas pero al final volvió al punto de origen- No hay nadie.

-Quizá sólo fue un animal.

-Tal vez pero no debemos bajar la guardia- Severus asintió y se dispuso a entrar.

Entraron a la vieja cabaña, primero Snape y luego Sirius cubriéndole la espalda y colocaron de nuevo las protecciones. Todo el lugar apestaba a moho y humedad, había telarañas por todas partes, los pocos muebles que ahí se encontraban estaban cubiertos por una gruesa capa de polvo y el piso de madera crujía a cada paso que daban.

-¿Por dónde comenzamos?

-Hay que separarnos, así terminaremos más rápido.

Severus se dirigió a la segunda planta, subió las escaleras lentamente pues a cada paso los escalones rechinaban horriblemente y temía que la escalera pudiera venirse abajo. Llegó a lo que un día fueron las habitaciones y revisó debajo de las camas, en los armarios, en un antiguo baúl que encontró y en el baño pero no encontró nada parecido a un anillo.

Sirius, por otro lado, se encargó de revisar la pequeña cocina y el saloncito donde habían estado.

Fue cuando se concentró en el saloncito que se dio cuenta de la alfombra raida que cubría el piso. Con mucho cuidado la retiró y un cuadrado de madera limpia, aunque igual de vieja, quedó marcado en el suelo. Sirius se arrodilló y comenzó a tantear las tablas buscando alguna que estuviera fuera de lugar. Cuando llegó justo al centro finalmente encontró lo que buscaba, una tabla suelta. Lentamente levantó la madera y debajo descubrió una pequeña caja de oro, rodeada por una esfera de magia oscura, que parecía zumbar por la cantidad de magia que contenía.

-¡Snape, creo que lo encontré!- gritó emocionado deshaciendo el encantamiento desilucionador. Sintió como lentamente la magia comenzaba a llamarlo, hechizandolo con los suaves murmullos que se deslizaban por sus oídos. Sin darse cuenta su mano se dirigió a tomar la cajita de oro, olvidándose de la esfera negra que la protegía.

-¿Black? ¿Dónde estás?- Severus bajó el último escalón y buscó con la mirada al animago y lo encontró arrodillado al centro del salón- ¿Qué es lo que...?- detuvo su réplica al ver lo que Sirius estaba a punto de hacer- ¡NO!

Sirius fue lanzado bruscamente, destruyendo el muro que dividía la sala de la cocina.

-¡Black!- Severus corrió al lado de Sirius y se arrodilló para revisarlo.

El animago estaba inconciente, se veía muy pálido y tenía los labios morados. Severus comprobó con horror que no estaba respirando y comprendió que se trataba de un maleficio oscuro. Rápidamente aplicó el contrahechizo para detener la asfixia pero después de varios segundos Black no reaccionaba, así que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Con manos temblorosas tomó la barbilla de Sirius y apretó su nariz, se agachó hasta quedar a centímetros del otro y finalmente, armandose de valor, exhaló dentro de la boca del animago. Se retiró y colocó su oído en el pecho del ojigris para comprobar los latidos del corazón pero no había signos de vida. Nuevamente repitió el procedimiento logrando el mismo resultado. Con un nudo en la garganta lo intentó una última vez, unió su boca a la de Sirius y permaneció ahí un par de segundos más de los necesarios.

En ese instante Sirius abrió los ojos, estaba muy desorientado pero pudo sentir claramente un suave contacto en su boca. Cuando fue conciente de lo que estaba pasando abrió mucho los ojos y jadeó por la sorpresa. Severus inmediatamente se apartó y se puso de pie.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó a Sirius que seguía en el suelo.

-Si... eso creo- murmuró todavía confundido.

-Perfecto- lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y cuando estaban frente a frente se lanzó contra Black- ¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?!

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo fuiste tan idiota para tocar el maldito anillo?

-Lo lamento, no sé que pasó.

-¡Sabías lo que era! Era obvio que iba estar protegido por hechizos oscuros, ¿qué hubiera pasado si yo no supiera el contrahechizo?

-¡Dije que lo siento! Me descuidé y la magia del anillo me afectó.

-¡Eres un imbécil!

-¿Por qué estás tan molesto?- Severus lo miró intensamente por unos segundos antes de responder.

-Porque casi arruinas todo, por eso no quería que me acompañaras...

-¡Escúchame Snape! No voy a permitir que me...- Sirius se calló abruptamente al escuchar muchos _crack_ fuera de la cabaña.

Él y Severus se miraron y el pocionista le indicó que guardara silencio. Se asomó por una ventana y se tensó al ver la cantidad de mortífagos que había afuera.

-¿Cuántos son?- preguntó el ex Gryffindor.

-Al menos una docena de mortífagos, con Bellatrix y Nott a la cabeza.

-¡Mierda! ¿Qué vamos a hacer? No podemos con todos- se escuchó un fuerte crujido que los alertó que las protecciones estaban cayendo.

Severus observó de nuevo por la ventana, considerando las opciones que tenía. No tenían mucho tiempo, en pocos minutos tendrían a todos los mortífagos encima.

-Tengo un plan- se acercó a Sirius y guardó la caja del anillo en un bolsillo de su túnica. Dio dos pasos atrás y lo miró directamente a los ojos antes de hablar- ¿Tienes el traslador de emergencia?- Sirius asintió confundido- Atácame.

-¿Qué?

-Atácame, déjame inconsciente y vete.

-No- Una nueva explosión y una barrera menos.

-Vamos, diré que me tomaste por sorpresa y te llevaste el anillo.

-No voy a lastimarte- exclamó rotundamente.

-Sabiamos que algo así podía pasar- otro estridente chasquido, sólo les quedaban un par de minutos. Se acercó y tomó la mano de Sirius que sostenía la varita colocandola en su garganta- ¡Hazlo!

-Te matará si llegas sin el anillo.

-Eso es irrelevante, yo no soy importante.

-¡Claro que eres importante!- tanto Severus como Sirius se soprendieron al escuchar esta afirmación. Pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo antes de que una voz llamara su atención.

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí- ambos voltearon y se les heló la sangre al ver a Bellatrix Lestrange de pie en el marco de la puerta- Mi querido primo Sirius Black y mi compañero Severus Snape.

-¿Qué haces aquí Bella? ¿No ves que estoy en medio de algo?- levantó su varita contra Sirius y el animago presionó la suya contra la garganta de Severus.

-No sabía que venías Bella, de haberlo sabido habría venido acompañado- Sirius le dedicó una mueca de desagrado a la mortífaga.

-Mi señor me envió para vigilar que hagas bien tu trabajo Severus.

-No te metas Bella, esto es entre Black y yo.

-Me temo que no puedo hacer eso Severus- dos mortífagos entraron y se posicionaron a cada lado de Bellatrix- Entréguennos el anillo de mi señor.

-¿Qué no ves que es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo? Black llegó y me quitó el anillo.

-Y no pienso darselos- se burló el animago- Espero que inventen una buena excusa para evitar el castigo que seguramente les dará _su señor_.

Sacó el vial que guardaba en el bolsillo, estaba a punto de activar el traslador cuando sintió como un hechizo impactaba en su espalda y lo hizo doblarse sobre sus rodillas. Dos mortífagos más habían entrado sin que se dieran cuentan.

-Maldita sea- gruñó Severus entre dientes- ¡Detente Avery!

-¿Qué pasa Snape? ¿Te preocupa lo que le pase a tu amigo?

-Por supuesto que no, pero Black tiene el anillo. Si sigues torturandolo podrías estropearlo- lo fulminó con la mirada y Avery no tuvo más opción que obedecer.

Severus se agachó y murmuró algo al oído de Sirius, simulando buscar el anillo. El animago no respondió pero le mostró su mano y el pocionista sintió un desagradable escalofrío al ver traslador roto.

-¿Dónde está el anillo?- Nott hizo su aparición y se acercó a Severus y Sirius.

-Aquí está- Snape mostró la cajita de oro y se puso de pie- Vamos llevemoslo a mi señor.

-Espera un momento Snape- Severus se tensó pero se dio la vuelta para mirarlo- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con él?

-Déjalo, no vale la pena.

-Yo creo que a mi señor le interesará interrogar a mi primo, él debe saber dónde se oculta Potter.

-Black fue atacado por un hechizo oscuro cuando intentó robar el anillo. Morirá en un par de horas, no nos sirve de nada.

-Entonces aprovechemos las horas que le quedan de vida- Damien se inclinó y tomó a un semi inconsciente Sirius de los cabellos obligándolo a levantarse.

Severus tragó saliva y se estremeció al ver como Nott arrojaba al animago al suelo y le lanzaba un nuevo cruciatus.

-¡Aaah!- Sirius gritaba y se retorcía en el suelo, su frente estaba perlada de sudor y de su boca escurría un hilillo de sangre.

-¡Ya basta Nott! Deja tus juegos para otro momento, es hora de irnos o mi señor se enfadará.

-Está bien- Snape casi suspiró de alivio- pero Black viene con nosotros.

Sin que pudiera hacer nada Nott se desapareció con Sirius. Bellatrix se acercó y le arrebató la caja de oro para desaparecer un segundo después. Y así fueron desapareciendo los demás mortífagos hasta que solo quedó el pocionista en medio de la cabaña.

-Esto no puede estar pasando- murmuró con voz ahogada. El miedo atenazandole las entrañas.

Conjuró un patronus y lo envió a Potter antes de desaparecer rumbo a la mansión Riddle.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **Rebe Marauder:** ¡Hola! ¡Yo también quiero hacer lo mismo! Jejeje pero desgraciadamente no puedo hacerlo, aún quedan varias apariciones de Narcissa. Espero que te guste el capítulo :D

 **AstridRedHair86:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado la dedicatoria jejeje :3 Respecto a Blaise yo siempre me lo he imaginado de esta forma, astuto y muy abierto de mente jejeje confieso que es mi segundo Slytherin favorito (obviamente el primero es Draco) Muy pronto podrás leer otro avance de Lucius y Remus ya este capítulo se centra Harry/Draco y Sirius/Severus. Espero que te guste mucho el capítulo porque esta escena me la imaginé desde que empecé a escribir la historia :D Apuesto a que no se te había ocurrido esto, ¿verdad? jejeje ;)

 **Sther- asr:** ¡Hola! Por ahora Narcissa no recibirá su merecido pero en su lugar hay un avance entre Harry y Draco. Espero que te guste la actualización :D

 **Ryogana:** ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que la historia te siga gustando :D

 **Andreacantoral501:** ¡Hola! ¡Me da mucho gusto que te guste la historia! Espero que disfrutes del nuevo cap :D

 **Acantha- 27:** ¡Hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado el "primer contacto" de Draco y Harry :) Espero que te guste mucho este capítulo porque hay otro acercamiento entre esos dos, aunque tendrás que esperar un poco para ver a Lucius y Remus :D

 **Guest:** ¡Hola! Jejeje no sólo tú odias a la señora Malfoy, pero muy pronto tendrá su merecido, ya lo verás. Ojalá que te guste el capítulo :D ¡Por favor dejame un nombre para poder contestar a tus revies adecuadamente!

 **Jess Granger s:** ¡Hola! Que bueno que te gustó. Y como ya he dicho anteriormente, aún no puedo deshacerme de Narcissa jejeje, si lo hago no habría historia ;) Pero ten por seguro que pagará por todo lo que ha hecho y lo que hará. Espero que te guste el cap :D

 **Sachacaro:** ¡Holaaaa! Tienes razón, Narcissa debe morir si o si jejeje pero todavía no tendremos esa dicha :( Aunque te aseguró que lo haré llegado el momento. Espero que te guste la actualización :D

 **Hikari1992:** ¡Hola! Creo que ya he repetido esto muchas veces pero lo diré una vez más, Narcissa pagará por todas sus fechorías lo prometo, pero será más adelante. Aún le quedan maldades po hacer. Espero que te guste el cap :D

 **AnataYume:** ¡Hola! No te preocupes, pronto sucederá lo que tod s anhelan jejeje pero por ahora tendremos Narcissa para rato. Ojalá te guste la actualización :D

 **Uchiha berenice:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te guste mucho el fic y que desees la muerte de Narcissa jejeje Espero que te guste este capítulo :D

 **Lady- noryko:** ¡Hola! Lamento decirte que desgraciadamente Narcissa SI es la madre de Draco, pero es una mujer ambicios y sin corazón. Y bueno en este capítulo aparecen de nuevo Harry y Draco pero tendrás que esperar un poco para ver otro avance entre Lucius y Remus porque este capítulo lo dediqué a Sirius y Severus :D ¡Ojalá te guste mucho!

¡Muchas, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y comprensión! Por seguir aquí aún cuando tardo mucho en actualizar. De verdad muchas gracias ❤❤❤ No se olviden de dejarme su opinión en un lindo y pequeñísimo review :3

Les mando muchos saluditos, besos y abrazos :D

¡Nos leemos pronto!

 _Madame Potter-Malfoy_


	14. Malas noticias

**Disclaimer:** Como ya sabrán, nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes son creación de Rowling, yo sólo los tomo prestados.

 **N/A:** Hola chic s, en verdad lamento mucho haber tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar, normalmente publico nuevo capítulo cada una o dos semanas, pero esta vez se me ha hecho imposible. El día 30 de agosto mi mamá enfermó y tuvo que ser hospitalizada, se intoxicó con un medicamento al que resultó ser alergica. Y al ser la hija mayor, me encargué de cuidarla. Por eso las dos últimas semanas no había tenido la oportunidad de acercarme siquiera a la computadora. Afortunadamente mi mamá ya esta bien y por fin les traigo el nuevo capítulo :D

Sin más, los dejo disfrutar de la lectura.

 **Cap** **ítulo 14. Malas noticias**

Desde que despertó esa mañana tuvo un mal presentimiento. La atemorizante certeza de que algo importante pasaría. Y, desgraciadamente, en el transcurso del día pudo comprobarlo.

Sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor, justo frente a Hermione y a un lado de Ron, se encontraba Harry, bajo la apariencia de Daniel, lanzando miraditas nerviosas a sus amigos, sin decidirse a abordar el tema de los Slytherins. No sabía que hacer al respecto y creía que ellos podían aconsejarlo antes de tomar una desición definitiva y llamar a la Orden. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se enteró lo que decía su mejor amiga.

-¡Daniel!- la castaña chascó los dedos frente a su cara para llamar su atención- ¿Estás escuchandome?

-¿Eh? ¿Decías Mione?- pestañeó varias veces, confundido.

-Decía que tienes mala cara. ¿Pasa algo malo? Te ves preocupado.

-No,no, es sólo que...- pareció dudar unos segundos pero finalmente se decidió al percatarse de la mirada amenazante de Hermione- De hecho sí, sí pasa algo.

-¿Quieres contarnos?- más que una pregunta sonó como una orden.

-Ok. Miren, sé que esto va a sonar muy mal pero por favor déjenme hablar antes de que hagan cualquier comentario- Ron y Hermione se miraron extrañados y luego asintieron hacia su amigo- Bien. Ayer Zabini, Nott y Parkinson me acorralaron en un aula vacía- se inclinó y bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro- Saben que no soy Daniel Evans... ellos saben quién soy realmente- la castaña ahogó una exclamación y el pelirrojo lo miró con los ojos desorbitados.

-¡¿Qué?!- la mayoría de los estudiantes en el comedor voltearon a la mesa de los leones provocando el sonrojo de Evans.

-Chicos, por favor, bajen la voz.

-Pero... Daniel- susurró Hermione angustiada- Esto no es malo, ¡es más que malo!

-¿Sabes lo que significa?- gruñó Ron- No te han quitado los ojos de encima desde que inicio el curso, te van a chantajear para no deletarte con quien-tú-sabes, si es que no lo han hecho ya.

-Ellos no me chantajearon Ron- contestó entornando los ojos.

-¿No te pidieron algo?- preguntó el pelirrojo, suspicaz.

-Bueno... si, pero no me chantajearon.

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te pidieron?- cuestionó la chica.

-Ellos sólo quieren que los ayude.

-¿Ayudar? ¿Ayudar a qué?

-A encontrar a Draco Malfoy- tanto Ron como Hermione quedaron mudos por la petición de los Slytherins- ¿Y bien?- preguntó el joven lobo al ver que sus amigos seguian en shock- ¿Qué piensan?

-No lo sé... No me parece que sea una buena idea. Es decir, no sabemos nada de ellos, ¿y si es una trampa? ¿Y si los envió quien-tú-sabes para capturarte?

-No Mione, a mi me parecieron honestos. Su preocupación era genuina.

-¿Honestos? ¿Lo dices en serio? Estamos hablando de SLYTHERINS, no puedes confiar en ellos.

-Ya habíamos hablado de esto Ron, el que sus padres sean mortífagos no significa que ellos también lo sean- habló tenso, apretando los dientes- Si fuera cierto lo que dicen, que Voldemort los envió para atraparme, ya habrían hecho algo. Tuvieron muchas oportunidades para atacarme y nunca lo hicieron.

-Pues yo no me fio de esas serpientes- replicó Ron mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Estás seguro?- murmuró la chica tratando de desviar la atención de Daniel antes de que comenzara una pelea entre sus dos amigos.

-Completamente- contestó el castaño sosteniendo la mirada del pelirrojo- Lo único que quieren es ayudar a su amigo- al final fue Weasley el que no pudo soportar la penetrante mirada de Daniel. El joven lobo soltó un suspiro cansado y se dirigió de nuevo a sus amigos, esta vez más calmado- Si los hace sentir más tranquilos, podemos vigilarlos para estar seguros.

-¿Nosotros?

-Claro, ¿quién más? Hermione tu puedes vigilar a Zabini y Ron...

-¡No, ni lo sueñes! No pienso seguir a ese... detestable chico.

-Te encargarás de Zabini y Ron de Parkinson- sentenció con un tono que no daba lugar a replicas.

-¿Y qué hay de Nott?- preguntó la castaña, resignada.

-Lo haré yo mismo.

-¿Por qué no le dices a Ginny que se encargue de él?- comentó Ron inseguro- Ya tienes suficiente trabajo para añadirle esto.

-Gracias, pero sabes que Ginny y yo no hablamos mucho desde que supo lo de mi herencia.

-Lo siento, no quise incomodarte. Sólo fue una sugerencia

-Descuida- hizo un ademán negativo, restándole importancia.

-¿Qué tal Luna?- sugirió Mione de repente y Daniel la miró confundido- Ella también sabe que no eres Daniel Evans y confías en ella.

-No es mala idea, la buscaré más tarde para preguntarle.

-Entonces está decidido- los chicos asintieron y Hermione tomó sus cosas para después ponerse de pie- Vamos chicos, o llegaremos tarde y McGonagall nos quitará puntos.

Las primeras clases de la mañana comenzaron sin ningún inconveniente, pronto llegó la hora de la comida y con ella apareció Hedwig. Daniel no se dio cuenta de que la lechuza había aterrizado frente a él hasta que el ave le dio un picotazo en la mano derecha, que en esos momentos sostenía un tenedor y jugueteaba con la comida en su plato.

-¡Hedwig!- exclamó entre molesto y sorprendido, sobándose la mano herida- ¿Qué haces aquí?- su familiar lo miró con reproche y él sólo entornó los ojos- Lo siento nena, me da gusto verte, en serio, pero no deberías estar aquí. Ya te lo había dicho, no puedes venir- rápidamente desató la nota que tenía atada a la pata al percatarse de que el ave estaba llamando mucho la atención.

Casi podía jurar que Hedwig era la única lechuza blanca en el castillo y esta era la segunda vez que el ave llegaba al comedor a entregarle correo, por lo que la gente empezaba a sospechar. Muchos de los presentes lo miraban fijamente tratando de averiguar si se trataba de la misma lechuza perteneciente a Harry Potter o era que Daniel Evans tenía una igual.

Le dio un trozo de comida y le acarició levemente las plumas del lomo antes de que su familiar saliera volando por donde vino. Desenrolló la nota y un desagradable escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal al leer las tres primeras palabras. Sus manos temblaron levemente al reconocer la letra de su padrino.

 _'Hoy es el día. Deséennos suerte'_

Esa pequeña frase bastó para alterarlo por completo. Inmediatamente buscó a Remus en la mesa de los profesores pero el licántropo no estaba por ningún lado. Lo más probable es que se encontrara preparando la siguiente clase.

-Parece que viste un fantasma- Ron lo miró seriamente- ¿De quién es la nota?

-De Sirius...

-¿Qué dice?- preguntó Hermione, uniéndose a la conversación.

-Aquí no, vamos afuera- terminaron de comer y salieron del gran salón. Se detuvieron en un pasillo solitario y Daniel se aseguró que no hubiera moros en la costa antes de comenzar- ¿Recuerdan la misión que Voldemort encargó a Severus?- sus amigos asintieron, comprendiendo al instante de que se trataba todo.

-Oh...

-Ahora mismo están de camino a lo que podría ser una trampa mortal.

-No debes ser tan pesimista compañero.

-No soy pesimista, soy realista. Desde esta mañana no puedo dejar de pensar que algo pasará, tengo un mal presentimiento. Y ahora sé por qué- gruñó Evans irritado.

-No te preocupes, estoy segura que los dos regresarán sanos y salvos. Están perfectamente calificados para llevar a cabo esta misión. Por algo Snape ha sido un espía desde que todo esto comenzó y Sirius es uno de los mejores aurores- trató de animar la castaña.

-Tal vez tengas razón...- suspiró pesadamente. Si todo salía bien esta misma noche tendrían en sus manos el segundo horrocrux y la posibilidad de encontrar alguna pista para el siguiente. Rogaba a Merlín que así fuera porque de lo contrario... Mejor ni pensar en esa posibilidad.

Con este pensamieto se encaminaron a la última clase del día, DCAO con el profesor Lupin.

Remus estaba explicando algo sobre encantamientos defensivos, esto era importante y sería sumamente útil en batalla. Pero por más que intentaba concentrarse sus pensamientos volvían a su padrino y a su ex profesor de pociones.

 _'Yo tendría que haber ido con Severus, no, yo tendría que haber ido en lugar de Severus. Si algo les pasa no me lo perdonaré...'_

Ron y Hermione podían notar la ansiedad de Daniel que parecía ausente de la clase, con la mirada fija en algún punto detrás de Remus y la mente a varios cientos de kilómetros de ahí.

-Esto empieza a preocuparme- susurró la chica al pelirrojo que asintió en acuerdo.

-Parece que explotará en cualquier momento- Ron señaló discretamente el pie de su amigo que golpeaba insistentemente el suelo, al mismo tiempo que los dedos de su mano izquierda hacian lo mismo en el pupitre- Es demasiada carga para una sola persona.

-Estoy segura que justo ahora está pensando en ir a buscar el mismo el anillo porque cree que esa es su responsabilidad- Hermione bufó exasperada- ¡Es tan testarudo! Cree que puede resolver todos los problemas del mundo y los toma como propios...

-Lo mejor que podemos hacer es apoyarlo, darle su espacio y permitir que sea él quien acuda a nosotros.

-Señor Weasley, señorita Granger, ¿tienen algo que compartir con la clase?- Remus llamó la atención de los chicos, sobresaltandolos al verse descubiertos.

-No señor- negó Ron frenéticamente.

-Lo siento señor- murmuró Hermione sonrojada.

Cuando terminó la clase Daniel se fue directamente a la torre de Gryffindor sin esperar a sus amigos. Se deshizo del uniforme y se recostó en la cama a esperar. Pero el tiempo pasaba y el joven lobo se angustiaba más a cada minuto. Su vista estaba fija en el dosel de su cama cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió. No se molestó en mirar a sus amigos y se preparó para el más que probable sermón.

-¿Por qué no nos esperaste Harry?- la castaña se permitió llamarlo por su nombre en la seguridad de la alcoba- ¡Te estuvimos buscando por dos horas!

Estaba a punto de contestar con un ácido comentario cuando un gran orbe de luz plateada irrumpió en la habitación.

"Nos atraparon"

La voz resonó por todo el dormitorio helando la sangre de los Gryffindors al reconocer la voz de Snape. Harry se sentó y se quedó estático viendo como el patronus daba vueltas por todo el cuarto hasta desvanecerse. Una sensación fría lo recorrió de la cabeza a los pies y su corazón pareció saltarse un latido.

-Esto no puede estar pasando...- susurró Harry con voz ahogada aferrándose a las sábanas.

-No te preocupes, arreglaremos esto. Hay que llamar a Remus- Ron reaccionó rápidamente y salió corriendo en busca del profesor.

En menos de cinco minutos regresó Ron acompañado de un preocupado Remus. El licántropo se acercó a su cachorro que parecía al borde del colapso, aún en la misma posición, sentado al borde de la cama y con la mirada perdida.

-¿Cachorro?- llamó tentativamente.

-Lo sabía- susurró inaudiblemente- ¡Lo sabía!

-Tranquilo Chachorro.

-¡No me pidas que me tranquilice! ¡Sirius y Severus pueden morir por mi culpa!

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Por supuesto que no! Ellos estarán bien, lo prometo.

-No trates de hacerme sentir bien, sé lo que esto significa- apretó los puños con rabia- Y a menos que hagamos algo rápido, ellos morirán- se levantó bruscamente pero en seguida una punzada en la cicatriz lo hizo sostenerse de la pared.

-¿Harry? ¿Estás bien?

Tal vez fue esa la razón que lo llevó, inconscientemente, a buscar la conexión que tenía con Voldemort. Lentamente su mirada se fue perdiendo en la nada hasta que cerró sus ojos y todo se volvió negro.

-¡Harry!

Podía escuchar una lejana voz que arrastraba las palabras con un espeluznante siseo. Siguiendo a la voz llegó a una especie de puerta que no dudo en abrir, lo más silenciosamente que pudo, y se topó con una escena que lo hizo estremecerse de terror y le formó un nudo en el estómago.

Frente a él se encontraba su padrino, con claras muestras de tortura, a juzgar por el rictus de dolor que se formaba en su cara cada vez que su pecho se inflaba al inhalar. A un lado de Sirius se encontraba Severus con su característica máscara de frialdad puesta, aparentemente indiferente, pero su cuerpo denotaba la tensión que sentía.

 _"Mi señor... no soy merecedor de tan honroso privilegio"_ Fue consciente del destello de angustia que revelaban los ojos negros de su ex profesor.

Sus labios se movieron y dijo algo que no logró entender de inmediato hasta que Snape giró, encarando a Sirius, y un rayo rojo salió disparado de su varita, impactándose contra el pecho del animago.

Sintió como si le hubieran lanzado a él la maldición y sus ojos quedaron en blanco mientras escuchaba en su mente los gritos agónicos de su padrino.

-Ya está volviendo- escuchó la voz de Hermione.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó cuando salió del trance. Lupin lo ayudó a sentarse.

-Creo que entraste en la mente de quien-tú-sabes- murmuró Remus con la angustia pintada en la cara. Al ver que su cachorro estaba bien se levantó y se dirigió a los otros chicos- Ron, ve a mi despacho y desde ahí llama a tus padres y a tus hermanos. Hermione, avisa a la profesora McGonagall y que ella informe a los demás- los chicos asintieron y salieron a hacer lo que les pidió- Vamos Cachorro, nosotros iremos a ver a Dumbledore, tal vez él pueda ayudarnos- aún aturdido, Harry sólo atinó a asentir y salió junto a Remus con dirección a la oficina del director.

ooo

Fue el último en presentarse en aquel salón que tanto le repugnaba. Cuando entró pudo notar que todos los aliados del Seños Oscuro estaban presentes, algo raro pues usualmente la mayoría se encontraba fuera cumpliendo las misiones que el Señor Tenebroso les mandaba. Tuvo la sospecha de que algo grave estaba a punto de pasar y no tenía idea de que podía ser.

Se precipitó al centro de la habitación, donde los mortífagos se apilaban al rededor de la imponente figura de su señor que en esos momentos se encontraba interrogando a Nott.

-¿A quién hasss traído Damien?- preguntó el Lord, mirando inquisitivamente al hombre que Nott mantenía postrado a sus pies y con las manos atadas a la espalda.

-Un imbécil de la Orden, Milord. Lo encontramos con Snape cuando fuimos a cerciorarnos que hiciera lo que usted le mandó.

-Me pregunto... ¿a quién habrá enviado el viejo esta vezzz?- se inclinó sobre el "invitado" de Damien y tomándolo de los cabellos lo obligó a levantar la vista del suelo- Vaya, vaya. Que... oportuno- una retorcida sonrisa adornó los que aparentemente eran sus labios- Sssirius Black, ¿a qué sse debe tan agradable sopressa?

Sirius lo fulminó con la mirada, sus ojos relampagueantes de odio y su boca torcida en una mueca de desprecio.

-Qué lástima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo, Voldemort- escupió su nombre con desdén. Severus se sorprendió de la osadía del animago y desde su posición vio como el mago oscuro le volteaba la cara con una sonora bofetada.

-¡¿Cómo te atrevesss a decir mi nombre?!- vociferó, haciendo estremecer a todos sus lacayos, más no a Sirius que lo miró con sorna- Tú, remedo de mago, no eress más que un traidor... la oveja negra de la familia, vergüenza de tuss padress y deshonra de los Black...- Sirius rechinó los dientes y sonrió forzadamente.

-Tus palabras no me afectan- Voldemort lo tomó cruelmente de la barbilla y clavó las uñas en la piel.

-No tengo humor de lidiar con bassura como tú, assí que acabemoss con essto- lo miró con ojos acerados- ¿Qué busscabas en essa cabaña Ssirius Black?

-Lo mismo que Snape- Voldemort alzó su varita y la enterró en su costado- ¡Argh!- soltó una exclamación y Severus pudo notar una rasgadura en su túnica y como esta se manchaba de rojo carmesí.

-Tsk, tsk, tsk... Intentémosslo otra vezzz. ¿Por qué te interessa tanto ese artefacto?

-Supuse que... si se tomaban tantas molestias... para proteger esa pocilga, tendría que ser algo valioso- el Lord lo tomó ahora por el cuello y lo miró directamente a los ojos, tratando de entrar en su mente pero sin lograrlo. Enterró más su varita hasta atravesar el costado de Sirius- ¡Aah...!- de su boca brotó un chorro de sangre que amenazaba con ahogarlo.

Severus jadeó llevandose inconscientemente una mano a su propio costado. ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo Black? Si seguía con ese estúpido juego sólo lograría que lo asesinaran. Una pesada piedra se instaló en su estómago y disimuladamente echó un vistazo al rededor, haciendo un cálculo de cuantos mortífagos había en el salón.

-¿Qué es lo que sabesss?

-T-todo... o tal vez... nada- su tono burlón encrespó al Señor de las Tinieblas que furioso lanzó un hechizo no verbal y de la nada aparecieron lenguas de fuego que aprisionaron su cuerpo, haciendolo gritar hasta desgarrarse la garganta- ¡Aaaaa!

Las llamas le abrasaban, calcinando y abriendo la piel, provocando un dolor tan intenso que casi lo hace suplicar al despreciable ser que lo miraba con el más absoluto de los desprecios. Se mordió la lengua hasta hacerla sangrar. No cedería, ¡por Merlín que no lo haría!

-¿QUÉ ES LO QUE SABESS BLACK?- gritó colérico.

-¡Púdrete... bastardo!- el Lord estrelló su cabeza contra el suelo, dejando semi inconsciente al animago.

-¡Asquerossa sabandija!- se limpió la sangre de Black con un gesto de repugnancia- ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ SEVERUS?

-Aquí estoy mi señor- se abrió paso entre los mortífagos y se colocó delante de Nott, justo un paso detrás de Sirius.

-¿Qué hacíasss con un maldito auror?- lo penetró con sus afilados ojos rojos- ¿Acasso pensabasss traicionarme Severusss?- siseó peligrosamente.

-Claro que no mi señor, esto es un terrible malentendido- tragó saliva mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Sirius.

-¡EXIJO UNA EXPLICACIÓN!- exclamó sobresaltando al pocionista.

-Desde hace días tenía la sospecha de que alguien me vigilaba, pero como no había podido comprobarlo no le di importancia, algo estúpido de mi parte- bajó la vista avergonzado- Hoy, cuando llegué a las afueras del bosque no me percaté de que alguien me seguía- murmuró falsamente contrito- Fue hasta que entré a la cabaña y encontré el anillo, cuando Black se me lanzó encima para quitarmelo, que me enteré de su presencia.

-¡ERES UN INEPTO!- bramó levantando su mano hacia Severus. El pocionista cayó sobre sus rodillas ahogando un gemido de dolor.

-Lo... lamento mi señor... cometí un grave error...- lentamente se puso de pie- Afortunadamente Nott y Bella llegaron justo a tiempo para ayudarme.

-Todo essto me parece muy sospechosso- estrechó los ojos con recelo- Te di esta oportunidad para probar que no erass igual a Luciusss, que tu si me erasss fiel...

-Lo soy Milord, soy su fiel seguidor y le sirvo a usted únicamente.

-¿Estás seguro Severusss?

-Completamente mi señor, se lo aseguro.

-Está bien- aceptó con una enigmática sonrisa que hizo estremecer a Snape.

-¿Quiere que lo lleve a los calabozos, mi señor?- preguntó Nott, tomando a Sirius de la túnica y haciendolo incorporarse. El Lord Oscuro asintió.

-Pero antesss... te daré el placer de ser tu quien le dess la bienvenida, querido amigo- se dirigió al pocionista y Severus dejó de respirar por un segundo.

-Mi señor... no soy merecedor de tan honroso privilegio.

-No seass modesto Severusss, adelante. Complace a tu amo...

El pocionista se paró frente a Nott que a su vez tenía a Sirius, justo al centro del salón y rodeado de todos los mortífagos. Sus ojos, negros como la obsidiana, buscaron los grises del animago y por un momento tan sólo se observaron, olvidándose de la audiencia a la espera de la tortura.

Sirius tenía la vista borrosa pero pudo distinguir la incertidumbre en la mirada de Snape y para desconcierto del mismo, sonrió levemente. Una extraña sensación de alivio lo invadió al saberse el causante de derribar aquella máscara de indiferencia, esa impasibilidad del ex Slytherin que lo caracterizaba desde que lo conoció. Porque era excesivamente satisfactorio ser el responsable de provocar esas reacciones al siempre frío Severus Snape.

Sonrió al pensar que dudaba. Dudaba porque sabía que en el fondo le tenía, si no cariño, al menos un poco de aprecio. Algo que él mismo había desarrollado en el poco tiempo que habían convivido. Habían aprendido a trabajar juntos y habían llegado a conocerse bastante, a pesar de nunca hablar más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Era una especie de ¿amistad?, de esas donde no hacen falta las palabras para comunicarse.

Y por un motivo que desconocía, o que más bien no se atrevía a reconocer, le encantaba haber llegado a ese grado de confianza con su antiguo enemigo.

-¿Qué esperasss Severusss?- apremió el Lord Oscuro.

 _'No puedo hacerlo.'_

Eso era lo que podía leer en la profunda mirada del hombre que hace más de veinte años se había convertido en el objeto de su atención y sus deseos.

Entonces, y con esa media sonrisa que no tenía nada que ver con el dolor que desgarraba su cuerpo, abrió la boca y sin emitir sonido alguno movió los labios y susurró, con los ojos extrañamente brillantes: 'Hazlo'

Severus abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió de sus labios. Tragó saliva y lentamente levantó su varita. Apuntó al padrino del niño-que-vivió y con voz baja, pero firme, murmuró la terrible maldición.

-Crucio...

ooo

Desde su habitación pudo escuchar el caracteristico estallido de la chimenea y varios sonidos de aparición. Levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y descubrió a su padre mirándolo a su vez. Intercambiaron una mirada preocupada cuando llegaron hasta sus oídos los gritos de abajo.

Antes de que pudieran decir nada alguien llamó a la puerta. Draco se levantó de su asiento y le dio paso a un serio Remus Lupin.

-Hola Remus- saludó Draco. Lucius inmediatamente se puso de pie y se acercó al castaño.

-Remus, ¿sucede algo? No nos avisaron que tendrían una reunión.

-Lucius, Draco, por favor acompañenme. Surgió un problema y necesitamos de su ayuda.

-Claro, vamos- los rubios asintieron y salieron detrás de Lupin.

Mientras bajaban por la escalera podían escuchar gritos e improperios, todo indicaba que estaban en medio de una discusión. Cuando alcanzaron la cocina descubrieron a todos los miembros de la orden sentados al rededor de la mesa, enfrentando a Harry que estaba sentado en el extremo opuesto a la puerta.

Remus les indicó que tomaran asiento junto a él y trató de hacerse oír en medio del alboroto para explicarles la situación rápidamente.

-¡No puedes tomar estás decisiones tu solo Potter!- gritó Moody furioso.

-¡No lo hice! Hablé con Severus, me ofrecí a acompañarlo pero se negó, entonces Sirius sugirió que el podía hacerlo y todos estuvimos de acuerdo.

-¿Todos?- interrogó Kingsley con cara de pocos amigos- ¿Te refieres a ti, Sirius, Remus y Severus? ¿Y nosotros qué? ¡También somos parte de la Orden!

-Nosotros también lo sabíamos- hablaron Fred y George.

-También nosotros- apoyaron Bill, Charlie y Hermione- Todos estuvimos de acuerdo.

-No debiste tomar esa desición sin consultarnos antes Potter, no puedes tomarte las cosas a la ligera- desaprobó McGonagall.

-Harry es el líder de la Orden, no tiene que pedir permiso de nadie para tomar una decisión- alegó Ron, obteniendo una mirada asesina de su madre.

-¿Usted cree que yo arriesgaría a Sirius y a Severus deliberadamente?- exclamó Harry indignado.

-Por supuesto que no, pero fue muy irresponsable de tu parte mandarlos a una misión tan peligrosa sin un plan.

-Considero que Severus y Black son lo suficientemente mayores para tomar sus propias desiciones. Si aceptaron la misión fue porque así lo quisieron ellos- habló Lucius ganándose una mirada helada de la profesora.

-¿Y cómo podrían negarse si Albus no nos dio otra alternativa?- replicó Moody- Nunca debió ceder su puesto, al menos debió darselo a alguien más responsable.

-Harry es responsable, todos fuimos testigos de su buen liderazgo el día del ataque a Upper Flagley- objetó Charlie.

-¿Y qué me dicen de Lincolnshire?- habló Hestia Jones- Llegamos tarde y no pudimos hacer nada.

-¡Eso no fue culpa de Harry!- replicó Hermione.

-Nadie se enteró, ni siquiera ustedes- defendió Bill.

-Señores por favor, es una gran responsabilidad para un chico, no podemos culpar a Harry por tomar una mala decisión- Arthur quiso ayudar pero su comentario sólo provocó que Harry se sintiera peor.

-¿Y se puede saber de que se trata esta misión?- preguntó Tonks llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-Teníamos una pista- murmuró el ojiverde mortificado- Lo único que tenían que hacer era conseguir un objeto y salir de ahí, pero todo fue una trampa...

-¡Pues claro que era una trampa!- gruñó Diggle desde su rincón y Hestia asintió en acuerdo- ¿Pero como podías saberlo si sólo eres un niño jugando a ser el líder?

-Te prohibo que le hables así a Harry, Diggle- advirtió Remus, poniéndose de pie.

-Dedalus tiene razón Remus- Kingsley miró a Harry con reproche- No puedes ocultarnos información Potter, no trates de hacerte el héroe, esto no es un juego. Las vidas de dos personas están en peligro por tu insensatez.

-Por esta razón es que un niño no debe estar al mando- sentenció Moody.

Harry guardó silencio, tragándose las replicas que pugnaban por abandonar sus labios. Sus ojos escocían por las lágrimas contenidas, lágrimas de rabia e impotencia. Porque sabía que ellos tenían razón. No era un buen líder. Sirius y Severus estaban en peligro. Y todo era su culpa.

Se levantó silenciosamente y se encaminó a la puerta bajo las miradas reprobadoras de los mayores y las comprensivas de sus amigos.

-Lamento mucho haber causado tantos problemas, mañana mismo tendrán mi renuncia- y sin más salió de la habitación.

-Cachorro...

-Harry, espera- Ron trató de seguir a su amigo pero su madre lo detuvo.

Al ver marchar a Potter, Draco se puso de pie bruscamente, consiguiendo que le prestaran atención. Frunció el ceño y les dirigió una mirada helada a todos los que habían desaprobado el proceder del Gryffindor.

-Antes de culpar a alguien por lo que pasa, piensen un poco en el grado de responsabilidad que tiene cada uno de ustedes en los sucesos- su tono era severo y seco- Puede que Potter no haya tomado la mejor desición, pero al menos está haciendo algo. Porque díganme, ¿qué hacen ustedes? ¿Esperar a que haya un nuevo ataque? ¿Sentarse y ver como ese _niño irresponsable_ acaba con Voldemort?- siseó mordaz- No vengan ahora a condenar a la única persona que tiene el valor de sacrificarse para salvarnos.

Con una última mirada de desprecio salió detrás de Potter dejando estupefactos a todos los miembros de la orden y a su padre.

Valiendose de su olfato siguió el rastro del Gryffindor y subió hasta al ático. Vaciló un momento antes de entrar. Se sentía muy apenado por el terrible episodio que el moreno tuvo que presenciar, pero igualmente estaba muy agradecido por el apoyo que Potter le había dado y quería corresponder el gesto. Finalmente se decidió a abrir la puerta sin molestarse en llamar. Entró y descubrió al ojiverde sentado en el alféizar de la ventana y con la mirada perdida.

-¿También vienes a restregarme en la cara lo estúpido que fui?- Harry no tuvo que voltear para saber quién había irrumpido en su refugio. El aroma del rubio era inconfundible. Aspiró disimuladamente y llenó sus pulmones con la dulce fragancia de Malfoy.

-No soy nadie para juzgarte Potter- se acercó lentamente y se sentó en un viejo taburete.

-¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy?

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-No tienes que fingir que te importa.

-No estuvo bien la forma en que te trataron- Draco siguió hablando, ignorando el ácido comentario.

-Ellos tienen razón- susurró apesadumbrado.

-No es verdad- replicó Draco firmemente.

-Yo soy el único culpable.

-No seas ridículo

-Si yo no le hubiera pedido a Severus que siguiera con su papel de espía...

-Severus es un adulto que sabe lo que hace- Harry negó mortificado.

-Yo lo presioné, él quería apartarse de todo esto y yo lo obligué a quedarse- apretó sus puños y cerró los ojos con una mueca de dolor.

-Te puedo asegurar que si Severus aceptó fue porque él así lo quiso.

-Nunca debí permitir que fueran allá, debí imaginar que algo así pasaría...

-¿Cómo podías saberlo?- trató de hacer entrar en razón al moreno.

-Porque era obvio, ¡porque siempre pasa lo mismo!- finalmente giró para encarar a Malfoy y el rubio se topó con unos atormentados ojos verdes- En quinto año, cuando ocurrió el ataque en el Ministerio... Esa noche yo y mis amigos estuvimos ahí porque Voldemort manipuló mi mente y me hizo creer que tenía a Sirius.

-Pero, ¿cómo fue que Voldemort pudo entrar en tu mente si tu estabas en el colegio?- preguntó Draco confundido.

-Es por la cicatriz- se levantó el flequillo y mostró el imperceptible rayo que adornaba su frente- Gracias a esto puedo entrar en su mente, ver lo que hace, percibir lo que siente... pero funciona en ambos sentidos- el resentimiento era evidente en el tono de Potter.

-¿Qué fue lo que viste esa noche?- preguntó suavemente.

-Me envió imagenes de Sirius siendo torturado. Yo... debí darme cuenta que no era real... pero estaba tan asustado- confesó, sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de sacar el cúmulo de emociones que lo embargaba en aquel momento- Sólo de pensar lo que podría hacerle... Hermione me lo advirtió pero yo no la escuché. Escapamos de Umbridge y del colegio, viajamos hasta Londres y nos introdujimos en el Ministerio. Fue hasta que apareció tu padre que me di cuenta que todo era una trampa. Los mortífagos nos acorralaron pero Severus ya había informado a la Orden y pronto llegaron para rescatarnos. Cuando Sirius llegó me pidió que me fuera, que él se haría cargo, pero de nuevo no hice caso. Luchamos lado a lado hasta que en un descuido, ni si quiera me di cuenta en que momento fue, Bellatrix lo atacó con la maldición asesina y cayó a través del Velo de la Muerte...- Harry se estremeció con el recuerdo.

-Pero...

-No entiendo muy bien cómo pasó- contestó adivinando la pregunta no formulada del rubio- Todo esta muy borroso, al parecer Sirius logró esquivar el rayo pero cayó a través del velo y un segundo después estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Todo pareció detenerse en ese mismo instante, me aterroricé y lo único que pude hacer fue seguir a Bellatrix para hacerla pagar- los ojos de Harry se ensombrecieron por un momento- Nadie sobrivive a eso, si atraviesas el velo, te mueres... o eso es lo que nos dijo Dumbledore. Pero, afortunada e inexplicablemente, Sirius lo hizo. Sin embargo cayó en una especie de sueño del que no pudimos despertarlo sino hasta varios días después.

-No lo sabía...

-Arriesgué a mis amigos, a Sirius, a Remus, a la Orden. Por mi estupidez casi pierdo a mi padrino, a mi familia... Sé que a veces soy muy insensato y trató de evitarlo, lo juro, pero... Voldemort me ha arrebatado todo, a mis padres, mi hogar, mi vida... tengo tanto miedo de perder lo único que me queda que hago cosas imprudentes y solo empeoro la situación.

El Gryffindor se veía tan consternado, tan perdido, que por un momento a Draco le pareció ver a aquel niño que un día se encontró en la tienda de Madame Malkin, en el callejón Diagon hace seis años. En ese instante Potter era el mismo niño, asustado e inseguro en un mundo desconocido para él, que en aquel entonces. Su corazón dio un vuelco al mirar las angustiadas esmeraldas que el moreno tenía por ojos.

-No eres un dios Potter, aunque seas _el elegido_ sigues siendo humano... errar es de humanos.

-¡Yo no puedo darme el lujo de equivocarme, la vida de muchas personas está en mis manos!

-Escúchame bien Potter- se levantó y lo tomó por los hombros sacudiendolo un poco- Todos toman decisiones que nos afectan a todos. Tú tomaste una decisión. Tal vez fue un error, o tal vez no, la cuestión aquí es que vas a hacer para remediarlo.

Harry quedó prendado de los profundos ojos grises que parecían querer traspasarle el alma. Podía sentir el calor de las manos de Malfoy a través de la tela de su camisa y un ligero cosquilleo nació en la boca de su estómago. Se dio cuenta que tenía la cara del rubio a escasos centímetros y no pudo evitar que su mirada se posara en los finos labios rosados, que en ese momento estaban entreabiertos. Vagamente se preguntó si serían tan suaves como se veían. Se sobresaltó al percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo y desvió la vista, avergonzado. Por su actitud anterior y el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos.

-Yo... tienes razón, en lugar de estar aquí lamentandome debería estar planeando un rescate- Draco le sonrió tímidamente.

-Por supuesto. Cuentas conmigo y con mi padre para lo que sea- Harry sólo pudo asentir, cohibido por la cercanía del ojigris.

El menor de los Malfoy se separó del moreno y al ver que este no tenía intención de levantarse se dirigió a la salida más sosegado de lo que había llegado. Contento por haber logrado hacer reaccionar a Potter e impedir que los injustos comentarios de un par de aurores lo hicieran sentir culpable.

Harry reaccionó antes de que Draco saliera y haciendo caso a su ya conocido instinto lo llamó.

-Malfoy

-¿Si?

-¿Extrañas a tus amigos?- no estaba seguro de dónde vino eso pero de alguna manera sabía que estaba tomando la dirección correcta.

La repentina pregunta provocó que Draco se girara y lo observara detenidamente, tratando de discernir si había escuchado bien o su mente le había jugado una broma. ¿Por qué Potter le preguntaría por sus amigos?

-¿Perdón?

-Estoy pegruntando si echas de menos a tus amigos- repitió- A Parkinson, Nott y Zabini...

-Pues si...- respondió vacilante sin saber si era la respuesta que Potter esperaba oír- Hace más de tres meses que no sé nada de ellos.

-¿Y realmente son tus amigos?

-¿A qué viene todo esto?- interrogó el rubio frunciendo el ceño.

-Contestame por favor, ¿confías en ellos?

-Absolutamente- contestó de inmediato y sin dudar- Les confiaría hasta mi vida.

-Muy bien- murmuró pensativo, regresando su vista a la ventana- Gracias Malfoy.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- al no recibir respuesta regresó sobre sus pasos y se plantó frente a Potter- ¿Por qué estás interesado en la relación que tengo con mis amigos?

-Porque están preocupados por ti- contestó simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Ellos te buscaron?- el ojiverde pudo notar la sorpresa en la voz de Malfoy. Asintió- ¿Qué te dijeron?

-Me pidieron que los ayudara a encontrarte y trataron de convencerme mencionando los beneficios de tener a tres Slytherins como aliados- sonrió divertido al recordar el sutil chantaje en los argumentos de las serpientes.

-¿Estás... estás hablando en serio?- preguntó temeroso.

-¿Por qué iba a mentirte?

-No lo sé, pero me parece increíble que Theo, Pansy y Blaise no se hayan olvidado de mi después de tanto tiempo.

-Incluso me dijeron que planeaban rescatarte para huir juntos- el rubio se conmovió y sus ojos se tornaron sospechosamente brillantes- Dime Malfoy, ¿te gustaría verlos?

-Claro que sí...- contestó automáticamente, sin poder contenerse- Pero entiendo que...

-Entonces ayudame a averiguar que es lo que quieren de ti- cortó Harry y Draco abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Qué? Pero, ¿cómo?

-Envíales una carta, diles que estás bien pero no les digas donde o con quien estás. Investiga si estarían dispuestos a unirsenos o sólo fue una estrategia para convencerme.

-¿Y si no fuera así? ¿Qué pasará si quieren unirse a la Orden?

-Entonces podrás verlos y les daremos protección, al igual que a tu familia- una deslumbrante sonrisa se extendió en la cara de Draco. El rubio hizo el amago de abrazarlo pero se contuvo al ver el intenso sonrojo del ojiverde.

-Muchas gracias Potter, escribiré la carta lo antes posible para que puedas enviarla- el ojiverde asintió, restándole importancia.

-¿Tienes matalobos para esta noche?- cambió abruptamente de tema, tratando de alejar el sonrojo de su cara. Realmente había deseado que Malfoy lo abrazara.

-Si, Severus me dio la dosis de este mes hace unos días.

-Genial porque hoy trabajaremos hasta tarde.

Con ánimos renovados regresó a la reunión junto a Malfoy y, sacando a relucir su vena Slytherin que muy pocas veces se manisfestaba, calló las protestas y amenazó a los mayores, dejando bien claro quien estaba al mando.

ooo

Después de la reunión se organizaron varios grupos con tareas específicas cada uno. Como Moody era el mejor rastreador que tenían se acordó que él, junto a Kingsley, estarían a cargo de investigar el paradero de Sirius y Severus, ya que si habían descubierto al pocionista no era del todo seguro que los hubieran llevado al cuartel de los mortífagos.

Lucius se ofreció a ayudar, alegando que quería contribuir para salvar a su amigo. Al principio todos se opusieron, pero después de que el Malfoy mayor argumentara que era un excelente rastreador y conocía lugares donde obtener información terminaron cediendo. Y como no podía ser de otra manera, se asignó a Remus como compañero del rubio.

Inmediatamente, al día siguiente, se aventuraron al bajo mundo y juntos buscaron a un antiguo contacto de Lucius, un hombre que era capaz de vender a su propia madre por unos cuantos galeones. El hombre era dueño de una vieja taberna donde solían reunirse, y en algunas ocasiones hospedarse, los criminales más buscados en todo Reino Unido, tanto del mundo mágico como muggle.

Por esta razón ahora se encontraban en un remoto lugar al norte de Inglaterra, escondidos en la espesura del bosque y detrás de una pequeña colina, a la espera de que llegaran los mortífagos que supuestamente se reunirían ahí. Pero la noche había caído y no había señales de los seguidores del Señor Oscuro.

Remus, siendo más experimentado en temas de supervivencia, encendió una pequeña fogata de estrella, ya que esta producía poco humo, de esta forma podían calentarse sin revelar su ubicación.

Cuando llegó de su ronda, Lucius se aproximó a Remus y se sentó cerca de él junto al fuego.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó el rubio después de un rato.

-Yo podría preguntar lo mismo.

-No voy a negar que estoy preocupado, pero confío en las habilidades de Severus y estoy seguro que pronto estarán de regreso y con el horrocrux.

-Yo también confío en Sirius pero... no creo que pueda soportar otra tortura igual a la de anoche- dijo Remus recordando lo que Harry les había contado, la visión donde Severus torturaba a su amigo.

-Sabes que Severus no tuvo opción, tenía que hacerlo.

-Lo sé- Remus frunció el ceño- Pero eso no significa que me agrade.

-Hay ocasiones en que tenemos que hacer cosas que no nos agradan pero que son necesarias, para sobrevivir

-También lo sé

-Yo mismo he hecho cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso, y otras más de las que me arrepiento profundamente- le dirigió una intensa mirada al licántropo y le tomó una mano entre las suyas- Remus...

-No Lucius- rápidamente se zafó del agarre- Por favor, no lo hagas, lo único que consigues es lastimarnos más.

-Si te duele tanto como a mi, entonces, ¿para que negarnos una oportunidad?

-Porque ha pasado demasiado tiempo y hemos cambiado. Hemos hecho _cosas_ \- usó las palabras del rubio en su contra- Cosas que nos lastimaron, a ambos- se levantó, alejándose de Lucius- Tenemos nuestras vidas hechas, no puedes ignorar veinticuatro años y hacer como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. ¡Por Merlín Lucius, tienes una esposa!

-A la cual no amo- replicó con firmeza y se acercó de nuevo al castaño- A la que nunca pude amar. Porque tu recuerdo me lo impedía, porque a la única persona que quería junto a mi era a ti- suavemente atrajo a Remus hasta pegarlo a su cuerpo. Pasó una mano por su cintura y con la otra acarició su labio inferior con el pulgar- Eran tus labios los que ansiaba besar, tu cuerpo el que anhelaba junto al mío, eran tus ojos los que deseaba ver cada mañana al despertar...

-Lucius...- suspiró cerrando los ojos, dejandose envolver por el aroma de su pareja, disfrutando de la cercanía y del calor que despedía el cuerpo ajeno y que empezaba quemarlo.

-Nunca dejé de amarte Remus- el licántropo sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco y abrió los ojos con asombro- Y sé que tú tampoco lo hiciste.

-Yo nunca dije que te amaba- protestó débilmente, apoyando las palmas en el pecho del rubio.

-No fue necesario, no lo es- la determinación de Remus comenzaba a flaquear, sobre todo sintiendo el cálido aliento del hombre que se adueñó de su corazón a la tierna edad de once años.

-¿Qué le dirás a tu hijo cuando se entere que abandonaste a su madre por otra persona? ¿Por un hombre que además es un licántropo?- Lucius le regaló una cálida sonrisa que derribó la última barrera de Remus.

-Tal vez se moleste pero terminará aceptándolo, cuando se de cuenta que nos amamos. Además te recuerdo que mi hijo es también un hombre lobo. Se alegrará por nosotros, te lo aseguro.

-No quiero ser el causante de destrozar tu matrimonio.

-Mi matrimonio es una farsa, un mero contrato.

-No creo que tu esposa lo tome bien.

-Hablaré con ella.

-Pero...

-Ya no te quedan más excusas... _gatito_ \- acarició la mejilla de Remus y este sonrió al escuchar el apelativo que Lucius solía usar cuando se veían en el colegio.

Lentamente Lucius se fue acercando al castaño, dándole oportunidad de apartarse si así lo quería, pero Remus ya no podía, no quería parar. No cuando su corazón latía desbocado en su pecho y sus rodillas temblaban mientras Lucius posaba sus labios sobre los suyos en un tierno y anhelado beso.

Luces blancas y brillantes estallaron detrás de sus ojos y todo a su alrededor despareció en el mismo segundo en que sus bocas se unieron. Poco a poco Malfoy fue profundisando el contacto, moviendo sus labios contra los del licántropo, marcando un ritmo lento y sensual, incitándolo. Con su lengua repasó el labio inferior de Lupin, mordiendolo suavemente, pidiendo permiso para adentrarse y probar el manjar que la boca de su amado le ofrecía. Remus pasó las manos por detrás de su cuello y Lucius lo afianzó de las caderas, pegándolo más a su cuerpo en un posesivo abrazo, queriendo fundirse con él.

Cuando finalmente sus lenguas se rozaron una descarga de electricidad los recorrió por completo e hizo que Remus soltara un pequeño gemido, ahogado rápidamente por la boca del rubio.

Pero al mismo tiempo el licántropo pudo escuchar el sonido característico de la aparición, seguido de muchos más y se congeló en los brazos de Lucius.

-¿Remus?- preguntó Malfoy confundido, observando cómo su amado se apartaba de él con brusquedad y apagaba el fuego.

-Shhh- llevó un dedo a sus labios para indicar que guardara silencio- Llegaron- Lupin se acercó al lugar de donde provino el ruido y se agazapó detrás de un árbol.

Un segundo después Lucius se posicionó a su lado y ambos fueron testigos de como un vasto grupo de hombres arrivaba al lugar. Todos vestidos de negro y con la capucha de la túnica puesta para ocultar sus rostros.

Trataron de acercarse para escuchar mejor lo que decían pero al parecer habían lanzado un hechizo muffliato porque no lograban entender nada, aún estando a poco más de cuatro metros de distancia. Luego de aproximadamente media hora en la que no se enteraron de lo que sucedía, todos los hombres comenzaron a colocarse máscaras blancas en forma de calavera. Uno de ellos apuntó su varita al cielo y murmuró un hechizo, iluminando todo con un resplandor verde que dio paso a la temible marca tenebrosa. Y cómo si hubiera sido una señal, destellos verdes comenzaron a verse por todas partes en el cielo, algunos más alejados que otros, como si muchas personas estuvieran invocando la marca al mismo tiempo.

-Esto no está bien- murmuró el rubio preocupado.

-¿Qué está pasando Lucius?

-No es una simple reunión- le hizo una seña a su compañero y regresaron a su refugio inicial- Están planeando un ataque.

-¡Hay que avisar a la Orden!- contestó Remus sacando su varita al instante.

-Espera- los ojos castaños lo miraron con confusión e inquietud- hay algo que no cuadra en todo esto, algo no está bien- el ojigris frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres decir...?

-Esto podría ser un ataque masivo...

ooo

Abrió los ojos y parpadeó tratando de adaptarse a la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. Al parecer se encontraba en una especie de mazmorra pues logró distinguir una reja frente a él. Estaba adolorido y cada músculo de su cuerpo se quejaba por la posición en que se encontraba. Trató de incorporarse pero en cuanto se movió un latigazo de dolor en las costillas lo devolvió al suelo y ahogó un grito. Sintió una cálida humedad y llevó su mano hasta el costado izquierdo, descubriendo una herida profunda que se había abierto con el brusco movimiento. Hizo un nuevo intento, esta vez más lentamente, y apoyándose en la pared logró sentarse.

Lo último que recordaba era haber encontrado el anillo de los Gaunt y después... Los recuerdos llegaron a su mente en torrente y el miedo se apoderó de él. Ahora recordaba. Los mortífagos, Nott, Voldemort, Snape...

 _'Esto no puede estar pasando'_

La misión se había ido a la mierda. Habían perdido el horrocrux, los mortífagos lo habían capturado y Snape había quedado al descubierto. Bueno, no del todo. Al evocar al pocionista se preguntó si estaría bien. Esperaba que si, de lo contrario de nada habría servido la tortura a la que lo sometió.

Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la sombra que apareció fuera de su celda, ni del chirrido de la puerta al abrirse. Fue hasta que una mano se posó en su hombro que fue consciente que no estaba solo.

-¡Argh!- se encogió al sentir el dolor punzante en su hombro, probablemente dislocado.

-Black, soy yo. ¿Estás bien?- entre la bruma del dolor el animago escuchó que alguien lo llamaba. La voz sonaba preocupada y lo hizo levantar la vista para encontrarse con unos profundos ojos negros.

-¡Snape!- exclamó con absoluta sorpresa- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine por ti- el pocionista se inclinó y comenzó a examinarlo.

-¿Tú viniste a qué?

-¿Qué no es obvio?- gruñó mientras que, ayudado de su varita, cerraba la herida sangrante del animago- Voy a sacarte de aquí.

-¡No!- Severus detuvo su tarea y le miró incrédulo- No lo hagas, por favor.

-¿Estás demente? ¿Por qué me pides eso?

-Si lo haces Voldemort se dará cuenta de quién es el verdadero espía.

-No importa- sacó de su bolsillo un víal que ofreció al animago- Voy a sacarte de aquí y nos iremos cuanto antes.

-¡Echarás todo a perder!- exclamó rechazando la poción.

-¿No lo entiendes?- Severus entrecerró los ojos y lo miró severamente- Él lo sabe, siempre lo supo. Todo fue planeado, una trampa para atraparnos. No podemos hacer nada ya, más que irnos para salvar nuestras vidas- volvió a colocar el víal en la mano del animago y este lo miró reticente.

-¿Y el horrocrux?

-Lo perdimos- contestó secamente.

-¿Dónde está?

-¿Importa?- Sirius lo fulminó con la mirada- Después tendremos oportunidad de recuperarlo. Tenemos que irnos.

-¿Dónde está?- repitió remarcando cada sílaba.

-No lo sé, pero lo guardó aquí, en la mansión.

-Entonces aún tenemos esperanza. Tenemos que encontrarlo, no podemos irnos sin el- Severus lo miró exasperado.

-Lo que tenemos que hacer es aprovechar que no hay nadie vigilando- siseó en un tono peligrosamente bajo.

-¿Dónde están todos?- vio como la boca de Snape se contraía hasta formar una delgada línea.

-Habrá un ataque masivo en todo el país... o tal vez en el continente, no estoy seguro. El Lord ha ganado fuertes aliados en Albania, Bulgaría, Rumania y Eslovaquia en el último mes- los ojos del animago se dilataron con horror.

-¿Harry y Remus lo saben?- Severus pasó una mano de Sirius por sus hombros y lo ayudó a levantarse.

-No, les avisaremos en cuanto hayamos salido.

-Pero...

-¡Ya basta Black! No podemos quedarnos más tiempo, en cualquier momento puede llegar alguien y descubrirnos.

-Como siempre tieness razón, Severusss...

Pararon en seco al escuchar la siseante voz. Frente a ellos se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Lord Voldemort mirandolos divertido.

-Mi señor- fue lo único que Severus pudo decir, pues un nudo se formó en su garganta impidiendole hablar.

Las piernas de Sirius flaquearon y tuvo que sostenerse de Severus para no caer. Un sudor frío le recorrió la espina y su corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente en su pecho.

-¿Acassso ya se van?- dio un paso dentro de la celda obstruyendo la salida- Es de mala educación irsse sin desspedirssse, Severusss... En esspecial cuando eress el invitado de honor.

Severus pareció reaccionar con esas palabras. Llevó su mano libre al bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó una moneda.

Al mismo tiempo Nagini apareció a un lado de su amo y se irguió amenazante contra los pelinegros.

-¡Mátalos Nagini!

Todo fue demasiado rápido. Severus activo el traslador en el mismo instante en que la serpiente se lanzó contra ellos. Un grito desgarrador se escuchó al tiempo en que desaparecían.

Un segundo después sólo estaban Voldemort y Nagini en la habitación.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

Contestando a sus reviews...

 **Sther- asr:** ¡Hola! Qué bueno que te haya gustado la escena de Sirius y Severus :D Sobre Harry, bueno... amo a este gryffindor con todo mi corazón, pero seamos honestas, Harry nunca ha sido muy listo para estas cosas del amor jejeje Y por último Remus. No te preocupes, cada vez está más cerca de rendirse a los encantos de Lucius :3. ¡Espero que te guste mucho este capítulo! :)

 **Sachacaro:** ¡Hola! Jajajaja, descuida Sirius y Severus tendrán mucho "sexo fogoso" :D Pero, vamos por partes ;) ¡Espero que te guste el capítulo!

 **AstridRedHair86:** ¡Hola! Espero que el infarto no haya sido fulminante jejeje ;) pero me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo sobre la lealtad que muestran los Slytherins hacia Draco, por eso los amo :3 Sobre el niño misterioso, que por cierto se llama David Johns (jejeje hasta ahora me di cuenta de la desafortunada combinación que forman el nombre y el apellido XD) ¿todavía no adivinas de qué va el asunto? Jejeje espero que tardes en descubrirlo, me gustaría que fuera una sorpresa para el final. Y por último, no por eso menos importante: Sirius y Severus. Te confieso que desde abril tengo dos fics incompletos de esta pareja, específicamente dos one-shots (aún no me atrevo a hacer una historia enteramente de ellos). Uno está terminado hasta la mitad y el otro sigue siendo un borrador, apenas tengo escritas varias frases. Prometo que me pondré a ello para terminar al menos uno ;) ¡Ojalá que te guste mucho este capítulo!

 **Hikari1992:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero que este también te agrade :D

 **Jess Granger s:** ¡Hola! Tienes razón sería una linda historia sin esa "arpía desalmada" jejeje, muy pronto ya lo verás. Espero que te guste la actualización :D

 **AnataYume:** ¡Hola! Que bueno que te gusto el momento Sirius/Severus :) Ojalá que también te guste mucho el nuevo capítulo :D

 **Rebe Marauder:** ¡Hola! Espero que te guste el capítulo y no te preocupes Sirius estará bien en manos de nuestro querido Severus :D

 **Bonnibell Snape:** ¡Hola! Me da mucho que gusto que te encante el fic jejeje ;) Sobre los errores de ortografía, ¡juro que reviso cada capítulo antes de publicarlo! Pero bueno, teniendo en cuenta que la única hora del día en que puedo publicar es de madrugada, entiendase entre 3-6 de la mañana, es comprensible que se me escapen algunas faltas, mi cerebro sigue dormido jejeje XD Por lo que te pido una disculpa, prometo poner más atención. ¡Espero que te guste la actualización!

 **Ryogana:** ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que este capítulo también te guste :D

 **LizShawol:** ¡Hola, y muchas gracias! Que bueno que la historia te parezca interesante. Igualmente espero que te guste mucho este capítulo :D

Bueno, creo que no tengo nada más que decir por hoy. Tan sólo agradecer por sus lindas palabras de apoyo 💗💗💗 Por favor sigan dejando su opinión en un pequeño review, así me ayudan a saber si la historia va bien encaminada :D

¡Muchas gracias y hasta el próximo capítulo!

 _Madame Potter-Malfoy_


	15. Tácticas Slytherin

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros.

 **N** **/A** **:** Hola... La verdad no sé que decir ni como empezar a disculparme después de taaanto tiempo...

Primero que nada quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se preocuparon por mi y por mi gente, y mandaron mensajes de apoyo para darnos ánimos. **¡Muchísimas gracias!**

La verdad no creo que estén muy interesados en que les cuente _todo_ lo que sucedió en los meses que estuve ausente. Así que, para resumir, solo diré que he pasado por una etapa muy difícil en mi vida, donde tuve que hacer varios cambios; muchos de ellos buenos y otros realmente necesarios. Pero poco a poco todo vuelve a su curso y ya estoy de regreso con todas las ganas para sacar adelante esta historia :)

 **Advertencias:** slash, violencia, lenguaje fuerte, etc...

 **Capítulo 15. Tácticas Slytherin**

 _Anteriormente..._

 _«Luego de aproximadamente media hora en la que no se enteraron de lo que sucedía, todos los hombres comenzaron a colocarse máscaras blancas en forma de calavera. Uno de ellos apuntó su varita al cielo y murmuró un hechizo, iluminando todo con un resplandor verde que dio paso a la temible marca tenebrosa. Y cómo si hubiera sido una señal, destellos verdes comenzaron a verse por todas partes en el cielo, algunos más alejados que otros, como si muchas personas estuvieran invocando la marca al mismo tiempo._

 _-Esto no está bien- murmuró el rubio preocupado._

 _-¿Qué está pasando Lucius?_

 _-No es una simple reunión- le hizo una señal a su compañero y regresaron a su refugio inicial-. Están planeando un ataque._

 _-¡Hay que avisar a la Orden!- contestó Remus, sacando su varita al instante._

 _-Espera- los ojos castaños lo miraron con confusión e inquietud-. Hay algo que no cuadra en todo esto, algo no está bien- el ojigris frunció el ceño._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir...?_

 _-Esto podría ser un ataque masivo...»_

 _..._

Las palabas resonaron en su cabeza una y otra vez, sin lograr comprenderlas realmente. ¿Un ataque masivo? No, eso no podía ser verdad, Lucius estaba equivocado. No podía tratarse de eso, era lo último que necesitaban.

Hace no más de veinticuatro horas, Sirius había caído prisionero en una trampa del Señor Tenebroso. Su cachorro había aceptado toda la responsabilidad de esto- sin ser culpa suya, por supuesto- por la presión de Kingsley, Moody y algunos más en la orden. Un ataque de esa magnitud sería un golpe muy fuerte para Harry, tan afectado como estaba por la desaparición de su padrino.

Era injusto que se presentara una situación así, porque no podría manejarla, sería demasiado para él. Estaba seguro que su cachorro haría lo imposible por salvarlos a todos y cargaría con el peso de las muertes que ocurrieran, en esa y en todas las batallas que vinieran. Aunque, sinceramente, él tampoco estaba dispuesto a quedarse de brazos cruzados si podía hacer algo por esas personas.

-¡Maldición!- Remus se pasó las manos por el cabello, demasiado alterado, y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro como león enjaulado-. ¡Tenemos que avisar a los demás, no podremos con todos nosotros solos! Ni si quiera con todos los miembros de la Orden podremos hacerlo. ¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer? ¡Nos superan en número!

-Remus, detente- ordenó.

Lucius lo frenó tomándolo por los hombros y lo hizo girar. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente pudo distinguir un destello dorado en los ojos color miel.

-Primero debes tranquilizarte o no pensarás con claridad.

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? ¡Estos mortífagos atacarán en cualquier momento!

-Debemos actuar con precaución.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?- exclamó el castaño, enfadado-. ¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡Tu mismo acabas de decirme que esto podría ser un ataque masivo!

-Sé lo que dije- refutó Lucius, impasible-, y no descarto esa posibilidad, pero no me dejaste terminar. Es cierto que todas las pistas apuntan a un ataque, pero no podemos lanzarnos de cabeza sin antes haber planeado una estrategia. ¿O qué piensas hacer cuando estés frente a ellos? ¿Atacarlos tú solo y esperar que no te maten?

-Lucius, no podemos arriesgarnos y sacrificar a todas esas personas- dijo el profesor mortificado, mirando a Lucius con ojos suplicantes.

-Y no lo haremos, solo hay que asegurarnos de lo que harán antes de hacer cualquier movimiento. Debemos tener en cuenta todas las posibles variantes y crear un plan para cada una. Además, no sé, todo esto es muy extraño... Tengo una especie de presentimiento. Observemos un poco más

-¿Qué es lo que tienes que mirar?- explotó Remus finalmente, sin poder entender como el rubio estaba tan tranquilo después de haber sugerido que los mortífagos estaban planeando una masacre-. ¿Cómo llegan más de ellos para atacar estos pueblos? ¿Es lo que quieres? ¿Ver cómo esos monstruos acaban con la vida de personas inocentes?

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Lucius también comenzaba a enfadarse-. Remus, piensa un poco, esto bien podría ser una trampa. ¿No te has dado cuenta que el pueblo más cercano está a más de diez kilómetros de aquí? ¡Estamos en medio de la nada! ¿No te parece muy extraño? También está el hecho que no sabemos realmente si las luces verdes que vimos son todas invocaciones de la marca tenebrosa. Es muy raro que la hayan invocado ahora, antes de atacar, y no después como normalmente lo hacen. La marca tenebrosa es su firma, al invocarla solo están delantando su ubicación y dando tiempo a que las personas huyan. No tiene sentido.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?- preguntó confundido, realmente no estaba entendiendo nada.

-Después de lo que sucedió ayer debemos ser muy cuidadosos. Hay que pensar fríamente y dejar de lado los sentimientos a la hora de tomar una decisión de esta magnitud. Debes ignorar todo aquello que no sea tu objetivo.

-¿Quieres decir que debo quedarme de brazos cruzados y ver como asesinan a cientos de muggles?- siseó indignado el castaño, apretando los puños.

-Decenas, cientos, miles han muerto, seguramente morirán más, pero no puedes hacer nada por ellos- dijo el ex Slytherin, mordaz-. Estamos en medio de una guerra Lupin; somos magos, pero ni siquiera la magia puede evitar eso. Morirán los que tengan que morir- sentenció Lucius con mirada acerada.

-Eso es cruel Lucius, incluso para ti.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero dime una cosa, ¿no te importa poner en peligro a tu familia?

-¿Perdón?

-¿Estarías dispuesto a salvar a todas esas personas, aún a costa de la vida de Harry o la de Sirius?- Remus abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, sin poder responder, demasiado asombrado por la pregunta tan directa-. Te lo repito, ¿no te has detenido a pensar que esto también puede ser una trampa? El Señor Tenebroso no estaba contento cuando escapamos, ahora debe estar furioso al confirmar que Severus era un espía. No podemos actuar premeditadamente, debemos andar con pies de plomo. Un paso en falso y eso podría significar la muerte de Black, o de Severus, incluso de Potter- siseó el rubio, incisivo y Remus lo miró horrorizado-. Si tengo razón y esto es una trampa, podrían capturarnos a nosotros también; Harry estaría solo, trataría de rescatarnos y al final estaríamos todos a merced del Señor Oscuro.

-No lo había pensado de esa manera...

-¡Lo sé!- exclamó y luego suspiró, suavisando su expresión-. Eres bueno Remus, tu corazón es noble, pero de nada te sirve en una situación así. Mucha gente morirá, y tal vez sea cruel o despiadado esto que voy a decir pero, es mejor sacrificar las vidas de unas cuantas personas en lugar de la de Potter. Lamentablemente, él es el único que puede acabar con el Señor Tenebroso; nuestro deber es ayudarlo a buscar los horrocruxes y mantenerlo a salvo hasta que llegue el momento de la batalla final. Yo lucharé a su lado, por Draco, por ti y por todo lo que amo. Haré lo que sea necesario para mantenerlos con vida, y si es preciso que esos muggles mueran para mantenerlos a salvo, que así sea.

-Yo... No quiero que nada les pase pero...- cerró los ojos y negó, atormentado-, no sé si pueda ignorar esto...

-Debes concentrarte en eso, precisamente. Mientras más pronto acabemos con el Señor de las Tinieblas, más vidas salvaremos. Es lo único que podemos hacer para evitar que más personas mueran.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que cada uno se perdió en sus pensamientos.

-¿Y qué pasa si realmente es un ataque a los muggles?- dijo, no muy convencido aún.

-No lo creo, ya te dije que el pueblo más cercano está a más de diez kilómetros de aquí. Creo que, de hecho, eso debería habernos dado una pista desde el principio. Es un lugar muy apartado, sin contar lo que ya mencioné sobre la marca tenebrosa. No es para nada estratégico si piensan atacar el pueblo.

-¿Para que reunirse aquí entonces?- preguntó Remus, más para sí mismo.

-Para tendernos una emboscada.

-Puede que tengas razón- el castaño asintió-. Tal vez estén esperando a que alguno de nosotros aparezca y así poder capturarnos, uno por uno, para acabar con nosotros.

-Exacto. Quien-tu-sabes es un experto para manipular las mentes de las personas. Él juega con tus emociones, con tus miedos, con tus sentimientos...- sus ojos grises se ensombrecieron por unos segundos- A estás alturas no podemos fiarnos de nada ni de nadie.

-Está bien, observemos un poco más y veamos que pasa.

Lucius asintió y deslizó su mano en la palma de Remus para entrelazar sus dedos. El castaño observó sus manos unidas y luego los ojos grises de su pareja. El rubio le dedicó una tenue sonrisa, tan poco acostumbrado a ese gesto, y apretó ligeramente su mano para brindarle un poco de confianza. El licántropo le sonrió de vuelta y Lucius sintió su corazón llenarse de calidez. Llevó las manos entrelazadas hasta sus labios y besó el dorso de Remus, causándole un leve sonrojo.

-Vamos, tú y yo aún tenemos asuntos pendientes- la cara del ex Gryffindor era todo un poema y no pudo evitar soltar una risita entre dientes.

Remus desvió la vista avergonzado y sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo brillante. Lucius quedó fascinado con su habilidad para sonrojarse.

-Terminemos con esto de una vez...

oOoOoOo

Sintió el inconfundible tirón en el estómago en el mismo instante en que Naguini se lanzaba sobre ellos. Lo último que pudo distinguir fueron los enormes ojos amarillos de la serpiente, antes de que todo se desvaneciera en un remolino de colores. Un grito desgarrador retumbó en sus oidos, confundiéndose con el suyo entre la ráfaga de viento que los arrastraba.

En cuanto sus pies tocaron el piso, Black se tambaleó y recargó todo su peso contra él, provocando que cayeran estrepitosamente al suelo, levantando una nube de polvo en la habitación en penumbras.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó suavemente a su compañero, pero solo escuchó un fuerte resuello-. ¿Black?- por toda respuesta recibió el silencio y supo que el animago se había desmayado.

Echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, buscando un lugar para colocar a Black. Difícilmente pudo distinguir un viejo sofá en un rincón y se levantó con el peso extra del ex Gryffindor. Lo colocó lo más delicadamente que pudo en el destartalado mueble y buscó su varita entre los pliegues de su túnica; conjuró un _lumus_ y cuando la habitación se iluminó dirigió inmediatamente su vista a su compañero. Un estremecimiento lo sacudió al percatarse de la herida en el antebrazo izquierdo.

Una mordida.

Se quedó estático, mirando como la sangre fluía a través de los cortes ocacionados por la mordedura de la serpiente. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo rápido si quería ayudar a Black pero su cuerpo parecía no querer responder, pues estaba completamente paralizado, presa de un terror inexplicable.

-S-Sna... Snape...- la voz jadeante y la respiración superficial del animago luchaban por sacarlo de su trance sin mucho éxito. Pero cuando el cuerpo de Sirius comenzó a temblar, finalmente logró reaccionar.

Severus se incorporó de inmediato, su mente trabajando a toda velocidad, tratando de recordar una poción o algún hechizo que le ayudara a salvar al auror, que ya tenía el cuerpo perlado en sudor por la intensa fiebre.

Uno, dos, tres intentos fallidos, ningún hechizo funcionaba. Según recordaba el veneno de Nagini era muy peculiar, diseñado para mantener las heridas abiertas y especialmente mortífero para darle a la desafortunada víctima una muerte lenta y dolorosa, sin casi ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir. Claro que no era de sorprenderse tratandose de la mascota del Señor Tenebroso.

-¡Ah!- Sirius comenzó a convulsionar, ocasionando que su herida en el costado se abriera nuevamente y logrando que Snape perdiera el poco control que había logrado reunir en los últimos minutos.

-¡Maldita sea Black, estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo!- gritó desesperado al ver como la sangre salía a borbotones del flanco izquierdo de Sirius.

Para su mala suerte Black había usado como escudo su brazo izquierdo para protegerse de Nagini, el mismo lado en que había sido herido por Voldemort. Y si el veneno alcanzaba esa lesión, ya de por si grave, sería muy nocivo para la precaría salud del animago.

Con manos temblorosas cortó un trozo de su túnica y lo ató alrededor del antebrazo, justo arriba de la mordida, para impedir que el veneno siguiera fluyendo por el torrente sanguíneo. Sin estar muy seguro de lo que hacía, guiado únicamente por su- normalmente -infalible lógica, hizo un pequeño corte para abrir un poco más la herida y extrajo la mayor cantidad de veneno que fue posible, ignorando los alaridos de Sirius, en pos de su salud.

Inmediatamente las convulsiones cesaron, sin embargo la preocupación de Severus no. El pocionista observó como la sangre seguía fluyendo a través de ambas heridas, aunque en menor medida, y vino a su memoria la poción regeneradora de sangre. Cortó un segundo trozo de su túnica y conjuró un poco de agua para humedecerlo, lo colocó sobre la frente de Sirius y se dispuso a buscar la poción.

Afortunadamente Severus era un Slytherin y su instinto de supervivencia era demasiado fuerte, lo que lo había convertido en el gran espía que había sido hasta ahora. Por eso había previsto una situación extrema como esta y preparó el traslador para que los llevara a esa cabaña en lugar del cuartel. "La guarida", como le gustaba llamarla, se encontraba estratégicamente ubicada lejos de cualquier asentamiento, perdida en los bosques de Irlanda, y estaba provista de protecciones, provisiones y contaba con un botiquín para cualquier emergencia.

Entró a la única habitación que había y consiguió el botiquín del baúl al pie de la polvorienta cama. Lo abrió y buscó entre todos los recipientes hasta que finalmente encontró un par de frascos de la poción que buscaba. Regresó a la pequeña estancia con la poción reabastecedora de sangre, un poco de esencia de díctamo y varias gasas y vendas.

-Estúpido Black, ¿es que no valoras tu vida?- exclamó mientras se arrodillaba a un lado de Sirius y se disponía a curarlo-. Solo a un imbécil como tú se le ocurriría desafiar al Señor Tenebroso de esa manera, estando en desventaja y rodeado por un ejército de mortífagos. ¡Serás idiota! Tan arrogante como siempre, tan insolente, tan engreído, tan... ¡tan estúpido!- su voz cada vez subía más y más de volumen pero el animago seguía inerte, ajeno al arranque de furia del pocionista-. La maldita serpiente iba a morderme a MI, pero tuviste que interponerte, como todo un buen Gryffindor de brillante armadura. Yo sabía que tenía que venir solo, ¡lo sabía!- siseó mordaz mientras colocaba la venda alrededor del brazo del animago y la ceñía más fuerte de lo necesario- ¡Maldito, mil veces maldito! Más vale que levantes tu estúpido trasero Black porque yo no voy a cuidarte como si fuera tu jodida niñera, ¿me oyes?- por toda respuesta recibió un gemido adolorido del aún inconsciente animago y Severus suspiró-. No puedo cargar con otra muerte en mi consciencia... ¡Por todos los magos, tu no puedes morir estúpido perro pulgoso!- su voz tembló al igual que el cuerpo de Sirius cuando pasó una mano por su torso, limpiando la lesión sangrante-. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó a la nada, su voz impregnada de confusión y preocupación-. ¿Por qué motivo te sacrificarías por mi? Tú y yo no somos amigos, no nos soportamos, ni siquiera nos llevamos medianamente bien. ¿A caso tu... a caso quieres que este en deuda contigo o algo así?

Severus se detuvo abruptamente cuando la pregunta abandonó sus labios. Algo pareció hacer _click_ en su cabeza y sintió como si le hubieran arrojado un balde de agua fría.

 _"No creas que me agrada mucho la idea, pero estoy en deuda contigo"_

Recordó las palabras que Sirius le dijo justo después de ofrecerse a acompañarlo en esta misión.

 _"...estoy en deuda contigo..."_

Una desagradable sensación se instaló en su pecho al pensar que el animago sólo se había acercado a él para pagar la deuda que tenían.

-Claro... Después de todo aunque sea un Gryffindor sigue siendo un Black- sonrió amargamente-. Supongo que has saldado tu deuda...

Terminó de limpiar y vendar las heridas; después de suministrarle las pociones el sangrado había disminuido un poco, pero aún no se detenía completamente. Cierto que era un exclente maestro de pociones, pero no era un sanador ni un experto en criaturas magicas- más específicamente, serpientes- para saber el antídoto contra cada uno de los venenos, mucho menos aún el de Nagini, la preciada mascota de Lord Voldemort.

Siguió intentando con varios hechizos más hasta que logró estabilizar un poco al animago, sin embargo aún no estaba fuera de peligro. Necesitaba suministrarle el antídoto o su herida en el costado podría agravarse. Tampoco podía olvidar la tortura a la que había sido sometido ni los hechizos oscuros que el Lord había usado sobre él.

-No sé porque me preocupo, yo no tengo la culpa de que estés así. Esta fue tu desición, no mía. Yo no te pedí que me salvaras- observó de reojo el semblante pálido de Sirius y una punzada en el pecho lo hizo apretar los puños-. Tal vez solo se trata de mi conciencia, ahora soy yo el que te debe la vida.

Decidió que tenía que descanzar un poco si es que quería ser de utilidad para cuidar de Black, así que transfiguró un viejo taburete que encontró en un pequeño pero cómodo sofá, para estar alerta en caso de que Sirius despertara.

Se sentó y cerró los ojos, inmediatamente se adormeció y entró en un estado de agradable sopor. Pero antes de que pudiera dormirse completamente sintió como las barreras que había colocado alrededor de la pequeña cabaña vibraban, anunciando que algo, o alguien, estaba cerca.

Se espabiló en un segundo y se levantó de un salto. Rápidamente revisó cada barrera, una a una, hasta que encontró la alteración en la primer barrera del lado norte.

Suspiró con pesar y se masajeó las sienes. Miró de reojo a su compañero e hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-Fantástico, es lo único que faltaba, morir a manos del Señor Oscuro tratando de defender al idiota. ¿A caso hoy es el día de "salvale la vida a Black o muere en el intento"?- soltó una risa sardónica.

Su humor negro... Una de las cosas que, recientemente, había descubierto compartía con Black.

No pudo más que cerrar los ojos, intentando encontrar fuerzas para lo que se avecinaba. Dio una última mirada al animago y salió por la puerta silenciosamente, ondeando su maltrecha túnica.

oOoOoOo

Los únicos que permanecían en Grimmauld Place eran Molly, Hermione, Ron y Draco. Todos los demás estaban fuera cumpliendo con su parte de la misión. Incluso el ojiverde se había dado a la tarea de salir a investigar por su cuenta, a pesar de las protestas de Ron y Hermione, pues no quería quedarse esperando hasta que alguien apareciera.

La señora Weasley estaba en la cocina preparando un poco de té y los chicos permanecían en la sala, nerviosos y desesperados por recibir noticias. Desde la noche anterior los grupos habían salido a buscar a Sirius y Severus, pero estaba anocheciendo nuevamente y aún no tenían noticias de nadie. Los tres chicos pasaban su vista de la chimenea a la puerta, sin parpadear, ansiosos porque alguien apareciera y trajera consigo a sus amigos extraviados.

-Suficiente- Draco se levantó repentinamente, sobresaltando a los Gryffindors-. No puedo permanecer ni un minuto más aquí- caminó varios pasos hacia la chimenea pero la voz de la castaña lo detuvo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas Malfoy?- Hermione también se puso de pie.

-¿Qué te parece que hago?- preguntó irritado-. Voy a buscar a mi padre y a mi padrino.

-¡Malfoy!- Ron alcanzó al rubio y se interpuso entre él y la chimenea-. No puedes ir a ningún lado.

-¿No?- Draco lo miró desafiante-. Solo observame- pasó junto al pelirrojo, pero inmediatamente Ron lo retuvo del brazo.

-¡Suéltame Weasley!- jaló su brazo y empujó a Ron, un poco más bruscamente de lo que pretendía. La influencia de la luna llena comenzaba a presentarse.

El pelirrojo también pareció darse cuenta porque retrocedió un paso, sin embargo trató de hacerlo reaccionar.

-No seas estúpido, si sales solo les causarás más problemas. Deja que los adultos se encarguen.

-¿Tengo que recodarte que Potter fue solo a buscar a Black?- el Gryffindor no supo como responder a eso pero, para su suerte, Hermione acudió a su rescate.

-Y al perecer nosotros tenemos que recordarte que fueron tú y tu familia los que pidieron nuestra ayuda, Malfoy- objetó la chica duramente-. Que aurores y mortífagos van tras ustedes y no dejaran pasar la oportunidad en cuanto te vean. Si sales lo único que conseguirás es que te maten.

El comentario no le sentó nada bien a Draco, Hermione vio como sus ojos relampagueaban con furia contenida y en el gris de sus pupilas pudo distinguir un destello de plata.

-¿Y qué debo hacer entonces?- gruñó-. ¿Quedarme aquí, sentado, tomando el té tranquilamente hasta que alguien aparezca? ¡Mi padre está allá afuera y tal vez necesite ayuda!

-Esta es una misión de rescate, Malfoy, donde hay que ser rápidos y precisos. Nosotros solo los retrasaríamos.

-Hace más de 24 horas que Sirius y Severus fueron emboscados- Draco miró a la chica con ojos acerados-. No sabemos nada de ellos, dónde están, si están bien... ¡Ni siquiera sabemos si aún están vivos!

-¡Por supuesto que están vivos!- exclamó Ron firmemente.

-Todos salieron a buscarlos desde ayer por la noche, mi padre y Remus salieron a primera hora esta mañana y Potter salió a medio día. Ahora está a punto de anocher nuevamente y seguimos sin noticias. ¿Cómo podemos saber si no los atraparon también a ellos?

La voz impregnada de desesperación y la mirada atormentada del Slytherin lograron suavizar la expresión de Hermione.

-Si algo hubiera pasado ya lo sabríamos.

-¿Cómo?- exigió el rubio, escéptico.

-Todos en la Orden sabemos como invocar un patronus y el profesor Dumbledore inventó una forma de comunicarnos a través de ellos. Son muy seguros y muy prácticos- aseguró la castaña con su tono de sabelotodo-. Si alguno de ellos estuviera en problemas o necesitara ayuda, inmediatamente habrían enviado su patronus, y ya que no he visto ninguno por aquí puedo deducir que todos estan relativamente bien.

-Estoy seguro que mi padre no sabe como invocar un patronus, mucho menos como enviar un mensaje con el.

-Pero Remus sí, y él está con tu padre- le recordó Ron-. Entendemos que estés preocuapado, pero debes confiar en él y en los demás. Por ahora no podemos hacer nada más que esperar, no podemos correr riesgos innecesarios.

Draco maldijo internamente, porque sabía que era verdad. Por más que quisiera ayudar sabía que no podía hacerlo, al menos no como él quisiera. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar. Esperar a que su padre apareciera y trajera a salvo a su padrino y a Sirius.

Enojado, pero con la mirada resignada, regresó a su asiento en el sofá, dispuesto a no moverse hasta que viera aparecer a su padre y a Remus, a Potter o cualquiera que trajera noticias.

Hermione por su parte permaneció de pie, observando al rubio. Podía ver que Malfoy estaba preocupado y que realmente quería ayudar.

En el poco tiempo que los Malfoy llevaban instalados en Grimmauld Place había descubierto una faceta que los rubios ocultaban celosamente. Y es que Lucius y Draco se habían comportado amables con todos, mostrándose maduros y respetuosos, soportando los desplantes de algunos resentidos miembros de la Orden, cooperando con ellos cada vez que los cuestionaban acerca de Voldemort o los mortífagos, pero sin inmiscuirse en los asuntos de la Orden a menos que fueran requeridos.

Muchos creían que solo era una actuación y que en cuanto tuvieran oportunidad los traicionarían, pero ella estaba convencida de que no era así, y no solamente por el juramento que habían hecho. Tampoco es que hubiera olvidado su pasado con Draco, recordaba claramente cada insulto proferido hacia su persona, pero comprendía que las circunstancias habían sido diferentes. Sabía que Malfoy había sido criado de una forma distinta, la tradición y costumbres de su familia se remontaba a siglos y siglos atrás, por lo tanto creían en la pureza de sangre y en la supremacia de los sangre pura. Sin embargo habían demostrado que también podían ser agradecidos y trataban de corresponder la ayuda que les habían brindado.

Cada día estaba más convencida que la decisión de Harry habia sido acertada y que los Malfoy merecían una segunda oportunidad. Así que decidió jugarse el todo por el todo y se aventuró a dar el primer paso para comenzar a darle esa oportunidad a Malfoy. Es decir a Draco.

Abrió la boca para llamar al rubio, pero antes de que algún sonido saliera de ella un pequeño estallido provocó que los tres chicos giraran hacia la chimenea e inmediatamente llevaran las manos hasta sus varitas.

Del hueco de la chimenea asomaron dos cabezas. En cuanto Draco distinguió un destello de cabello rubio corrió para auxiliarlos.

-¡Papá!- el ojigris se lanzó, literalmente, sobre su padre y lo inspeccionó de pies a cabeza en busca de heridas.

-¡Remus!- Ron y Hermione saltaron de sus asientos en cuanto reconocieron a su amigo.

-¡Oh, gracias a Merlín que están aquí!- Hermione casi lloró de alivio.

-Chicos- saludó el licántropo con voz cansina.

Él y Lucius se veían fatal, con las túnicas salpicadas de barro y sangre, y alguno que otro rasguño, pero al parecer nada de que preocuparse.

-¿Dónde están todos?- preguntó Remus observando por encima del hombro del pelirrojo-. ¿Tienen noticias, los encontraron?

-No- respondió la castaña, borrando la sonrisa de su cara al comprender lo que eso significaba-. Ustedes son los primeros en regresar.

-¿Nadie ha vuelto aún?- cuestionó Lucius y Ron negó.

-Desde que se fueron no hemos recibido noticias- aclaró el pelirrojo con expresión preocupada-. ¿Y ustedes? ¿Pudieron averiguar algo?

-No mucho en realidad- respondió Remus dirigiendose a un sillón-. Encontramos un grupo de mortífagos que...

-¿Cómo que encontraron a un grupo de mortífagos?- exclamó Draco, alarmado-. ¿Pelearon con ellos? ¿Están bien?

-Estamos bien Draco- contestó Lucius y Remus asintió para confirmarlo-. Aunque, estuvimos a punto de fracasar- los tres chicos lo miraron con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero Lucius fue muy astuto al sugerir que podría tratarse de una trampa- Remus sonrió dirigiendo su vista al rubio y un sutil tono rosado cubrió las mejillas de Lucius.

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió?- preguntó la castaña, curiosa y preocupada a partes iguales.

-Bueno- comenzó Lucius y carraspeó para aclararse la garganta-, como les dijimos, nos enteramos que unos mortífagos se reunirían en cierto lugar; fuimos hasta allí para ver si lograbamos encontrar a Severus o averiguar si aún permanecen en el cuartel pero...

-Pero todo lo que encontramos fue una trampa- terminó Remus-. Al principio creímos que iban a atacar algún pueblo pero a medida que pasaban los minutos nos dimos cuenta que los mortífagos no hacian nada por avanzar, porque realmente nos estaban esperando.

-El Señor Tenebroso debió saber que trataría de ayudar a Severus cuando me enterara de lo que había pasado- dijo el Malfoy mayor-. Quería sacarme de mi escondite y utilizó a mi antiguo contacto para darme información falsa.

-¿Y cómo escaparon?- cuestionó el pelirrojo.

-Por fortuna- dijo Remus con simpleza-. Fue una mera casualidad que un par de aurores se presentaran. Tal vez algún mago que vive cerca del lugar los alertó por la marca tenebrosa- el castaño se encongió de hombros-, pero en cuanto pusieron un pie ahí comenzaron a llover hechizos por doquier. Tratamos de ayudarlos, en verdad tratamos...

-No pudimos hacer mucho por ellos, apenas pudimos escapar de una pieza- continuó Lucius-. Nos desaparecimos en cuanto se presentó una oportunidad pero algunos de ellos nos siguieron hasta Londres. Inmediatamente nos dimos cuenta y tuvimos que aparicionarnos por diferentes lugares para confundirlos, al final utilizamos la chimenea de una vieja posada.

-Afortunadamente pudieron salir ilesos de allí- la chica frunció el ceño y mordió su labio con nerviosismo-. Lo que me preocupa es que ahora los demás corren el mismo peligro

-¡Mierda!- gritó Ron poniéndose de pie bruscamente y asustando a los demás-. ¡Hermione, Harry está yendo directamente a una trampa!- su amiga jadeó y se llevó las manos a la boca.

-¿Qué quieres decir Ron?- inquirió Remus alarmado-. ¿Dónde está Harry?- nadie se atrevió a contestar.

-No está aquí- susurró Draco con voz tensa y el licántropo dirigió su atención al chico rubio.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- ladró Lupin.

-Se fue.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que _se fue_?- inquirió con una voz peligrosamente baja.

-Justo eso- Draco se encogió de hombros-. Potter se fue, salió a buscar a Sirius y a Severus.

-¡¿Cómo diablos permitieron esto?!- recriminó a los Gryffindors.

-Oye, no nos mires así- protestó Ron-. Quisimos detenerlo pero nos ignoró. Todos aquí sabemos que Harry puede llegar a ser muy obstinado cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza- todos, incluso Remus, tuvieron que reconocer que era cierto.

-Nos dijo algo sobre ser el lobo alfa y no poder abandonar a sus compañeros- habló Hermione angustiada y Draco la miró fijamente, sorprendido por la revelación. Él no había escuchado esa parte. Y no es que estuviera espiando a los Gryffindor pero su discusión podía escucharse claramente por toda la casa.

-Sabes que mañana hay luna llena. Estaba demasiado alterado, y no es para menos, estamos hablando de su padrino, sin contar que no ha tomado su poción y...

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva fuera?- preguntó Remus, cortando el discurso de la castaña.

-Salió varias horas después que ustedes- el profesor se pasó una mano por la cara y masajeó el puente de su nariz.

-Sé que no debería decir esto pero, Potter es un idiota- comentó Lucius, ganandose una mirada helada de su pareja-. ¿Cómo, en nombre de Merlín, se le ocurrió salir el solo? Si va tras Black es justamente lo que el Señor Tenebroso quiere que haga.

-Harry no es un idiota, Malfoy- gruñó Remus y Lucius curvó una perfilada ceja.

-Es obvio que no está pensando claramente...- el castaño lo fulminó con la mirada antes de suspirar pesadamente.

-Lo sé- reconoció suavemente-, pero no creo que sea tan imprudente para ir a donde Voldemort el solo... Al menos eso espero- susurró preocupado.

Todos permanecieron en un tenso silencio por varios minutos hasta que finalmente Remus se levantó de un salto.

-Iré a buscarlo- sentenció el licántropo.

-Voy contigo- el mayor de los Malfoy también se puso de pie y se situó a su lado. Por nada del mundo estaba dispuesto a abandonar a su pareja justo ahora que volvían a estar juntos.

-No- rechazó inmediatamente Remus y antes de que Lucius protestara, aclaró-, será más conveniente que vaya solo. Soy más rápido y tan buen rastreador como tú.

Lucius lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Sabía que no podía armar una escena, mucho menos frente a su hijo, pero realmente no le hacia mucha gracia que Remus fuera solo a buscar a su demente _cachorro_. Le dio una mirada significativa, que indicaba que ya hablarían después y asintió reticente.

-Está bien, pero ten mucho cuidad.

Los tres jovenes observaron extrañados como Remus asintió con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas, se aclaró la garganta y murmuró algo que sonó a "lo tendré".

-Remus- el licántropo se detuvo y miró interrogante a Hermione-, por favor, tráelo de vuelta.

-Cuenta con ello- les dirigió una última mirada antes de desaparecer.

Lucius, Draco, Ron y Hermione observaron como Remus se marchaba y permanecieron con la vista fija en aquel punto por varios segundos más. Cada uno de ellos perdido en sus pensamientos y claramente preocupados, aunque por diferentes razones.

oOoOoOo

Cuando finalmente ya no pudo resistir ni un segundo más sin noticias de Sirius y Severus, después de toda una noche en vela, tomó la resolución de salir a buscarlos él mismo. Sospechaba que sus amigos no estarían de acuerdo pero nunca creyó que tendría que llegar al extremo de amenazarlos para poder salir. Reconocía que había sido muy rudo con ellos, odiaba pelear con sus amigos, pero ellos no sabían, nunca podrían entenderlo.

Como lobo alfa y líder de la manada, era su deber velar por el bienestar de sus compañeros, sin importar que estos fueran mayores, más sabios o más fuertes que él. Realmente no importaba si era el alfa o no, la vida de su padrino, su segundo padre, estaba en peligro y simplemente no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

En el fondo sabía que _tal vez_ estaba siendo un poco imprudente, pero nadie podía culparlo por querer salvar a su familia. Porque, aunque le costara admitirlo, le había tomado cierto cariño a su antiguo profesor y su lobo interior ya lo consideraba parte de su manada.

Así que salió de Grimmauld Place y se ocultó en el primer callejón que encontró. Puso toda su concentración y sus pensamientos en Sirius y Severus, tratando, inúltimente, de usar la misma táctica que había utilizado cuando Remus había desaparecido con Lucius. Pero por alguna razón algo parecía interferir con su _conexión_.

Hizo un par de intentos más, logrando el mismo resultado, hasta que tuvo que reconocer que eso no funcionaría esta vez. Pensó y pensó, dando vueltas por el callejón, exprimiéndose los sesos tratando de recordar algún hechizo que le fuera útil en una situación así.

Casi gritó de felicidad cuando vino a su mente el recuerdo de una noche en la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

En su búsqueda de información para destruir los horrocruxes había descubierto muchos libros fascinantes en la sección prohibida, en donde había encontrado variedad de hechizos muy interesantes, que no eran precisamente magia negra pero rayaban en el límite de lo prohibido y que escandalizarían a más de uno. Pero un libro en especial había llamado su atención y no lo soltó hasta que repasó cada hoja. Ahora se alegraba ya que, si recordaba bien, había un hechizo entre sus páginas que podía ayudarlo a encontrar la última ubicación de su padrino, aunque este no hubiera realizado magia, o el lugar estuviera oculto.

Rápidamente sacó su varita, hizo una complicada floritura y recitó el hechizo.

Al invocarlo no tuvo una visión muy clara del lugar al que llegaría, tal como indicaba el libro, pero luego de unos momentos se vio al pie de una colina, justo al lado de un camino que llevaba a una pequeña aldea. Observó a su alrededor y en la cima de la colina se podía divisar una casa, bastante antigua y sombría a su parecer. Más allá, bajando por la ladera rumbo al pueblo, vislumbró la silueta de lo que parecía una iglesia con un pequeño cementerio. Entrecerró los ojos y miró más detenidamente su entorno, todo le resultaba horriblemente familiar.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna cuando supo donde estaba.

A su mente llegaron imagenes de la última prueba del Torneo de los tres magos: Cedric y él tomando la copa, un resplandor verde y el cuerpo de Cedric sin vida a su costado, Voldemort resurgiendo frente a sus ojos, Voldemort torturandolo con la maldición _cruciatus_ , él luchando contra Voldemort, el espectro de sus padres surgiendo de la varita de su asesino, Cedric pidiéndole que llevara su cuerpo a sus padres, Dumbledore tratando de apartarlo del cuerpo de Cedric...

Por un momento toda su determinación vaciló. Casi podía sentir el dolor en su cicatriz, igual que aquella noche. La desesperación, la angustia y el miedo cuando se vio solo, lastimado, atado y sin varita a merced de un mago tenebroso y sus seguidores. El sudor frío y la bilis en su garganta cuando un dedo largo y frío le recorrió la mejilla... Inconscientemente retrocedió un paso.

Por largo tiempo tan solo miró en dirección del cementerio pero la voz en su cabeza, que a cada segundo se convertía más en un gruñido, le decía que no era momento para tener miedo, ¡su manada lo necesitaba! Cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente. Su padrino y Severus probablemente estaban ahí y necesitaban su ayuda, no podía abandonarlos ahora. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar sus temores y cuando abrió los ojos, las esmeraldas brillaban con determinación.

Caminó decidido en dirección a la casa pero luego de dar varios pasos se detuvo de nuevo. Podía sentir claramente la magia zumbar frente a él, protegiendo y ocultando la casa de visitas inesperadas e indeseables. Supo que si daba un paso más Voldemort inmediatamente se daría cuenta de su presencia y sería su perdición. Sin embargo no se alejó. Se aventuró y caminó un poco rodeando las barreras, muy cautelosamente, tanteándolas delicadamente y tratando de encontrar una pequeña abertura, tal y como le había enseñado su padrino.

Movió su varita sobre cada borde, cada imperfección que podía percibir y olfateó el aire, buscando alguna pista que le indicara que Sirius seguía atrapado ahí pero, para su desgracia, no pudo encontrar nada, ni un solo rastro de su padrino o de su ex profesor.

-Maldición, ¿dónde diablos están?- escuchó al lobo aullar de rabia al fondo de su mente y apretó los puños con frustración.

Respiró hondo y trató de calmarse. Llamando toda su concentración, utilizó nuevamente el encantamiento. Pasaron varios segundos en donde su esperanza iba menguado, hasta que finalmente el hechizo se detuvo y apareció ahora frente a una cabaña destartalada.

Inmediatamente pudo percibir el aroma de su padrino, más específicamente la sangre de su padrino, proveniente de dentro. Casi había desaparecido pero aún quedaba un débil rastro, de él y de Severus.

Sin pensarlo se precipitó hacia la puerta de la cabaña y salió disparado al chocar contra las barreras que la protegían. Se estampó contra un árbol y quedó momentáneamente desorientado por el golpe. Cuando pudo levantarse se maldijo por ser tan idiota y no haber estudiado la cabaña antes de intentar entrar, pero todo lo que podía escuchar eran los estruendosos aullidos de su alter ego, gritandole que Sirius estaba herido. Claro que él ya lo sabía, había visto cómo torturaban a su padrino cuando entró a la mente de Voldemort, pero el olor a sangre parecía alterar demasiado su raciocinio, dejando a flote su lado más salvaje.

Sacó su varita y pronunció el hechizo indetectable que su amiga castaña lo había obligado a aprender. Poco a poco se fue abriendo paso entre las barreras de la cabaña y después de varios minutos pudo adentrarse en la vieja casa para buscar a los pelinegros.

Al traspasar la puerta entró directamente a un saloncito con muebles viejos y empolvados. Inmediatamente llamó su atención la alfombra, que estaba apilada en un rincón. Se acercó y pudo ver como algunas tablas habían sido removidas, revelando una especie de compartimiento secreto bajo el suelo de la habitación. El agujero estaba vacío pero podía sentir claramente vestigios de magia negra. Magia oscura muy poderosa que el conocía muy bien.

Extendió su brazo y concentró su magia en la palma de su mano. Buscó en su mente la conexión que tenía con Voldemort, tal y como le había indicado Severus, e intentó de alguna forma capturar los residuos de magia que aún flotaban en el aire. Gradualmente fueron apareciendo imagenes borrosas en su cabeza, podía escuchar murmullos lejanos pero no lograba entender nada. Se concentró en las imagenes, tratando de decifrarlas pero esto requería de mucha magia y rápidamente comenzaba a debilitarse. Cuando finalmente ya no pudo seguir con la conexión liberó la magia y se arrodilló en el suelo, apoyándose en sus manos.

Estaba mareado y confundido, incluso más que en las veces anteriores, ya que esta vez había establecido el vínculo directamente a traves de la magia, sin algún objeto físico que lo ayudara a facilitar la tarea.

Poco a poco su respiración se regularizó y repasó lo que había logrado ver en su visión. Sin embargo las imagenes se distorsionaban en su mente, ocultas por una especie de velo que le impedía interpretarlas por más que intentaba. No obstante en medio de la bruma pudo distinguir la silueta de un animal, estaba seguro que se trataba de una serpiente y de inmediato lo relacionó con Slytherin, la casa a la que Tom Riddle había pertenecido.

Estaba completamente seguro que el anillo que había estado oculto en esa cabaña era un horrocrux, por lo que la magia que aún podía persivirse en el lugar pertenecía a Voldemort.

Dumbledore le había dicho que una magia tan oscura siempre dejaba huella, por lo que surgió una pregunta en su mente: ¿a caso las imagenes que habían aparecido en su cabeza eran las pistas para encontrar el siguiente horrocrux?

Harry cerró los ojos y apretó las mandibulas, maldiciendo su suerte. Por culpa de un estúpido horrocrux, que ni siquiera tenían en sus manos, Sirius y Severus estaban desaparecidos y quien sabe en que condiciones se encontraban. ¿En verdad este era el precio a pagar para encontrar los horrocruxes? ¿La vida de sus amigos y las personas que le importaban?

Apretó los puños hasta poner sus nudillos blancos, de sus dedos brotaron las garras del lobo y le perforaron la piel pero no le importó. Sentía tanta rabia e impotencia. ¿Por qué siempre tenían que pasarle cosas malas a las personas que amaba? ¿Acaso su destino era estar solo? ¿Y su pareja? ¿Que le ocurriría si Voldemort la encontraba antes que él?

Una horrible presión en su pecho lo golpeó y lo hizo jadear con el solo pensamiento de que algo pudiera pasarle a su futura pareja.

-¡Maldito bastardo!- bramó Harry, iracundo-. Juro que vas a pagar muy caro todo lo que has hecho- siseó con los ojos estrecerrados, mirando fijamente la puerta como si a quien tuviera en frente fuera al mismísimo Lord Voldemort-. ¡No permitiré que lastimes de nuevo a mi familia!

Podía sentir al lobo justo debajo de su piel, luchando por liberarse. Estaba tentado a dejarlo salir, pero su parte racional le recordaba que estaba en desventaja, que no era buena idea enfrentarse solo a un ejército de mortífagos y dejarse atrapar por Voldemort. Eso solo les traería más problemas a Severus y a su padrino, y claramente era lo que menos deseaba. Gruñó por lo bajo.

Cansado, enojado y frustrado salió de la cabaña a toda prisa, sin molestarse en colocar de nuevo las barreras. Decidió regresar al cuartel para comprobar si sus compañeros habían tenido suerte y encontrado algo. Esperaba que si o terminaría volviéndose loco.

oOoOoOo

Cuando Remus salió a buscar a Harry lo encontró casi enseguida, cuando este venía de regreso a Grimmauld Place.

Ninguno de los dos mencionó nada hasta que llegaron a los cuarteles, pero apenas pusieron un pie dentro de la casa, Remus comenzó a reprenderlo. Estaba demasiado preocupado por todo lo que sucedía y esto había sido la gota que colmó el vaso. Desafortunadamente el joven lobo no estaba en su mejor momento, ni tenía la mejor disposición, y en cuanto el profesor de defensa mencionó que había sido muy imprudente de su parte salir de esa forma, con las sospechas que tenían sobre el posible ataque de los mortífagos para emboscarlos, fue el acabose.

Ambos hombres lobo se ensarzaron en una acalorada discusión en medio del corredor, lanzándose insultos e improperios, e hiriéndose el uno al otro deliberadamente. Por instinto Harry trató de intimidar a Remus, pero el castaño no se amedrentó, luchó contra su impulso de sumisión y se plantó frente al ojiverde. No quería pelear con su cachorro pero este insistía en ir a buscar a Padfoot y, si las sospechas de Lucius eran ciertas, por nada del mundo permitiría que Harry volviera a poner un pie fuera de la seguridad del cuartel. Y si para mantenerlo a salvo tenía que enfrentarlo, entonces llegaría hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Alertados por los gritos, Hermione, Ron, Draco y Molly subieron las escaleras a toda prisa hasta llegar al pasillo donde se encontraban Harry y Remus, justo a tiempo de detener al moreno, que parecía a punto de lanzarse sobre el castaño. Los Gryffindor trataron de hacer entrar en razón a su amigo pero Harry estaba muy cerca de su límite.

Muchas cosas habían pasado en poco tiempo: demasiados problemas, demasiadas preocupaciones, demasiadas peleas, demasiados miedos, demasiadas emociones...

Demasiado. La situación lo sobrepasaba.

Lo único que quería era que toda esa mierda terminara de una buena vez y encontrar a sus amigos.

Podía sentir su magia vibrar en sus manos, la sangre bullir en sus venas, todos sus instintos le gritaban para que atacara a Remus por su insubordinación y cada vez era más difícil mantener al lobo bajo control en el estado en que se encontraba. Antes de abalanzarse sobre el licántropo, o cualquiera de sus amigos, dio media vuelta y se encerró en su habitación, furioso con todo el mundo. Selló la puerta y permaneció ahí por un largo tiempo, incluso cuando se presentaron los miembros restantes de la Orden. Estaba demasiado alterado y fuera de control para enfrentar lo que sabía se convertiría en una contienda con Moody y Kingsley.

Puso un hechizo de silencio para acallar los gritos de sus amigos y poder liberar su frustración en la soledad de su habitación.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de la pequeña figura que, escondida en un rincón, desaparecía tras la puerta.

Trató, inutilmente, de conciliar el sueño, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos no dejaba de ver a su padrino siendo torturado. El ojiverde no resistió mucho más tiempo, pasada la media noche se desapareció sin avisar a nadie. Tenía que encontrar a sus compañeros a como diera lugar.

Remus, por otro lado, agradeció que su cachorro permaneciera en su dormitorio, ya que todos, o almenos la mayoría, seguían culpando a Harry por lo que estaba sucediendo. Tal y como sospechaban, todos los grupos que habían salido a investigar fueron emboscados. Al igual que Remus y Lucius, se habían topado con trampas en cada pista que habían logrado encontrar, por lo que la mayoría de los miembros de la Orden estaban heridos o incapacitados para continuar con la misión.

Cuando Lupin trató de hablar con el joven lobo a la mañana siguiente, se topó con que la habitación era impenetrable y asumió que su cachorro lo estaba evitando o que directamente lo ignoraba. Por esta razón, Remus pidió a Draco que hablara con Harry y que fuera él el encargado de informarle lo sucedido la noche pasada.

El rubio se sorprendió por la petición, nunca hubiera imaginado que alguien en aquella casa confiara en él. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía por que Lupin se lo había pedido a él, se suponía que los mejores amigos de Potter eran Granger y Weasley, estaba seguro que el moreno ni siquiera lo escucharía. Sin embargo no pudo negarse y le aseguró a Remus que haría todo lo posible para hablar con el ojiverde.

Más tarde se encaminó hasta la habitación del susodicho, cuando se convenció de que Potter no bajaría por si mismo.

Iba pensando en las palabras que podría decirle cuando escuchó un fuerte golpe, como si algo grande se hubiera estrellado contra el piso. Terminó de subir los escalones que le faltaban en dos pasos y se precipitó a la puerta. Gritos y golpes secos era lo que podía escuchar a través de ella. Vaciló al estirar la mano pero finalmente tomó el pomo de la puerta, ignorando la pequeña corriente electrica que lo golpeó, y la abrió bruscamente.

Lo que encontró lo dejó prácticamente sin aliento. La habitación era un completo basurero: la cama estaba totalmente destrozada, los vidrios de las ventanas estaban rotos, las cortinas desgarradas y trozos de madera, tela y pergaminos se podían apreciar por toda la pieza. Y en medio de todo ese caos pudo distinguir al Gryffindor, parado de espaldas a la puerta, jadeante y con las manos cerradas en puños.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Potter?- fue lo único que pudo decir cuando salió de su estupor. El moreno no dio muestras de haberlo escuchado por lo que volvió a llamarlo tentativamente-. ¿Potter?

-Vete, déjame en paz- contestó ácidamente sin siquiera levantar la vista.

El rubio se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar el tono áspero del ojiverde, ocasionando que liberara la manija de la puerta, que hasta el momento mantenía firmemente sujeta.

-Lo lamento, no quiero molestarte- se aventuró dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él-. Todos están muy preocupados por ti, es decir, todos lo estamos. Llevas encerrado aquí todo el día.

-Largo de aquí Malfoy- murmuró Potter, apretando los puños y mirando insistentemente hacia una de las ventanas rotas-. Te lo advierto...

-Seré honesto contigo, ¿de acuerdo?- continuó Draco sin darse cuenta de la tensión en los hombros del Gryffindor-. Remus me pidió que hablara contigo; ya que ustedes discutieron anoche, supuso que no querrías hablar con él...

-He dicho que te vayas- siseó suavemente el ojiverde-. Vete, quiero estar solo, fuera de aquí... ¡LARGO!- bramó Harry, girando finalmente para encarar a Malfoy.

Draco jadeó sorprendido al darse cuenta del impresionante poder que emanaba Potter. Al parecer su magia estaba descontralada, podía ver claramente como algunas chispas revoloteban en sus puños cerrados, podía sentir como el aire a su alrededor comenzaba a hacerse más denso, dificultando la vital tarea de respirar.

-Actuando así no conseguirás nada- murmuró el rubio, apretadamente-. Te comportas como si fueras la víctima aquí.

-¡NO SOY UN PUTO MÁRTIR!- Harry hizo volar la silla que estaba tirada frente a él, reduciéndola a un montón de astillas cuando esta se estrelló contra la pared.

-Entonces no te comportes como uno.

-¡GUARDA TU MALDITA OPINIÓN PARA ALGUIEN A QUIEN LE IMPORTE!

Una nueva onda de magia provocó que Draco se llevara una mano al pecho.

-Escúchame Potter- susurró con voz constreñida-, no puedes tomar esa actitud cada vez que algo sale mal- le recordó el ojigris frunciendo el ceño y tomando una bocanada de aire cuando sintió como la magia de Potter retrocedía lentamente.

-No se trata solo de eso- gruñó Harry, pasándose una mano por el cabello desesperadamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡Tu sabes a lo que me refiero!- gritó Harry, exaltado, señalando a Draco con un dedo acusador-. Cada maldita decisión que tomo parece ser la equivocada, ¡Voldemort siempre va un paso adelante y simplemente ya no lo soporto! ¡A este paso todos acabaremos muertos antes de que pueda enfrentar a Voldemort!

Sus ojos brillaron con furia, pero detrás de todo eso Draco pudo distinguir un toque de aflicción e impotencia. De inmediato supo que no tendría que explicarle nada a Potter porque él ya lo sabía.

-Sabes lo que pasó ayer, ¿cierto?- más que una pregunta era una afirmación.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE LO SÉ!- rugió el Gryffindor, el esmeralda de sus ojos tornandose de un verde casi fluorescente, señal inequívoca de su enojo- A diferencia de lo que todos creen, no soy un estúpido.

-Yo no creo que seas estúpido- susurró suavemente-. Te entiendo, entiendo perfectamente lo que estás sintiendo en estos momentos, pero no estás tomando las cosas correctamente.

-¿Qué puedes saber tú?

-Te recuerdo que Severus también está desaparecido y él es mi padrino.

-¡Sirius y Remus son la única familia que tengo!- explotó Potter y el rubio pudo ver claramente un atisbo del lobo en los ojos verdes del moreno, que resplandecían en la semi penumbra de la habitación-. Traté de enmendar mi error, pero solo empeoré las cosas- la amargura era palpable en su voz-. Ahora la mitad de los miembros de la Orden están heridos y seguramente todos me culparán de nuevo por lo que sucedió... Aunque, no puedo culparlos. Los he guiado directamente a la boca del lobo.

-No seas tan duro contigo mismo, te lo dije la última vez que hablamos. El que seas el elegido no significa que debes tener todas las respuestas.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo, ¿no?- siseó con un tinte de rencor en la voz-. Todos creen que por el hecho de haberme enfrentado antes a Voldemort significa que puedo vencerlo...

-Potter...- trató de argumentar pero Harry no lo dejó hablar.

-Se esperan muchas cosas de mi y yo no sé si pueda hacerlo, no sé si sea lo suficientemente _bueno_ para lograrlo- la ira del moreno iba en aumento y nuevamente chispas comenzaron a saltar desde sus puños.

-No, te aseguro que...

-Todos tienen muy altas expectativas...- susurró con mirada sombría.

-Tranquilo...- inconscientemente comenzó a retroceder, a medida que la figura amenazante del moreno se aproximaba a él.

-¿Cómo puedo estar tranquilo mientras Sirius y Severus están desaparecidos? ¡Tal vez ya están muertos!- la magia de Harry estalló de nuevo, provocando que una fuerte ráfaga de viento arrasara con los pocos objetos que quedaban de pie.

Draco tuvo que anclarse al suelo para no salir disparado y Harry aprovechó para arrinconarlo en una esquina de la habitación.

-Te aseguro que Sirius y Severus están bien- alzó las manos en son de paz, tratando de apaciguar la furia del moreno, pero esta parecía aumentar a cada segundo-. Todo estará bien...

-¡NADA PUEDE ESTAR BIEN!- finalmente la espalda de Malfoy chocó con la pared y no pudo evitar que un estremecimiento lo sacudiera completamente.

-Por favor...- lo único que atinó a hacer fue cerrar los ojos y esperar el ataque del Gryffindor.

-¡MALDITA SEA!

Estaba tan enojado, sentía tanta ira...

Comenzó a gritar hasta desgarrar su garganta. Estaba en un crítico estado de exaltación y lo único que quería era destruir, lastimar, deshacerse de la cólera que lo quemaba por dentro. Y por un segundo, por un fugaz momento, deseo poder descargar su furia con la persona que tenía enfrente. Pero la voz en su cabeza lo detuvo. No podía, _no_ _debía_ lastimar al rubio, así que se alejó del ojigris de un salto, asustado de sus propios pensamientos.

Draco abrió los ojos lentamente, cuando el supuesto ataque de Potter nunca llegó. Un segundo después deseó no haberlo hecho. Las facciones contorsionadas por la ira, los surcos oscuros bajo los ojos que demostraban la falta de sueño, el cabello despeinado y opáco, la piel pálida y llena de pequeños cortes, los ojos profundos y penetrantes que se movían frenéticamente. Algo en el interior del Slytherin se removió al ver al ojiverde en ese estado. No sabía que era exactamente, de lo único que si estaba seguro era que de ninguna manera quería que Potter sufriera o se siguiera lastimando así.

Sopesó la situación un segundo: era algunos centímetros más alto que Potter, pero definitivamente más delgado, por lo que el Gryffindor lo superaba en fuerza. Aún así decidió intentarlo. Se acercó a Harry lenta y sigilosamente. Haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas abrazó al moreno por la espalda, aprisionando sus manos e inmovilizandolo.

La sorpresa lo paralizó un instante antes de comenzar a forcejear, tratando de liberarse.

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Sueltame!

-No hasta que te calmes- resolló Draco, afianzando su agarre.

-¡¿Qué diablos te sucede?! ¡He dicho que me sueltes... cabrón, hijo de puta!- golpeó a Malfoy en las costillas, en un intento desesperado por librarse de él pero, aunque el Slytherin gimió de dolor, no cedió.

-¡No sirve de nada que te pongas así!- gritó el rubio, con mucho esfuerzo- ¿Quieres ayudar a Sirius? ¡Genial! Pero debes pensar fríamente antes de actuar, no dejes que la ira te domine o harás algo estúpido.

-¡LARGATE!

Sentía como su furia le mordía el estómago. Estaba a punto de explotar y lo sabía. Un sentimiento de aprensión fluyó desde lo más profundo de su ser, mezclandose con su ira, y llevándolo peligrosamente al límite. Aunque, extrañamente, no se preocupaba por lo que pudiera pasarle a él, más bien temía lo que pudiera hacerle a Malfoy. Un inesperado miedo lo invadió y repetinamente vio todo rojo.

Lo que pasó después fue tan rápido, que Draco creyó haber cerrado los ojos y haberse perdido la mitad de la escena.

El microsegundo en que aflojó su agarre, Potter lo aprovechó para impulsarse hacia adelante y safarse. Un momento estaba conteniendo a Potter y al segundo siguiente estaba siendo aplastado por el moreno.

Draco jadeó por el golpe en su cabeza y su vista se distorcionó un poco. Sintió, más que vio, como unas garras se clavaban en sus hombros y escuchó un gruñido justo por encima de su cabeza. Parpadeó varias veces para aclarar su visión y cuando finalmente pudo enfocar al Gryffindor, se quedó paralizado y se le cortó la respiración.

Sobre él ya no se encontraba el ojiverde, ahora estaba siendo aprisionado por un imponente lobo azabache de mirada recia.

La forma lupina de Potter.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que el alter ego de Potter fuera tan bello. Draco se permitió un segundo para admirar el imponente ejemplar que tenía frente a él. Simplemente era majestuoso, con su pelaje negro como la noche y esos brillantes ojos verdes. Esas espectaculares esmeraldas que parecían adquirir un brillo fluorescente al estar en esta forma y las hacía resplandecer, aún en la oscuridad.

Hasta ese momento se percató que era noche de luna llena y lo primero que hizo fue mirar hacia la ventana, buscando al brillante astro que era su verdugo, pero lo único que pudo encontrar fueron los ultimos rayos de la puesta de sol. En ese momento todo rastro de embelesamiento se esfumó y en medio de su aturdimiento, se preguntó que diablos estaba pasando.

Draco permaneció muy quieto, no tenía idea de como iba a reaccionar Potter al verlo ahí. Por lo que había dicho Granger, Potter era un lobo alfa, sabía que eran muy territoriales y se preguntaba si trataría de someterlo. Se dio cuenta entonces que él mismo se transformaría en cualquier momento y su nerviosismo aumentó. _No_ quería pelear con Potter, _no podía_ hacerlo. Pero tampoco estaba muy seguro de como reaccionaría su lobo al ver al ojiverde.

 _'¡Maldición! Esto no esta resultando para nada como esperaba'_

El rubio quiso correr, salir de ese lugar y refugiarse en su habitación para pasar el cambio. Su mente le gritaba que se alejara, que era muy peligroso permanecer ahí. Pero el lobo en su interior estaba extrañamente tranquilo, a pesar del gruñido grave del animal encima suyo.

Estaba, literalmente, clavado al suelo y con sus ojos grises atrapados en los verdes, como si se tratara de dos imanes. Había algo en el lobo azabache, algo en esos ojos verdes, los mismos ojos de Potter, que le impedía moverse. Era como si de alguna manera pudieran hablarle, como si supiera que Potter no quería que se fuera.

Aún estaba debatiéndose entre quedarse o escapar, cuando sintió la primer punzada de dolor. Se tensó por completo y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna cuando los espasmos de la transformación lo hicieron retorcerse debajo de Potter.

Completamente en pánico y con la mente desconectada de su cuerpo, comenzó a patalear para sacarse al lobo de encima antes de que ocurriera algo irremediable.

El lobo azabache se retiró de encima de Malfoy cuando este comenzó a gritar, mientras se convulsionaba en el suelo. Se sentó en sus cuartos traseros, mirándolo fijamente, como si estuviera esperando que algo pasara. Tranquilamente observó como poco a poco la figura de Draco desapareció para dar paso a un hermoso lobo de fino pelaje blanco y ojos que parecían plata líquida.

Por varios minutos el lobo albino permaneció encogido en el suelo, gimiendo suavemente, mientras pequeños temblores recorrían su cuerpo.

Cuando finalmente se levantó, los dos lobos se observaron y se examinaron detenidamente. El lobo azabache se acercó lentamente al otro y lo rodeó, olfateándolo. Se detuvo cuando estuvo frente al lobo blanco, parándose firmemente sobre sus cuatro patas, alto y rígido, con sus orejas erguidas hacia delante. Su imponente postura mostrando su rango y dejando en claro cual era el lugar del otro lobo.

Captando perfectamente el mensaje, el lobo albino se echó en el suelo mansamente, bajando completamente el cuerpo, con las orejas hacia atrás pegadas al cráneo y la cola entre las patas. Su hocico ligeramente levantado, apuntando al lobo azabache, en una clara muestra sumisión.

Satisfecho por las acciones del otro, el lobo azabache emitió un leve gruñido que el lobo albino interpretó como de aprobación. Lentamente se enderezó, quedando a la altura del lobo dominante, hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron.

En ese preciso momento las mentes de Draco y Harry se perdieron. Todo a su alrededor desapareció en un remolino plata y verde.

oOoOoOo

Se encontraba en su despacho, sentado al escritorio, bebiendo una copa de firewhiskey mientras leía la misiva que había recibido de su hijo.

Hacía una semana le había enviado una carta donde le informaba que tendría una audiencia con el Lord en las proximas vacaciones de navidad para presentarle sus respetos y jurar su lealtad. Sin embargo, de todas las respuestas que podría haber esperado, esta definitivamente no estaba entre sus opciones.

Theodore Nott, su primogénito y único heredero, le había dejado muy en claro que el _jamás_ se rebajaría a servirle a un monstruo como lo era Voldemort. Y además le informaba que si pensaba amenazarlo con desheredarlo o cosas por el estilo, no se molestara en hacerlo, ya que él mismo renunciaba a su herencia, su fortuna y se desligaba de cualquier relación con los Nott, renenegando de su apellido.

Damien sonrió sin poder evtarlo.

Su hijo finalmente mostraba el coraje que siempre le había exigido. Era una lástima que lo desaprovechara de esa forma. Theodore habría tenido un gran futuro entre los mortífagos, era listo, astuto, sagaz. Desafortunadamente tenía una gran debilidad. Su hijo era leal a sus amigos y siempre supo que esa amistad le traería problemas a la larga.

En fin, no había de que preocuparse por ahora. Aún había tiempo para hacerlo cambiar de opinión, y si no podía hacerlo por las buenas siempre podía hacerlo por la fuerza. Utilizando a su favor la misma debilidad que hacía a su hijo tan _fuerte_.

Un ligero _pop_ lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Levantó la vista y entornó los ojos cuando descubrió a su pequeño sirviente, que se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo. Suspiró.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Amo Damien, señor- dijo el pequeño elfo, con su aguda vocecita-. Un elfo de la familia Black desea verlo, señor. Dice que es un asunto de suma importancia y que tiene órdenes de hablar personalmente con usted.

Una sonrisa torcida, que más bien parecía una mueca, nació en la comisura de los labios del señor Nott. Al fin tenía noticias de su querida Cissy.

-Hazlo pasar- ordenó rápidamente.

El elfo asintió y despareció. Un segundo después un elfo, a su parecer más viejo, apareció frente a él haciendo una profunda reverencia.

-Señor Nott, mi nombre es Kreacher señor, y vengo en nombre de mi ama, la señora Narcissa Malfoy, para entregarle un importante mensaje- declaró solemne el viejo elfo.

-Un placer Kreacher- dijo el hombre, arrastrando las palabras como si las saboreara-. Dime, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

Tanto el elfo como el mago sonrieron.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

Bueno, sé que ha pasado demasiado tiempo pero realmente espero que les guste mucho el capítulo porque lo escribí con todo mi cariño para ustedes.

Una disculpa por no contestar a los reviews del capítulo anterior y todos los que me han enviado, pero prometo hacerlo en el próximo para todos los que gusten dejarme un pequeño y adorable review ^.^ Espero que sean bondadosos conmigo y me dejen muchos, no tienen idea de cuanto me alegra saber que lo que escribo es de su agrado :3

De nuevo ❤❤ **muchas gracias** ❤❤ por su paciencia, por permanecer aquí pendientes de la historia a pesar de todo. En verdad no sé como agradecerles :D

Nos leemos pronto

 _Madame Potter-Malfoy_


End file.
